Kagome's Dark Half
by For These Texts
Summary: When Kagome is gone and her unknown twin temporarily fills in, what will this cause in the fight for the Jewel? Will her past be an advantage or disadvantage to Inuyasha and his group? The duel continues, and the bigger trouble begins.
1. The End of Kagome

**This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me, especially since I am retyping everything. I want to thanks all the new and old readers who have supported this story and have been urging me to update after the long break. As soon as I finish this story, or maybe even a bit before, I plan on making more stories, now that I am a bit more confident with my writing. If you have any questions or ideas, eve, please do not hesitate to get in touch with me(:**

**Warning: I realize the content and writing is poor for the chapters that haven't been edited, but I encourage you all to cary on through the most recent chapters, which I believe are written a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the TV series.**

* * *

"Aaaaah!"

"Die!"

"Don't do this!"

"I have to, only one person can be in his life and that person has to be, and will be me! Goodbye, Kagome!"

"Kikyo! Stop you don't have to kill me." She was now cornered. In her head, she was praying viciously, in hopes that Kikyo would stop the nightmare, that was unfortunately very real.

"On the contrary, I do!" Kikyo let go of the arrow. The sacred arrow flew towards Kagome's chest piercing her skin, then her heart. Kikyo laughed wickedly as she picked up the dead corps.

By sunrise Kikyo met up with Inuyasha, Kagome in her arms.

"Kagome! Kikyo what happened?" He tried desperately to hide the pain in his voice, but it failed. Trying to keep his composure by not tearing up and hiding the pain, was just too much for the hanyou to handle.

"I saw an undead demon attacking her. And she was trying to fight it off without her arrows. I would have helped her, but I too didn't have any arrows." She lied. Inuyasha punched a near by tree. Miroku and Sango soon arrived, and Sango just bursted out in tears immediately once witnessing the terrifying image, but all Miroku could do was hold Sango tightly in his arms as she wept.

"This must have been one of Naraku's plans." Miroku sighed, he too, trying as hard as Inuyasha to not sound weak, especially in front of Sango.

"Damn! Why did I let her go by herself? I should have been there by her side to help!"

Kikyo smiled, but it wasn't noticeable.

Inuyasha ran away from the three. _'I have to go to her time period and tell her family, but how will I tell them?'_ Inuyasha sat by the sacred tree where he and Kagome first met. "I have to do it tonight," he said.

"Inuyasha…" The wicked priestess' voice came from a mountain of forest greens that hid her as she spoke.

"Yeah?" He strained, his tears now falling.

"I'll help you get the rest of the jewel shards."

"Kikyo, the jewel shards are the last thing on my mind right now."

Kikyo scowled."Suit yourself, but if you ever need me, just look for me." Kikyo kissed Inuyasha, but he just backed out of the kiss. This made Kikyo even more angry, but unlike the others, she was an expert at hiding all emotions.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if you thought this chapter was too fast paced, but that was all I could do without changing the whole chapter, completely. I also believed that this chapter should get straight to the point to lead into the story, and to establish part of our main characters' motivation. Send reviews, I need constructive critisizm, but please try to be as gentle as you can.**

**Yours truly,**

**Yuri**


	2. The Big Shock

**Yuri here, nothing new, just as I said many times before, just re-editing all the chapters! Continue on.**

* * *

Inuyasha thought it was the right time to tell Kagome's family. This would be a very difficult task for Inuyasha for he couldn't even admit the tragedy to himself.

_'Okay,' he thought, 'I'll just say: Mrs. Higurashi something has happened to Kagome. No, no, no, no, no! Damn it! Why the hell did you have to die Kagome?'_

"Inuyasha, I think it is getting late; you should go now." The monk quietly sat beside his fiance and spoke softly.

"Miroku is right. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be. For everyone." Sango's eyes were still red and swollen from the almost unending tears she shed.

"Okay. You guys have any final words?" Inuyasha's voice was unrecognizable.

"None, that I haven't already prayed." Miroku shook his head slowly.

"I do." The demon slayer stood up over the corps, her tears falling again. "Kagome, you were like a sister to me, and losing you is like when I found out Kohaku was still under Naraku's control. Goodbye Kagome." Sango soon ran away crying.

"Shippo, do you have anything to say?" Inuyasha looked down.

The little Kitzune, didn't even have the strength to speak. He looked up, and shook his head while he continued to wail.

"I'll see you guys soon. When I get back, we'll continue on our quest again, so rest up."

Shippo asked, "How? Kagome is the only person I can think of right now that was able to do that." It took a while for them to understand as Shippo tried his hardest to speak clearly between each gasp.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha soon replied.

Miroku didn't like the idea at all."Kikyo? I thought she was on a different quest all on her own."

"Yeah, but without her, all jewel shards will soon become Naraku's." He snapped back.

Shippo sighed and then nodded. As Inuyasha left, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waved thinking the same thing, _'Why Kikyo?'_

As he walked towards the well he noticed something strange about Kagome's life less body. The wound in her chest didn't look like anything a demon would have been capable of, but Kikyo said it was cause by something of the un-dead, and it smelled like the un-dead: bones and graveyard soil.

* * *

There were three load knocks at the door and everyone looked startled and eyed the front entrance suspiciously.

Kagome's mom opened the door and yawned, "Oh hello Inuyasha. Is everything alright?"

"I wish," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, and avoided looked her in the eye.

"What was that dear?"

"Well, you see Kagome went into the forest to look for some herbs uh, uh…" He stopped there, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Inuyasha…" Her motherly instinct already told her that something tremendously bad had happened.

"Kagome was killed by a demon!" Inuyasha managed to blurt out. Mama Higurashi gasped and stood there emotionless. She was a very strong woman, and stayed strong; not even shedding a single tear when her husband and her father died, but this, this was way too much. She felt like she was being pulled down by a bear's claw. She felt like she was being ripped limb from limb then it was all black. When she snapped back to her senses, she screamed, "Tell me this isn't true! Tell me you were just kidding around!"

Inuyasha turned away and said, "I wouldn't joke about anything like this, especially about Kagome."

* * *

**Please review! More revisions and the next Higurashi in the next chapter!**


	3. Enter Yumi Higurashi the Rebellious Miko

**Get ready to meet Yumi Higurashi. I chose her to be Kagome's "cousin" because I think it adds more drama, but continue on, everything will be explained.**

* * *

"Hey, why is Inuyasha here? I didn't see Kagome here all day."

Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha turned to see that Souta had woken up.

"Souta go to sleep I'll tell you in the morning." Souta went to his room.

"Inuyasha, if you want you can stay here for Kagome's funeral." She whispered. Inuyasha nodded and was left alone in the living room.

"1, 2, 1234!" Drums started then followed by the base and electric guitars.

"Louder…louder…_louder_! Perfect!" The girl smirked and soon began singing lyrics into the microphone.

"Cut, cut, cut! Ami your voice is off tone! Mush, tune up the guitar, Kyrie you're fingering the frets wrong, remember that the base guitar is different from a ukulele,kid. And B.J. your fly is down!"

"Yumi you are over reacting! We're hot." The guitarist yelled back at her.

"Mush, I know we're hot, but do other people know that?"

"Actually they do! We are the hottest band in this whole town!" He complained holding her hands.

"Okay but uh…" She said feeling uncomfortable with her hands in his.

"Shh!" He stopped her from speaking

"But!"

"Eh!"

"You-"

"Hey!"

Everyone was staring at Yumi blushing hard. Finally she smacked Mush in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He threw her hands, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were touching me! What the hell do you want me to do?" Yumi was about to smack him again when she heard, "Miss. Higurashi please report to Mr._Uzimaki's_ office."

"Guess he liked his surprise this morning." She laughed after the announcement ended.

"Wha'cha do this time Yumi?" Ami asked smiling nervously at her. She was Yumi's oppisite, but also her very best friend.

"Well, first I put crazy glue in his hat; I replaced his gel with snail cream, um… Oh! I also shrunk his suits, pants and underwear. My mom doesn't like dudes with "issues."

Ami stared blankly at her but then beamed at her. "Oh, well okay! Don't get shipped off to some boarding school, okay?" She teased.

"I don't know, kid, I heard those were all the rage right now. See you later, groupies!" She ran out of their little hangout to visit her "friend."

* * *

"Have a seat Miss. Higurashi; Mr. Uzimaki will be with you in a few minutes."

"Okay, Jun, thanks."

As promised, only a few minutes passed when a voice called out from a different room,"Yumi come in."

"Oh hey, Izuru!"

"Miss Higurashi." He boomed.

"Oh, Excuse me, I apologize. Izuru. Uzimaki." She said sounding very nasally.

"Yumi I prefer that you just call me Mr. Uzimaki at school."

"Don't count on it, ZuZi." She spat out.

"Why haven't you've been in your math class?"

"What on earth are you talking about? _Me? _Skip class? It have never come across my mind to do such a thing."

"It has come to my attention that you, along with your companions Mutsuo, Ami, Kyrie, and the exchange student from America, Brandon, have been skipping class for your little band practices!"

"Mutsuo? Brandon? My friends' names are Ami, Kyrie, B.J., and Mush."

His anger got the better of him as he lost himself and began to yell,"Higurashi, this isn't time for you to be playing your little childish games! It's time to be serious!" He looked at Yumi who's eyes were wide open with surprise. "I didn't mean to raise my voice, but please, cooperate for once."

"Sadae and Momoko told you, didn't they?" She shouted.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm just wondering." She said sarcastically but screamed again, "Why else?" Then she murmured, "Those morons."

"Excuse me?"

"You have been excused, Izuru."

"Look, Yumi. ?Your mother and I have been talking and…"

"Wait, you talked to my mom without my permission?" She cut him off.

"I don't need anyone's permission to talk to an adult about their child's behavior if I am the principal of this school. As I was saying, If you keep on acting this way, I will have to transfer you to a new school, and that school happens to be you cousin's."

"You mean Kagome's, goodie two shoes, boring, uniform-wearing school?"

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes!"

"Heck no!"

"Then behave. Now get to class! And before you go off thinking that what you did this morning will go unpunished, you have been sadly mistaken. You're just going to have to do extra chores after school and at home."

* * *

"He said what?" They all yelled.

"ZuZi said behave or end up in that stupid school with Kagome. The again, if I do leave, at least I can bug her like crazy. And hey, maybe even raise hell."

"No you can't…" Ami said slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you got back, your mom called me, leaving you a message."

"Get on with it then."

"She said you might spend the whole week at your aunt's house for a funeral. Kagome... Kagome has died."

* * *

**Okay! I know Yumi comes off as a jerk, but I guess you can say it adds to her charm... Well, not really, but she really is a big softy. Well, review, review, review!**


	4. THS Madness

**Okay kiddies, here's another Yumi-based chapter. It takes a bit for her to play her role in the Feudal Era. but just you wait, you will not be disappointed:**

* * *

"Okay Ami, I know that you don't like Kagome, but saying she is dead is so, I don't know, uhm, _wrong_?"

"Yumi I swear, I am not lying. Even if it is Kagome, I would _never_ lie about her dying, or anyone else for that matter. Especially not to you."

"Will Yumi Higurashi please report to Mr. Uzimaki's office?" You could here the irritation in her voice even before Jun mumbled, "Again…"

"What the hell?" Getting really heavy news dropped on her, twice, made her feel like an innocent kid who would dread being called into the principal's office.

"Again Yumi? That's twice in one day! Are you going to try to break your record?" He couldn't help but laugh at his closest friend's luck.

"Shut up Mush! This time I really didn't do anything! I kind of just want to crawl into a hole and never come out right now, to be honest."

"You better go. The last thing you need is to give Uzimaki more of a reason to be riding your tail. Although he was didn't mind ditching classes to hang out with Yumi and his new friends, he didn't like to cause any trouble, and hated it when his friends got called up as well.

"Fine! I guess you _really_ want me to get expelled huh B.J.? After all we've been through? After I saved your but from sitting at an empty lunch table every day all by yourself?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Honest, Yumi, I-" He looked to his friends who were all laughing at him. "You guys suck, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kiddo, do me a favor and get a sense of humor." She smiled at him before walking out the door.

He waited for Yumi to be well out of hearing distance before shouting out, "Do us all a favor and get rid of yours!"

* * *

"Well, well, look who is here again. You and your pals were to go to class and stop this band practice madness and you didn't listen. I have teachers complaining about the ruckus and your teachers, especially, asking me if you guys have left the school since they haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Yeah, about that," Yumi began, "so I was thinking: I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, and what I did to your clothes... and you. I was so out of line, and you really do look good, it gives and edge!" Yumi was an expert at lying, but this was just a lie that she couldn't say without making it obvious.

Izuru raised and eyebrow at Yumi.

"Uh… d-d-dad?" She managed to cough out. Ukimaki stared at Yumi for a long time and smiled. He chuckled and replied, "Do you really mean that?"

"Well, I don't know. Does it keep me from getting kicked out of school, now?"

"No." He sighed and shook his head before turning around to get a stack of paperwork ready.

"Well then, of course I don't mean it! You're not my father, and even if you were, I'd never call _you_ dad!"

"Well then, as of today, you are expelled from Tokyo High School!" He slammed his fists on the desk and stared furiously at the girl that stood before him.

"Fine by me!" she yelled back doing the same as Izuru.

"You are lucky though." He reclaimed his composure and straightened himself. "Tokyo Private High School is willing to accept you. You are also very fortunate that you and you cousin, Kagome, are going to have the same schedules."

"Oh, Izuru. Didn't you hear that Kagome has died?" She raised a brow at him and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Oh. I- I see." A long silence entered the room. "I apologize. If you are willing to accept, I can drive you home, and then I'll visit your new school to ensure that you start off the remainder of the school year with a clean slate."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I won't accept _your_ pity!" Yumi remarked.

"Well the least I can do is let you stay here until the last school bell has rung. As for your class, I don't care what your do."

"Whatever." Yumi sighed as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"What? You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding!" Kyrie shook her by the shoulders.

"That's what he said! First I find out my cousin is dead; I get called into the office for the second time today, then I get kicked out of school! What is next? Will I get hit my a truck and lose all performing abilities?"

"Yumi don't jinx it!" Ami threw her hands over Yumi's mouth and shook her head in disapproval.

"Hold on," B.J. started, "If you got kicked out, why are you still here?"

"B.J.! Do you really hate me that much? No one needs you negativity. Especially me!"

"But! I already said that I don't want you out! What else do you want from me!"

"B.J. just drop it, you won't win anyways." Ami laughed.

"Good thing you're a legend!" Mush smiled.

"What are you talking about now?" Yumi flopped down on the ground and squinted at Mush.

"Well, think about it Yumi. Everyone loves you! People will hate Uzimaki, well even more, and then no one will want to go to school because their favorite idol got expelled, and Izuru will be the one to pay for it with his job! Plus, people will write books about you! I can see it now, 'Yumi, the Bad Ass chick in the Bad Ass Band- Expelled. Principal, fired!"

"Wow… Mush that actually made sense! In some weird, freaky out of this world way…" Ami laughed.

"Yeah, I try!" He looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Your mother made you spend time with Hojo again, didn't she?" Yumi sighed disappointed.

"No!" Mush yelled back sarcastically.

"Okay," Kyrie said, "If you ladies are done quarreling, I have a plan to put into action."

* * *

"Save Yumi H! Save Yumi H!" A huge crow had already gathered and were chanting as if a spell had been casted on them.

"Do you think telling everyone that I got expelled during the afternoon announcements is just a tad too much?" She chuckled nervously.

"Nah!" Protested Kyrie and Mush. "Just stick to the plan and everything will be smooth." By then Mush had his arm around Yumi's waist. Like before, Yumi smacked Mush in the back of the head and screamed, "Don't embrace me!"

"Okay, okay, but was that really necessary?""

"Sort of! We've all made the agreement! Nobody touches me, unless they have my permission."

"Oh yeah? Well look, _touch_!"He poked her cheek and started poking everywhere else.

"If you don't stop, you dead! Here me? _Dead!_"

"Both of you, shut up!" said the other three.

"Yumi are you ready?" She asked while poking her head through the makeshift curtains they made.

"No! Who the hell wears these skirt things? They're so uncomfortable!" She yelled, pulling on the edges of the pleaded skirt Ami wrested onto her.

"And Skinny Jeans aren't?" She snapped back.

"They aren't! I mean yeah, they can cut off your circulation but... okay fine. Just this _once_, but can I have a different one? This one's too short."

"Yeah, I'll get the back zipper.. You know you have the right shape for a skirt."

"Shut up, Ami!" She blushed.

"Ami…" B.J. and Kyrie yelled. "We kinda need your help!"

"Oy vay! I'll be right back just ask Mush to do it. I;ll leave the new skirt here."

"Not him. Anyone but him. It's just a zipper! Just unzip it and leave. I'll do anything, just don't let _him_ do it!"

"Ami we need you now!" They yelled from the other side of the stage, followed by a big crash.

"Sorry Yumi can't!" She started running.

"But it's Mush!" She threw her hand in the direction of Mush who was smelling the curtains.

"Sorry, Yums." She giggled and left.

"Hey! Mush, can you help me very quick?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"Small skirt, no bueno. Now zip this down so I can but the other one on."

"Oh, well if it's just zipping it down." He smiled, and then he muttered under his breath, "Thank you!"

"Did you say something Mush?"

"No." He said fumbling with the zipper.

"Then hurry up!" She stomped impatiently.

"Okay done! Get the others and let's get this show on the road!" He said, still standing behind her.

"Okay, but can you do me one more little favor?" Yumi said eagerly. Mush still had his hands on the back of the zipper and had no intentions of letting go.

"Sure." He chirped pulling the zipper back and forth making her do the same.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, trying hard not to lose her balance and fall. She made sure she secured the skirt, spun around quickly and slapped her friend.

"Can you two EVER get along?" A voice said. They both turned and saw Ami laughing them, witnessing the whole scene.

"No." They simply replied.

"Mush, if you like Yumi so much, why don't you ask her out?" Ami giggled. Yumi blushed as she stepped away from the embarrassed Mush. Mush just stared at Yumi. He hoped she wouldn't say anything, but he decided that everyone had the right to know, "Well, she'll just reject my butt again."

"Hold up! Again?" Ami said shocked.

"Now is not the time! Momoko and Sadae are probably on their way!" Yumi interrupted before Mush could explain more of their awkward situation to them.

"Save Yumi H! Save Yumi H! Save Yumi H!" the students were jumping up and down with anticipation and rage.

A voice whispered, "Next thing you know, there will be a whole news crew here to report on this."

Yumi was amazed how many people were there to see her, the one who was in detention so much that most people, she thought, didn't know who she was.

"You spoke too soon Mush." Yumi replied in a nervous sigh. Three vans came out of nowhere, with the reporters, camera men, equipment and all you could imagine.

"Good afternoon, Tokyo! I'm Miyu Takahari, and I'm here at Tokyo High School, where the students have gone against their will to save their favorite delinquent friend, Miss. Yumi Higurashi." A reporter practically yelled, giving Yumi a strange look. Yumi sighed.

"Let's see what is happening now…" She bee-lined her way through the hyperactive teens and stood watching.

"Hello, Tokyo High! Are you ready to rock with Roulette?" The auditorium shook as all the students yelled and cheered.

"1! 2! 1,2,3,4!" Yumi shouted out, cueing everyone to begin. It might have been the excitement, or maybe even the high emotion they were all feeling of playing possibly their last song together, but Yumi's eyes started to get glossy. She shook her head and then let her emotions come out in song as her and Ami entertained the audience.

"Look who's here!" There in the distance, Sadae yelled, holding a megaphone for all to hear. The whole audience stopped dancing and turned their attention to Sadae and Momoko. Sadae was pale and thin. She had short, light brown hair, which had light blond highlights, and Momoko was tan, tall, had long blonde hair, and had a better personality compared to that of Sadae's.

"Well Sadae," Yumi started, "look who came out of hibernation." She spat out and they all stopped their playing.

"Sleep is good for the mind. You should try it, bags are a cute accessory, but something that should be under your eyes."

"Three things. One; there _is_ a such thing as 'too much.' And you, my dear girl, are having _too much_ sleep because you're denser than ever. Two; who the hell needs brains when you got looks, and three, you look worse than the creature from the Black Lagoon! How is your mom by the way?" She smirked and nodded at all the laughs and cheers she got in approval of what she said.

"Ugh! You are the most hard headed, arrogant, punk I've ever met!" Sadae screamed.

"Hey thanks!" Yumi smiled. The school broke out laughing. "Anyways," Yumi continued, "we have a little present to you."

"First of all- a present?" She stopped and her whole face brightened.

"Yes. We thought that if this is to be our last performance together as a band, we thought that we'd write you a little song, as thanks for being one of our biggest inspirations when it came to writing our songs." Yumi and the others all put on wigs, and Yumi made herself look exactly like Sadae.

The song began quite melodic with pleasant beats, and it got heavier and heavier, until then it sounded like a violent death march. Yumi and Ami winked at Sadae as they began their song, insulting every little detail of her. The two danced wildly across the stage, mocking Sadae and Momoko. Yumi was about to wail out the very last verse when all power, except for the back-up generators for the lights were all shut off.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yumi was being pulled by her collar by Izuru. "Izuru! Don't touch me!"

"Yumi! Yumi! Yumi!" Everyone but Sadae and Momoko was cheering her on as she was being dragged away.

"Once again, Yumi, I, Sae have spoiled you plans." She shouted through her megaphone, but was no match compared to the boos and heckling of the crowd.

"Shut up and save the drama for once in your pathetic life, Sadae!. Nobody wants to hear your annoying voice around here!" Yumi was forced to sit on a tiny stool off stage, but that didn;t stop her from continuing to embarrass Sadae.

"Ugh! You are such a-" It wasn't long before the rest of the school staff took the megaphone away and escorted, or rather dragged, Sadae and Momoko out of the area.

"Whoop!" Yumi laughed. and everyone, once again, cheered her on.

"Everyone stop this madness!" Uzimaki demanded and soon there was silence.

"Is it true that you have been in detention 18 times?" The anchor woman asked, finally breaking her way through the school security and mob of teenagers.

"Actually, funny story, it was 24 times." She chuckled, fixing her hair.

"Do you hate your principal?" she woman asked again.

"No." Izuru seemed surprise. "It's not just me, we all do! Even the school right?" Izuru looked out into the audience and soon the Auditorium was empty. "Thanks for the support…!" Yumi yelled back at the non-existing crowd.

Izuru got to the woman and told her that he would not allow anymore new crew at the school and had half an hour to leave. The woman nodded and helped the rest put everything away.

"Yumi you should be happy that I let you stay, but this, this is over doing it. I'm taking you to your new school immediately so you can meet your new principal." Izuru yelled at her.

"But, I don't want to, I'm having so much fun here!" She smiled.

"So you want to go walking?" Uzimaki said, his voice filled with hostility

"I wouldn't have to go walking if-"

"Well I am so sorry that I actually care about-" He said reading her mind.

"Care? Don't make me laugh, Uzimaki. The only thing you care about is brain washing my mother and your tacky suits!"

"Both of you, Shh!" Mush interrupted. "I'll take her!" He took Yumi by the wrist and lead her out.

"I'll meet you there." Izuru said, trying hard to keep his temper.

* * *

"Welcome to Tokyo Private High School Miss. Higurashi." The new principal sighed.

"Miss Higurashi is my mother, call me Yumi, or you can call me what Jun called me: 'Yumi Higurashi, please go up to Uzimaki's office!'"

"Miss… Yumi…I know that you don't like school, but if this doesn't work, you will have no choice but to be registered in a boarding school. Anyways, you shall be attending in a few days, and I am sorry for your loss. Kagome was a great student, it was just unfortunate she had poor health."

After a long hour of complaining and introduction to school code and conduct, Yumi walked out surprised that Mush was still outside waiting.

"Boarding school, huh?" He sighed after being informed of Yumi's situation in detail.

"Yup. Now, take me home." Just then, her phone began ringing and she jumped up in surprise. "Yo! Hi, mom. What! You can't do that! But- fine!" She slammed the phone shut before chucking it in Mush's car.

"What happened, Yumi?" He looked at her worried.

"My mom kicked me out because my new school is 'too far' from my house. I bet Uzimaki told her to do this!" Mush immediately hugged her tight, and Yumi could be tough any longer. She let a few tears fall, but not too much to make her friend worry even more. After an awkward silence, she said: "Mush take me to my _new_ home."

"Sure," Mush grunted, and from there to Higurashi Shrines, there was another long, awkward silence.

* * *

**Please review! I crave them!**


	5. Unfriendly Hello

**I realized that when I first uploaded this chapter, I didn't see that a huge chunk was missing, so I'm sorry if it seems choppy. It was a bit of a challenge to remember what was in the story line for this chapter. So again, sorry for any confusion, but here you go- the next chapter!**

* * *

"Get up Yumi! Yumi? Yumi?" Souta yelled, but what he didn't know was that Yumi woke up even earlier to go explore more of the Shrine.

She had already been living there for a few days, and already, she felt more at home than she ever did at her real home. She was already almost completely moved in and was just waiting for her mother to drop off the rest of her belongings. Yumi was never much of a morning person, but she always loved spending summer at the family shrine when she was younger. She remembered always being the first to arise and persuade Kagome to go on mini-adventures with her.

Suddenly, she felt the same feeling she felt every time she walked into Kagome's room. Above her stood the enormous Sacred Tree that she and Kagome would always climb when they were younger.

'What an old tree...' she thought smiling. She didn't know why, but every time she was under the tree, she felt truer to herself, peaceful, and happy. She caught herself dwelling in the past, remembering every tiny detail of summer days with Kagome.

"Kagome, it's going to be very… different without you." Yumi frowned. "Stupid tree, you make me act like a little kid." She grabbed the guitar she brought along with her, and started to play a sad-sounding song, but every time she tried to play it differently, the song would just come out the same.

"That tree gives me the creeps. And I _really_ need to stop talking to myself." She sighed.

As Yumi passed by the well, she felt like something was holding onto her, guiding her in a different direction. She looked around, but no one was there. Her neck started feeling warmer. When she looked down, she noticed the necklace her aunt had given her that used to belong to Kagome, a simple necklace with a tiny jar filled with 3 shards of a pink jewel, was beginning to glow." She took it off and stared at it and chills were sent up her spine. When she looked up again, she noticed that she was now in front of the well.

After that, she couldn't describe what was happening. All she knew was that her hair was sticking up in different directions as she sat on the lip of the well. Not knowing what compelled her to do so, she leapt into the well.

"What the-?" She looked up to see clear blue skies. "Where am I?" A light bulb lit up in her head when she remembered that she jumped into he well. She looked around to try to find a way and noticed one of the walls of the well covered in vines. She grasped them and used them as a latter to climb out.

After fifteen minutes of what seemed to be a huge workout for Yumi passed, she was finally out, and definitely not alone. She blinked and faced two pairs of eyes who looked at her in shock.

"Uhm... Hello?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Kagome!" Before Yumi had time to react she was being squeezed by a woman who she'd never met in her entire life. "We thought you died! I am so glad you are not!"

"Sango..." The other said. The man kept his distance, but Yumi sensed that he was no threat.

"Kagome is my cousin." Immediately, the woman let go and stared at her in confusion. "My name is Yumi."

"But, but that's impossible! You can't be..." Sango's eyes started filling up with tears once again.

Miroku then pulled Sango into his arms and focused on Yumi. Finally he smiled at her, but his smile was just met with a shrug from Yumi.  
"Hello. I am Miroku, and this..." He looked down at Sango whose face was buried in his shoulder. "Is Sango. You're Kagome's cousin, you say? If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I honestly don't know buddy." Miroku's eyes were then focused on the necklace around her neck. Yumi held them up to him and sighed, "My aunt said this was Kagome's. Do you know what it is?"

"Sit down, what we're about to explain to you, might be a bit unbelievable to you." Miroku chuckled. Sango then wiped her face and sat down next to Miroku, taking the jar of shards Yumi handed to her.

"Sorry that you had to see that." Sango mumbled. She cleared her throat and began, "Well, for starters, these jewels are fragments of the Shikon no Tama the Kagome broke a while back."

"The Shikon no Tama? No worries, I 'm sure we have hundreds of those. My grandpa always tried selling them to tourists who'd visit the shine." She laughed, but stopped when she noticed the two before her were serious. Miroku and Sango tried their best to explain the whole situation to her, but it proved to be a bit of an obstacle to try to get the huge load of information through Yumi's thick head, but when they finally finished, which took about almost two hours, Yumi was just as confused as before.

"How can I be in the Feudal Era? That was like five hundred years ago! What are you trying to tell me? That our well is a time machine?"

"We understand that this is hard to comprehend, but like we said before, your cousin Kagome was a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, whose job was to protect the Jewel, but she met a tragic end when a demon named Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha to make her think he betrayed her. When Kagome was reincarnated, she received the powers Kikyo had, like being able to trace the Jewel, for instance." Miroku yawned, exhausted from the long explanations.

"I, I see. And so you want me to practice archery and stay here with you guys and this Inuyasha character to help you find jewel shards?" She laughed.

"Precisely." He smiled back at her.

"Well, Miroku, as tempting as that may be, I'll have to pass. This is all just a dream. I obviously just hit my head way too hard when I jumped in the well." She stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Yumi." Miroku sternly spoke. He handed her Kagome's bow, the only thing they had left to remember her by. "I'm sure her mother will speak to you about it. And maybe more of Kagome's secrets."

Yumi turned around. "Secrets? What kind of secrets exactly?" She was about to sit down when from the forest, a different voice shouted out.

"Miroku! Sango! What are you guys doing?"

"Inuyasha!" Sango shrieked. "I'll stall him for now. We can't let him see her. Not yet." She started sprinting to the direction in which the voice was coming from.

Miroku nodded. "Yumi. Just try practicing and come back tomorrow after you've talked with your aunt."

"No, you never answered my question!" She started walking forward when a white dove swooped down and started pecking at her head. "What the heck? Where did this come from?" She yelled trying to shoo it away while still trying to advance towards Miroku.

Miroku helped her scare it away and immediately started pushing her into the well. "Well Yumi, it was such a pleasure meeting you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yumi tried her hardest to push him away when she felt his hand too low for comfort. It was Miroku's last-ditch attempt to get her into the well, and it worked, but not before she slapped him, leaving a bright red handprint across his face.

* * *

That night, all she faced in her sleep was horrifying nightmares. But this nightmare was more like a reenactment of a traumatizing incident Yumi had at the shrine when she was a little kid. Shadows creeped up around her, sending chills up her spine, embracing her with their icy touch. Everything was black. but all she could hear was a dangerous, ancient sounding voice, which for some reason felt familiar and comforting to Yumi.

"Your time has come." echoed in her head.

When she awoke, half her body was off the bed while her other half was tangled in the sheets.

She went into the bathroom and was socked at her reflection. She had dark shadows under her eyes that made her look years older.

"Nothing a little makeup can't fix, I guess." She sighed before washing her face.

Downstairs, comforting aromas filled the air.

"Good morning, dear. Hungry?" A woman covered in flour smiled comfortingly as she held a plate of food out.

"No thanks, I don't really like eating breakfast." She smiled back at her aunt. "Where's Souta?"

"Still asleep. Are you sure you don't want to eat? You hardly touched your dinner last night."

"Well, it's kind of hard to eat after finding out Miroku and Sango weren't lying." She replied, trying to sound as respectful as she possibly could. Yumi never felt close to her own mother since she always left her at her aunt's when she was still little, so it only felt natural to respect and think of Ms. Higurashi as a motherly figure. When she saw the look of worry in her eyes Yumi sighed, "I guess I'll just eat a light meal before I leave, then."

* * *

Yumi climbed out to see a little boy with bright orange hair, and a fluffy tail looking at her with mixed emotions. Finally he lunged at her, snuggling every part of her body. "Kagome you rose from the dead! Only you have red in your hair, and are dressed differently…" Shippo sighed and slowly pulled himself off, now very confused.

"Hey kid, keep it down." She said in a hushed voice.

"You're not Kagome! I'm getting Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, in terror, now.

"No! Don't! I'm Kagome's cousin, Yumi." She grabbed the kitzune and put her hands over his mouth. "Now I'm going to let go, so you promise not to yell?" Shippo nodded and she let go.

After a long and awkward silence, Shippo mumbled, "That explains the way you look."

"Yeah, I guess. You can't tell Inuyasha, got it?"

"Why? What's in it for me?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you're one of those types." Yumi reached into her pocket and took out a lollipop, and then held it out to Shippo. "I have this. Take it or leave it."

"Wow! A lollipop! I haven't had one in weeks!"

Yumi laughed and said, "So I take that you won't tell Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, no problem, Yumi." Shippo ripped off the wrapped and sucked on the sucker greedily.

"What are you?" She finally said after he finished the candy.

"I'm a fox demon."

"That explains the tail. So have you seen Sango and Miroku around anywhere?"

"Wait, you've met them?" He wiped his hands on his shirt and sat in Yumi's lap.

"Yeah, I've been coming over here lately so they can train me to use my powers in the right way." She down at him and played with his tufts of hair.

"So your scent's the one that Inuyasha has been talking about?"

"My scent? Well, yes, I think, but Sango and Miroku told me to make sure Inuyasha doesn't know who I am yet."

"Oh."

"Here you can have these." Yumi took all the lollipops out of her pocket and gave them to Shippo. She chuckled lightly when she saw the look of pure ecstacy in his eyes.

"Thanks!" Shippo jumped up and hugged Yumi.

"You know usually, I wouldn't allow hugs, but since you are so cute, I guess I can let it pass." Yumi smiled.

"I'll go get Miroku and Sango." Shippo yelled back as he ran into the village.

"Sure. I'll wait here." Yumi sat down, and started to play her guitar and started humming a strange song that she didn't even know she knew.

"Miroku… Miroku… _Miroku_!" The little fox demon sat on his chest trying to wake up the monk with little success.

Miroku rolled over and grabbed Shippo, while in his sleep, and said, "Ah Sango, I knew you would finally give into me."

"Miroku! It's me Shippo!" He squealed, trying to free himself from the monk's embrace.

Miroku woke up, and realized his mistake, "Shippo! I apologize, I didn't think you'd be up so early."

"Let's get Sango, Yumi is waiting." Shippo commanded, jumping up and down on Miroku who seemed like he had no intentions of getting up.

"It's so early, I didn't think she'd- wait! How do you know about Yumi?" Now Miroku was wide awake and was sitting up, trying to interrogate Shippo.

"I met her!"

"Did you tell Inuyasha?"

"No!"

"Good!" He smiled. "Now lets wake up Sango."

"I'm already up." A sleep voice said.

They both turned to Sango who was trying so hard not to laugh, leaning against the door frame for support.

"How long have you been standing there, Sango?" Miroku asked in a low voice.

"Long enough to see everything… I'll never give into you Miroku." Sango said with a great amount of irritation in her voice.

Inuyasha woke up and heard Sango and Miroku, when they left, but stayed there and thought for a while before deciding to follow them.

"Salutations, Yumi!" Miroku smiled as they all approached the girl.

"Shut up Monk, you're the last person I'd want to talk to." She hissed as she set her guitar down.

"Miroku what is she talking about?" Sango and Shippo asked.

"Yes Miroku, what _am_ I talking about?" Yumi teased.

"Well Sango, yesterday when I was trying to get Yumi to leave, I might have stroked her bottom to push her into the well. If I hadn't she would have run into Inuyasha!"

"Miroku…" Sango growled.

"Did that bird ever come back?" Yumi asked, still a little ticked off. Miroku stared at her blankly before remembering, and shook his head.

"Well, maybe it's dead…" Yumi sighed. "Sorry to sound down-beat, but I _really_ don't like doves. They always attack me, for some reason."

"Well, no time to talk about birds, let's get started." Sango demanded.

"Oh! I learned a new trick that I practiced on a dummy. I need your help, Miroku." She opened her guitar case where she also kept Kagome's bow and plucked on the string.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Just lean against the tree right there and don't move." She tried getting Miroku to stand in the center of her shooting range, but every time she brought the bow up, he'd flinch.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Shippo sighed and covered his eyes.

"Perfect right there. Just stop moving, I need you to be perfectly still!" She yelled out.

Inuyasha stood hid himself in the shadows of the woods, but decided not to take action. He looked over at Yumi and growled. Miroku thought he was safe when he noticed Yumi didn't have any arrows, but she did something that shocked them all. She reached back and wrapped her hand around a non-existing arrow and pulled it out, and by the time her hand was in front of her, an arrow was in her grasp.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed.

"How did you make an arrow, Yumi?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't create an arrow." She sighed, very irritated and tried her best to concentrate. Yumi aimed the arrow at Miroku's arm, but before she could let go, she was tackled to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw the arrow land next to her, inches away from her face. Everyone gasped as Inuyasha growled loudly, keeping Yumi fat on her back.

"Whoa! You could have killed me! What the hell where you thinking?" She screamed.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back!" Inuyasha growled. "Your scent has been stinking up the place."

"What?" She sighed as she realized who he was. "Inuyasha, I presume?"

"How do you know who I am?" He barked

"Look over there!" Yumi pointed in the opposite direction, and when Inuyasha turned, she rolled away from him taking the Tetsaiga."You can't really fight without your sword, can you?"

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, if you were strong, I wouldn't have been able to roll out from under you." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot. That has nothing to do with strength." Inuyasha insulted.

"Then I guess you are too if you fell for my , what happens if I do this?" Yumi grabbed onto his sword's sheath and was about to pull it off when Inuyasha's grunt stopped her.

"Don't even bother, you're not capable of wielding the Tetsaiga."

"Yeah well I just did!" Yumi yelled as she pulled the sheath off. She over in surprise to see that she really did unsheathe Tetsaiga. "Oh look I did!"

Everyone stood there in shock, staring at Yumi. Not even Kagome was able to unsheathe it since she lacked demonic power.

"You should stop talking to yourself!" Inuyasha started to lunge towards her.

"I usually don't, but lately, I don't know what's gotten into me." She dodged him, but gave into the weight of the Tetsaiga. As she was falling, Inuyasha lunged again, but the only thing he was able to cut was her hair.

"My hair!" She screamed as she stared on the huge chunk on the ground. The hair that was severed on, completely exposed all of her face.

"Ka-gome." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"You're dead!" She tried to lift the sword up from the ground, but it was stuck. She grabbed the arrow that almost killed her and aimed it at Inuyasha, who stood there still shocked.

'_Who is she? Is she Kagome, or is this just another reincarnation?_' Inuyasha thought. He stood there deep in thought when next thing he knew, he was pinned by arrows to a nearby tree.

"What about it, Inuyasha? Any last words? Honestly, you're not even worth killing. I got a funeral to attend to." She hissed as she dropped the bow and lifted her leg onto the lip of the well.

"Wait, Yumi, aren't you going to unpin Inuyasha from the tree?" Shippo questioned her, trying not to anger her even more.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, he too is to attend Kagome's funeral." Miroku lectured.

"That's not my problem." She jumped in, leaving everyone else speechless.

* * *

"Yumi, you idiot! The funeral starts in an hour, and you didn't finish the sending all invitations!" She looked down to see Souta wearing all black waving the invitations she failed to send in her face.

"I'm not in the mood, and if you care so much, why don't you finish sending the invitations?"

"What happened over there?" Souta shook his head, dreading what she might have to say.

"Nothing! Why does everyone think there's something wrong!"

"Well is there?" He sighed again.

"Look, what that stupid Inuyasha did!" She said pointing to her hair

"Ha! You look _exactly_ like Kagome!" She laughed, clutching his stomach.

"That's not funny! I look ridiculous!"

"And you're ticked off because Inuyasha cut them? Grow up, it's just hair!"

"You're one to talk!" She yelled, grabbing him by his coat, leaving Souta's feet dangling in the air.

"Why did he attack you? Didn't you tell him you are Kagome's cousin?" He spoke calmly, hiding his anger.

"No! I didn't really have the time since I was busy being tackled to ground!"

"Just tell me, already! What did you do?"

"I was practicing my archery." She sighed, dropping him on the floor. I was just trying to pin Miroku to the tree, that's all."

"What? 'That's all?' That what you have to say? I bet Inuyasha thought you were attacking him."

"Well, it's not my fault!" She tried to defend herself.

"Well, it really is... You do know he is coming over to the funeral right?"

Yumi imagined Inuyasha still pinned to the tree and chuckled. "I doubt it. I ended up pining _him_ to the tree."

"You're an idiot you know that, right?" Souta said turning away. Never in his life had he felt himself getting stupider by talking to someone, until now.

"Crud! My guitar! I left it in the Feudal Era! Oh well,. I guess I can get another one…" Yumi stood there talking to herself, yet again.

"Can you finish sending the invitations by phone, please?" Souta asked, completely ignoring her guitar crisis.

"Sure, why not? Oh, and call my friends and ask if they're ready, their phone numbers are in the note book I have, which is in the drum case." Souta nodded back at her and left.

"Thanks, booger."

* * *

"Wow Inuyasha. You really got her fired up." Miroku laughed

"Shut up! Get me un-pinned from here, I want to see Kagome one last time. You should have told me there was another reincarnation!"

"I'm not sure if she's really a reincarnation, but if others find out about Yumi's appearance after Kagome's death, who knows, they might come after her. Who by the way, has a much greater amount of power." Sango interrupted them, helping Miroku unpin the half demon.

"How do you know she's even more powerful than Kagome? If I'm right, you've only known her for a few days."

"You said it took Kagome a matter weeks to just get the basics of archery. It took Yumi only a few hours to be as good as Kagome."Miroku tried explaining, but getting things through Inuyasha's head was just has hard as getting them through Yumi's.

"She's has more concentration, so what?"

"She was even strong enough to wield the Tetsaiga!" Shippo thought it was his turn to chime in, but he only received a glare from Inuyasha.

"If she's so strong, why couldn't she finish me off?" Inuyasha tried again.

"Because Yumi sees the good inside you, even if it is buried _deep_ within you." Miroku joked.

"Break it up you two!" Sango said with great annoyance in her voice. When Inuyasha was free, he punched Miroku in the head.

"What was that for?" The monk gasped, rubbing his cranium.

"You should have told me!" Inuyasha ran off to the well, but tripped over a hard, shiny contraption with strings on it. He picked it up and pulled on all the strings so hard that they all snapped. '_It's probably what's her name's_.'

* * *

"Ami! Kyrie! B.J!" Yumi giggled as her friends entered her room.

"You didn't miss me Yumi?" Mush said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yumi! What happened to your bangs!" Ami screamed.

"Oh, bad hair stylist." She lied.

"You look like Kagome!" Mush blurted out, laughing.

"Really I haven't noticed!" Yumi yelled in sarcasm.

"Really? And you call _me_ the stupid one?" Everyone stared at Mush, shaking their heads. "I was kidding!"

"Yeah well, hopefully I can think of something to make it more my style." Yumi said, running her hands through the unevenly cut tufts.

"While we're talking about 'your style,' Yumi," Amy started, "we have a little present for you." Ami took out a carefully wrapped box from her bag and handed it to Yumi. Yumi ripped the box open anxiously and her face brightened.

"Thanks, but where did you get the money?" She said holding up a straightener.

"We borrowed from Mush." B.J. said.

"I suddenly don't mind rocking Kagome's hairstyle." She placed the gift in Mush's hands and smiled teasingly.

"That's just cruel." Mush sighed.

"Can't you take a joke?"

"You know what will make it all better Yumi?" Mush asked with a smug smile on his face. Everyone surrounded them both and smiled evilly.

"A kiss." He winked.

"That's the funniest joke I've ever heard! Oh, my! My stomach hurts!" Everyone was staring at Yumi who was laughing hysterically and literally rolling on the floor.

"It only cost him about... a lot of money, Yumi. At least have _some_ gratitude." Ami preached, standing behind Mush and massaging his shoulders.

"You guys totally suck! Oh my god." Yumi stood up and stared.

"Yumi Higurashi, the coldest person on Earth…" Kyrie yelled out from Yumi's window, making visitors who were arriving look up.

"Shut up! People can hear you!" Mush chuckled, but before he could realize what was happening, Yumi leaned over and gave Mush a peck on the cheek.

"What was that? Is _that_ your kiss?" Mush sighed, feeling dejected.

"You never exactly said what kind of kiss." Yumi said cunningly.

"Well. give me a meaningful one."

"You said _a_ kiss, not _two_ kisses!" She cocked her head to the side

"She has a point Mush." Ami said, trying to support Yumi.

"Thank you." Yumi nodded.

"And thank you! Now you're not getting this back!" Mush smiled, holding up the hair styling tool.

"Fine! But won't it be embarrassing having a lead singer that has a completely different look than you guys?" Yumi smiled.

"Good point. You are off the band." Mush winked back at her.

"I lied, now _that_ is funniest joke I've ever heard! My band, my decision." Yumi said sounding very serious.

"Yup! And you have decided to be off the band by being so stubborn. So, all in favor, raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand, which made Yumi gasp.

"Ami you too?" She sighed in defeat.

"Mush makes a good point." Ami smiled, now supporting Mush.

"Fine." Yumi walked out and came back with boxes filled with who knows what. "Here's all the stuff you need. Songs I've written, blank music sheets, a shoe box of picks, another box filled with drum sticks. There should also be back up chords to connect the instruments with the amps. Try not to fail, too badly, okay? You guys are on your own, and I won't be there to save you anymore."

Yumi stared at them, feeling victorious as the others sighed groaned. They all left Yumi in the room, leaving her staring at a plainly painted door.. Outside, the band was having a rather loud conversation, in hopes of getting Yumi to cooperate.

"Mush what are we going to do? I guess she doesn't like you. And know we lost our lead singer!" Ami whispered loudly, and tapping on the door, to tease Yumi.

"She's good." Mush said. "But I have a plan." He huddled them together and gave them ordered quietly so that Yumi couldn't hear.

When they heard Yumi coming out, they hid behind the wall and tried not to be seen. Then Yumi came out wearing a long laced dress, black eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and light red lips.

"You look…wow." Mush said.

"I don't know if you still want to talk to me, I've been told I look too much like Kagome. Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Yeah, well, Hojo is bringing the car over, but I want to be here for Kagome. Especially since she has the coldest cousin ever, she needs _some_ support."

"Stop saying that. I am not cold-hearted."

" How hard are you gonna hurt me if I don't stop?" He started to lean in closer to Yumi.

"P-probably hard enough to smack you right into China." She felt herself get smaller as she backed up.

"Really? That hard?" He stepped even closer.

"That hard." She stepped so far back that her back was now against the wall.

"Hey what's that?" He shouted pointing to her side.

"What…" Mush leaned in fast and kissed her, while Yumi stood there in shock. After a few seconds, Yumi responded back. Kyrie, Ami, and B.J. walked out and couldn't help but laugh."Scram." Mush demanded, and they all left Mush and Yumi.

The Band sat in the very back where they were able to talk without a person telling them to shut up.

"Mush?" Yumi asked with her head on Mush's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to take off your hat?"

"Uhm… why would I do that?" He mumbled, staring up at his hat.

"You don't match." Ami giggled.

"So…" He reached over and took his hat off and nearly screamed out in laughter.

"What the hell happened to your hair? It's short." Yumi smiled.

"Yeah well, your 'daddy' expelled me for having my hair long, apparently."

"What an ass…" She whispered rather loudly.

"What a coincidence, He expelled me for having short skirts." Ami whispered.

"Are you serious Ami?"

" He expelled me for something that Mush told me to say to Ami." Kyrie laughed.

"What was that?" She sighed, expecting the worst.

"Come to practice or I'll kill you." She cackled.

"That was freaky. I almost took you seriously!" Ami remembered how completely terrified she felt when Kyrie had a crazy look in his eye when he told her that.

"So the only one who didn't get expelled yet is B.J.?" Yumi asked.

"Pretty much." B.J. said with pride.

"Dork." They all hissed at him. People in the row of chairs looked back at them but soon just learned to ignore them.

"So what schools are you guys going to?" Yumi said with hope.

"Daddy never told us." Kyrie explained.

"Kyrie you can't call Izuru daddy! Only Mush can do that!" Ami said jokingly.

"Shut up!" Mush and Yumi said, but stopped protesting when they kept saying everything in unison.

"Hey look it's Izuru." Yumi pointed out.

Ami lectured Yumi, "It is not polite to point, Yumi!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, " Point, point, point, point, point!" Pointing to everyone in the room. "You think I should 'lecture' him?"

"Go for it!" Mush chuckled.

"Be right back, then." She said hopping over the empty chairs and sat right next to her mother and Izuru.

"Hey mom. Hey… Izuru…"

"Salutations, Yumi." Izuru replied.

"I heard you expelled my friends, but I can't help but wonder, why?"

" They showed bad behavior to the rest of the school." He said firmly.

"Yeah, but in what way?"

"In an inappropriate way, Yumi. I cannot share any more information with you."

"What do you consider inappropriate, anyways?" She whispered, pestering him even more.

"People like you. Yumi, you should go back to your seat, you're going to start a scene."

"What do you mean by 'people like you,' Izuru? I don't think principals are allowed to expel kids without having a proper reason."

"Let me put it simpler, people like you are inappropriate teenagers, and I do not allow inappropriate teenagers in my school. We are a three-strike school, and you along with your friends had about for or five strikes." Izuru stated.

"That's it!" Yumi was going to jump on top of him when suddenly someone restrained her, and took her to a different room.

"Mush let go!" She screamed, flailing her arms and legs wildly.

"I can't." The voice said.

She stopped fighting back, but let her feet continue to drag."Yeah you can. It's easy. Just let go."

"I can't because I'm not Mush." Yumi turned around to see a shocking visitor, Inuyasha. He looked back at her but showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I should probably get someone to neutralize this situation." She gulped.

"You seem scared. Why don't you just pin me up against a tree again." He growled.

"What do want?"

"I came to see Kagome. Then I saw you, and I didn't want you to hurt someone, after all, it is a should be respectful!" Inuyasha yelled.

"People are saying the funniest jokes today. I don't do respect and I will absolutely never do obedience!"

"And you're supposed to be a reincarnation. Look… kid… I don't care about you, your powers, your life, or anything that has to do with you, but what I do care about is getting the sacred jewel shards, and word on the street is you have three shards."

"Sorry, but they're Kagome's, and my name is Yumi! Say it! Yu- mi! Not that hard of a name to say!"

"I don't care!" He snapped.

"Shut up! You half breed!" Yumi countered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You already said that, you stupid, pup! Just sit down and relax!" She insulted. Inuyasha broke the tile on the floor when he "fell" down, after being given the Sit command. Then Yumi was staring, laughing her guts out. "What was that word again? Oh! I know…" She teased.

"Don't!" Inuyasha growled, trying to pull himself off the ground.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She took out all her anger on him, and after a while, she began to calm down. "Well, that was fun. So what else are you here for?"

Inuyasha struggled to get up again and took out the totaled guitar. "You left this back on the other side of the well."

"What did you do to it?"

"I don't now it just broke."

"You owe-" She started to puff up again and start hurling insults when Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"I don't owe you anything since you pinned me to a tree. Just come with me I need you to help me find the jewel shards."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked.

"Then I won't leave until you say yes." He replied.

"Well, you sure are persistent."

"Truce?" He murmured.

"For now." She turned her back.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far! More revisions to come! Review! Yuri, signing off!**


	6. Yumi's LONG Day

**Reading all my introductions makes me feel quite idiotic. I was quite childish. Anywho! Now for our main feature…**

* * *

"Sit!" Yumi yelled out from across the courtyard. Ever since she found out the "magic word," she couldn't help but say it when he wasn't expecting it.

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything!" Said Inuyasha, as he struggled to get his face out of the ground, yet again.

"I know, I just can't get over how hilarious you look when you're crumpled up on the ground. It's quite entertaining, you know.. It brings back memories." Yumi said in a daze.

"Memories?" Inuyasha said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. You know when I pinned you to a tree. You looked so terrified and helpless."

"You mean this morning?" He sighed in embarrassment. "And for the record, I wasn't terrified or helpless. I was just a bit... distracted."

"Yup! That's when!" She laughed, "Sit!" She laughed wickedly, and Inuyasha fell on the floor. "Just a little advice; you really should stop denying the truth, you know you're intimidated by me."

"Will ya knock it off already! Aren't we supposed to work together? And intimidated is not ever close the the word I'd use! " He yelled in irritation.

"Okay, yeah, we're gonna work together, that is, if I don't kick your butt by the time this long adventure ends. Friend, we've got a long journey ahead of us. Hey! Mind if I use that in a song?" She winked at him, teasingly, which irritated the poor hanyou even moor. He did agree with one thing. This was going to be a long adventure.

"Keh, this is all a game to you isn't it?" He growled.

"Yeah, pretty much! And you can growl all you want! I don't really care! Why are you so uptight? " She nodded.

"I'm not uptight, I'm just not a jackass, like you."

"SIT!"

"Yumi, are you okay, or are you still hiding from Izuru?" Ami shouted from across the shrine's courtyard. At the sound of her voice, Yumi tried to hide Inuyasha behind her.

"Yeah, I'm just..." Yumi tried to think of an excuse, but with no luck. "Yeah, I'm fine!" She shouted back.

"Having trouble? Is someone there with you?"

"What's up with all the questions, Ami? To answer you, though, I'll be there in a minute, I just had…" Yumi looked down at Inuyasha who was still on the ground, "a minor panic attack. Nothing a few minutes of fresh air can't fix."

"Well, if you say you're okay, I guess it's fine. Oh! I have awesome news! I just got a call, and we're gonna be at the same school. I start next week!"

"Are you serious? That rocks! I can see it now! We'll rule the school just like we did our last!"

"About that, we don't have any classes together, or the same part of the building."

"There's one thing you forgetting." Yumi smiled.

"What is that, oh, Great and Powerful Yumi?" Ami giggled. Inuyasha couldn't help but sneer, and Yumi had to give him a light kick to settle down.

"The school basement. We'll just skip our boring classes, just like we did before!" She suggested. Next thing she knew, she gave out a quick yelp as she was pinned on the ground by Inuyasha, who was growling even more.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sounded like an annoying little dog.!" She sighed.

"I'm okay, stop worrying" she grunted. Yumi finally turned her attention to the angry, growling, white haired dog demon, who was still on her. "What the hell was that for, you jerk?" She whispered.

"You can't do that! You'll make yourself seem to suspicious!"

"Yes I can, I do it all the time! I don't even remember the last class I've actually attended." She said very uninterested.

"You're gonna be in the feudal era, looking for the rest of the Shikon jewel shards, and they won't believe you if you don't go to class when you're not already covered for. Especially if you have a reputation for never showing up."

"It's just a few shards! Big whoop! We'll probably be done in a few weeks. Then it won't matter."

"It's not that easy! There are many demons and humans, and who knows what else, looking for them!"

"And I should care why?"

"You should care because it would probably be Kagome's last wish if she knew you'd be taking her place. We need you, Kagome needs you!"

"So, that's all I am huh? A jewel detector?"

"Yeah. I don't see any other reason why I would want _you_ to stick around us. I can't even take your scent!"

"Then don't breathe you half breed! You'd be doing us all a favor!" She flipped him over and smiled menacingly at him. "Don't underestimate me."

"Yumi, you're starting to scare me! You promise you're okay?" Ami screamed out.

"I'm going back, already! Man, Ami, be patient!" Yumi got up leaving Inuyasha on the floor very shocked. That little "experience" reminded him of Kagome. Yumi was a little too much like Kagome, yet too different at the same time for his likes

"What was all that about Yums?" Ami sighed, looking at her friend who seemed breathless and angry.

Yumi tried her best to calm down before speaking again. "You see, Izuru made me take these anger management sessions, and my therapist said that all I have to do is think of the person I 'dislike' and just let whatever is in my mind go. He said it's bad to keep my emotions bottled up."

"So you were venting, then?" She replied, a bit confused.

"Let's just forget about that. What we're you saying before?"

"Huh? Oh! I wanted to talk to you about your basement strategy. The school keeps everything locked up. it's not like our school where you can practically go into any room.."

"That's nothing a few lock picking skills or a crowbar can't fix." She smiled.

"Sorry if this is too forward of me to ask, but what's up with you and Mush?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yumi don't play koi with me! The boys and I saw you!"

"Then if you saw everything, you should have noticed that he forced himself on me." She blushed. "Plus, I think of Mush as _just_ the attractive brother I never had."

"Yumi! I doubt you'd ever make out with and rest your head on your brother's shoulder, all lovey dovey-like."

"I was not all lovey-dovey with Mush. I don't want to end up hurting him and this is all just too awkward. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well I guess you have a point there."

* * *

"Waitress! Yes, you dear, come over here." It was a woman dressed in clothes so sophisticated, it looked rather tacky.

"Hey, Grams, I'm not a waitress, I'm your granddaughter." She sighed walking over to her.

"Then this is a hoax! Kagome is not dead! She is here!" She yelled out. Everyone turned their attention to Yumi and she just shook her head at her audience.

"No, no. She's dead. God, bless her poor little soul. See Grams? She right in the coffin over there." With that statement said, everyone just shrugged and continued with their mingling. "No Grams, I'm your _other_ grand daughter."

"Oh, yes, of course, dear! I know that! You've grown so much! And my, how beautiful you have become!" After a long pause she whispered, "Which one are you, now?"

"Let me make it simpler. I am your late son's niece. The one you said was a disgrace to your son's name. The 'horrid' daughter of your daughter-in-law's sister."

"Oh… _you._" The old woman said in disgust. "They haven't sent you to jail yet? I am quite impressed."

"Nice to see you too, Granny." She smiled.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought my son's wife would have thought this out and only invite dignified people."

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I handed all the invitations out personally, and I don't remember seeing you. However, like you said, this was only for the dignified, folk."

"Well, a young girl, like you, does forget things. I also wouldn't expect you to know the difference between trashy and dignified. Don't worry dear, we all can't be perfect."

"Believe me, it would be hard to forget you. You're so… old. Grandma, you will get taken away if you don't leave now. This is an invitation only gathering."

"Why you wretched girl." The old woman said in anger.

"I am, aren't I? Im _so_ sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations."

"I'm am leaving! I cannot bear to spend another moment with you in the same vicinity!"

"Good. No one wants you here! Kagome wouldn't even want you here."

"Kagome would have loved me to be here. I am the only great influence in her life."

"Grams who are kidding? Me and Kagome used to mock you behind your back when we were younger. Heck, we still did it as teens. And to be a great influence, you have to be around to influence others. You also have to be 'great,' as you say." She chuckled.

The old woman was able to summon up most of her strength to slap the disrespectful teenager across her face. Now, it didn't hurt Yumi physically. Emotionally, however, was a different story. Everyone nearby turned their attention once again to the teenager, and old woman, but this time, the older woman shouting vulgar things as the girl just stared in her face, trying her best not to let the tears fall. Nearby guests ran over to the woman, immediately, and grabbed her by the shoulders, and escorted her out.

Yumi stood there shocked and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, again, for the interruption. Grandma didn't take her medicine this morning. Usually she is worse. Last time, she was beating Kagome and I with a cane!" Yumi shed fake tears. Since it was Yumi who said it, they just rolled their eyes, but gave Kagome looks of sympathy.

'_Typical.'_ Yumi though as she as well rolled her eyes. She walked outside to take in some air.

"Bravo, Yums." It was Kyrie who was laughing his guts out. "And the award for best actress goes to Yumi Higurashi!"

"Why, thank you, thank you! I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for my friends, family, and my dreams!" Yumi joked back.

"You definitely had me at the fake tears. That was a nice touch."

"It was to be expected, Kyrie, darling. I was imagining myself being in one of those cheap soap operas. They _are_ my greatest inspiration, don't you know."

He finished his laughing before getting serious."It's sad that no one cared, though."

"You get used to it. Our family is a bit... dysfunctional, if you will. And they wondered why I ran away when I was 9." She sighed remembering her "running away," which really was just her sitting in her favorite tree at a nearby park.

"You ran away, Yumi?" A very amused B.J. asked.

"Yup! That is, if you want to call it that. That's how I met Ami. She was so different back then."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Yumi. I remember you always wore pink, frilly dresses!"

"Oh, whatever, Ami. You always were dressed in little boy's clothing!" Yumi countered as she laughed.

"How did she go all… Ami?" Mush eyed Ami strangely, not being able to picture her looking like a tomboy.

"I honestly don't remember."

"Oh, don't start with that, Yums! You tricked me! You said you spilled invisible ink all over me and that only you could see it, so I ended up trading clothes with you!"

"Oh, right! My mom never let me wear the clothes I wanted so I thought if I could scam her out of her clothes, I'd be the coolest kid ever, and she bought it! So, ever since, she has been all girly."

"You don't say." Kyrie said, almost to himself. "So, I asked Mush what he thought of you."

"Don't Kyrie!" Mush tried silencing him.

"Don't worry, man. Ami told me something interesting." He said reassuringly. Yumi face palmed and tried her hardest not to blush.

"Anyways, our friend Mush here said that despite how much he enjoyed finally getting to get all romantic with you, he really just think of you as his attractive sister." Kyrie nodded.

"Oh , wow!" Yumi started to have a laugh attack.

"Yums, you okay?" B.J. put his hand on her shoulder.

", of course! In fact, it's practically the same thing I told Ami about him!" Yumi looked over at Mush and smiled, happy that their friendship was going to be spared.

"Well, since it's getting pretty late, and this funeral is practically dead now, sorry Yumi, I don't mean to offend-" Kyrie tried covering up.

"No, no, it's fine. Go on."

"Well I'm going to drive everyone home. Mush also happened to get all romantic with the wine that they were serving. He should be fine, but why risk it, right?"

"Smart choice. We don't want this idiot killing my band members." She chuckled. "No, but seriously, be safe, you guys." Yumi walked them out to the car and wished them another safe trip home.

"You have strange friends Yumi." Said a very small voice behind her.

"Hey, booger. I know, but hey, they're my friends. They may be weird and immature at times, but they're there when you need them most."

"You know, that Ami girl is-"

"That's creepy. Don't _ever_ talk about my best friend like that."

"What'd you do to Grams? I saw her being wrestled into a taxi cab earlier."

"I didn't do anything to her. She started acting like her arrogant self, and you know me, with my big mouth. Long story short, she was escorted out because she slapped me and then started screaming at me, and making a huge scene out of it, too!"

"Well, the faster she left, the better. So when are you going to the feudal era?" They stood there in an awkward silence as Yumi tried to remember when the last time she saw Inuyasha last.

"Oh shoot! Inuyasha!" Yumi screamed as it finally clicked

"What? Is he okay? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, really. I made him sit and probably scared him half to death, but that's it."

"Yumi, why are you so difficult? Is it really that hard to be nice for a change?" They both ran up the steps of the shrine and searched around the courtyard.

"Hey mutt, you still in here?" Yumi shouted as she ran around, searching.

"Yumi!" Souta yelled. "What did I just say?"

"Fine! You still in here Inuyasha?" They ran into him, still lying down on the ground where Yumi left him. "He never moved!" She yelled, shocked. Inuyasha didn't budge; he was too deep into his sleep to even bother looking up. Souta and Yumi tried almost everything, but nothing worked. Finally, Yumi grabbed hold f both his ears and pulled.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't do anything to you!" Inuyasha immediately jumped to his feet and growled, although he still looked exhausted.

"Well if you weren't such a lazy bum and woke up after the first one hundred times we yelled for you, your ears would have been spared!" Yumi yelled back. She felt a small elbow against her ribs. "Ouch! I mean, it's your fault, next time, don't pass out in our courtyard. I might have to call for someone to get you out of here." She smiled. Souta just elbowed her again in the same spot. "Will you knock it off! It hurts!"

"Don't like it when _you're _constantly being hurt, now do you?" Inuyasha laughed.

"This is different!" she snapped back.

"In what way? The fact that you actually deserve it?" He asked.

"Well..." She thought about his question.

"My point exactly. This, kid, is what you call Karma!"

"I don't believe in karma. I can probably hurt you all I want, and nothing will happen to me."

Inuyasha was reaching his limits, but he tried all he could to not lash out at Yumi. "If nothing happens to you, then it mean's you're so unimportant you're not worthy of getting what you deserve."

There was a long silence. Yumi couldn't think of anything else to say but, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"What the hell does that have anything to do with what we're talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing at all, but you're excruciatingly grumpy, so either you forgot to take a nap or you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Unlike you, I'm not an immature little kid. And don't you think the reason why I'm so irritated is because you're completely mad?" He sighed rubbing his temples. "Now, why did you come looking for me? I was enjoying the quiet. A little break from you wouldn't hurt, you know."

Yumi gave Inuyasha a very sassy look, and was about to start shouting once again, but luckily, Souta swooped in before another quarrel broke out.

"Yumi wanted to see if you were okay."

Inuyasha and looked over at Yumi and Souta, completely unconvinced. She let out another long sigh and wearily walked away from the two.

"Before I forget! When are we leaving, kid?" The girl shouted over to him, to purposely irritate him even further.

"Tomorrow! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Maybe _that_ will relieve me of the huge headache you caused me. Also, I'm way older than you, so don't go around calling me a kid, _kiddo_."

"Whatever. Just stay away from my bed!"

* * *

"I can't believe you are sleeping in my bed!" After another unproductive hour of constant bickering, it was time to go to sleep, but of course that would never stop Inuyasha and Yumi from fighting even more.

"Easy come, easy go." Inuyasha yawned, turning his back towards Yumi.

"Get out of my bed!" She grabbed some of Kagome's stuffed animals that were still lying around and started chucking them at his head, but with no luck. He still refused to budge.

"Yumi dear, it's just for tonight. You two are leaving tomorrow anyways." Mrs. Higurashi sighed poking her head through the door and then disappearing again.

"Yeah, Yumi dear." Inuyasha mocked.

"Shut up and go to sleep on the floor!" Sh shouted again, throwing another stuffed animal at him.

"Make me! You heard what Mrs. Higurashi said."

"The couch?" She laughed. This time he turned around to face her, looking extremely exhausted.

"No way."

Yumi stared into his sleepy eyes for a while, trying to thing of something else to say. "The futon?" She shrugged, exposing yet another goofy grin. He gave her another strange look and turned away and faced the wall again.

"I like the bed better."

"Me too, so get out." She rubbed her eyes. Yumi was so exhausted and annoyed, that she was even on the brink of tears.

"I guess you better find a way to…" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt her climb over and lie down in front of him.

"Move over!"She yawned and rubbed her eyes again, trying to get comfortable in the tiny bed.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Inuyasha stuttered, his cheeks hot and pink.

"You told me to find a way, so I did."

"Yea but this, this is… going too far, don't you think?"

"No, too far would be me begging on my knees for you to leave, but we both very well know that I'm sure as hell not going to do that."

"So you like this?" He teased. His cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink when he realized what he had just said.

"No! Ew! What is wrong with you!" Inuyasha's blush just made her blush just as hard as he did.

"Will you two shut up!" Souta yelled from across the hall.

"Why don't you!" Inuyasha and Yumi both yelled back. They looked over at each other, but couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Inuyasha scoot over!" Yumi said again, trying hard to stop smiling.

"You have most of the bed!

"Most isn't enough!" She whined.

"Too bad!" He scooted closer.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" He scooted even closer to tease her and hopefully aggravate so much she'd leave..

"Stop!" she tried to scoot back, but she was against the wall, but she ignored it, and got closer to Inuyasha, and paused as he scooted back. "Don't like it huh?"

They were at a constant stalemate, getting closer to each other only to retreat again in turns. Their battle over the biggest part of the bed continued for hours, when the alarm went off.

"I'm gonna kill the person who invented the alarm clock because this is just terrible." Yumi grumbled.

"Tell me if you need help with that." He growled trying to smash the alarm. When he succeeded, Yumi smiled and closed her eyes.

"That's probably the best thing you've done… Goodnight, er, good morning."

"Just shut up. Or are you going to threaten me some more?" He smiled.

"Not at this moment, I'm too sleepy. Truce for now?"

"Only if you're serious this time, Yumi."

"Cross my heart. I pinky promise." She lifted up her pinky, her eyes closed.

"You can take your pinky back, I believe , I guess." Inuyasha scooted in just a little bit and fell asleep.

* * *

**Woop! Another chapter down, several more to go -_-  
Oh, well. I guess all the work will be worth it in the end! Until next time, guys.**


	7. Help from the Wolf Demon Tribe

**Hello, children! Welcome back to this next revision on the story. Again, I apologize for the god-awful witting that was posted before all the revisions, and I hope that i haven't caused any confusions. Now with that said:**

* * *

"Yumi, you lazy bum! Wake up already!" Inuyasha yelled out in rage. He had been trying to wake up the exhausted teenager for a half hour, but it was almost impossible. Although they didn't have much sleep in the first place, that was still no excuse to sleep in.

"We're going to be late!" Nothing happened. He yelled at her, shook her, threatened her, he even poked her, and nothing succeeded.

He was about to splash a cup of water on her when he herd Yumi warn him, "If even the smallest droplet lands on me, I'll make your life a living hell."

Shocked, Inuyasha spilled the cup all over himself, making it look like he had an accident. He growled, "My life has been a living hell ever since you wandered into our time. Everything went downhill from there." He realized what he said he quickly sprang behind the door to hide. When he noticed Yumi didn't bother to say anything, he asked her, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I did, and I don't care. It just means that I have to make your life ten times worse, but if you really want me to say it…sit." She herd a slam on the floor and she ignored it, sitting up in bed. "Well if you're done fooling around… I would like to ask you the time. I feel like I've only been asleep for a few minutes."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe I should ask the smashed alarm clock."

"It was just a small request, and it's not my fault you terminated it. By the way, I'm charging you for that."

Inuyasha remembered the time when he owed Kagome a new bike. He tried fixing it, but he ended up ruining it completely, and to make matters worse, he tried to use the Adamant Barrage but that was just another huge mistake. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh yeah, that one time with the bike. Do you really break everything when you're around? Stupid question! Let me rephrase that! Is there anything you _don't_ break?"

"Are you done, or are you going to babble on some more, like an idiot?"

"Shut up. Now again I ask, what time is it?"

"I don't know, I think we've only had two hours worth of sleep.

"Two hours? Forget this, I'm going back to sleep!"

"If you don't get up and get dressed, I'll take you to the feudal era while you still have that dress on, and I know you wouldn't like that very much." Inuyasha thought it would be a perfect prank.

He noticed Yumi ignore his warning and dozed off, yet again. He picked her up carefully, and carried her bridal style. After he went downstairs, found the supplies and anything else that might come in handy, they left.

They pair got to the feudal era and Inuyasha still tried carefully not to wake her up. He couldn't wait to see the look on Yumi's face when she realized she hadn't changed her clothing. He took miniature steps up the well and stopped to catch his breath when they were both out, with Yumi in deep slumber. Inuyasha tried so hard not to laugh when Yumi started to talk in her sleep about the most outrageous things he had ever heard.

"I love you! You are my favorite. Let's be friends forever." Yumi exclaimed out loud. She put her arms around Inuyasha, which almost caused him to drop her. He tried his hardest to get her arms off from around his neck without causing her to wake up

"See Miroku, I told you Inuyasha and Yumi would get along! They're already in ech other's arms!" The young fox demon, Shippo, yelled.

"Perhaps they got along a little too well…" Miroku said with a devilish grin on his face.

Inuyasha tried to view the whole scene through Miroku's perspective. "Damn it Miroku! Stop having such perverted thoughts!" He yelled and dropped Yumi.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yumi screamed from the ground. "Was it really that hard to lay me down gently? Why am I still wearing a dress?"

"Still?" Miroku said once again, his thoughts racing.

"Yeah. I was in the room and I was going to take it off, but I guess I fell asleep before I did, so here I am _still_ wearing a dress, and with only two hours of sleep! Thank you, dog brain!"

"So you were trying to slip off your dress last night with Inuyasha in the room, and then you two only had two hours of sleep? What were you and Inuyasha doing, exactly?"

"Damn it Miroku! Stop having such lewd and perverted thoughts!"

"That's what I just said!" Inuyasha yelled in agreement.

"And you!" Yumi stood up and pointed at Inuyasha, "Why did you bring me here while I was still wearing this thing?"

"Because I warned you! Plus, I thought it'd be a nice prank."

"Well it's not! This is absolutely ridiculous. Plus, your stupid prank failed"

"You two need to grow up. I mean, look at me, I'm just a kid, yet I act more mature than you two!" Miroku nodded at Shippo's statement,which ticked off Inuyasha and Yumi even more.

"You mean you're more mature than Yumi, right?" Inuyasha corrected.

"Inuyasha…Sit!" Yumi commanded.

"Nope! Both of you." Miroku sighed as Yumi had just proven their point.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a dress to take off." Yumi started, grabbed the bag they took along with them and started to unzip.

"Hey, Yumi?" Inuyasha questioned looking away in the opposite direction, with yet another blush filling his cheeks.

"What do you want?" She looked over at him and smiled sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Miroku sounded too excited, which made Yumi question what she was doing.

"I'm taking off the dress, and Inuyasha, stop worrying so much; I'm wearing clothes under the dress."

"Why'd you do that?" He questioned once again turning his head towards Yumi.

"What? You expect me to actually wear a dress by itself? I feel totally uncomfortable unless I wear something under it, like my jeans or something that isn't a mini-skirt, unlike some certain person. Why do you think I chose a long dress?"

"What are you implying with that short skirt statement? Stop disrespecting Kagome! You have to be the worst cousin in the world!" Inuyasha yelled, clearly getting extremely defensive.

"I wasn't talking about Kagome, but now that I think about it, that _was_ all she wore." She replied sticking her head through a pullover and beginning to put her shoes on.

"Well you better start getting used to wearing skirts. That's all you're going to wear once you start going to school." Inuyasha huffed.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm not going to school, and if I do, I rather break the whole uniform rule, and wear whatever I want. There's nothing you can do to stop me, Inuyasha."

"Halfwit." He growled.

"Dimwit."

"Will you two knock it off already?" It was Sango , who returned for the village, and was annoyed by them within the first five minutes.

"Sorry, _mom_." Yumi mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha smiled a bit, and Sango glared. "What? _He_ said it." Yumi smiled, pointing to Inuyasha.

"I didn't say that!"

"You did say 'that,' but I didn't tell her you said 'that,' I told her you said 'it,' Dog Boy."

"What?" The other four replied in unison.

"Forget it…" she sighed.

"Well, if Yumi's done with her useless mumbling, I'd like to continue with this little mission." Inuyasha commanded, leading the way. Yumi ran up in front of him, and soon, she led the way. When Inuyasha caught on, he did the same, and the whole thing repeated itself in a cycle. Shippo ran behind the two, and Miroku and Sango were up in the sky, riding on Kirara's back, shaking their heads in disappointment.

* * *

"What is it, Kouga?" Kouga looked back at his two comrades. He shook his head in disappointment when he saw the two sweating and breathing in greedily for air.

"It's nothin' Ginta. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" It was Hakkaku this time, who had finished taking in long, deep breaths.

"Oh, the usual, plans on how to destroy Naraku." He lied. His head jerked when he caught onto something. "It's the mutt's scent. And where we find the mutt…"

"We find Kagome!" Ginta and Hakkaku finished.

* * *

"Yumi, you did pretty well, for that being your first encounter." Sango smiled down at the girl.

"I still say that demon was a squirrel." Yumi complained. The group finished defeating a demon, or rather blew right through it, paying very little attention to it.

"It was a badger!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Squirrels are smaller than badgers! Did you even see that thing! It was pathetic and puny!"

"There's no such thing as a demon squirrel! And the _badger_ isn't the only thing that is pathetic and puny, but of course you'd know that from experience, right, Yumi?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you! You were the one pinned to a tree, by _me_! So if I'm pathetic and puny, I don't know what that would make you. So don't you start calling me pathetic!

Yumi's response was met with pure silence instead of a snappy comeback from Inuyasha.

"That's what I thought. Here's a little info about me…I always win. You can try to beat me, but reality is, you never will." Sango and Miroku couldn't help but laugh, and Inuyasha glared at them. For the next few miles it was peaceful for once. They were in the thicker part of the forest, and it was starting to get dark out. They all agreed that they wouldn't stop until they made it past the forest, just to be safe.

"Stop." Inuyasha warned Yumi in a low tone.

"I told you, I'm not going to give you anything until we stop!" She shouted sounding very irritated.

"No, not that." He had his hand on Tetsaiga.

"I suppose you feel it as well, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, he too had his hand on his weapon, in fact, everyone but Yumi and Shippo were taking precaution.

"What?" Yumi scratched her head. She walked on, not noticing that she walked right into the claws of something massive.

"Fool! How dare you call me a mere squirrel demon!" It hissed. The demon had nearly quadrupled in size, but Yumi just stared at it, still unconvinced.

"Whatever happened to you being always right, Yumi? _I_ was right!"

"And you!" It shrieked, retracting its claws from its free paw. "You're the one who called me a measly little badger!"

"What was that, Inuyasha? I didn't really hear you. What was it you were saying about being right?" Yumi smirked.

"Well, whatever you are, you got a lot of nerve coming up to me so dark, and alone." Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga. The demon just smiled evilly, not even flinching.

"Who said I was alone? Half demon! Prepare to die!" Three other demons came out of hiding, grabbing Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha lunged towards the one holding Miroku, then at the one with Sango. The two demons' remains regrouped, creating a bigger demon.

"Inuyasha! Stop being an idiot, and get me out of here!" Yumi screamed. The demon's claws squeezed her tightly, and got ready to devour her.

_'Damn! I can't use the Wind Scar! But then again, life without Yumi is tempting.'_ He shook his head free of those thoughts and stuck his sword into the ground."Oh well, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He flew at the demon, but all he managed to go was scratch the demon's torso, and almost striking Yumi.

"Aim, idiot, aim!" She screamed as her heart started pounding uncontrollably.

"I was aiming, but I didn't even touch my target!" Inuyasha chuckled at the sight of Yumi's face when he teased her.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her weapon as it spun through the air, and it sliced through its leg, but it healed itself almost automatically. The demon struck Sango knocking her out. Miroku looked back to see his fiancé unconscious. He took out his sutras and ran at the demon with impeccable speed. "Be gone demon!" Unfortunately, they took no affect since the demon threw them back at him, knocking him unconscious as well.

"Kagome!" A voice yelled out from behind. Kouga came from behind and kicked the demon's neck, breaking it instantly. The demon dropped Yumi, but Kouga came and saved her from the fall.

"Disgusting! I heard it crack! Gross!"

"It's okay, Kagome, I'll make sure the mutt doesn't try anything stupid. Again."

"Wait, but…" Before Yumi could even finish, Kouga leapt into the battlefield once again.

"Stay there." He called back and started running towards Inuyasha.

"You idiot! How dare you put my Kagome in danger like that!" He said, punching Inuyasha in the head.

"Whatever, it's just-" Inuyasha stopped himself and thought if he went along with what Koga was saying, Kouga would take Yumi away. "I mean, Shut up! Everything was okay until you showed up!"

"You called that okay? Kagome nearly got devoured. Do you even care about her?" Koga yelled back as he destroyed another demon.

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha yelled back trying to sound as real as he possibly could. Inuyasha called out to Tetsaiga and smiled as his blade obediently zipped through the air and into his hands. Kouga ran towards the demon, and Inuyasha ran behind him.

"Move or you'll go down with that pathetic excuse for a demon!" The wolf moved out of the way as he was told to, but the demon deflected the Tetsaiga, flinging it through the air, and landing next to Yumi.

"Inuyasha, you pathetic loser!" She scolded Inuyasha. Kouga was shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth, but he soon ignored it and, thinking that this would finally be the day where Kagome would join up with Kouga. Yumi walked towards the Tetsaiga, frustrated. If she wanted things done, she'd have to do it herself.

"Touch my sword and … you'll get hurt!" Inuyasha shouted, successfully covering up what he really wanted to say.

"Kagome, you don't need the mutt's sword; use your arrows, if anything. They're a lot stronger than that piece of junk."

"My name -" She started, but her voice was abruptly cut off by Inuyasha.

"Come on, I know you can do it! Shoot!" Inuyasha encouraged.

"Stop interrupting me, you jerk! Sit!" Yumi was finally fed up with people always cutting in, in the middle of her sentences.

Kouga nearly laughed if it wasn't for the two demons that tried their luck in capturing him."You know, usually I wouldn't mind if you told the mutt to sit, but now, I don't think it's the right time."

Yumi looked around for the kitzune,"Shippo! Are you still here?"

"Y-yea!" She sighed when she saw him hiding behind a bush, far behind them.

"Can you turn into a bow please?"

"Transform! What are you trying to do, I can't be used as a weapon!"

"Shippo, I needed a bow, not a shovel…" Yumi face-palmed and fell down to her knees is disappointment.

"I _am_ a bow!"

"Fools! You are truly pathetic! Do you really think that a mere human can take me down, a bear demon?"

"I've just about had enough of your 'fools' thing you have going on here. Let's see if you think I'm pathetic when I finish you off!" Yumi stood up, her fists clenched.

"Haha! This shall be amusing." The bear demon mocked. Yumi grabbed Shippo and made a new arrow at the same time. She first shot Shippo at a demon and smiled as Shippo bit the demon. The demon struggling to pull him off and Yumi smiles as her means of distraction worked. She reached back and retrieved a new bow from the quiver, aimed, and then pulled the string back and let go. The arrow zipped in mid-air, leaving a purple trail of light behind it. It went through the bear demon's stomach. The demon screeched, but then started laughing as the bow seemed to fail.

"Fool, that was your strongest attack?" The demon's laughter was ended as he exploded, followed by the clones he made of himself. Everyone gawked at Yumi as she stood there, triumphantly, with her hands on her hips.

"Just what I was looking for!" She walked towards the bloody remains of the bear and picked up a glowing pink gem, but still, no one spoke as they were still in shock.

"There was a shard inside of it the whole time?" Inuyasha shouted, breaking the silence.

"Yup." Yumi simply replied, wiping the jewel on her pants and placing it in Kagome's jewel jar.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Inuyasha yelled again, obviously angry.

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe because I was busy trying not to get devoured, and on top of that, you didn't give me a chance to since you were being a jerk by interrupting me all the time! Well, teaches that thing to mess with Yumi Higurashi." She nodded, feeling very proud of herself.

"Yumi?" Kouga replied confused.

"She's crazy! She used up so much of her power that she doesn't even know who she is right now!" Inuyasha tried to convince Kouga.

"Then, if this is Yumi, as you say, where is Kagome?" He sighed as his head started throbbing.

"Oh, her? She,she died not too long ago. I'm her cousin."

"What? She died and you didn't tell me, mutt? What the hell is going on here?" His confusion turned into anger and then sadness as tears started forming in his eyes.

"You didn't tell Kouga that Kagome died, and yet you have the audacity to call me disrespectful? I think we need to teach you proper etiquette, mister!"

"You're the one that needs to be taught proper etiquette, Yumi! Tell me though, how is not telling him about Kagome's death being disrespectful?"

"You didn't _respect_ his wishes to be told of Kagome's death! I'm pretty sure anyone who cared so much about her would have wished to be told."

"That sounds pretty disrespectful to me." Sango said, finally coming to after being knocked out for quite a long time. "I'm sure you would have reacted the same way if Kagome were to be traveling with Koga and she died under his wing."

Miroku stood up and stretched. "I second that."

"Thank you, Sango and Miroku. See, Inuyasha, I'm not the only one that believes you were the one being disrespectful."

"Wel.l either way. Yumi still is the worst cousin Kagome could possibly ever-" He was stopped by the sight that he saw.

"Yumi, I am sorry for what he's put you through, and I swear, I will help you avenge Kagome's death, along with the death of my fellow comrades. When I do, I'm going to make you my woman." He was holding Yumi's hand in his. Yumi stood there shocked.

_'Was I just proposed to?'_ She thought, laughing nervously.

"He never stops…" Miroku said.

"Well, at least he's persistent." Sango nodded. "Though, it seems somewhat wrong, moving so quickly from Kagome to Yumi, that is."

Inuyasha growled. True, he didn't really care all that much about Yumi, but she did look a lot like Kagome, and that was enough to make him a bit jealous. Kouga started to lean in towards Kagome to peck her on the cheek, but Inuyasha ran in front of her and put his hand out to Koga's face.

"Not even with Yumi…" He said. Yumi lifted her eyebrow, but then started to dig around in her bag.

"Well, since it's almost morning, how about we get a quick bite to eat?" She took out soda, lollipops, potato chips, and some of her aunt's home-cooked meals. She handed everything out to everyone around until all that was left was a bag of potato chips. Inuyasha and Kouga eyed the bag, and then gave each other the "go for it and see what happens" look.

"Well, Kouga, I think it's time for you to go back to your group." Inuyasha smiled holding his hand out for the bag to be dropped on his hand.

"Move." Yumi bumped Inuyasha out of the way, and presented the bag to Kouga instead. "Thanks for you help, Kouga."

"Anytime, kid. If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_ just call out for me and I'll be there."

"Why does he get it?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because he's not a jerk, like you are!" In efforts to keep her cool, she avoided looking over at Inuyasha and focused on Koga instead.

"I can't believe you're in love with him, already, it's written all over your face!" Inuyasha blurted out. Yumi's patience finally broke and she glared at Inuyasha, which automatically made him regret his outburst. "Just say it…" He sighed in defeat.

"Say what?" She said grinding her teeth together to try to keep herself from lashing out at him.

"You know, very well, what." He sighed bracing himself.

"No, Inuyasha, I won't. Instead, I'll do this!" She shot four arrow at him in a blink of an eye, pinning him down onto the ground. "Now." She nodded at Shippo and he smiled.

He jumped up and yelled, "Transform!" He turned into a giant spinning top and started lauging as he heard Inuyasha's yelp.

"Nice work." Kouga acknowledged, placing a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling in the bushes and everyone focused their attention to the sound."Kouga!" It was Ginta and Hakkaku once again.

"Hi, Kagome." Hakkaku greeted.

"Hello, Kagome!" Ginta exclaimed with happiness.

"No, it's Yumi" Kouga turned to smile at the girl. "I'll tell you guys the news, later. Till next time, Yumi." Wwith that, Kouga left leaving a whirlwind of gust behind.

"Kouga! Wait for us!" The two other wolf demons yelled after him.

"Wait, before you go," Yumi said taking out another bag of chips. "this is for you guys." She smiled. Shippo hopped off Inuyasha and Inuyasha let out a gasp after seeing what Yumi did.

"Thanks, Yumi! Bye!" Soon, they too, left running, not quite as fast Koga, but in a matter of seconds, they were out of sight.

"Okay, Miroku, you can unpin the idiot, now." She glared. Once Inuyasha got up, he jumped in front of Yumi and started yelling, yet again.

"And what was that for? That was our last bag!"

"I thought no one as going to get them, anyways. Why does it matter?" She sighed, completely uninterested in fighting again.

"What do you mean no one was going to get them? You selfish, stupid, idiot! How did you know I wasn't going to eat them, huh?"

"Shut up! You're the idiot! I don't want to eat chips! I was going to give my bag to you! Stop being such a big, fat jerk!" She threw the bag at Inuyasha's face and went off into the forest, where she found a river where she could calm herself down. She took of her shoes and dipped her toes in the cool water. She started to hum a soft melody when suddenly, she heard footsteps walking towards her. "What do you want? Weren't you done insulting me, or do you still have more to come?"

"No. I came to… to say I'm sorry." Inuyasha sighed, clearly feeling guilty.

"Right…"

"I'm serious. Where did you hear that from, that song you were humming?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, all I know is that it's old."

"Huh. You don't have to tell _me_ that. Who would have known."

"What?"

"My mom used to hum that to me when I was little or when I got frightened."

"Well, good for you!" She said angered.

"What's your problem now?" He shouted, surprised at her sudden rage.

"Nothing!" She walked off heading back towards the others, Inuyasha following behind. When they got back, it looked like everything was back to normal. Inuyasha and Yumi still couldn't stand each other.

* * *

**I know you guys might probably hate the ending, and that Yumi should have kept that moment, but when it comes to Yumi's character, it's not that simple. I'm sorry for taking so long, in revising this chapter, but I promise I won't take so long next time.**

**In other news, the newest chapter (not revisions wise) should be up pretty soon, until next time, guys!**


	8. Tears and A Rivalry's End

**So just as a little reminder, in case you guys are confused, this story sometimes connects with the anime, and continues on with some events. I'm also trying to tie the last chapters in with The Final Act episodes. So with that said, here's the next revision:**

* * *

The group was still spending their time in the forest, but unfortunately, the day was sullied by the constant fighting of Inuyasha and Yumi.

"What did I say?"

"You didn't say anything." Yumi mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She needed time to herself so she could relax, time that Inuyasha wouldn't give her.

"Then what's your problem?" The demon yelled again, following her everywhere she went.

"I don't have a problem, so just drop it and leave me alone! You didn't do anything wrong, so you can go away and stop pestering me about it!"

"Are those two still at it?" Sango moaned. After an hour of senseless bickering, Sango got up and dragged Yumi and Inuyasha by their ears and took them to the river for a quick talk.

"Ow!" Yumi yelled.

"Ow!" Inuyasha whimpered right after."You know, Sango, I use that ear for listening!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I doubt that. When was the last time you listened?" She snapped back. Their yelling and screaming had her on edge. Never had the demon slayer felt so annoyed and angered at the same time. She was close to snapping, and all because of two blockheads.

"You're wasting your breath, Sango. You should know by know that Inuyasha only listens when you say a special word. You know what it is, right?" Yumi rubbed her hands together menacingly and gave Inuyasha a very dangerous look.

Inuyahsa immediately took it as a threat and tried his best to intimidate the girl,"Yumi I swear, If you even-"

"SIT!" Yumi ordered, forcing Inuyasha and Sango, who still had Inuyasha's ear in hand, down on the ground. There was a loud crash upon impact, making Yumi laugh uncontrollably.

"You are so pathetic, Inuyasha." Sango got up and grabbed Yumi's ear, only to pull on it just as hard as she pulled Inuyahsa's. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Why can't you be more like Kagome and act your own age? "

"Shut up!"

"Make me, idiot!"

"Oh, I'll make you do way more than that when I get through, you sorry excuse for a…"

"Yumi! Inuyasha! Knock it off! Why can't you two just get a long for a moment?"

"The answer is very simple, Sango; the problem is Yumi, who can't get along with anybody, because she's too hung up on herself, and how everything has to be about her, and never about anyone else. I don't get why we need her if she won't cooperate! She'll never be the kind of person Kagome was!"

"That's it!" A strange aura was revolving around Yumi, and creating great energy as it twisted around her. "I can get along with anybody just as easily as the next kid, but maybe if you stopped comparing me to Kagome, and how I'm so much of a screwup compared to her by pointing out all my flaws, then maybe you would actually get to know something about me! Who cares about Kagome, anyways? It's always about her! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! It's a good thing she's dead! Maybe people will start coming to their senses, and realize that she wasn't all that and perfect, after all!" She yelled out uncontrollably. Angered about what Yumi blurted, Inuyasha shot his arm out, and squeezing onto Yumi's neck.

Sango was also angered, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. It was senseless to fight with Yumi since she was so thick headed and witty. Yumi always had something to say, and could easily talk her way out of any situation.

"Say another stupid comment like that about Kagome, and I'll break you neck!"

"Inuyasha…let her go!" Sango warned.

"See, there you go again, going on and on about Kagome. You really don't listen, do you, Dog Breath?"

Yumi felt his grip tightening around her neck, an d her look of pain started to worry Sango.

"Inuyasha, I'll only war you one more time, let Yumi go before you start creating permanent damage!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, let me go, you're hurting me." Yumi gasped trying her hardest to sound more like Kagome. It worked. Inuyasha immediately felt guilty, even though he knew it was Yumi, she just looked and sounded too much like Kagome. He let go, watching Yumi drop down to the ground, coughing, wheezing and gasping greedily for the air she was being deprived of. He looked at her in disgust and sat closer to the bank of the river, father from Yumi and Sango.

"That's what I thought. Sango, I know what you're doing, you're trying to make us get a long a bit more by having us communicate our feeling and telling each other our problems, but I'm just letting you know; I'm not going to say anything, but I will say one thing: what I just said right now, about Kagome, I didn't really mean to say it, it's just that…" Sango leaned over in interest. "You almost got me there, Sango."

"Well then, I guess you two aren't coming back to the campgrounds until you two get along, and don't even try to sneak your way in, because Miroku is going to put up a barrier to keep both of you out." With that, Sango made her way back to the camp slowly, frequently looking behind to make sure she didn't have any followers.

"But Sango! Tonight!" Inuyasha's head whipped back, hoping to convince her.

"Nope! If you want to come back,you two better start getting along!" The demon slayer was heard, but nowhere to be found.

Yumi got up and walked in the opposite direction, avoiding any eye contact with Inuyasha.

"And where are you going, Yumi?"

"Why do you care?" She retorted, still not looking at him.

"I don't." He said looking away from her.

Yumi continued walking, trying her best to ignore him, but then she noticed Inuyasha was tagging along, looking up at the colorful sky.

"What's up with you?" She stopped and faced Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not paying any attention, continued walking, oblivious to her question and then toppled over her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She screamed as she tried to get herself out of a giant shrub. Inuyasha offered his hand, and Yumi flinched. Inuyasha smiled glumly at Yumi, but she just looked away in disapproval.  
Since she couldn't find another way out of the shrub, she took his hand and thought silently to herself, keeping all her focus on him.

"Will you let go of my hand and stop staring at me? It's freaking me out!" He yelled. Yumi squeezed his hand even harder making sure to get all the pressure points and giggled as he fell to his knees.

"Sorry, I just ran out of ideas, so that's the best I can do for now." She turned and walked again. It was getting darker, and the two found an old cabin, and they both agreed to stay in it until the morning, or until Sango came back for them. "I don't know, Inuyasha, this place gives me the creeps."

"What's your point? Is the cabin too scary for you?"

"Not even close! I just keep getting a bad feeling in my gut about this whole thing."

"That's how I feel about you, but you just learn to ignore it." He said in a cocky tone. Yumi looked at her feet with a hurt expression on her face. "Since when did you care about remarks like that? Usually, you just say sit, and then insult me right back."

"Huh?" She looked up again. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, what'd you say?"

"Nothing, Yumi, don't you even worry about it." He said in a very sarcastic tone.

* * *

"Let's celebrate, a full hour of peace, and tranquility." Sango remarked with pride. Miroku came from behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"And, how shall we celebrate?" Miroku grinned with a devilish look on his face. Sango gently slapped him on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey look!" Shippo pointed up to the sky, where several demons were flying in an unusual zig-zag pattern. "What should we do? Do you think something is going on?"

"Well, the most common and sensible thing is to fight back. There's too many demons for them not to be up to something." Miroku looked up, kept one eye focused on Sango. He then faced her and cocked his head to the side.

"This isn't going to be easy…" Sango whispered, her pride quickly turning into shame.

"Why, what's bothering you, Sango, my dear?"

"Remember when I asked you to put up a barrier when I got back from having a little chat with the two airheads?"

"Yes what about it?"

"My plan was to keep Yumi and Inuyasha out, and I was not going to let them come back unless they get along as well as Kagome did with Inuyasha."

"No worries, knowing Inuyasha and Yumi, they would pay no mind to the rules you set Sango." The monk grinned, trying to steal a kiss or two from Sango. Sango avoided each attempt and shook her head.

"Well you see…" Sango tried her best to keep her voice from getting shaky, but to no affect. She was definitely a nervous wreck at the moment.

"This _is_ a problem." Miroku sighed in defeat, removing himself from Sango.

"I don't mean to make matters worse, Sango, but isn't tonight the night of the new moon?"

"Oh no! Inuyasha!" She dropped to her knees and bowed her head in shame.

Miroku tried his best to reassure the two, "I'm pretty sure they'll be okay! After all, Yumi has her bow." He looked over to his right and his facial expression changed dramatically. "Oh no…" He gasped pointing to a near by tree, that happened to have Yumi's bow lying against it peacefully.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have been more careful! If anything happens to those two, I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

"Hey look! Inuyasha forgot Tetsusaiga!" Shippo pointed out to the couple, unaware of what he caused. He turned to see Sango crumpled down on the ground, groaning.

"Sango, they'll be okay, as long as the demons don't reach Yumi and Inuyasha."

"They're doomed…" Sango brought her hands to her face.

"No they're not. We just have to be patient and stay here, as not to lead the demons to them."

* * *

Inuyasha and Yumi were still outside of the cabin arguing on whether to go in or not, but they were still at a stalemate.

"Do we really have to stay here? This place gives me the creeps! I mean, come on, look at it. It looks like the two creepiest things in the world came in here and had a kid."

Inuyasha smirked."Is big, bad Yumi scared? It's okay if you are, I'll protect you to the best of my abilities, kid."

Yumi chocked on air. "Me? Scared? What made you come up with such an idea? I am totally not scared!" She said unconvincingly.

"Well since you're not scared," he smiled at her. Yumi froze and bit her lip. "Ladies first.".

"Age before beauty." She replied rather quickly.

"Exactly, so go ahead." He directed her into the dark, cobwebbed cabin.

"I insist, you should go first, Inuyasha! I thought you were the leader."

"I remember you always objecting to that! I'm fine just where I am right now, thank you very much."

"So you're the one who's scared!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Inuyasha growled. There was a sudden blast of cold air and Yumi jumped up and yelped.

Inuyahsa responded with a continuous laugh. While Yumi tried to explain how she wasn't afraid, an enormous spider crawled up the door frame and suspended itstelf from the ceiling. However, they didn't notice until it was in front of Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha smacked the spider on the floor.

"Don't do _that_! Are you insane?" Yumi screeched.

"I-it's just a sp-spider." He stuttered, trying to keep his cool.

"Exactly! I can't stand spiders, at all!" She admitted.

"So that's what you're scared of, eh?"

"Shut up! It's not funny. Kagome and I nearly got killed by spiders once, and ever since, I've been traumatized of the eight-legged things."

"Killed?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, but he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Okay, so I exaggerated a bit right there, but you get the idea. I can't stand them."

"You're not the only one who's disturbed by those things."

"See, you're scared too!"

"No I'm not. I never said I was scared, I just said that I don't like them." His face hardened and he looked down. "No wonder she cried."

"Who cried?"

"Kagome."

"Oh, boy. Why did she cry _this_ time?"

"Well, a few years back, a huge spider incident occurred, and she cried because she was completely terrified, but she said she didn't want to see me hurt."

"Oh, gross, Another one of your little sappy stories?" She murmured under her breath. "Well look on the bright side, we still have light from the sunset."

"S-sunset?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, the sunset. Are you scared of that too?" Yumi joked and smiled warmly at him.

"No, but you see-" He started, but he entered the cabin and paid no attention where he was going. Suddenly, he found that he couldn't move and was being pulled up. From the ceiling, two giant spiders came out and started to spin Inuyasha in their silky threads.

Yumi looked up and dropped to her knees when she saw the giant beasts. "Inuyasha, are you o-okay?"

"I don't know. It depends on what you mean by okay!" He ranted. "Just use your bow and get me out of here! Fast!"

"Right! Erm it's- it's right where I left it!" She said turning on her heels, in hopes of finding her weapon.

"Well, Yumi, where _did_ you leave it?"

"You see, when we were yelling at each other after Koga left, I was very irritated and-"

"Just tell me, already!"

She knew she couldn't stall any longer. Yumi chewed on her bottom lip before sighing nervously,"Next to Tetsusaiga?"

"You left it?" He scolded while shaking his head. He could feel the arachnids' threads climb up his body inch by inch.

Yumi rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Inuyasha. I didn't exactly have time to go back and pick it up, you know!"

"Then look for something to get me out of here!" He let out an agonizing shout as the threads finally had him covered up from head to toe.

She felt herself panic, but the fact that she couldn't think of anything to help him out just stressed her out even more. "Hey, you're the half-demon! You can claw yourself out!"

"That is what you think you insolent pest!" The female spider spat out.

"What the hell? It talks! " She cringed trying to hide her fear and she could feel her heart pounding her chest. The other spider simply picked Yumi up and wrapped her up in the same type of webbing as well.

"Inuyasha!"

"Quiet, you! My dear mate has looked into your soul and…"

"You looked into my soul? What the hell do you think this is? I didn't come in here for a creepy psychic reading!" She shivered.

"Do not disrupt me! My mate has looked into your soul, and he also discovered another thing you can not stand besides the elegant arachnid."

"Elegant? Spiders aren't elegant, they're just about the most revolting thing to have ever crawled onto the face of the planet!"

"Revolting?" They retorted as the enormous spider-ess pulled the webbing tighter squeezing Inuyasha even more.

"You're making it worse, Yumi! Just shut up already!" Inuyasha struggled.

"And you, half demon! Since we know that you are now vulnerable, we need your flesh for our offspring! And what better way to have fun with our food than to play around with it. This shall be quite entertaining, right, dear?"

"What do you mean by 'vulnerable,' oh glorious ones?" Yumi covered her face, but still, her curiosity got the better of her; she wanted to know what these hideous creatures were going to do.

"Why, dear, we are so delighted you asked! Well at first, we will release our delicious morsel!" The spiders tore the webbing apart to reveal a black haired Inuyasha falling onto his knees.

Yumi's eyes widened and her moth hung open in surprise."Inu…yasha?"

"Yeah." He looked down in shame. "Get used to this because if we make it out of here, you'll be seeing this on every night of the new moon."

"Silence! No one likes food that doesn't accept their fate."

"Look who is talking'!" Inuyasha yelled back at the spiders. "Your fate is to roll over and die! You and your disgusting family."

"Inuyasha, I don't think that's what you say to spiders when they're about to turn you into an appetizer!" Yumi hissed through her teeth but keeping an eye out for the beasts at the same time.

"Listen to your mate, half-demon, if you don't, you will regret it later." The male spider advised. "But then again, it's not like it will matter much. If you want, we will devour you at the same time!"

"_Mate_?" Yumi and Inuyasha yelled in unison as their cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink.

"Enough with the distractions! Do it now!" The female spider cued the male spider, and he pulled the webbing tighter to make sure Yumi wouldn't squirm her way out. The female spider eyed Inuyasha and stabbed him in the gut. His yell was so shrill, that Yumi felt his pain. When the spider looked over at Yumi, she saw no sign of weakness; she just saw a death glare. The spider continued to stab Inuyasha in several places until she saw Yumi trying to look away. "I'm surprised at you, girl. You made it this far, yet you show no sign of fear. You are tougher than I hoped."

"Yeah, well I hope so. I like going for the huge shock factor. My emotions aren't yours to play with!" Her eyes were even more glossy than usual, but she blinked hard to keep any tears from falling. A strange breeze was swirling around Yumi, intensifying the more Yumi tried to wriggle her way out.

"Yumi…" Inuyasha sighed. For the very first time since he met Yumi, he felt something towards Yumi, although he couldn't quite place his tongue on it.

"Well then…" The spider motioned her mate to bring Yumi closer to Inuyasha. The spider stabbed Inuyasha once more, but up close, his yells were even more dreadful. Yumi could literally feel his screams on her face. The spiders noticed that Yumi started to cringe, so the male spider attached Yumi to the web, and both spiders stabbed Inuyasha. Yumi felt the tears coming out, and she tried her best to keep them from flowing, but she knew that there was no point in trying to prevent the inevitable.

"I said _stop_!" Yumi yelled. She couldn't take it. She couldn't stand the torture, of seeing him being stabbed like he was just a piece of meat. Another thing she couldn't stand besides spiders was torture. "I said let…him…_go_!" In less than a second, the spiders were gone. All that remained were their thick forest of webs. Yumi still had tears in her eyes, but Inuyasha tried his best not to look at her. "Y- you okay Inuyasha?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, I'll be all right."

"Let's get out of here then." Yumi grabbed onto his hand and tried to pull him up.

He gently tugged onto her hand and their eyes met."No. You go. I've lost too much blood. I'll just end up holding you back."

"Then I'm not going either. I'm not losing anyone else." The ground started to shake and a river of spiders covered the ground, making their way to the webs. "Lets go!" She tore through the web and looked around for something that might help her get past the tiny creatures. She noticed a loose beam that could make a path to the empty room across the river of arachnids. "Inuyasha, you think you can kick the beam out of place?"

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try. If I can't, you need to leave."

"But, Inuyasha-"

"Got it?"

"Okay, okay!" She yelled. Inuyasha struggled his way to the top and kicked the beam repeatedly, and after the fifth kick, the beam fell down, making a clear path, free of eight legged creatures. The duo got down and made it to the other room, which was darker than the previous one. "So…how are you holding up so far?"

"Well besides the dizzy feeling I have, I'm okay for now."

"Look, on the bright side, it could have been much worse."

"How could it be any worse, Yumi?"

"Well, you could have been… I mean-"

" I could have been dead?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose."

"Can I ask you something?"

Yumi scanned the ground to make sure there weren't any more spiders.

"I guess it's okay."

"Why were you crying earlier? Above all, why were you crying for me?"

"I wasn't crying."

"I saw you. Stop trying to deny it."

"Fine!" She finally said, "I was crying, but I just wouldn't be able bear the sight of you dying while I just helplessly watched."

"You make it sound like you've seen someone get killed before, Yumi."

"Not up close, but when I was little, I had these weird dreams with such bloody detail. Everyone thought I was possessed by something or maybe I was just dropped on my head, but I guess I was just a twisted little kid, always living in the shadows. Kagome, being the youngest, by two minutes, if I may add, got most of the attention. When we were together everybody tried to separate us because they thought I was a bad influence on her. Even when we were older they did the same. Me and Kagome were nothing alike, but we loved being around each that negative energy being forced onto me when I was a little kid shaped me into what I am today. It's like I can't help that my whole being is just fueled up by my anger, confusion, and sadness I felt from always being ignored, you know, feeling abandoned, worthless, and not wanted. I used to think I was turning into a monster, but Kagome made me feel so different, and now that she's gone, I have to live with it all over again." Soon after, Yumi started to cry. Inuyasha hugged her to try to comfort her, and she didn't really mind. She didn't even care about all the blood he was getting on her clothes, but she never really was easily comforted, but when she was, it was the one thing she valued the most. "Inuyasha, you should rest."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Here you can lie down on my lap."

"Thanks." He sat down and then placed his head on her lap "Yumi?"

"What is it?"

"I like your scent." He replied closing his eyes, and Yumi blushed lightly.

"Whatever happened to the, 'why would I want you to be around me?' thing?"

"I lied. It's like Kagome's, but at the same time it's different."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, you never really opened up. This just makes you a bit enjoyable." He opened one eye and smiled jokingly at her. There was a peaceful silence, followed by a light snore. Yumi looked down to see Inuyasha fast asleep.

"He looks so peaceful. I better not wake him up. I'll never hear the end of it." Yumi also fell asleep, and she had a dream about her and Kagome as children.

* * *

It was a warm summer day and they were wearing their summer festival kimonos.

"Come on Yumi, we're going to be late for the fireworks parade!"

"Just a minute! I need to find my hair clip! My mom is gonna kill me If I have my hair in my face again."

"Here have mine." Kagome handed the hair clip to Yumi. On top of the clip was a beautiful tiger lily. She smiled and gladly took it from her cousin. The two raced each other to the parade. A strong breeze came, carrying Yumi's hair clip, and getting it stuck in the sacred tree."

"Yumi, your blossom!"

"It's okay. Kagome, leave it alone, the fireworks are going to start, it will be too dangerous, if we're lucky, theclip will still be there by the end of the parade."

"No Yumi, I gave it to you, and I want you to keep it." Kagome ran across the street, and on the high brick wall surrounding the tree. There was a giant crack, and then a burst of light and cheering. There was another blast and then another. The last and explosion was the biggest, loudest, and most dangerous. The firework was going towards the tree, not directly at it, but anyone caught in the blast would surely end up in the hospital. "Kagome, the firework!"

"It's almost out Yumi!"

"Kagome!" The firework missed its location, and ended up hitting the sacred tree. All that was left from the blast was the hair clip. "Kagome! Kagome!" Their grandmother came and yelled at Yumi, accusing her for Kagome's murder. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" The clouds got darker, and soon, Yumi was left crying in the darkness, once again.

* * *

"Kagome!" Yumi woke up.

"What?" Inuyasha's bobbed up and he searched the room cautiously.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I guess I had another one of my creepy nightmares."

"I guess it's okay." There was a sudden crash and then the door collapsed, allowing all the spiders in. "Yumi, run!"

"No! I told you I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes you are!" The doors gave in and the cabin was no more. The spiders jumped on the two, drowning them in a river of spiders. All that could be heard was the clicking of the tiny beasts and the screams of the two being slowly devoured.

"Foolish half demon! You are clearly out numbered!"

"Well isn't this cute? You should have worked more on you timing!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped out, now in his normal form. He pulled Yumi and she smiled at him nervously. "Blades of blood!" The blades ripped through the river, flinging the split bodies in the air. There were only a few spiders left, but they tried their luck to escape only to be squished under Yumi's foot.

"Poor eight legged idiots. Come on, let's go. There's one person that owes us an explanation."

* * *

"Hey look it's Yumi and Inuyasha! Uh oh, they're wounded." Shippo ran to his friends who had just emerged from the woods.

"Sango!" They both said.

Sango walked to them, but avoided eye contact."Y-yes?"

"What the hell was all that about?" Inuyasha shouted. Sango bowed her head in shame and sighed.

"Yeah, you almost got us killed, mostly Inuyasha but still! What went through your mind at the time? You basically fed us to sharks!"

"You even made Yumi go through a mental breakdown! She was freaking out!"

"You know, now that you think of it, I guess I was" They both looked over at each other and smiled.

"My work here is done." Sango said trying to escape.

"Hold it!" Yumi said.

"You owe Yumi," Inuyasha started.

"and you owe Inuyasha,"

"An apology." They finished at the same time.

"Fine…I'm so sorry, will you two forgive me? I am truly sorry, but look on the bright side, there will be less fighting between you two!"

"Sango, I couldn't agree with you anymore. Yumi?" Miroku smiled. "Let's dress your wounds." He made his way to her, only to be blocked by Inuyasha who was growling.

"I'm pretty sure Yumi would rather have Sango do that, right Yumi?" Inuyasha looked back at her.

"For sure! But first, lets dress your wound Inuyasha, yours seem to be more serious." She slipped her arm through his and walked away with him, bandages in hand.

"Just like Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a new hand imprint on his face.

"Just like Kagome and Inuyahsa." Sango smiled.

* * *

**Well, it took me forever to type this, and forever to revise. I'm so sorry, I've been incredibly busy with final, but things should be picking up with the start of summer!**


	9. A Demon's Secret

This is my first fanfic, so plz don't kill me

**I know it hasn't been two weeks…I did have it ready in less than 2 weeks, but then I started having technical difficulties with my internet, and yea… My cousin started the song, but he never finished…or so he says. Can anyone give me ideas on this story? I've been having a bit of writer's block, and I just can't think of anything… Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the band song lyrics, logos…etc.**

--

After their injuries healed, the group continued on with their journey. Inuyasha and Yumi started getting along a lot better. They still had arguments, but just small ones. One day as the group stayed at a headman's house, (tsk…Miroku…) Yumi tried to entertain herself by playing her guitar, only there was one problem, there was no guitar to play…

"No! I'm going to die..."

"Die of what?" Shippo, the fox demon questioned.

"Boredom…" Yumi sighed.

"But there are so many fun things to do around here!" He exclaimed.

"Like what? I dare to ask."

"Well for one, we can play by the stream!"

"Shippo, do I look like a kid to you?"

"Um…no."

"But you sure do act like one." Inuyasha came in overhearing the conversation.

"Funny, I could have said the same thing about you. Well now that you're here, I need to go home very quick."

"Why? This place not good enough for ya?"

"No, I just need my guitar. It's very boring round here, and there hasn't been any action in a long time already."

"I thought you said you hated murder."

"Eh, you get used to it after a while. So, what do you say?"

"Uh…no."

"C'mon Inuyasha! Just 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops!"

"No. You just say that, but then when you get home you will be like, 'Oh gee, today is a school day, I better tell Inuyasha I'll be gone for a few days…' and everyday you're not here, is another jewel shard Naraku finds, or at least gets closer to find the last shard."

"I don't say gee and… school! Ami! Destruction… I have to go for a few days Inuyasha bye!"

"Yumi! Get over here! What did I just say!?"

"You said 'Yumi! Get over here! What did I just say!?' and I really have to go! Just one week!"

"Three days!"

"Three weeks!"

"Two days!"

"One month, and if you don't agree, I'll leave and never come back!"

"You can't stay that long!"

"I'll come by everyday!"

"That won't work out!"

"Fine then a week!"

"Fine! Deal!"

"Ha! Sucker! You fell for my trick!"

"Whatever, you better come back!"

"Don't worry!" With that, Yumi made her way back to Inuyasha's Village

--

"I'm gonna be late!" Yumi was in her room, and just put her school shirt on, but left the skirt on her bed. Then the phone rang. "Hello? Ami what's up?"

"Are you up yet?"

"I've been up."

"Wow, you're actually taking school serious!"

"No, I just wanted to make sure our plans were in check."

"Well then," Ami giggled, "What is our plan?"

"Glad you asked! We start our day out normal, but during 5th period, we make up an excuse to leave the class room, and meet up in the basement. I already called the guys up, and they said they're going to find a way to sneak into the school. When the coast is clear, I'm going to use the crowbar to open the door, and bada bing, bada boom, we have ourselves a studio!"

"Um, Yumi, I don't mean to make your plan sound bad, but, how will we get the instruments into the school, without the school staff finding out about our plan?"

"Mush is bringing them."

"Okay then, I'll meet you at school then."

"See ya till' then!"

--

Once they got to school, Ami and Yumi went and explored the inside of their new school, to make sure they didn't get lost while their plan was in motion.

"This is perfect!" the two best friends smiled.

"Will Miss Yumi Higurashi come up to the front office please? Miss Yumi Higurashi, come up to the office please, thank you."

"What!?"

"Yumi, you beat your record! School hasn't started, and you are already in trouble!" Ami joked.

"Joy…"

--

"Welcome back Miss Yumi." The principal said.

"Drop the Miss thing, my name is just Yumi."

"Well, Just Yumi, I just wanted to welcome you to Tokyo Private Junior High School. I hope you don't tear this school down."

"I'll think about it…"

"I'm serious this time Higurashi, three strikes and you get shipped off to a military base camp in America."

"Boot camp huh? Well I always wanted to experiment with camouflage…"

"Higurashi!"

"It's a joke…"

"Well, meet Mr. Uchiha, (not her step dad) he is one of our finest students, he will make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Funny, sir, she doesn't seem so tough, she has the appearance of a weak girl that talks all high and mighty."

"Right back at ya. Uchiha huh? Any relation to Geremy Uchiha?"

"No."

"Good then, cause if you did, I'd have to make your life miserable."

"Hmph, I would be ten times as worse." He smirked.

"Right…believe that Uchiha, believe that."

"Well, Miss Yumi, I'd also like you to meet Mr…"

"Hojo."

"Uh, yes… how did you…"

"One of my friend's relatives."

"I see. Uchiha and Hojo will be your… parole officers, if you may. Everywhere you go, they will follow."

"So in other words, they're legal stalkers?"

"I have had enough Miss Yumi; I'd like you to…"

"I know where the door is." She replied coldly. Yumi left the office and to everyone's surprise, (sarcasm) Uchiha and Hojo followed behind her, closely behind. "Look, here's the deal, you leave me alone, and I'll stay out of trouble, agreed?"

"Denied." Uchiha sighed with no emotion what so ever. Yumi pivoted and glared at Uchiha.

"Look Uchiha…"

"Sasuke…" (I know, I used Sasuke again, my brother is addicted to him, and he even has a Naruto themed bedroom…)

"Sasuke, stop acting like a teacher's pet!"

"I am not a teacher's pet; I just don't want to go back to my previous lifestyle."

"And what may that be? The lifestyle of a jock?"

"It is none of your business. You are a nuisance just shut up so I don't get a head ache by the time I leave school today."

"Whatever, I prefer Hojo, I know him better."

"I don't care. Like I said you're annoying."

"Good for you." She mumbled.

--

"Yumi! You're back, what did… who's that!?"

"My legal stalker."

"Well then… so what is your pla…" Ami was interrupted by Yumi who was fake coughing and jerking her head to signal Ami to stay quiet about it.

"Plan for this weekend…"

"I don't know… I'm probably going to go Cha-cha dancing with a kangaroo on a cruise ship, wearing a flashy disco shirt, and a pair of leather jeans."

"I see so what time do you want me to drop off your gym equipment?"

"I don't know maybe around 5 dots?"

"What about your electric eels?"

"I'll find away to escape their shocks."

"What are you two saying?" Sasuke said.

"It's a game we invented when we were little; person who says the stupidest thing wins." Ami smiled, who convinced Sasuke.

--

"Miss Amori? May I go to the bathroom? I think I ate something wrong at lunch."

"Okay, but this better not be a habit of yours Ami."

"Thank you!" Ami smiled and left to go to the basement.

Meanwhile…

Yumi groaned and clutched her stomach as if she were dying from stomach cancer.

"Higurashi!"

"Yes sir?"

"Stop your noise at once!"

"I think I'm gonna puke…" She blurted. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief that Yumi still used that old excuse.

"Fine then! Come back here when you're finished! Sasuke you are excused as well."

"I'd like to puke in peace."

"Sorry Higurashi, you know the rules."

"Whatever you say!" Yumi ran out hoping that Sasuke will not catch up to her, but unfortunately, he was directly behind her. **"Now I have to think of away to get to the basement…"** Yumi ran into the bathroom and Sasuke stayed out. Yumi looked for a way out. She looked out the window, but there were too many teachers out. "Aha! A vent!" Yumi climbed up the stall, and opened the vent. She climbed in and crawled around trying to figure out where to land. She crawled and looked down, only to see Sasuke who look annoyed, like always. She crawled past the vent hole without making any noise.

Meanwhile…

"Mush! B.J.! Kyri! You made it! And you have the instruments too!"

"Ya but where is Yumi?" Kyri asked looking around for his rebellious friend.

"Well, The principal assigned Yumi two 'legal stalkers' so that she doesn't do anything stupid, but as we all know, Yumi will find a way to get here."

"So who are the poor idiots who have to follow Yumi?"

"Well Mush, if you must know, one is your cousin, Hojo…"

"Oh!" Kyri and B.J. laughed.

"Shut up! And who is the other dude?"

"Some really hot guy, with a very bad attitude." They all stared at Mush.

"What!?"

"What do you mean what!?" B.J. hit Mush in the head.

"I don't get it! You guys know that me and Yumi have nothing goin' on!"

"Right…" the other three said. There was some rumbling in the ceiling and then a vent door fell down. They all looked up. And they heard a familiar voice. "So, have you losers missed me?" Yumi jumped down.

"Hey! I thought Kagome was dead!" Mush pointed at Yumi!

"She is! It's me."

"But your bangs…" B.J. pointed out. Yumi looked up at her bangs.

"Great, I knew the stupid clip wouldn't suffice."

"Prove it goodie two shoes!" Mush pointed at Yumi.

"Mush, get your dirty fat fingers away from my face, or I swear I'll kill you."

"Yup! It's Yumi! What happened to your bangs? Got in a fight with the lawn mower?"

"Actually, I got in a fight with a ha…** 'Oh yea, that sounds believable, I got in a fight with a half demon, who tried to kill me with his claws, but missed me and cut my bangs instead. Sure lets go with that!'** uh…never mind that."

"On the day of the funeral, who was the dude that dragged you off God knows where!?" Ami asked.

"Uh…Kagome's boyfriend, he needed to know how she died…"

"How did she die?" Kyri asked.

"Who knows, well anyways, lets get started. Crowbar, if you will."

"Not on your life Higurashi." Yumi turned to see Sasuke with his arms crossed.

"This the dude?" B.J. asked.

"Uh…huh!" Ami answered dreamily.

"Why if it isn't my parole officer Sasuke." Yumi smiled.

"Higurashi…move!"

"It's Yumi! Yu-mi! Not Higurashi! Two simple syllables!"

"Well Hi-gu-ra-shi, if you don't move I'll call the principal!"

"Ahh… I'm terrified, please, don't, I beg you." Yumi said flatly.

"It is okay my boy, I'm already here. You three boys better be off my campus in 5 minutes, or I will file a report on you for trespassing on private school property."

"Uh… bye Yumi!' The three smiled and zoomed out.

"Cowards!" She yelled out.

"Ami I am surprised, your file isn't nearly as thick as Yumi's, but if you continue on with these actions, I am pretty sure that will shortly change. I'll give you a warning. Get back to class."

"Yes sir. Sorry Yums…" Ami sadly replied and walked to her classroom. Suddenly her knight in shining armor turned into a conniving snake.

"Miss Higurashi, that is one strike, and I believe it is also a detention, and a parent meeting."

"I don't have parents."

"You have your mother."

"Not anymore."

"Well, a meeting with your current guardian."

"Sure…" She walked to class and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really want to do that to her, but he couldn't say anything in front of the principal.

"Good job, son."

"I didn't do anything."

"No, but she doesn't know that." He laughed. Sasuke never saw this side of the principal, but he gave an unnoticeable glare.

--

"Mrs. Higurashi, you are the current guardian of Yumi Higurashi, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Yumi needs to learn how to control her behavior. I am here to help her, and to make sure she has a good future so she can live life successfully."

"I understand, but don't you think Boot Camp in a totally different country, is a little extreme?"

"Extreme measures call for extreme consequences. I do not want to have any of the students that attend my school, go to jail. It is a barbaric place to be, but if she does not straighten up, I am positive she will end up there, and never fulfill anything in her life. She is capable of many things. Yumi may be… misunderstood, but if she behaved, I am positive she will end up with a high ranking career. Do you understand Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes, but I think her behavior reflects on the tragedy that happened not too long ago."

"Ah yes… Kagome Higurashi, a very bright student. She shall never be forgotten."

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. You know, come to think of it… Yumi has the exact appearance as Kagome."

"Well… that is…because… because… Yumi and Kagome are actually twin sisters."

"What!? But Yumi's mother is…"

"My sister. When my sister was pregnant, her baby died. A few years after I had Yumi and Kagome. They were playing about in the garden one day, and then they went into a shrine. There was a sudden flash of purple light, and there, entering Yumi's body, was an evil demon spirit. My father luckily rid Yumi of the spirit, but my sister took Yumi away. She said it was bad for me to have two daughters, if I could barely care for one. Unfortunately, the news spread fast around in the family, and they all kept themselves away from Yumi. My mother, she…she always separated Yumi from Kagome saying that she was a bad influence to Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi started to tear up.

"I see… but does Yumi know?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you…"

"Yes, but I do not want my own daughter to hate me…"

"I see, well just make sure Yumi stays out of trouble."

"Yes, of course."

--

"Hey Aunt H! What happened!? What'd the bastard do to you?"

"Watch your language."

"Err… okay…"

"So, let me guess… Saturday detention school?"

"No, it is just a warning this time, but you need to stay out of trouble Yumi," Mrs. Higurashi held on to Yumi's hand tightly. Yumi felt a strong connection "Please, do it for me."

"Uh…o-okay."

"Maybe you should go back today."

"Back? Back where?"

"The feudal era with Inuyasha and the others."

"But what about school?"

"I'll think of something."

"Sure thing…"

--

"Why if it isn't Inuyasha!"

"Yo! Look Yumi, about our deal…"

"Don't worry, I'm going back today."

"Really?"

"Uhu!"

"Wow that was fast…"

"Yup! And I have big news!"

"What?"

"I got in trouble…again."

"Already!? Yumi you idiot! What did you do!?"

"I skipped class, didn't wear the complete uniform, and I snuck three people in that don't go to the school."

"Wow you must be proud."

"Yup…" Yumi yawned. "Wow, getting in trouble really takes a lot out of ya. Can I stay just for the night? I've had a long day today."  
"Ya whatever." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Soba! Finally food! C'mon!"

"So-ba?"

"Ya they're like noodles, just try it." After dinner they retired to their rooms.

"Inuyasha, you can have Souta's room for tonight."

"Where is the little booger anyway?" Yumi asked.

"He went on a school camping trip, and he took you iPod."

"Well when he gets back, you can tell him to keep it. Don't need that old thing anymore."

"Wow Yumi, never seen you act so nice." Inuyasha proclaimed, and Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Yumi, for Yumi truly was a nice person.

"Nah I just owe him."

--

The next morning Yumi got up and started packing, this time bringing her guitar. She walked into Souta's room to wake Inuyasha, but the white haired hanyou wasn't there. "Where could he be right now?" Yumi opened a window and a light breeze came in through the window, and at the entrance of the shrine of the demon, was Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi…

"So Yumi and Kagome are sisters?"  
"Yes, but you must promise not to tell Yumi."

"Why? Shouldn't she know?"

"I know that she should, but, I do not want her to feel like I abandoned her, and that she can no longer trust me, or anyone else."

"That is why Yumi can wield Tetsaiga!"

"She can?"

"Yes. Only humans and I are able touch it. If a demon touches it, the sword will send out shocks. Humans don't have demonic energy, but since Yumi does, she can use its power."

"My poor girl, she still has the demon." Mrs. Higurashi whimpered. Inuyasha turned around only to see an angry Yumi.

"So, you just planned on lying to me? Why couldn't you just tell me that I'm your daughter! I wouldn't have hated you! So what? You just gave me to my mom, or aunt!?"

"Calm down Yumi." Inuyasha warned.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and my _mom_! The weird aura started to swirl around Yumi once again, only it was stronger this time."

"Yumi, I didn't, I didn't think you'd…" Mrs. Higurashi whined.

"Be able to hear you? What kind of mother just gives her kid up like that!?"

"Yumi!" Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

"Yumi, I truly cared!"

"Well if you cared so much, why did you let Grams treat me that way!?"

"It wasn't my place to say anything."

"But I was you daughter!"

"And you still are!"

"I don't want to be! I don't want to be part of this stupid family! I don't want to be hanging around this stupid shrine, and I especially don't want to be related to you!" A purple flash came from Yumi's finger, and it started to make its way towards Yumi's mom. Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and stopped it in time. Yumi started charging towards Mrs. Higurashi, but Inuyasha grabbed Yumi.

"Let me go!"

"Yumi! This isn't you! Breath!"

"What do you mean this isn't me! Does it mean I'm not Yumi!? Tell me _mo-ther_, am I even part of this stupid family!?" Yumi let out another attack, but since Inuyasha was holding her back, he was the one that suffered. The attack was painful, but he held on to Yumi. Yumi fell to her knees and started to cry. Mrs. Higurashi got closer to Yumi.

"I wouldn't…" Inuyasha let out in pain.

"No, it is something I must do." Mrs. Higurashi got down and embraced Yumi tightly. And started to sing a soft tune.

"_Life will give you ups and downs…_

_But I'll always be around._

_A bond as strong as mother and child,_

_Over protectiveness is just a word so mild._

_Love is all that I can give to you,_

_Love is something I'll always give to you."_

Yumi's aura dissipated and her rage was gone. "I, I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"No, it is my fault Yumi, I should have told you." She cooed. After a brief moment of silence, Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You two better go." Inuyasha hesitated for a while but he helped Yumi up. Yumi gave Inuyasha a look saying 'I'm sorry' but he simply smiled and went towards the house to get everything else, with Yumi close behind.

"You power house." Inuyasha nudged Yumi playfully.

"Shut up…" She returned it.

"Wait until the others hear this…"

"I swear if you tell anyone, I'll cut you into little pieces."

"I'm talking about you getting in so much trouble in one day."

"For your own sake, you better be…" Yumi nudged him a bit more violently.

"Calm down! And they said I have a short temper."

"You do, I'm just a girl. It's more common in girls. If it is a girl who gets upset it is called impatience, but when it's a guy its called hot headed." Yumi pointed out. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

--

Inuyasha and Yumi met Sango and the others back at the headman's house.

"Back already Yumi?" Miroku started, "That was a short amount of time."

"Nah, Yumi just got in trouble."

"Shut up!"

"Well its true." He looked at Yumi. Miroku and Sango shrugged and continued on with their conversation. Yumi smiled at Inuyasha, and he returned the smile.

**So what did you think? I actually typed this in one day! Well, Review, and be sure to leave some ideas if you can. I actually liked this chapter a lot, but Yumi wasn't supposed to know she was Kagome's twin until later on in the story…Well, YumiHigurashi signing off, Ily!**


	10. Along Comes Kikyou

This is my first fanfic, so plz don't kill me

**Did you like the last chapter? Well here's the next chapter, and still song-less. I guess I have to stick with using song from other artists. Disclaimer…..aw 4get it, you already know it. I dedicate this chapter to the only 2 people who review this story U guys make me so happy! CAUTION!! THIS CHAPTER HAS A COLORFUL VOCABULARY!**

--

"Well Hakudoshi, what is your plan? Naraku still needs the last jewel shard, and Kikyou hasn't been any help since she killed Kagome."

"The first step of my pan, Kagura, will be to have the ungrateful, undead priestess dig up some dirt on this new miko."

"Do you want me to tell her about Yumi?"

"No. That will just take the fun out of it if she finds out that Inuyasha is busy dealing with another reincarnation." A dark voice said from behind the two.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naraku." Kagura said sounding quite irritated.

"Be thankful of me that I didn't kill you. After all, wasn't it you who betrayed us. If not, tell me how Inuyasha found me in the demon's belly." Naraku scolded.

"Well, accidents happen I guess." Kagura huffed.

"Kagura!" Hakudoshi demanded, "Go find Kikyou. Tell her we need her to… spend some time with Inuyasha and his group."

"Why don't you tell Kanna to…?" she was cut off by Naraku.

"Now."

"Yes, my master." She rolled her eyes and bowed.

--

"Inuyasha, what did you do to Yumi?" Shippo yelled in anger.

"Why, what do you mean?" He stopped in mid run.

"Look for yourself." Shippo sighed. Inuyasha glared at the young fox demon. When he turned, he saw Yumi staring at the ground, and dragging her feet along. Her backpack hung low beneath her waist, and her guitar case was being dragged on the dirt, but she really didn't seem to mind. **"My sister, Kagome was my sister. That makes her death even harder. I swear, if I found out someone killed her, I won't stop going at them until I wring my hands around their neck. I ****will**** avenge Kagome's death, no matter what it takes, no matter what I have to do. I ****will**** avenge her death, and that is that! End of story! The end!"** She thought hard unaware that she was making faces while she thought. The others gave her strange looks of sympathy as Inuyasha told them what had happened. Sango and Miroku flew by Yumi and took her stuff, without her noticing, and Inuyasha picked her up, and mounted her on his back. "Wh-what the!? I can walk on my own you know!" She shouted.

"Yea, but then it will take an extra few years trying to retrieve the shard if I let you walk." He chuckled.

"Then if that's the problem, you could at least let me ride with Sango." Yumi mumbled.

"Why? Still have a little grudge against me?" Inuyasha retorted.

"No, I wouldn't call it a grudge, so… let's just say you're like the annoying little voice that people have in the back of their heads, but they never listen to them." At that instant Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked away. "In a good way!" She tried to convince him.

"Gee, thanks…" He mimicked.

"…Jewel shard…" She started, "9 o' clock, coming, or shall I say running at us at a sprinting pace."

"Wow, you can tell that much?" Miroku said amazed.

"I don't know. I've been spaced out for the past few hours."

"Then how do you know all this?" Sango questioned.

"Because I can see him from right here."

"Oh…it's K- Kohaku." Sango stuttered.

"**I can't let anyone find out I have my memory back."** The young demon slayer thought. "Who are you?"

"Well time to get a jewel shard I guess…"

"Hey how'd you get that!?" Inuyasha demanded, realizing Yumi had his sword in hand.

"No Yumi stop!" The group yelled out, and just in time too. In a matter of seconds, Yumi was face to face with the teenage boy. Kohaku blushed, surely he's seen this woman before, but this time she had a rough edge that made her somewhat more attractive. **"Wait, did they say Yumi? Who is this? She looks so much a like Kagome."**

"Well kid, I guess you're safe… for now." She teased.

"Gah!" Kohaku let out, and his blush darkened to a blood red color.

"I know huh?" She smiled. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at what had just happened. For one who pretty much resented mushy stuff like this, she let him off with not a single warning or sign. **"What am I thinking? Yumi can't like Kohaku, he's just a boy! Can she?"** By this time, everybody was staring at Inuyasha. Yumi walked up to him and cocked her head to the side, giving a puppy dog look, which made Inuyasha blush, and Yumi burst out laughing, which made everyone (and my self if I might add…just kidding!) confused. "You are such a pathetic loser. You actually thought that I could… you have issues! Holy crud! We're walking around with a lunatic!"

"You're the lunatic! What are you talking about!?" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Well, if you want me to explain… you actually thought that I liked him? Inuyasha, the kid's like younger than me!" She laughed harder clutching her stomach, and soon everyone joined her, leaving Kohaku and Inuyasha, blushing like crazy.

"No I didn't! All of you just shut up!"

"Well then…" She stopped and made a curious face and leaned closer to Inuyasha, as if she were observing him like scientists do rats, "what were you thinking?"

"Ugh…." He searched his brain for an excuse.

"Yes, Inuyasha…" She smiled.

"I was thinking about…about… Kikyou!" Everybody gave an exasperating look. "Yea that's it! I was thinking about Kikyou!"

"Who the hell is Kikyou!?" At that instant, Kohaku left, but nobody noticed.

"She's…here?" Inuyasha tilted his head, only to see Kikyou, the _**murderous**_, undead priestess. Kikyou started to laugh to herself, for she didn't notice Yumi until she leaned over to the side to see this Kikyou. Kikyou stopped dead in her tracks. She was about to turn around and walk in the other direction, but she thought that Inuyasha wouldn't believe "Kagome" and she figured if he did, she would be able to talk Inuyasha out of it easily.

"I don't get what's so special about her. She looks like an ordinary priestess if you ask me…" Yumi shrugged. Inuyasha gave her his death glare, which made her walk back with the rest of the group.

"You will soon…" Miroku sighed holding Yumi back with his staff.

"Uh, Sango, are you going to do anything about this?"

"No."

"No!?"

"No. He's doing everyone a favor."

"Is there something goin' on between you? This is going to turn into one of those Dr. Phil moments isn't it?"

"Doc-ter Phi-il?" The three said in unison.

"Yea, he turns everything into an intervention." She whispered to match their volume.

"Well, Inuyasha usually prefers Kikyou more than he does Kagome. And knowing that you two are twins…"

"Wait you know?"

Miroku cleared his throat.

"Sorry, carry on." Yumi blushed.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, knowing that Kagome was your twin, we think you will try to defend her which will probably start a conflict, which often leads to violence between two comrades, and we all know that's bad."

"You thought smart. But I don't get it; Kikyou doesn't even look so pretty. Look at me, I'm hott! And Kagome and I were twins, so that means she was hott, but of course maybe not as much as me because we've all seen how two minutes go a long way." After a few seconds, she thought about what she said,** "I bet I sounded really conceited, and girly, and blah!"** "Okay! Maybe that didn't come out so well, but you get the idea."

"I can hear you, you know!"

"Yay. Good for you. You can hear. Life goes on." She said flatly.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, you gotta quit it now!" This time he was up in her face, and yelling. "I don't care about what Kagome thought about me, and I don't care about you…at all! So why don't you do me a favor, and leave and take Kagome's stupid feelings with you!" He yelled in her face, sending out a strong gust of wind at her. Kikyou started to smile wickedly, but after she heard that this was not Kagome, she felt somewhat relieved, and started her way towards the group. All she had to do was get this girl out of the way and soon she will have Inuyasha all to herself. **"This shall be an easy task…"** she thought.

"Miroku, it was smart of you to hold me back with your staff, but you need to think of something stronger!" She took the staff, and swung the staff **and** Miroku to the ground. Noticing what he had said, Inuyasha backed up, and to make it worse, Yumi still had Tetsaiga. "That has to be the most self less thing you have ever said! You and I both know how much you and Kagome loved each other, so why don't you show a little respect!? And if you never liked Kagome in the first place, you should have never kissed her!" It touched a nerve. "Yes! I went there! Kissing Kagome is probably the stupidest thing you've done, and the biggest mistake Kagome ever did! Kagome loved you so much, that she probably would have died for you, which coincidentally, she technically did once! You're probably the whole reason she is dead!" Kikyou blinked hard. It was almost like this was Yumi's way of black mailing her. Yumi's infamous aura started to grow in large amounts then it went to her hand, in which Tetsaiga was in, when it did the most unpredictable thing. Tetsaiga refused to be wielded by Yumi, and sent electrical shocks to her arm. Yumi started to howl in pain. Kikyou couldn't help but laugh. Yumi threw Tetsaiga, and everyone backed up even more. Inuyasha ran behind Kikyou, and then the most incredible amount of demonic energy was forced out from Yumi. A nuclear bomb-like electrical wave swept the forest, destroying everything in its path. Miroku and Kikyou put up barriers that barely made it through the attack. Everyone was amazed by the amount of power Yumi gave out. It seemed like Yumi was about to attack once more, but she collapsed and blacked out. The attack took all her energy, and everyone but Kikyou and Inuyasha rushed towards her. Finally after a while Inuyasha spoke up, "Kikyou, take care of Yumi." Inuyasha turned towards the now destroyed forest. Kikyou wanted to protest, but she thought that if she did, Inuyasha would shoo her off.

"Leave it to me to bring up Yumi's strength."

Inuyasha embraced Kikyou tightly and said, "I knew I could count on you." The group glared at Inuyasha. How could he do that? Here they are trying to make sure Yumi doesn't die, and the guy is embracing some other woman! (That bastard!) Inuyasha felt the bad vibe and left. Kikyou sighed deeply. The priestess was actually going to save Yumi. She was told to make sure Yumi liked her before any further actions were done.

--

"Did you see that Naraku? That Yumi girl sent out a powerful attack." Hakudoshi smiled wickedly. "Maybe we should spare her life, and make her join us."

"But what will make you think she will want to do that?"

"With time, anything is possible. We just need to make sure that she never falls in love with Inuyasha."

"Kohaku!"

"Yes Master Naraku?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought that if I stayed they would find out that I lured Kikyou into their path…Master Naraku."

"I will spare your life…this time, but remember, one more mistake and you'll be dead, just like you ought to be right now."

"Yes Master Naraku."

"Get yourself out of my sight."

"Yes Master Naraku." With that Kohaku left, thankful that his life was spared once more.

"Naraku?"

"Yes?"

"I told Kagura to get Kikyou, not Kohaku."

"Kagura!"

Silence.

"Kagura!"

"Where has that ungrateful woman gone off to?" Hakudoshi wondered.

"Sesshomaru…" Naraku smiled thinking of a new plan.

--

"Come Rin! We can not keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting!" said Jakken, the little toad demon, Lord Sesshomaru's most loyal vassal. **'Why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru leave this human girl. She is nothing but a pest!'**

"But Jakken," She pouted, "I haven't picked enough flowers for Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want any pesky flowers, especially not from you!" He yelled.

"Calm yourself Jakken." A tall white haired youkai demanded.

"My Lord!" Rin and Jakken yelled. Rin started laughing and Jakken searched for an excuse.

"I was just uh, telling Rin that a demon of your stature would not want anything to do with flowers, my Lord."

"Let us carry on." The ice prince walked ahead of the four. (The other two being Ah and Uhn.) Rin ran behind laughing, leaving Jakken far behind.

"Wait for me my Lord!"

--

"She will be fine." Kikyou smiled.

"Thank you Priestess Kikyou." Miroku and Sango sang out, but Shippo just grunted. Kikyou gave him a weak smile, and once she turned from him, she growled.

"Yumi are you okay?" Shippo put his head on Yumi stomach.

"Wha… what happened? One moment I'm yelling at Inuyasha, and then I'm here... did I miss anything?"

"Well you blacked out."

"Cool."

"Cool!? You had us worried! You could have died if it wasn't for…K-Kikyou!" Sango yelled.

"Sheesh, sorry mom." Yumi rolled her eyes and got up. "Have you seen my guitar?"

"It's in the tree." Sango fumbled trying so hard not to laugh.

"…And what's it doing there?"

"Well, you let out an attack. Its power was awesome so I guess it just got stuck there." This information made Yumi cringe. She ran out and saw in the tree a black bass guitar case, with decorative pins on it. She stood there gawking at it and fell to her knees. Her eye started to twitch, but then a bright light hit her face, and when she turned, she saw a polished, red, in tune bass guitar leaning against a boulder. "I thought you said…oh yeah… I took it out before the whole…incident."

"You really have bad memory…" Sango shook her head.

"So…" She glared. Yumi put the strap around her neck and started to play the bas part of Planet Tokyo. She looked up and saw Kikyou. She really didn't look all that bad, although she still had a bad feeling about her. Kikyou noticed Yumi and managed to smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess." She looked away.

"You should learn how to use those powers of yours correctly. If I was going to try to kill someone, I would have at least done it better so that I would have not end up using most of my life energy." Kikyou hope this would tick off Yumi.

(Let me say… it worked.)

"Yea I know but- what's that supposed to mean, oh dead priestess?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I guess you are pretty good… pretty good at attacking blindly, my reincarnation."

"How do you know I wasn't training hard? After all, when you are a rockstar like me, you have to stay in shape so you attract your fans. You should try it. I mean, you look good around the upper body, but when you get to the lower body, wow. Do you _devour_ all those souls? Let me just tell you, woman to…hot woman, they go straight to your gluts." Yumi smirked and bit her lower lip.

" Well apparently, my 'gluts' are what make me attractive." Yumi held in her laughter. "I mean look at Inuyasha, he will do anything for me, not for you because you are not special enough."

"Sure…believe that. Dreaming never really hurt anybody…physically."

"So you love Inuyasha as well? Interesting. Maybe it runs in the family."

"Uh… I don't love Inuyasha." Yumi blushed lightly.

"_**Do I? No way!"**_ "He's more like a friend."

"Well whatever it is," Kikyou turned and talked over her shoulder, "just remember, Inuyasha is all mine." Kikyou disappeared into the "woods" as well.

"_**Bitch, whore, slut! Bitch whore slut! That's all she is. A bitch, whore, slut!"**_

--

"Toni- I" Yumi yawned, "Ight! Ok Shippo I sang my song like 10 times can I please go. Wow! That's a first, I'm getting bored of my own song."

"Then get a new talent." Kikyou said with an innocent look on her face. Sitting oh so close to Inuyasha.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the tip." Inuyasha was shocked that Yumi didn't attack Kikyou, usually when he said a wise-crack like that, he got hurt, badly. Maybe Yumi liked Kikyou.

"Nah." Inuyasha said. It was the first thing he said ever since Yumi blacked out.

"Oh look! It talks!" Yumi complained still ticked off.

"Yea, and it claws people's eyes out when someone is annoying! And the person's 'it' attacks' name rhymes with…Dumi!" He yelled. Kikyou rolled her eyes at the stupid attempt and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ooh! I'm terrified." She insulted.

"One week! One week without stupid fights, and you two surprise us with the stupidest fight ever created!" Sango's vain looked like it was about to pop.

"She started it."

"Uh-uh!"

"Uhu!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up, blubber face!"

"You shut up you- " Kikyou locked her lips with Inuyasha's. Miroku put his hand over Shippo's eyes, and Sango put her hands on his ears.

"What's goin' on you guys? C'mon let me see!"

"This is some mature content Shippo." Sango said lifting her hands noticing that Yumi wasn't bout to make curse words explode out of her mouth. Instead, she stood there with her mouth wide open. Inuyasha and Kikyou parted, but it was only a second before their lips met again.

"You can stop sucking each other's face! Hello!? Still existing! This is so fucking useless!" She stomped off, leaving Kikyou smiling.

"There's that curse word." Sango sighed. Shippo, Sango and Miroku followed Yumi.

"Now Yumi," Miroku assured, "Inuyasha and Kikyou used to be lovers, you can't really blame them for wanting to…you know."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HE DOES!"

"Are you sure?" Miroku lifted his eyebrow.

"Positive."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Sit close to the two without showing any sign of anger."

"Isn't that invasion of privacy?"

"What's your point?"

"Good point. Fine." She walked away very confident.

"You do know this means more complaining in the future right?" Sango sighed.

"Perhaps not."

"Care to explain monk?"

"Well, Yumi is a very open person. If she becomes very envious of Kikyou, she will tell her off, and we all know that Yumi is more likely to win. So, she wins Inuyasha's heart and then they will be… compatible?"

"That didn't make any sense." Shippo sighed.

"I know." Miroku admitted.

--

"I see you two are still at it." Yumi smiled. She sat close to the campfire Miroku set up, with some help of Kirara. Kikyou started to get closer to Inuyasha, but Yumi ignored it. Finally after a while they stopped. _**"I win…"**_ Yumi thought.

"Inuyasha, remember when I said your life belonged to me, and then shortly after I said I was merely saying just what you wanted to hear?"

"I uh, I think so." Inuyasha said embarrassed.

"Well, I lied about it. Your life really does belong to me." She looked over at Yumi, who got up, but apparently she was just getting her guitar. Yumi played a song that spoke to Kikyou.

"_I win! You slutty whore._

_You can't get to me._

_I don't care if you go for more!"_

Those were the words that Yumi's guitar was singing. Suddenly Inuyasha stood up with his hand on his sword.

"What is it?"

"It's him."

"And who is 'him' exactly." Yumi asked also getting ready for the battle to come.

"Sesshomaru."

"And who the hell is h-h-he's hot!" Yumi's jaw dropped. There stood another man with beautiful silver hair, in an elegant kimono. He had violet marks on his jaw, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. And his eyes… his eyes were like Inuyasha's except _his_ eyes were more beautiful, but so much colder. His handsome face showed no expression what so ever.

"Wh -what'd you just say!?" Inuyasha yelled at Yumi.

"Come now Inuyasha, you cannot blame the miko for her incredible taste." He replied arrogantly. His voice almost made Yumi melt. She was speechless, she was motionless, she was currently useless.

"Yumi snap out of it!"

"But he's so pretty." Yumi murmured. Sesshomaru agreed, but he didn't like that a human said it so. It was unhealthy, it was unsanitary, it was insulting. Sesshomaru glared at her, and Yumi returned it.

"You look so much like Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru already had Yumi by the neck, and with every second that passed by, he tightened his grip. "That is an insult."

Yumi stared at the arm and concentrated on it, that and being free from his grasp. A purple flame appeared on his sleeve, and immediately, he let go. Yumi held back, a lot. She didn't want to hurt him.

"It's not her you want it's me Sesshomaru!"

"Little brother, asking help from another human that looked exactly the same like the last? Obviously father's taste for humans rubbed off on you."

"Nah, I just figured that I would be more of a challenge."

"Hey! Jerk!" Yumi called out. "Wait! You two are related!? But he's…wow…"

"I disagree, Inuyasha. You are so pathetic, even this filthy human can overcome you."

"It's happened twice." Yumi thought out loud. Sesshomaru looked back to her. "Did I say that out loud? Whoops!" Sesshomaru examined her, nothing interesting, just and ordinary miko, but then he noticed all the power she had. He turned his attention from the miko and stared at his half brother. Inuyasha looked very flushed…come to think of it, so did the clay priestess. "Well little brother, I hope you had fun with Tetsaiga, because it will soon belong to me."

"In your dreams! You know you'll end up leavin' with you tail in between your legs… again." Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru, and swung his sword blindly, but his brother dodged every blow with the smallest amount of effort. Finally, Sesshomaru held onto the sword and let his poison claw do the rest. Soon, the sword reverted back to its original form. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to strike. Inuyasha flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. Kikyou shot an arrow at Sesshomaru, but he caught it, and it had no effect on him. Sango and Miroku used their weapons, but none of them worked. They were positive Sesshomaru had gotten stronger.

"Well miko, aren't you going to attack as well?"

"Nah I'm good." Yumi glared at Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sesshomaru didn't care so he went after Yumi next. Yumi stood there, and made no attempt to move. As he got closer, Yumi closed her eyes and embraced all the anger she had inside of her.

"Move! Yumi! You idiot, he'll kill you!" Inuyasha wanted to jump in front of her, but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. A sudden bolt of lightning flashed before Sesshomaru, and he almost got hit. A flock of demon birds appeared out of the ground. The birds made various attacks at Sesshomaru. Another flash of lighting came, but this time hitting Sesshomaru. The group cheered, but Yumi didn't stop. More birds came and started to torment the others. Yumi was not able to control it. Purple fire, lighting, and sharp plants attacked. Yumi was a natural disaster's and a nightmare's wishes come true. Inuyasha started to dispose of Yumi's creatures and so did everyone else. Yumi felt a sharp pain in her arm, and everything collapsed, the plants and the birds. Sesshomaru had his claws dug into her. Yumi's nuclear bomb exploded (a smaller version) was attacking Sesshomaru. Tensaiga saved Sesshomaru my deflecting it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled from behind the shadows. Sesshomaru turned,

"Do not move Rin." He commanded. Sesshomaru looked down at his least favorite sword and thanked it. Yumi came to her senses and looked at the trouble she caused.

"Let's go Rin." With that Sesshomaru left with the little human girl behind.

"Creepy."

"Who is? You? I know."

"No! He's not supposed to like humans."

"So."

"Did you see that girl."

"Wow…"

"Are you listening!?"

"Not again…"

"Yumi!"

"What!"

"Calm down! You ended up saving everyone."

"Saving or making everything worse by scaring the living daylights out of everyone?"

"You just need to learn how to control your power."

"I don't even know what kind of power this is!"

"Let's go." He turned and led the way into the dead forest.

"But…"

"Yumi…" He stared into her eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. Kikyou rolled her eyes, but everyone else seemed to be happy.

"You're touching me…" Yumi whispered weakly.

"C'mon, we have a lot of ground to cover." He turned again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. C'mon losers, or we'll leave you behind!" Yumi yelled out.

"Well," Kikyou announced, "I have to go, I must look after the other villagers in the area."

"Asta la vista. Don't worry, take your time to meet up with us next time," Yumi started, "seriously…" she mumbled under her breath. Kikyou made her way to Inuyasha and bumped Yumi, she threw her arms around Inuyasha and whispered, "I'll be back." She smiled at Yumi and walked in the opposite direction.

"Psycho priestess."

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Of her? Do you have a brain? What would lead you to that conclusion?"

"Well, you did give her dirty looks?"

"She gives me a bad vibe."

"Sure…"

"Well I guess that means you're jealous of that one kid demon slayer. You gave him A LOT of dirty looks."

"Forget that I said anything…"

"Sure Bob."

"Leave my brother out of this." Sango scolded.

"So he's your brother…. Kay then."

"Can we go please? This place looks dead, and it is giving me the creeps." Shippo hugged Yumi's leg.  
"Ya, C'mon."

--

"Well, well, well," the wind sorceress teased, " even the mighty Sesshomaru could not handle a mere human."

"Wind Sorceress Kagura…" Sesshomaru but his hand on his other sword Tokijin.

"Take your hand from your sword, I do not wish to fight."

"Annoying wench! My master does not wish to be anywhere near you or Naraku for that matter."

"Calm yourself toad." Kagura stated.

"Why Kagura, off betraying Naraku again?" Hakudoshi stood behind her very observant

"No. I was going to…"

"Why didn't you do what you were told?"

"I was going to ask if Sesshomaru wanted to form an alliance with us."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"No, I do not wish to work with Naraku again." Sesshomaru informed Naraku's reincarnations.

"Kanna said there would be a great war between Naraku's group and Inuyasha's, and if we didn't have the right allies, we would surely lose."

"Lies! Naraku didn't…"

"I've noticed that Naraku hasn't said much to you lately. He only talks to Kanna, Akago, and Moriomaru. Maybe he doesn't trust you as much as he used to."

"Or maybe it is because he thinks I already know."

"Sesshomaru! You must reconsider! You would never side with Inuyasha!"

"I would never side with Naraku either."

"Damn fool!" Kagura yelled.

"My master doesn't need to waste his time with useless battles. He will be on his own side, for he is to be the ruler of the western lands pretty soon."

"See Kagura… it's useless."

"Suit yourself."

"Let us leave now, Kagura." Hakudoshi commanded, and Kagura pulled her feather out and a gust of wind blew from the feather, which was now high up in the air with two passengers riding upon it.

"_**A great war…between Inuyasha and Naraku? Such lies…"**_ Sesshomaru thought, but still, he had a small belief in Kagura's theory.

**Yes there will be a huge war close to the end of the story…you just have to wait, and sorry about the long wait! I want to thank all my readers, and of course my editor! This fanfic would have never been if it wasn't for her. In fact, Yumi's personality is somewhat based on her. She is a punk rocker, but she is also an anime freak, so this makes her very interesting. Well –YumiHigurashi- and the REAL "Yumi" signing off!**

"**Yumi"- P.S. I am the one that should be sorry cuz I'm the one that submits the story, but I have to ask my other friend to submit it because my little prep of a sister (no offense to preps, I actually have some preppy friends…) killed the wireless adapter for our internet, so don't take it all out on Mayura (author of this bad-ass fanfic… dka, Mayura!). Bye bitches! (Sorry, it's a habit… )**


	11. A Prince's Secret

This is my first fanfic, so plz don't kill me

**Well… things are still very slow… My editor and I are trying to find ways to connect to the internet. I have to go to my Cousin's house just to use the internet, and all I got to say is, that doesn't happen really often. I'll just go on with all the chapters and just upload them ALL when I go for a visit. Happy 4****th**** of July!! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any thing in the story except Yumi and the story itself… wow that was A LOT shorter than the other long disclaimer… well on with the story. ..**

"Well how the heck was I supposed to know you didn't like hot flavored food? If I knew that before, I wouldn't have made it ya know…" Yumi explained to Inuyasha who was complaining that his meal was too spicy.

"Well it wouldn't have hurt to ask."

"It's not my fault! Everyone back at my time likes spicy food."

"I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this Inuyasha, it really isn't that bad." Sango pointed out, followed by a meow from Kirara.

"Who in their right mind would eat something so spicy it makes your tongue burn!?"

"Us…" Yumi looked around receiving nods of agreement.

"You people are crazy."

"Oh well. Guess there's no changing that."

"You seem unusually calm today, Yumi." Miroku brought up. Everyone else nodded.

"You think so?"

"Well… yes. In fact, you haven't really fought with anyone for a few days. Are feeling alright?"

"Peachy… I guess I finally adjusted to my new life."

"I guess that sounds normal."

"If you don't mind, I would love to go to the next village so I can eat some EDIBLE food."

"Fine, but we really need a new way of scamming people. An ominous cloud or a house needing a good exercism, is starting to get a little old…"

"Well that's all we have for an excuse. Do you have a better plan?"

"I guess… Shippo, you think you can transform into a human?"

"Yea, sure."

"What are you doing, Yumi?" Inuyasha sighed.

"You'll see."

"We're trying to get into the village, not hide in a bush AT the village!" Inuyasha whispered rather loudly.

"Be patient! Okay, now, do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"…"

"Oh God… When you see a cart with expensive stuff, put the log in front of the back wheel. When the wheel goes over it, take the log out!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Then what do I do?" Shippo jumped up and down in his human disguise.

"Right when the wheel touches the log, cry out in pain, and lie down behind the wheel when it stops."

"I got it!"

"How will that get us a night at one of the houses?" Sango pointed out.

"This is just the first phase." Yumi explained.

"What!? You plan on doing more scams?" Inuyasha shouted. A few villages nearby ran in terror.

"Well, yea. If we don't do more, then villagers will get suspicious."

"Oh…fine! Do whatever you want, I just want to be fed." Inuyasha put his arms over his chest.

"And fed you will be soon."

"Yumi? After Shippo 'gets ran over by a cart,' what do we do?" Miroku scratched his head.

"We run out to aid Shippo and make the driver feel guilty."

"You're good at this…" Shippo complimented.

"Years of practice, Shippo, years of practice."

"Here comes a cart with silk and jewelry! Is that good enough for you?"

"Sure why not? Now we have to act fast, so anyone doesn't suspect anything."

"RIGHT!" They all nodded.

"Ready? 1…2…Go!" Yumi directed.

"Ow! My leg!" Shippo yelled and did what he was instructed. Yumi, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha suddenly came out of the bush and waited for the driver.

"Shippo! Are you alright!" Inuyasha said with worry in his voice.

"My leg… my leg!" An audience started to gather.

"Hang in there Shippo!" Yumi yelled using her fake tears trick. A tall man came out and hurried to the group. There were insults, and curses being spread among the crowd.

"Why, what happened!?"

"What do you mean what happened!?" Sango got up in the vendor's face. "You ran a poor child over! Couldn't you wait for him to pass first!?"

"Yea! What the hell is your problem anyways!? Have something against children!?"

"No, I, I didn't see him at all! He just appeared!"

"That's not an excuse!" A woman from the crowd yelled.

"But! But!"

"You should at least give them some of your goods and ask for forgiveness!" A man yelled readying his fists.

"I don't think I can take it any longer! Inuyasha cut my leg off! It hurts!" Shippo pleaded with streams of tears running down his face. The vendor got on his knees and bowed to them.

"Please take two of my finest silks, a string of pearls, and this valuable Jade Buddah, and in return give me your forgiveness." The man offered the items with shaky hands. The group was about to agree when Yumi spoke up.

"No! How can you be forgiven? He is just a child, yet you ran him over as if he was just a useless piece of paper!"

"Yumi…" Sango warned her.

"No Sango! If an older person gets hurt like this, they would probably leave with just a swollen foot, or a broken one at most, but Shippo, he's just a small, delicate child! It is a possibility that he will die!"

"…" The group stared at Yumi. She made a good point, but she was getting a little ahead of herself.

"She is right," The man agreed, " please, take half of my load. Even if you do not accept my apology, I want you to keep it." Yumi's jaw dropped at this, as her eyes flashed with greed.

"I, I mean, _we_ accept your apology." Yumi forgave the man, as he unloaded his cart. The crowd soon went back to their business, and Inuyasha held Shippo in his arms still keeping up with the charade. When the man left, Yumi turned to her friends and smirked. "Now, who's up for the next part of the scam?" She whispered so wandering villagers would not eavesdrop. Everyone raised their hand, and followed Yumi. When she turned, she ran into a tall, richly dressed man. Guards came from his side and held their weapons towards the group (I'm getting annoyed of calling them "the group"…) . "Be respectful and bow!" A guard demanded. Everyone but Yumi did as told.

"Since when do you bow, Inuyasha?"

"Since now…" He snapped.

"Did you hear me!? I said bow!"

"I heard you." She back talked

"Here we go…" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sighed.

"Then why didn't you bow? Do you know who this is!? I will repeat it once more! Bow to Prince Hiroyuki Kurusugawa!" The man sounded cold.

"I don't want to. I don't bow to anyone. No matter _who_ they are. Nobleman, or Prince! And what is royalty doing here in a market like this?"

"Why you-"

"Calm down Heimdo." A voice said from behind the guard.

"But Prince Kurusugawa, she…"

"She didn't do anything wrong."

"Right, Milord."

"You must excuse Heimdo, he takes his position seriously."

"Whatever…" Her friends got up from the floor. ( That word is getting annoying, too…)

"Please, come to my castle, your young friend must be in a lot of pain."

"Thanks but I don't waste my- ow!" Inuyasha elbowed her in the side. "We would be honored…"

"Delightful! Heimdo will be happy to carry your items. Right?"

"Yes, of course."

"The castle is a few miles away, the carriage will arrive in a few minutes."

"Kay…" Yumi went to Inuyasha and whispered, "Is this guy serious?"

"Shut up… it's food…"

"He's just an overdressed buffoon!"

"Shut up… we're being fed!"

"Is that all you can think of!?"

"Yes…"

"You're impossible…"

"Is there something wrong Miss… I am sorry, what was your name?"

"Yumi Higurashi…"

"Miss. Higurashi…is anything troubling you?"

"No. I hate formalities by the way!" She scolded.

"Oh, I just thought that since you seem very disturbed."

"Well if you must know-ow!" Inuyasha elbowed her even harder, "It's not everyday you run into a Prince."

"Well, it looks like the carriage has arrived… shall we go in?" The prince went in first and sat down.

"Shall we go in?" Yumi mimicked.

"Knock it off!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled.

"Is everything alright?" A voice from the carriage called out.

"Yes!" The three replied back and went into the carriage. Shippo lied on Yumi's lap, as she tried her best to distance herself from the prince, in the small carriage.

"If you need anything, just ask any of the servants to retrieve it." Prince Kurusugawa smiled and then left. Once the prince left the servants went into a separate room.

"Yea…something tells me this prince is full of himself…" Yumi spoke out.

"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi… so much to learn…" Miroku shook his head, "you must know that as long as we are being fed and sheltered, who cares?"

"She's just mad because we didn't get to use the rest of her series of scams." Inuyasha looked up after devouring his bowl of rice.

"No even close. If you need me I'll be-"

"Moping around?" Inuyasha finished. Yumi shot a glare at him and left. "Wrong thing to say…"

"Of all people, why would you care, Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sango cut in, "usually when she glares you just say something to get her even madder."

"Yumi scares me…"

"That never really seemed to stop you before." Shippo pointed out.

"Something tells me you're starting to like Yumi." Miroku's turn to talk came up.

"Well, when _I_ look at Yumi," Shippo said trying to stick up for Inuyasha, "I see Kagome, and Kagome terrified me when she got angry, and we all know Yumi, she is a lot worse…" Everyone looked at Shippo with amazement. "What? It's the truth…"

_The air was fresh; the skies were clear, and the wind..._

"Stupid idea number…never mind…" Yumi tried to get her hair in place.

"Beautiful night, correct?" A voice said from the darkness. Yumi turned to see the prince.

"Oh God! Yea dude, no offence, but you scare the crap out of me! Shippo isn't even hurt. We only wanted to be fed." She said it with a straight face. "I mean… yes it is? Hehe…" The beloved punk said, after realizing what she'd said.

"Calm down, I know. Your friend jumped off the carriage. I'm not even a prince, and Hiroyuki isn't even my name."

"That explains your servants"

"Yea. That's all an act so we get free stuff. Me and the rest of our gang saw this castle, cleaned it and set up all these schemes. You put on quite a show back at the village. You had them eating out of the palms of your hands…"

"Thanks…wait! Our?"

"My brother Heimdo and I are leaders of the gang. We're like thieves, but we only steal things we really need."

"So what _is_ your name?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Sounds right…" Yumi said scooting herself away.

"You're not like most people around here."

"We'll I'm not really from around _here_…" Yumi started twiddling with her fingers. _'Hehehe! Twiddling…' _She thought making fun of me.

"Foreigner?"

"Do I look like a foreigner?" Dark penciled, brown eyes met warm, emerald ones.

"Guess not."

"So, what's your deal? Do people accuse you of being a demon, too?"

"Obviously, and it's all because we refuse to dress like those uptight villagers. I got used to it, though. Especially now with the wars. No one is as nice as they used to be, now are they? My parents died because of the war. Samurais try to boss us around but, hell, they can't tell us what to do, now can they? They say it's so we can remain free but-"

"It's not being free if other idiots are taking your freedom away from you, and tricking you into thinking that." Yumi finished.

"Exactly."

"So how is it being a Freedom Fighter?"

"Aren't you and your friends Freedom Fighters? That's why we let you come with us."

"No. We're travelers."

"I thought that since you and your friends aren't quite so…normal."

"Yea but if we were Freedom Fighters, we wouldn't be traveling with a half-demon and a monk."

"Point taken."

"So what are _you_?"

"If I told you _that_ I'd have to kill_ you_."

"So you're a mystery in the making?"

"I guess."

"Where are you guys traveling to?"

"You know… here and there…"

"Wanderers?"

"No, not exactly."

"So you're more like explorers, not travelers?"  
"Yea."

"We might have different clothing, but, your style is even more bizarre. Are you a demon?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry. I have weird demonic powers even though I'm a human. I think it was a weird creature seeing as I have even weirder powers. I think its some rare type of dark magic. It almost seems nightmarish."

"You don't say? This is a small word! I guess you can say I was attacked as a little kid. I thought my grandfather exercised it out, but after a few years it came back."

"Same here. When I used my powers the first time, it left me this mark beneath my collar bone, where your heart is." The so called prince opened his kimono a little to show Yumi making her blush. The mark looked like a bird's claw in the middle of a circular figure. At first Yumi stared at his chest, and felt like she was on fire, so looked away for a second and put her hair up. She soon snapped back to her senses, and looked at the mark. His eyes went to the back of Yumi's neck and said, "Looks like you have the same mark as well."

"I do? Where?"

"Come closer, I'll touch it."

"Uh…o…kay…" Yumi leaned closer in, her bare shoulder touched his chest, and she felt his warmth. He gently put his finger on the mark, and he felt her muscles in her neck get tense, and then relax.

"What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled shocked at what he witnessed.

"Wh-when'd you get here!?" Yumi yelled back and jumped up noticing her position.

"So you came out to see the prince!? That's just disgusting!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then why is _he_ here!?"

"I don't know!"

"That sounds believable! Admit it! You like him since you bumped into him!"

"What if I did!? I'm not one who is in love with a dead, psycho, priestess!"

"Someone in your time maybe, but a prince!?"

"He's not a prince! He's a Freedom Fighter!"

"Who cares!?"

"I should probably go… he seems…mad!" He said quietly to Yumi.

"Shut up!"

"Make me shut up, Yumi!"

"Fine!" Yumi grabbed the "prince" by his collar as he was leaving and kissed him. "There! Did that shut you up!?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Inuyasha. Why did Inuyasha care? It was just Yumi! If it was Kagome, that would be another story, but it wasn't! All Inuyasha did was stand there blinking with his mouth open. After a few seconds of an awkward silence Inuyasha started growling. This growl wasn't like any other growl, no this growl had danger written all over it. "We are leaving." He said through clenched teeth. Yumi was about to protest, but she though that_ that_ wouldn't be the best thing to do. She held her breath and walked in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave the other man a glare before he walked behind Yumi, and the other smiled. "Dakudoji!" Yumi's ears twitched and she turned only to be turned and shoved by Inuyasha. Yumi had a huge smile across her face that was invisible in the shadows. Every once in a while Inuyasha would tell her to stop thinking about him. His name sounded to similar to Hakudoshi. Perhaps he was working with Naraku, and he didn't want Naraku to get a hold on Yumi, especially since she was quite powerful.

"Something tells me it's not safe to talk to Yumi or Inuyasha right now." Shippo shivered in fear as he watched his friends exchange death glares. "How long do you think this will last, Miroku?"

"I don't know, but I would put my money on Inuyasha. He seems more enraged than Yumi."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge. It's Yumi." Sango sighed.

"Good point."

"Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

"To the hot springs, I'm surprise Yumi hasn't noticed them, she's been talking about relaxing in hot springs lately."

"She has not."

"Yes she has." Shippo and Sango replied.

"Yumi talks about a lot of things you and Inuyasha have never heard."

"Is that so?" Miroku thought. Come to think of it, Sango and Yumi do talk a lot with each other. They also burst out laugh when everyone is silent.

"Shippo, do you want to come?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Do you want me to join as well, Sango?"

"Don't make me laugh, monk… But, I'll help you out a little…"

"How?"

"Watch. Yumi I'm going to the hot springs, you want to come?"

"Heck yes. Maybe we'll run into SOMEBODY I'D WANT TO BE AROUND!"

"Ugh… well hurry up." Sango laughed nervously.

"Here you go again, starting some stupid…" Inuyasha huffed.

"Don't even start." Yumi had danger in her voice, so Inuyasha scooted back a few feet away. Once Yumi got her bag, they left to enjoy a night of relaxation.

"Boy does this hit the spot." Sango sighed looking around for a certain lecherous monk. "All clear." She looked over to Yumi who looked up and gave her a weak smile. "Still mad?"

Silence…

"Yumi…"

"Huh? Sure, whatever…"

"Did you hear me?"

"No…?"

"Whatever it was Yumi, just let it go. You shouldn't waste your time on little things like this."

"You're right! Thanks Sango."

"So who were you talking about back at the castle?"

"Someone…" She smiled. Sango got the hint and laughed a bit.

"And who might this someone be?"

"The…prince?"

"Yumi!" Sango's smile got even bigger. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I didn't, but I found out he's not a prince."

"And now you like him?"

"Well, I guess… He's cool! And he's also a Freedom Fighter."

"If he's a Freedom Fighter, I guess he's perfect for you. Rebellious and cunning, yet kind."

"So what happened, Yumi?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha got there and killed it."

"What did you do?" Sango shook her head, thinking she knew what Yumi was going to say.

"This time I swear I didn't do anything wrong. We were just talking right? And he said that they dressed differently than others, but the way I dress is even weirder, and he asked _'Are you sure you're not a demon?' _And, well, I told him…"

"You what!?"

"It kinda slipped, but he told me the same thing happened to him. He also said the first time he used his powers, he got this weird mark on his chest and he showed me. I guess he looked at my neck because he said I have the same mark on the back of it. So he told me to get closer so he could show me where it is, and that's when Inuyasha got there."

"Well I wouldn't blame him for getting mad. I can already see that image."

"Yea, that's not why he's mad though."

"Something tells me this is all your fault…"

"Now that I think of it, it is my fault."

"What'd you do then?"

"Okay, so Inuyasha got all mad and started going off on me, but I tried to tell him, but he got to me and I told him to shut up, he said _'Make me shut up!'_ and that's when I…uh… never mind…"

"Yumi, what's the point of telling me if you were just going to back out?"

"Fine! That's when I kissed him…" Yumi looked away.

"The prince or Inuyasha!?"

"Eeeww! Who do you think!?"

"You didn't!"

"I did…"

"You should apologize…"

"What!? Why!? He's the one that overreacted in the first place!"

"But we all know how Inuyasha gets, especially since you look like Kagome. To him it must seem like betrayal."

"But he should already know that I'm not Kagome, or Kikyou! He should know that even twins look completely different! He should know that he can't tell me what to do!"

"He should, but he doesn't. Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"Yea, but then he'll say something like, 'I'm not an idiot! I can tell the difference between you and Kagome.' You know typical Inuyasha."

"That's true!" Shippo laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

"What's wrong this time, I dare to ask." Miroku stared at Inuyasha, and in return, got a glare. So much glaring in this chapter gawd…

"Why don't you ask Yumi? She seemed happy earlier when she was with the so called prince. It seems she accomplished something very important."

"She didn't do _that _did she?"

"Wh-what!? Are you even taking this seriously!?"

"You can't blame me; you're the one that doesn't want to tell me what happened."

"She kissed that fraud prince!"

"Is that it…?"

"What do you mean is that it!? You're acting like this is no big deal!"

"This _is_ no big deal. Inuyasha, is it me or are you jealous?"

"It's you…"

"You have to understand that Yumi is not Kagome. Yumi can do whatever she wants to do, to whomever she wants to."

"How can you say that!?"

"So, I guess you more than like her."

"Uh… you got it all wrong. Yumi is a jewel detector."

"That's what you said about Kagome… We all know you can't tell Yumi what to do. She is Yumi after all. But answer me this… did you make Yumi do that?"

"…no…?"

"You are hopeless my friend. You need to start trusting Yumi more…"

"I do trust Yumi; it's that fake prince I don't trust."

"Why?"

"His name sounds like he works for Naraku."

"What's his name?"

"Dakudoji."

"Well, no wonder Yumi likes him. It says it all in the name…dark child…"

"Are you listening!?"

"Huh?"

"His name! His name sounds like Hakudoshi!"

"So… is that why we need to be cautious around him?"

"Yes! What if he works for Naraku?"

"If he did, he would have a demonic presence."

"But, he has the same powers as Yumi, and she doesn't have a demonic presence either."

"Well, if he did work for Naraku, which I doubt, he would have tried something when we were off guard. Naraku wouldn't wait for us to suspect him. He would attack us once he got us eating out of the palms of his hands."

"I still don't like him…" He insisted. Miroku got up and left towards the door. "And where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear? Sango and Yumi went to bathe in the hot springs."

"You pervert…you never change. What kind of monk are you anyways?"

"My own kind."

"Wait! Do hear that. They're voices!" Inuyasha looked out the window to see Dakudoji and some of his men gathering outside.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Heimdo said.

"No…" Dakudoji said calmly, "We have to attack. It's now or never."

"But they're just women." Another guard said.

"But, they have something valuable… Move out!" With Dakudoji's order, the men went out into the woods, in the direction of the hot springs.

"We have to go get Yumi and Sango!" Inuyasha yelled once he was sure the Freedom Fighters couldn't hear them.

"Now we're talking!"

"That's not what I mean!"

Shippo and the girls were just talking when they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Yumi yelled putting her body in the water.

"Yumi is that you? Okay guys, don't go past the bushes or else."

"Oh, Dakudoji, it's only you."

"Who else would it be?"

"I can think of a few people…" Sango sighed.

"Where are you guys going?" Yumi asked sweetly.

"There's this other group of Freedom Fighters, and well, let's say we're not so buddy-buddy with em,' they took something that was our and sold it, so we're taking their valuable gold statue. On Friday nights, the men leave and go get drunk, so we're taking this chance to attack."

"I see… are the girls in love with themselves?"

"About ninety-five percent of them are, why, have any tips?"

"Use lots of mud, and before you attack them, scare them by making weird noises where they can't see you."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"No prob, and about earlier I-"

"Don't worry, I enjoyed it." With that the "army" left. Yumi stood there frozen as she blushed. Sango elbowed her playfully

"Ooh, la, la! Yumi's got a boyfriend." Sango teased. Yumi laughed nervously.

"I can't believe you're letting him attack the other women though…"

"He didn't have any weapons!"

"I guess it's all right then…"

"Yumi! Sango! Careful! That Dakudoji guy is-" Inuyasha stood there staring at Yumi and Sango. When Miroku got there, he smiled.

"You pervert! SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!" Sango and Yumi quickly sat back in the water. Sango got a huge rock and threw it at Miroku's head. "You guys are pigs!"

"You two never quit." Shippo shook his head in disappointment. The girls took the chance to change.

"Dakudoji is planning to attack you guys!" Inuyasha said his face still in the ground. Sango and Yumi looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"He just passed by, and started flirting with Yumi."

"He did not!" She was cherry red.

"I bet you didn't hurt him…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I didn't because he didn't go past the bushes, you numb nut!"

"I still don't trust him!"

"How can you not? The man is sweet." Sango said having Yumi's back.

"What do you mean by sweet, my dear Sango?" Miroku questioned, starting to get a bit ticked off.

"He means no harm."

"Are you sure? I don't think he can be trusted." Miroku lifted an eyebrow.

"Now you don't trust him." Inuyasha got up brushing the dirt off of him.

"I guess we have to prove you wrong…" Sango sighed, motioning Yumi to climb on board Kirara's back.

"Where are you two going?!" The guys yelled.

"Calm down, we'll be back in the morning!" Yumi yelled still angered. Kirara carried the two young women into the sky, following the scent of Dakudoji.

"So are you ready to scare little girls tonight, Sango?"

"I've been ready… Huh? It's Miroku! Why is he following us?"

"Aww… He does care about you! How sweet."

"But, he's not supposed to follow us!"

"Kirara go faster. Try to lose Miroku." Kirara did as told, but he was still behind them. "Damn it Sango, you had to pick the fast one!" Yumi made Sango blush. "I know! Kirara, swerve a little bit, fly in big circles, then swerve in between trees."

"What good will that do?"

"Watch, it's just a way to tire him out."

"Oh I get it!" Sango realized. After a few minutes Miroku was far behind, but Inuyasha ran behind instead.

"What the hell are you two doing!?"

"What about him Yumi?"

"Ha! This is too easy! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" When she yelled it out she heard Inuyasha hit the ground, so she figured it would slow him down since they were twenty feet in the air. "Okay Kirara, all I need you to do is go a little bit faster." Kirara was tired, but still followed their orders. Once they landed, Kirara reverted back to her demon cat form. "Thank you, Kirara!" They both thanked.

"Hey nice of you two to join us!" Dakudoji whispered.

"No prob! Who would want to miss this?" Yumi smiled.

"Okay ready? We're gonna start with the weird noises thing you told us to do. Ready…go!" Every one made noises and they heard squeales from the other girls.

"Kirara? Can you do one more favor? Can you roar for us? Just once?" Yumi pleaded. Once again Kirara did them a favor.

"Perfect thinking Yumi!"

"Yea, but you should have checked if we were here squirt!" a man on the opposing side yelled.

"Ready men? Attack everyone, but don't harm the girls."

"What!? But how did you know we were attacking you today!? You're not even supposed to be here right now!"

"Well, your so called brother told us about your plan."

"Heimdo? Why'd you do that!?"

"Sorry, but you weren't made to be a leader." He stood on the other man's side.

"Traitor!"

"You can insult me all you want, but I don't care, once you're dead, I'll be my own boss. Good thing you didn't bring weapons…" Heimdo smiled.

The leader of the other side snapped his fingers, and his men killed every man on Dakudoji's squad.

"If you want to play dirty…" He began.

"Then we'll fight dirty!" Yumi yelled picking up a near by sword.

"This is precious!" Heimdo laughed. "The only back up you got is 2 girls, and a demon cat!"

"I prefer the term, powerful girls and a demon cat."

"Powerful!? There is nothing powerful about a small group being out numbered by a band of Freedom Fighters."

"What if two people of the small group were very dangerous?"

"Who might that be wench?"

"Well there's me…" Yumi said making a bolt of lighting strike a small part of the gang. "and then there's…"

"Me…" Dakudoji said making the same attack.

"Demons!!"

"Too late! Yumi, put up a barrier, this is going to get a little dangerous."

"You got it!" She smiled and did what was told.

"Bye-bye, Heimdo!" Dakudoji unleashed the same atomic bomb Yumi did previously. There was a blinding purple light, and then the only thing there was a big clump of bloody corpses. Yumi started to remember all her bad dreams when she heard a voice in her head. _'Don't be scared Yumi… don't look away! Enjoy this, love this…'_ Yumi shook her head and she made a face. Dakudoji realized what happened and smiled. Yumi looked at the bloody corpses again and smiled as well… "This is so awesome!"

**You have to wait a bit more to find out what happens next! It might not be that long a wait, but, what do I know…hehe! The only thing I'm telling you guys is that voice was Naraku. Obviously…who else would it be? Well ily guys! –YumiHigurashi- signing out!**


	12. Dark Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except six characters and the story itself. Like I said before, I don't know how long it will take to put up the new chapters, but we won't give up. I told Yuri a.k.a "Yumi" to start warning you guys when there are going to be bad words in the chapter. She doesn't usually add things to my story, but when she does, she tends to make Yumi really…rebellious. It's not that I don't like the way she writes, I actually think she is a far greater writer than myself, but I don't want people to complain that I should change the rating of my story. I doubt they ever will, but you never know. On with the show! Maestro!**

**--**

_**Previously on Kagome's Twin:**_

'_Don't be scared Yumi… don't look away! Enjoy this, love this…'_ Yumi shook her head and she made a face. Dakudoji realized what happened and smiled. Yumi looked at the bloody corpses again and smiled as well… "This is so awesome!"  
--

The air had the thick stench of blood, the wind was howling, and the moon was crimson. Naraku smiled and waited for his guest to arrive. On his side stood Kanna, emotionless as ever, and carrying Akago, the evil infant who once tried to use Kagome's eyes, Kohaku, the demon slayer who betrayed his comrades under Naraku's control, and Hakudoshi, well, there's a lot to be said about him, but to keep this story going, let's just say he was pure evil, like Naraku.

"Can't Dakudoji hurry it up a little? I knew we couldn't count on him, he's too careless, and makes everyone wait up for him!" Hakudoshi looked as if his vein would burst any minute. He never really got mad, but ever since Naraku started telling him less about their plans, he's been having anger issues. Naraku's new favorite was Dakudoji, and Naraku gave him the ability to use anybody's power he sees. Why couldn't he give Hakudoshi that ability!? It doesn't make sense! Hakudoshi is more trusting than this new reincarnation! For once in his life, Hakudoshi was envious.

"A long as we have the girl on our side, it doesn't really matter." Akago spoke out.

"What will we do if she refuses?" Hakudoshi asked calming down, hoping Naraku would at least tell him **this**.

"There is no way she would refuse this offer, but if she does, we'll wait more, and I'll handle the rest." He wasn't positive Yumi would agree to join them, but he had his ways. For **he** was the one who turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, **he** was the one who placed a curse on Miroku's grandfather, thus creating the wind tunnel, **he** was the one who made Kohaku turn against his very own family, **he** was the one who had nearly all of the Shikon Jewel shards in his possession, and **he** was the one who would have Yumi join them, get the remaining shards, and destroy Inuyasha and his friends once and for all. "Leave, I don't need you four around." Hakudoshi hesitated at first, but he and the other three did as told. "What on earth is taking you so long Dakudoji?"

"Come with me Yumi, I know someone who can make you stronger. You are capable of handling far more greater powers."

"Really?" Yumi turned and looked at her partner in crime.

"Yea. If it's all right with Sango…" He looked at the other woman by Yumi's side.

"No way! Yumi you are not going anywhere with this murderer!"

"But they had what was coming to them!" Yumi pleaded.

"And you!" Sango pointed to Yumi furiously, "You helped him! You should know that killing humans is the worst thing you could ever…"

"Will you let Yumi come with me?" Dakudoji said once again holding his hand out towards Sango.

"Yes." Sango replied emotionless. To Yumi, she sounded like one of those weird zombies on those cheap black and white movies.

"C'mon! Hurry before Inuyasha gets here. He'll be harder to control."

"Sure but!"

"Hurry!" Yumi gave a confused look at him, but ran behind him.

"So what was all that about?"

"Huh? Oh! It's one of our powers. We can control anybody."

"Really!? That's so cool! I always wanted to do that! What else can we do!?"

"You'll find out soon, but we really have to hurry."

"'Kay!" The two ran through bushes and vines and thorns, and all the jungle-ly stuff. After a few minutes of self tiring running, they met a flat surface with a strange looking man.

"It's about time you returned Dakudoji."

"It was hard to convince the demon slayer…"

"I see… so this I her. Yumi Higurashi, elder twin sibling of Kagome Higurashi, I've been waiting."

"How do you know me?"

"My dear girl, you're the only one anybody talks about now a days."

"I am?

"Yes. Your power, that is what you came for right?"

"Well… I guess. Any thing you want to add before I agree?"

"We want you to join our side."

"Your side?"

"We need you to help us find the remaining jewels shards. We have nearly all of them and…"

The man was cut off by Yumi, "Wait! You're that Naraku dude aren't you? The evil half demon who never gets his hands dirty. The one with countless reincarnations!? The one who has a record of playing with people's emotions? The one who was born from the bandit Onigumo!? The one who…"

"Are you done yet Yumi?" Dakudoji sighed.

"I am hurt. Do you truly think that I did all of those bad deeds?"

"Yes."

"There must be something to make you change your mind… besides your increased strength of course."

"No…!"

"Are you sure? Any deaths you need to avenge?"

"So she was killed! Wait, I don't even know **who** killed Kagome…"

"Would you like to know?"

"Not if it means that I have to join you…"

"No, no, no, I think you need to see this." Naraku smiled taking out Kanna's mirror. Yumi's eyes widened to see the image of her deceased sister on the glass.

"_You don't have to do this!"_

"_Actually, my reincarnation, I do!"_

"_Stop Kikyo!"_

"_There can only be one person in his life and that person is me!"_ Kikyo let go of the string and watched happily as her arrow pierced Kagome's chest, ending her life right then and there. Yumi clenched her fists so hard that blood started coming out of her palms.

"So she killed Kagome… psycho priestess, consider you're life ended…again…"

"Don't you think you'll need more power to do that?" Naraku smiled once again.

"Don't worry. It's free of "Yeah, but I can't join you!"

charge. Deal?" He extended his hand towards the angered and confused teenager.

"Deal!" She extended her and they shook hands.

"This may hurt a little…" The mirror exploded making black light surround Yumi.

"S-Sango! Kirara!" Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards their friends.

"Huh? Yumi! Where'd she go!?"

"What happened!?" Inuyasha felt angry, but he didn't really understand why.

"Dakudoji! I think he really does work for Naraku! I tried stopping him, but all of a sudden I blacked out!"

"Do you know where they went?" Miroku held Sango in his arms.

"No! I don't remember them leaving at all." The exterminator felt like a failure.

"Did Dakudoji kill all of these guys?" Inuyasha covered his nose, trying hard not to breathe in the fowl stench of blood.

"No… unfortunately, Yumi helped."

"No! She couldn't have she hates looking at bloody dead bodies!"

"Maybe she doesn't because that's what I saw..."

"Can you still smell Yumi's scent, Inuyasha?"

It's faint, but yeah. C'mon let's hurry. If Naraku is at the bottom of this, he'll probably convince Yumi to join him. Especially with Dakudoji there. Yumi will jump up at any time just to be with him."

"Will you give it a rest!? It's what you get for getting buddy-buddy with Kikyo in front of Yumi!" Shippo yelled hitting Inuyasha in the head.

"Shut up! We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha punched Shippo to the floor.

"Then let's go!" Sango yelled on Kirara's back, getting ready t take off.

"Right!' The three men yelled. Inuyasha ran towards the direction from which Yumi's scent was coming from.

'Yumi, don't give into Naraku… just wait until I get there…'

"Do you think Yumi will be al right?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I honestly don't know. Yumi may be strong willed, but we all know Naraku."

"Knock it off you guys! Don't say stuff like that! Yumi will be okay! She has to!"

"You're right Shippo! Thanks for reminding us!" The monk nodded towards the kitzune. All of a sudden, they heard a mirror shattering, and then a black light flashed across the velvet sky.

"Hurry! We're almost out of time!" Inuyasha sped up.

"Dakudoji."

"Yes master Naraku?"

"Take the mirror, the girl is inside. Protect it until she is ready to come out. Once she comes out, bring her over here."

"Right." Dakudoji caught the little pouch Naraku threw at him.

"Light this up quickly! This will hide your scent. Keep it in the bag, and don't worry you pretty little head, it won't make the pouch catch on fire."

"Okay then, I'm off!" With that Dakudoji lit up the content inside the pouch, took the mirror, and ran off. Naraku smiled, laid some bones on the ground, and waited for his opponents to arrive.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha and his friends…"

"I was hoping to find Dakudoji, but I ran into you. Luckily for you, I'm in a hurry, so why don't you tell me where Dakudoji and Yumi are."

"Yumi? Dakudoji? Who are these people you speak of?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about one of your minions and a girl who looks like Kagome! Where are they!?"

"Oh them…? I killed them both. I think they were in a hurry to find someone."

"Liar!"

"Inuyasha look at the bones!" Miroku pointed at the false bone scattered all around Naraku.

"You bastard! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga, but Naraku put up a barrier.

"Still the same attacks I see…" He shook his head letting out a thick cloud of miasthma. Inuyasha jumped back a few feet avoiding the air.

"Adamant Barrage!" Huge daggers of diamonds flew at Naraku, piercing him and the barrier. Naraku started to reform, and Miroku took this chance to use his Wind Tunnel to suck Naraku in, but as usual, the Saimyosho appeared giving him no other choice but to cover the hell hole.

"My turn! Hiraikots!" Sango's oversized bone boomerang glided through the air and hit Naraku, only to cut him into tinier pieces. "Damn!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Can this thing go any slower!? Yumi, hatch out of the stupid mirror already!" All of the sudden, he was being pelted by little pebbles. "Why if it isn't my older brother Hakudoshi!"

"What is Naraku planning?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're Naraku's new favorite. He tells you everything now. And since you know, as your elder I demand you to tell me his plans."

"Envious little fella aren't you?"

"Little? Like I said before, I am older than you."

"Yea, but I'm taller, and look older than you."

"Quiet! Just tell me this… is there really going to be a war?"

"My sources say… ask again…" The mirror started to crack. "Oh well, looks like I've got to go! See ya!"

"Get over here and answer me." Hakudoshi demanded, trying to maintain his cool…. (Hakudoshi…cool!? Ha!)

"Can't Naraku's orders." In a few seconds he was out of sight.

**Back at the one place with Naraku and Inuyasha…**

"Ugh!" Inuyasha was knocked over once again. He slashed at Naraku and cut him up, but he kept on reforming no matter how many times he got cut. "That's it! No more holding back! Wind scar!" The light was bigger than before, anyone caught up in the attack, would surely be pushing up daisies in a matter of seconds, but lucky for Naraku, a black light blocked it. A strong gush of wind came from the woods as two figures approached from the shadows. On the left was Dakudoji, and by his side was woman with long razor cut hair, a strapless gown that went to her knees, bracelets with black stones imbedded in them, and a leather strap around her neck with a four black feathers attached at the front, she also had a glowing purple heart necklace that pulsated in the shadows. Inuyasha and his group were shocked to see the face of the woman once she stepped into the light.

"Yumi! Wh- what happened!?"

"Nice of you to join us Yumi," Naraku laughed, "why don't you finish the job?"

"Yes master Naraku." Yumi said smiling wickedly at Inuyasha.

"Yumi! Why did you join Naraku!? Why did you kill humans!? Why!?" Inuyasha said trying to back away from Yumi. (Yes Yumi, why? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? This story is getting very interesting…)

"Because it is what master Naraku demands." Yumi said coldly. Everything about her was cold. Her eyes, voice, personality, everything! She waved her arms out, and as she did, lighting and fire came out of nowhere.

"Yumi! Stop!" Her friends yelled out trying to stop them.

"Aren't you going to attack Inuyasha!?" She laughed as she made thorny vines appear and wrapped Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara in them. She blew a powder at them that made them fall asleep.

"No!"

"Then if you don't attack, I will!" She took a feather from the leather strap as Inuyasha watched it glow purple, and then turn into a sword. She ran towards him to attack, but he blocked it.

"I'm not going to fight you!"

"That's a shame… this won't be as entertaining as I thought it would be." The heart necklace glowed. "Raven Twister!" A flock of ravens flew in front of Yumi and bowed, hen they flew in circles, and made their way to Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha was caught up in the twister, the raven retracted their sharp talons, and scratched him up all over his body. "Ah… the sweet smell of blood… I wonder how wounded you are. Disperse!" The raven flew up in a line, and into the heart necklace. "See what happens when you don't fight? Heh, I knew you weren't man enough. Well I hope you had fun with Kikyo, cuz after I'm done with you guys, She's gonna be my next target."

"Don't! Touch! Kikyo!" Inuyasha looked up.

"Aw, how cute… trying to be Mr. Tough Guy now huh? Don't you think you're a little too late for that now?" Yumi's nails soon became claws. She grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, and she stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. She laughed as he howled in pain. Once her hand went through him, she pulled it out and started to lick the blood off her claws. (Yumi scares me now…)

"Not as tasty as other demons would think though…"

Inuyasha pushed her away from him, knocking her down to the floor.

"That wasn't fun at all…" Yumi ran towards him with her sword again, and this time Inuyasha would try to scratch her at most. He swung his arm but then a giant black bird came up from underground to block his attack.

"What the-!?" Yumi appeared from the back of Inuyasha and stabbed him with her sword. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Yumi stared at him for a bit and once she knew he was unconscious, she stood on his back and laughed. She turned her sword back into a feather, and placed it back on the leather strap.

"Now for you four…" She walked of Inuyasha's back and cleaned her hands from all the blood and stared at them and the four in the vines. She was about to run to them, but then she realized she had Inuyasha's claws in her shoulders. He soon pinned her to the floor.

"Not fair!" she yelled in his face.

"Nothing ever is…" He glared as took her heart necklace and shattered it in his hands. The necklace turned to dust as he watched Yumi lay unconscious. She was soon back to normal, and the thorny vines disappeared.

"Uh… this is when I leave see ya!" Dakudoji ran into the woods. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Are you guys okay?" Inuyasha smiled weakly at his friends.

They soon woke up nodded. The dust from the shattered heart went inside Yumi's mark on the back of her neck.

"What happened to Yumi?" Shippo asked worried. They all heard a moan and looked back at Yumi.

"Aren't you dead yet!?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm supposed to be dead stupid!"

"Yes you are! It's what you deserve for trying to kill us! Why don't you join Naraku!?"

"I don't remember me trying to kill you, and I don't remember your claw marks on my shoulders you jerk! And another thing! I would **never** join Naraku. No matter what happens!"

Inuyasha turned back. Yumi was normal, and she didn't look like she was going to literally kill someone. "You really don't know?"

"Know what!?"

"Never mind… good to have you back."

"I never knew I left… oh wait! Um… did you forget about me and Sango lea-?"

"I did, but thanks for reminding me… What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Damn it! I shouldn't have said anything in the… eeew! I have the most disgusting taste in my mouth! I'm gonna puke!" Yumi spit out to see a dark red in her spit. "But I'm not bleeding in my mouth! Eeew! I'm gonna die!" she looked up to see Inuyasha covered in blood, and then she looked at her wrist which still had a bit of blood. "Oh God…oh…God! What the hell did I do!?"

Inuyasha looked at the others, and they all shook their heads. "Nothing, it was a prank…?"

"You jerk! You know I can't stand stuff like this. You're the biggest jerk ev-" Inuyasha hugged Yumi tightly. Yumi sat there feeling very uncomfortable, but at the same time she sort of liked it. Yumi may have forgotten about what had happened, but two things she didn't forget was how to use her new powers, and who was the evil witch who killed her beloved twin sister, Kagome.

"Seriously… what happened?"

"Nothing. Stop asking, there's no point." Inuyasha laughed. "Ow…" He fell to his knees.

"Hold on…" When Inuyasha got up and faced her, she put her hands over his wounds and a purple glow came from them. In a matter of seconds, his wounds were completely healed.

"How did you do that?" They all asked Yumi.

"Honestly… I don't know…" She thought hard, but all she got from it was a big headache.

"Why don't you go home?"

"No… I'm trying to avoid a test…"

"Isn't it weird how Kagome cared about her tests, but Yumi doesn't?" Sango cocked her head.

"Isn't your record bad enough already?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Nope! I got a fresh start when I arrived at TPJHS, so who cares!"

"I forgot to tell you this, but your music contraption disappeared about 5 days ago…" Inuyasha bit his lip hoping this would make her go home. He wanted Yumi to get a way from Naraku while she still can. A few days in her time period should help.

"Crap! I forgot about that!"

"You knew?"

"Uh… yeah! And I'll go home only if you let me come back on my own this time…"

"I have a bad feeling about this but fine…" And so they all went to Inuyasha's village to rest, while Yumi went back to her time period.

--

**Okay so I got stuck on this chapter a lot so it sucks…. Yuri is writing the next chapter! Yay! 3**

**Hellooooz! This is Yuri! Mayura wasn't kidding when she said this chapter sucked (no offence…) so I fixed it up a little…ok… a lot… I'm just happy I get to type the next chapter… It will be freakin' bomb! And I swear I'll warn you guys if I put bad words like…. Ef you see kay. I would type it but I don't want to put the label on…. Damn this stupid new rule… X (**


	13. Rebirth

_**Kagome's Twin**_

**Hello! Yuri Matsuda here! So I had this one ready a LONG time ago, but Mayura (original author of this story) gave me a surprise visit from Tokyo. My mom and her mom are childhood friends so that's how we know each other. A few days after she left, there was this earthquake here in California (I live in the OC… that explains Yumi's behavior…) and it knocked my computer down and the story got deleted. I was so ticked off (notice that I said ticked and not the other word.) that I took a two week break from typing, so when I started typing again, it took me even longer to type it because I was still ticked, but here it is! Disclaimer: The author doesn't own anything in this story except six characters and the story itself.**

"Yumi… Yumi… YUMI!"

"Go away…"

"Yumi you lazy dork, get up!"

"And since when did I listen to you. Booger?"

"Look, you don't want to mess up your record again. You're really lucky to be given a fresh start, and you almost messed it up on the first day!"

"What's your point?" Yumi sighed putting her head under pillow to block out the sound of Souta's voice. For a few moments the room was silent, with only the sound of the morning's breeze. Souta left the room and came back with a stereo and a microphone. When he plugged the stereo in, he connected it to the microphone and turned the stereo on. The high-pitched screeching noise made Yumi jump up and yell in alarm. "Get out of my room!"

"Are you going to change!?"

"Yes! Damn! One week camping out, and you come back thinking you're the king of the world!"

"Look who's talking! You think that just because you didn't get the attention you wanted as a kid, you can do whatever you want when you want to."

"Because I can! Get out or I'll bring in the shovel!"

"Oh yea well…"

"Souta." A soft voice came from outside the room. It was Mrs.Higurashi. Yumi stared at her, and she stared back. Souta felt the tension in the room and left. Once he was on the third step of the stairs, Mrs.Higurashi left as well. (Wouldn't it be Ms. Higurashi…?) Yumi sat up in bed dazed for a while and got dressed, still leaving the skirt on her bed. When she went downstairs, she did her best to avoid her mother and brother. Yumi was in the living room now, and for some reason, she walked in a different direction than planned. She went into a little room that was used as a shrine for Kagome. Yumi looked around when something caught her attention, a little box where Kagome's ashes were kept. She undecidedly picked up the box, and she made it glow. "What the heck am I doing!?" She put the box back in its place and watched it glow. "My hoodie!" She ran out of the room and up the stairs and looked hopelessly for her sweater. In the miniature shrine, the box of ashes rolled on the floor and stopped glowing. The box broke spilling out all of the ashes. There was a flash of purple light, and when it dissipated, there was a teenage girl on the floor wearing the **complete** school uniform. It was indeed Kagome who came back from the dead! (How good am I?)

"Wha- Where am I? And why are all these pictures of me doing in the room!?" Kagome looked at clock. "15 minutes!? If I run I'll probably get to school on time!" She ran out the door and into the kitchen. "Bye mom, bye Souta! Gotta go, I'm going to be late!"

"You're wearing the complete uniform today, sweetie?" Mrs.Higurashi yelled out to her daughter who was already out the door. She was happy that she didn't still detest her for what happened last time she visited.

'What does mom mean? Of course I'm going to wear the complete uniform! I'm not Yumi…' Kagome thought as she panted, racing against the clock.

After she turned the whole room upside down, Yumi gave up and ran downstairs, and out of the house. "Crap! I'm going to be late!"

"You changed back!?" Souta yelled out.

"Did you see her run back into the room?" Souta shook his head in response to his mother's question.

--

"Hey what's up with the skirt? Heard you got Mono. From who…?" Ami asked Kagome thinking she was Yumi. Kagome stopped and glared at Ami. Sure they were totally alike, but for some reason, they hated each other.

"Look, I have to go." Ami froze up and let her be.

"Ouch… What's up with her?"

A few minutes later Yumi showed up. "Hey Ami, feeling okay, you look pale."

"Didn't you just leave?"

"You're seeing things?"

"Maybe. How was Mono?"

"Mono!? I…." Yumi finally realized that she's been out with "Mono" for the past month and a half. "It was you know… Mono."

"Lucky chick."

"Tell me about it. Well, I'll tell you about it later."

"Bye Yums!"

At the classroom, everybody stared at Kagome, and gave her kissy faces. A guy even called out, "I'll give you more Mono, Higurashi!"

Kagome sighed in disgust and sat down. 'Finally I have a young person's disease…'

The school bell rang and the teacher started to take attendance. Kagome looked around and waved at her friends, but they raised their eyebrows at her and looked away. 'What's up with them?'

"Higota…?"

"Here Sensei."

"Higu-" The man was interrupted when the door swung open.

"Technically I'm not late right!? You didn't finish saying my name!" Yumi yelled panting.

"Sorry Higurashi."

"Yumi!? Sensei I'm right here!"

"Yes, but… what!? Aren't you dead!?"

"Dead!? What are you talking about!?" Everyone in the room stared at Kagome in shock.

"You!" He pointed at Yumi, "Explain Higurashi 2."

"Why am I Higurashi 2!?"

"Why are you even here!?" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up Kagome! I had to skip breakfast because of you!"

"What!?" Kagome was confused.

"You see Sensei, Kagome was never dead…"

"You're in trouble now Kagome…" The guy from before laughed.

"No, she didn't skip school either. There was this guy after her so she was sent to America until the guy was brought to justice."

"Liar…" A girl whispered.

"Right Kagome?" Everyone stared at Kagome once again. Kagome looked at Yumi who gave her a look that told her that she should agree.

"Right…"

"Well I'll just talk to the principal after class, but for now, take a seat Higurashi."

"So I'm not late?"

"Don't push it."

"Well you always said that the bell never excuses the students."

"She has a point." A voice came from behind her. Yumi turned to face Sasuke.

"He's late! See!? Sasuke's not in his seat!"

"Neither are you."

"Yea but I Kagome's in mine!" Her eyes suddenly went to Sasuke's seat. She ran to the seat and sat down. "Thanks!"

"Higurashi out of his seat."

"Fine…" She got up and walked to the window. She smiled and said, "Hey Kagome, isn't that Inuyasha!?"

"What!? Why is he here!?" Kagome got up to look for herself. Yumi sat on her seat.

"Higurashi…"

"Yes?"

"What?" The two said at the same time.

"Higurashi 2, I mean."

"Why am I Higurashi 2?"

"Because you arrived here second and because Kagome's marks are higher than yours."

"Wow… Yumi's marks must be pretty low…" The guy said again.

"Will you shut up!?" the twins yelled in frustration. That shut him up.

"So you say if my mark were to become higher than Kagome's she would be Higurashi 2?"

"Like that would ever happen- I mean, correct."

"Well then…"

"Yumi, I know you're really competitive and, you can do almost everything when you actually try, but, it won't be easy."

"What, you think you're smarter than me?"

"Well, yeah, I pay attention in class- or I used to anyway." Kagome blushed.

"Well-"

"Take a seat Miss. 2."

"Funny… but where am I supposed to sit?"

"You can sit on my lap Yumi." Guess who that was. Yumi glared at him and he looked away. "It was a joke."

"Sit on my seat, Higurashi I won't be sitting there."

"Uhu…" Yumi sat down and was handed a test. She looked over it and thought it was pretty easy.

"You may begin." With that, the class silent. Kagome had her head low, for she didn't under stand anything. She looked over at Yumi, who looked like she knew what she was doing.

'Playing Hangman?' She thought.

Yumi's head shot up and she looked over at her sister. 'No.'

'Right… So how do you know Inuyasha? Did he come over?'

'He was at your funeral, he came over, I traveled with him, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and he cut my bangs while we fought each other, so now I look exactly like you. Shall I say more?'

'What do you mean you traveled with him? Did he tell another one of those famous stories of his?'

'I'm not stupid! I know you're able to visit the Feudal Era. I can as well. Speaking of Feudal Era, want me to kill Kikyo for you?'

'Why?'

'Because she killed you!'

'I never died!'

'You don't remember?'

'Remember what?'

'Kikyo killed you! She was jealous of you and Inuyasha! You've been dead for the past 2 months!'

'Stop Yumi.'

"I'm serious! Why do you think mom has a shrine dedicated to you? It says on the plaque! In Memory of Kagome Higurashi!'

'Well, I haven't visited your house! Your mom seriously has a shrine for me?'

'No stupid! We're twins.'

'I know. We look exactly like each other. Did you just figure that out?'

'No. We're twins. As in siblings, you know meaning we have the same mom…'

'But you-"

'Ask mom.'

'What about the principal? They all think I'm dead!?'

'Leave that to me…'

'I have a bad feeling about this…'

'No wonder you and Inuyasha are boyfriend and girlfriend! You two always have your doubts about me.'

'We are not boyfriend and girlfriend! And can you blame us? It's you after all.'

'Gee, thanks… Oh God! I said "Gee"'

'You like Inuyasha don't you?'

'Oh yes! I'm in love with a jerk of a half demon.'

'See?'

'Sarcasm, look it up. Leave me alone now. I need to finish the stupid test.'

'As if you care about it.' Kagome looked back down at her paper and frowned. The bell rang and she wrote the last few answers down.

"I'll have your results tomorrow at the beginning of class. You are dismissed."

Yumi watched the teacher put the papers in a cabinet in the back of the room and ran out the door to talk to the principal.

"Yumi wait up!"

"Hurry up! We have to get there before he does."

"Why?"

"I said 'Leave that to me' remember?"

"Yea, but I never thought you meant it!"

"Shut up and run!"

--

"We have to see the principal!" The twins said to the lady at the front desk.

The lady looked up in shock. "Higurashi you're supposed to be dead!"

"Actually, I'm Yumi. She's Kagome. That's starting to get annoying. Everyone's calling me Kagome! I can't take it anymore."

"I'm calling the principal…"

"Wait!" Yumi held her hand out, and looked directly into the woman's eyes. "When Mr. Yoshimado comes in, stall him until the principal lets him in. I'm pretty sure he'll explain what's going on. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Yumi..." She said emotionless.

"What was that!?" Kagome said following Yumi into the Principal's office.

"I'll explain later. What's the principal's name?"

"Principal Kamashiro."

"OK."

"What are you going to-?"

"Shh!"

Kamashiro walked in and noticed the twins. "Miss Higurashi!? You're alive!? I have to contact the-"

"Kamashiro." Yumi did as before, "Kagome was being hunted down by a man by the name of… Lee…Xao…a notorious Serial Killer from China. When the Japanese Federal Government found out he was targeting Kagome, they took her to the United States until he was brought to justice. To cover this information up, they said she died. You are expected to tell every teacher that she has this."

"Yes Miss Higurashi…"

"Oh! And, I want you to make an announcement that says tomorrow is a Spirit Day. Tell students to dress however they want tomorrow."

"Anything else?"

"Oh! I want you to change Ami Okutawa's schedule. Make it exactly like mine and Kagome's."

"I will do it right away, Miss Yumi."

"Yumi…"

"I said I'll explain it later Kagome."

"Okay, but you went too far with Spirit Day, and changing you best friend's schedule…"

"So?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get to class."

--

"Welcome class. Let us start wit attendance.

"Mr. Kamikaze?"

"Yes Higurashi? You are late."

"We had to see the principal."

"We?"

"Yes. Me and Yumi."

"Kagome!?"

"Yes and-"

"God you're annoying! Mr. Kamashiro has these notes for you, and he said to excuse our tardiness." Yumi said taking a seat

He read the notes and told Kagome to sit at Yumi's table. It was empty at the table, neither Sasuke nor Hojo were in class today. "Class it seems Uchiha and Hojo aren't here. Uchiha went home early due to a personal matter, and Hojo is still sick."

"Erm, are you Kamikaze Sensei?"

"Yes. You must be Ami Okutawa."

"Yeah."

"You can sit at the Higurashi's table."

"Hey Yumi and…Kagome?"

"I'm sure they'll be happy to explain. For now sit down Miss Okutawa."

Ami sat down and glared at the girl next to her. Yumi grabbed her chair and cut right in-between the two. "We all know how this will end if I'm not in the middle."

--

The last school bell rag and the Higurashi sisters walked home, too tired to say anything.

"Yo Ma! I have some news!"

Mrs. Higurashi came and cried with joy hugging her daughter.

"Wow you actually know that that's Kagome!"

"What mother doesn't know the difference between her children?"

"Good point."

"How can this be?"

"I don't know…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders also crying. She looked over at Yumi who looked like she too was about to cry.

"What?" Yumi said holding her tears back. She got a flashback, and remembered how she made Kagome's ashes glow in the mini shrine. She cleared her throat and said, "Mom? Remember when I moved in here that I asked if you could hold onto a metal case that had all these locks?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have it?"

"Okay." She brought the case back to Yumi.

"She unlocked it, making her family's jaws drop."

"What?"

"Where'd you get that money from?" Souta asked.

"I get it from playing with my band. You'd be surprised how many gigs we get, or at least used to…"

"How much is in there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"54,900 yen?" (That's about 5,000 dollars in the US.)

"That's amazing!" Kagome exclaimed

"What are you going to do with the money, dear?"

"I need to buy a new bass guitar. I usually get it from an American catalog, but I don't have the time to wait for them to send it. Let's see… if a guitar over there costs 1,200 dollars, not including shipping and handling then it should cost… 109.8 multiplied by 1200…32,860 yen."

"What…?" Kagome said scratching her head.

"I told you I'm not stupid, I just choose not to participate in learning." She locked it up and gave the box back to her mom. "I'll be back in a few minutes.

--

"I'm surprised you haven't gone back to visit Yumi, Inuyasha." Sango told Inuyasha.

"She wants to come back alone."

"That never stopped you before…"

"Yeah, but that was Kagome. Plus, I want her to stay over there until Naraku's scent disappears."

"Usually you want his scent to be near."

"Yeah, but we need Yumi here, and Naraku wants Yumi."

"Good point. When is she coming back?"

"I don't know, but if the scent goes away, I'm bringing her back tomorrow."

"I see."

"Well, I'm going to walk around."

"Are you going to visit Yumi?"

"Keh."

--

"I'm back!" Yumi yelled taking her shoes off, and holding the guitar behind her. She wore a black hooded jacket that hid her hair perfectly.

"Somebody's two hours late. Whatever happened to I'll be back in a few minutes? Where's the guitar!? Let me see it!" Souta exclaimed trying to remain calm.

"Calm down! Where I go is none of your business. Well. Feast your eyes this!" Yumi gave Souta the case.

Souta's eyes grew wide. The case was made of stainless steel, and he saw the stickers that Yumi had already added for customization. He opened it and his smile turned into a frown. He looked up at Yumi. He was confused. "It's empty…"

"I couldn't afford the bass guitar. The guy gave me a choice. The bass guitar or the case. I chose the case!"

"You're an idiot! Why!?"

"Because this was the last case!"

"B-b-but! It's a case!"

"Exactly! And I needed it to match this!" Yumi pulled the guitar out.

"I thought you said you couldn't afford a guitar!"

"No, I said I couldn't afford a BASS guitar. I didn't say anything about an Acoustic Guitar." She corrected. The guitar was all black, and it had purple stripes. In various parts of the guitar, it had silver hearts, which had 2 different halves. The left half was angelic, and the right half was demonic."

"What do the hearts mean?"

"I don't know but it looks awesome. I'm just happy Acoustics were on sale. And with the extra money I did this…" Yumi took her hood off to reveal her hair. "It's a popular hairstyle in the U.S. I think it's called Scene…"

"M-Mom! Yumi got her hair done, and she looks like a freak!"

"Thanks… I'm glad you liked it…" Yumi said putting her new guitar in its case.

"Souta, I'm sure it's not that-" Mrs. Higurashi came in and her jaw dropped. Yumi's hair was cut into many lairs. The lower front layer went all the way to the middle section of her ribs. It also had purple and white highlights and the same color stripes at the tips of the long section of hair.

Kagome came in and she blurted out, "Whoa! Your hair is… is…"

"Let me guess… Stupid, clownish, freakish, scary, idiotic, or all of the above?"

"It's… Cool!"

"What!?"

"What was that?"

"Eh!?"

"It's cool! It's… different, but cool. The purple and white highlights are a nice touch."

"I think I'm hearing things… Did you just say you _like_ it?"

"Yeah. It's good on you. Did you do it because you don't like your bang?"

"OBVIOUSLY! I don't wanna look like…you…"

"Hey! You jerk!"

"In a good way…"

"Oh…wait?"

"Well, I don't know about you but, I'm gonna go hit the hay."

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"My room…"

"You have a room?"

"Yup the first room you see when you go up the stairs." She smiled.

"That's my room!"

"Not anymore…"

"First one who gets there gets the room."

"Kay… Ready Go!" Yumi ran up the stairs.

"Cheater!" She caught up to her and grabbed onto her leg making the tumble onto the floor. The two then started to tussle. (You wanna tussle? I'll give you a tussle!)

"Freeze!" The twins look up at their mom. Kagome was pulling the long ends of Yumi's hair, and Yumi was pulling Kagome's nose. "The two of you will share."

"Huh!?"

"What chu talkin' bout Willis!?" Yumi said at the sane time as Kagome.

"What did you say?" Kagome looked at Yumi.

"B.J. made me watch one of his English movies."

"Okay…?"

"You two apologize."

"Sorry Yumi." She looked Yumi in the eyes.

Kagome waited for her apology.

"Yumi… say sorry to her."

"Uhu." Yumi nodded.

"Close enough…" They walked in the room. The night ended peaceful, and quiet.

--

"Yumi! What happened to my clothes!?"

"Wha…?" Yumi woke up still tired.

"My clothes! I only see your clothes."

"Oh… mom donated them too…" She yawned, "the homeless center… or something like that."

"What am I supposed to wear!? I can't wear my uniform. It smells…"

"Remember it's free style dressing today! Yes!"

"Yes! For you… you have your clothes."

"Wear mine."

"I don't like dressing in your clothes they're tight."

"Well duh. Skinny jeans…"

"I'm not used to wearing them."

"Fine… go naked then."

"Fine…" Kagome sighed. When she came out, she looked like Yumi before she got her hair cut.

"Wow… here you'll need this." Yumi handed her one of her studded belts."

"Uh… what about you? You need a belt too."

"I have tons more."

"Well… I think it's too much."

"They'll fall down."

"But they fit perfectly."

"Yea but those jeans are the ones that sag."

"Sure give me the sagging one huh?"

"Fine… Wear these." Yumi took out some green skinny jeans. "You're wearing my favorite ones. Nothing beats the red skinny jeans."

"Whatever…"

"Let's see… black studs for me… and white studs for you."

"Let's just go…"

--

"Hey Yumi… Where's Kagome." Ami smiled.

"Yumi's back there trying to call the rest of your guy's friends."

"Ha! You look stupid!"

"So you think Yumi's clothes are stupid?"

"No! I meant they look stupid on you."

"But we look exactly the same…"

"Oh yeah well… you have weird hair."

"Ami! Knock it off, and help me call the idiots." Yelled still half a block away.

"Kagome and her friends or our idiots?" she yelled back.

"Hey! You…"

"Ami…"

"Sorry… Who do want me to- Your hair!" When she saw a glimpse of Yumi's hair she ran over to her. "Your hair is amazing!"

"Okay, but help me call them. You call Mush, I'll call Kyrie. I already called B.J."

"Sure, but do you think Principal Kamashiro will let us?"

"Yeah…"

"You got a new guitar?"

"Acoustic…"

"Does this mean…?"

"Yup! The dudes' turn to sing. Don't worry; Kyrie is bringing his extra spare for me."

"Good! Amazing guitar! Band Bank?"

"Uhu… Kyrie! Be here at our school at 12:30!"

"Why?"

"Principal declared Spirit Day and asked if we wanted to play."

"Acoustic or usual?"

"Both. Can you bring your spare guitar?"

"Fine. What is Ami wearing?"

"Let's see… black skirt, green tank, black and green studs… you know what that means…"

"Ugh… gray shirt…green jeans…black and green studs… I hate your rule…"

"We need to match!"

"Fine…bye…"

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Bring your video camera!"

"Is that all?"

"Yup!"

"Bye…"

"Your turn Ami…"

"Why do you guys have to match?" Kagome asked.

"Cuz it's cool…" Ami and Yumi replied.

"Mush!"

"Ami… What up?"

"Be here at 12:30!"

"At your school?"

"Yea! It's a mix this time!"

"Let me guess… Yumi is wearing Red skinny jeans and a white shirt with a pinstripe vest and black and white studded belt."

"No. Red skinny jeans, white collar shirt, loose tie, and black studs."

"That's new."

"Yeah so be here! Wear… red skinny jeans, that one T-shirt with a bandit on it, that you never wear because you don't like it, and the black studs. No black and white studded belt again!"

"Okay! Bye."

"Bye.

"Done Ami?"

"Yeah!"

"We have 25 minutes to get to school and tell the principal it's a yes!"

"Then run chick, run!"

"You can't be serious!"

"What? Little Kagome's mad cause she woke up earlier today?" Ami smiled.

"No, but we left early just for this, and we're only a block away from school. That leaves us with 20 minutes left."

"Well we need to set up." Yumi explained.

"Fine…"

--

"Ami and Kagome wait here…"

"Okay… but don't be surprised if one of us is dead when you come back." Ami said.

"For once I agree with her…"

"Okay…"

Yumi walked in to see Mr. Kamashiro.

"Miss. Yumi… I know this is Spirit Day, but guitars are on the prohibited list."

"Before, the first lunch starts, announce that there will be a surprise for Spirit Day. Say that second lunch will be cancelled. Say that everyone will have the first lunch. Our bands is playing, is that fine?"

"Yes… anything for you."

"Okay then." Yumi felt a sharp pain in her neck and saw that her nails were now black and grew a bit longer. "I should probably stop with the mind control for a bit." She walked out and Ami and Kagome were about to attack each other. "Shake it off!"

"Yumi! I just noticed your nails!" Kagome mentioned.

"Well I noticed them when she got here!" Ami lied.

"Yeah… Let's get to class…"

"So you are taking school seriously now huh?"

"No… I just want to see everyone's faces from the results of the test. I want to rub it in everybody's face."

"I'm in that class now Yumi…" Ami pouted.

"But you didn't take the test."

"Right."

--

"Hey Yumi… I knew you would wear something like that…" A girl said.

"I'm Kagome… Long story short, I needed clothes…"

"Wow Kagome. You make Yumi's style seem cool!" Eri said.

"Yeah Higurashi!" A girl said. Everyone soon started to surround Kagome to compliment her.

"Wow guys, you don't mean it…"

"Come on Higurashi… everyone knows the Higurashies are all very attractive people…

"Except Yumi!" The girls in the class said.

"Come on, Yumi isn't that bad…" Kagome tried to convince them.

"See Ami, that's why you have to make sure that the power switch is off when you plug anything in. You got lucky. We didn't have a lot of things plugged in yet."

"Right…hehe."

"Look at Yumi's hair!"

"What? You guys gonna make fun of it?"

"No… It's cool." The girls said.

"Didn't they just say she's weird?" Kagome whispered to her friends. They nodded.

"C'mon Kagome… are you gonna let her take everyone's attention?"

"She's the one with the looks and creativity, I don't blame her."

"Kagome!"

"Leave Kagome alone. If she said she's fine with it, then she's fine with it."

"Eri…" Ayumi said.

"Hey Ayumi, is it true you don't like her because your names are the same, except for the 'A' at the front?" Eri teased

"N-no..?"

Yumi and Ami walked past the crowd and went to Kagome. "Kagome… Kagome's friends…"

"We have names you know!" Ayumi yelled.

"Your that Ayumi girl right? The one that hates me because our names are sort of the same?"

"NO!"

"Chill…" Ami said.

"And you're… Yuka?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So you're Eri!"

"You know?"

"Well yeah. You hang around Kagome enough."

"Well what do you want Yu-mi!? Ayumi yelled. (still hates Yumi I see…)

"You're such a Sae…"

"I know right, Yumi?" Ami agreed.

"Ugh!"

"What is it Yumi?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! I need a favor to ask of you. I need you to-"

"Look at Yumi's nails! They're so amazing! How did you do that!?"

"Tell you later…"

"Settle down class… As you see we have a new classmate today."

"That's Ami… Yumi's friend…" Sasuke said glaring at Yumi.

"What!?"

"Yes…" Yoshimado said.

"Yumi…. Sasuke is in this class!" Ami whispered to Yumi.

"Don't worry… you'll get annoyed of him pretty soon… I did."

"Well Ami, why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

"Well like Sasuke said, I'm Yumi's friend, and I play any guitar, drums, and keyboard in our band. Unlike Yumi, I'm more on the girly side, obviously and…"

"And she is going to play at lunch with me and the rest of the band." Yumi interrupted.

"Stop lying!" Ayumi shouted.

"Ayumi!" Kagome and her other two friends yelled.

"Good morning class! We have a special treat for you at lunch, so there will be no second lunch today. We are going to combine both lunches today. That is all!" The announcement ended and Yumi smirked.

"Is that enough proof?"

"Calm down girls. I see everyone is here, so there is no need for attendance. I had the custodian bring in 2 extra desks so sit down and let's start." The girls did as told and waited for further instructions. "Well on our test, there was one perfect test and that was by… Yumi Higurashi!?"

"Ha! I told you!"

"She saw the answers on the test!" Ayumi yelled again.

"No, I had this was a Scantron test."

"Oh yeah…"

"Miss Higurashi 1, you should help tutor Kagome."

"Yumi… I'm Yumi… she's Kagome… Get where I'm headed to?"

"Yes, I do."

--

"Yumi! Your-"

"Hair?" Yumi finished the guys' sentences.

"Yup."

"So Kyrie, Mush? What song are we starting with?"

"About that you see we-"

"We!? Mush hasn't written anything." Kyrie said.

"Good thing I got an English song for you."

"What song?"

"Hey there Delilah by the Plain white T's, and Dear Jamie…Sincerely Me."

"That's it!?" B.J. whispered loudly.

"Remember that song I wrote and I only gave you the lyrics?"

"Yeah…" They said.

"Do you know the whole thing?"

"Yup."

"I'll sing it now so you know how it sounds." She sang the song and she got nods from all of them.

"What's it called?"

"Colors."

"Oh and you know that other English song that I love?"

"I thought there was a missing song…" Kyrie smiled

"Love Me Dead by Ludo, right?" Mush said with a straight face.

Yumi smiled and nodded. "That one."

"So we're only singing 2 of our songs right?" Mush asked.

"Uhu!" Ami answered for her.

"Why?" B.J. asked.

"So that we get more people at our gigs."

"I get it! They'll want more, but they need to go to a concert to hear it." B.J. exclaimed.

"What songs did you two choose?"

"Oriental Diamond, That's What You get, Misery Business, and…"

"Song of Truth!" Interrupted act very bubbly.

"Unfortunately…"

"So whats the line-up Yums?" Kyrie said putting his guitar strap on, and putting it on his shoulders.

"Song of Truth, Misery Business, That's What You Get, Oriental Diamond, Hey There Delilah, Dear Jaime…Sincerely Me, Love Me Dead, and Colors."

"Show them Yumi."

"Show us what?"

"My new acoustic! Isn't it freakin' a?" She took it out to show.

"I guess its okay, for a girl guitar…" Mush smiled.

"Shut up… C'mon…let's rock the crap out of these mother-"

"Yumi…" Ami warned.

"Freakers…"

They all walked out and positioned themselves… Yumi and Ami in the front, Mush behind Yumi, Kyrie behind Ami, and B.J. in the middle back for drums.

"This first song…all I have to say about this song is… I don't really like it, but Ami does."

"Our first song is our version of Song of Truth by Do as Infinity." Ami said glaring at Yumi. This scene made the first few rows laugh. The song started out soft, and then it got louder and the tempo started picking up:

akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o

terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo

kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa

hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte

ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo

honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite

sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari

mawari o nakushita to shite mo

shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou

dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa

gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono

tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo

eien o shireba donna kurayami mo

itami mo itsuka kiete

sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite

zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni

itsuka wa tadoritsukeru

shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite

eien o shireba donna kurayami mo

itami mo itsuka kiete

shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare

motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite

hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite

shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite

Most the girls screamed but as for Yumi they guys, and the rest of the girls…they stayed silent.

"Now… This is some REAL music. The next song is in English, and just to tell all of you guys, only two songs that we'll sing are ours, if you want to listen to music that's only ours… well you have to see us at a concert. Misery Business by Paramore everybody!"

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth  
I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

This time, everyone was cheering. Even Kagome and her friends.

"Whoo! Yumi! You rock!" Kagome yelled out encouraging her sister.

"Thanks! See I told you this song was better… Uh, we have another Paramore song and this one is called, That's what You Get."

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn; to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

"The final song, we're going to sing, we as in Ami and I, is our song that we wrote called Oriental Diamond, and everybody her should understand this song!"

We are sansuu kazoe te funky  
We are Chinese wine noma sete one gallon  
i a san su sekai wa bamboo  
Beauty Hong Kong Blue chameleon diamond  
donna kibun? go kenen-san  
nandaka Boo? que será, será  
We are champion migake ba shining  
We are oriental nigiyakana diamond  
donna kibun? go kigen-san  
hicchaki yo kaze ninotte  
bhutan baren roren  
hong-kong kyuuryuu mah-johng  
mi amore kyuuna none  
migoto ni kagayai te SPARKLING Tokyo FLYING shanghai

go kigen-san  
donna kibun? go kigen-san  
komantarebu hajike ton de  
chahan chamen roren  
yaren soren soran  
re mizeraburu nanone  
Philippines wa ronrige  
bhutan baren roren  
hong-kong kyuuryuu mah-johng  
mi amore kyuuna none  
yozora ni kagayai te SPARKLING myanmar FLYING tairando  
Tokyo Beijing diamond

"Okay so those are our songs…now it's they guy's turn. Acoustic people just letting you know."

They received an "Aw…"

"See they don't like you guys."

"Shut up Yumi…" Mush and Kyrie said and took their new positions. Mush and Yumi traded places, and Ami and Kyrie traded places with each other. Once the guys were in position, the girls all shrieked.

"No, I'm pretty sure they like us, Yumi…" Mush smiled back. Yumi rolled her eyes and grabbed her new guitar.

As she did, B.J. whispered, "I can't play the drums for the last song."

"Do you know the keyboard part?"

"Yeah."

"We'll switch before it starts."

"Thanks…"

"The first song we're going to play is also one of Yumi's favorites…this is going to get old… the rest of the songs are Yumi's favorites. This one is also in English it's called Hey There Delilah by the Plain white T's." Kyrie announced.

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  
Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

When the song ended all the girls were shrieking and some even had tears in there eyes. Without an announcement, the next song had already started.

Dear Jaime, I've got a letter I would like to send

It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the end.

Should I trust this dialect?

To convey the right effect?

Dear Jaime, I've got some things I'd like to set in pen

I would have used a pencil but lead's just not permanent.

Should I trust my printer's ink?

To express the things I think?

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest with

Inside jokes and all the folks who have much more to say.

Dear Jaime, This envelope will represent my heart.

I'll seal it,

Send it off and wish it luck with its depart.

This stamp will be

Every action

That carries my affection.

Across the air, and land and sea.

Should I trust the postage due?

To Deliver my heart to you?

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest with

Inside jokes and all the folks who have much more to say.

Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest with

Inside jokes and all the folks who have much more to say.

Give you all I can,

Flower and a hand.

I hope this helps you see,

Signed, Sincerely Me.

Once again, the girls did their annoying shouts and yells and then it fell silent.

"That song was Dear Jaime Sincerely Me, by Hellogoodbye. This next song is called Love Me Dead by Ludo!"

"Give it up for Ludo!" Mush yelled.

Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea.  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum.  
You're awful, I love you!  
She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!  
You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart  
You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!  
She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!  
Love me cancerously  
Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!  
How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!  
She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
Wha' 'bout that sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead!

"That song was…"

"Cheerful?" Yumi interrupted Kyrie

"Very." Mush, Ami, and B.J. said. This made the audience laugh

"We have a final song that Yumi wrote, and we learned it today, and its actually really awesome. This song is called…"

"Colors!" Mush interrupted.

"You guys need to stop doing that…" Yumi and B.J. traded places so now B.J. was behind Mush, and Yumi was in the center back, playing drums. B.J. got the keyboard out and put it where Yumi was before.

--

"The scent is gone…" Inuyasha said to Sango and Miroku.

"Are you leaving?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah."

"Put you promised Yumi that-"

"Not all promises are meant to be kept." And with that Inuyasha went through the well and went off searching for Yumi.

--

Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan wa Itsumo sugu soba ni…  
Kakusenu iradachi to Tachitsukusu jibun o

Mitsume  
Mayoi nagara Nayami nagara Kuyami nagara Kimere

ba ii sa  
Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu Tomadoi wa kiesari

"Yumi, no time for your dumb concerts! Let's go!" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…"

"What? Tell me later…" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd

"But I'm not-"

"Shut up…" Inuyasha ignored what she said after. Yumi saw what was happening and wanted to stop them, but she was in the middle of a song.

'Damn!'

Karappo datta Boku no heya ni Hikari ga sashita  
Miageta oozora ga Aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita Mado o Hiraku koto o kimeta  
Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan wa Itsumo sugu soba ni…  
Mitasenu nichijou ni Aru hazu no kotae o

Sagashite  
Asahi ni hitori Yawakara na koe ni Furimukeba  
Mabayui hizashi no naka Futo kimi ga hohoemu  
Tozashita Mado ga Hirakisou ni naru  
Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Sonzai wa Boku no me no mae ni…  
Miageta oozora ga Aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita Mado o Hiraku koto o kimeta  
Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan o Kanjiru ima koko ni…  
Hikari e to Ryoute o nobashite…  
Kokoro o fukinukeru Sora no iro Kaoru kaze…

They all got up and bowed, and everybody was cheering for them. Yumi grabbed her new guitar and jumped off the stage.

"I have to go…I'll call later…" she looked up to everyone and they nodded. Once she touched the floor, everyone was closing up on her shouting compliments, and asking if they could have the band's number and everything else.

She pushed her way through the crowd and ran home, to the well.

--

"Okay Yumi, I know I promised, but we need you now, we need to look for Naraku."

"Inuyasha I'm-"

"I know your mad."

"No I-"

"What? Don't tell me you have another test…"

"No I took it yesterday."

"Then whats up?"

"I have to tell you that-"

"You don't feel good?"

"Oh God! Let her talk!" Yumi said panting as she climbed over the well. "That was a workout…"

"But… who's… how can..?"

"Don't tell me you forgot Kagome already…" Yumi sighed

"But she's…"

"Dead?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome still not believing his eyes.

"Well you see… I sort of brought her back… all I remember is holding the box of ashes, them turning purple, and next thing you know she's…there…"

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know…"

"Yumi you never explained… what was with that thing that you did to control the principal and the front desk lady?"

"Well remember when we were little and we were playing in that one shrine, and there was this demon that went inside of me?"

"Oh…yeah…"

"I got powers from that…"

"You are such a liar…"

"Inuyasha? Am I lying?"

"I don't know…"

"Jerk… Fine I'll prove it…" She turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Don't hurt me…"

"I'm not I swear…" She looked into his eyes and her eyes went from brown to purple, "Kiss Kagome."

"I don't get how that's-" Kagome stopped in mid sentence due to the fact that the half demon she loves so very much was kissing her. She was shocked

"You can stop Inuyasha." Yumi said and snapped her fingers.

"How does that prove anything!?" She was 50 shades of red.

"What happened?" Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"Nothing… Hey Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Kiss Kagome!"

"No don't!" Kagome had her hands out in front of her.

"Why would I do that!?" Inuyasha was also red.

"Cuz you love her!"

"No I don't!"

"Is that proof enough?"

"He's was listening to you…"

"Him listening to me? Ha!" Yumi looked up to see a dove flying up in the sky. Yumi crinkled her nose. "I can get that bird."

"Yumi it's a dove…"

"So?"

"What do you mean so!?"

"So…" Before Kagome said anything, a bolt of lightning came from the ground and shot the bird. Yumi watched gleefully as it fell to the ground.

"Yumi!? How could you!?" Kagome yelled.

"It was easy actually…" Kagome glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Fine… if you care so much about it…" Yumi put her hands on the bird and in a matter of seconds it was alive again and started pecking at Yumi.

"This is why I hate doves!"

"You started it."

"Well I'm going to end it once and for all…"

"Yumi stop!" Kagome tackled Yumi and Inuyasha laughed when she did. Yumi got up and started chasing Kagome.

"Get over here Kagome!" She chased her until they met a river

"Calm down Yumi…"

"Fine…how bout that shed over there? Yumi walked past Kagome and fire came from the ground this time and hit the shed. Yumi clapped when the shed caught on fire. "Cool!"

Kagome went to tackle her again, but Yumi moved out of the way, making Kagome fall in instead. Yumi laughed hard that she didn't notice Kagome running at her until it was to late. Kagome pushed her back and she fell on her butt, under a tiny miniature version of a waterfall. The water soaked Yumi's head and it was Kagome's turn to laugh. Yumi tackled Kagome and soon they were being carried by the current.

"Kagome! Yumi!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Crap! What do I do?' Inuyasha was to late though. Yumi and Kagome fell over the edge of the big water fall. They both screamed, and then everything went purple. Yumi was now in her complete demon uniform. She let a feather go from her necklace fall down. Suddenly a black bird caught them on its back.

"Frida!" Yumi yelled happily as she hugged the bird's neck.

'Miss Yumi, you should be more careful…' Frida thought.

Yumi heard her though and said, "I know… sorry Frida!"

"Who are you talking to!?"

"Frida! She said I should be more careful…"

"No she didn't…"

"Well I heard her loud and clear."

'Miss Yumi, you are the only one able to understand me…'

"Oh, that explains it then."

"Yumi stop talking to yourself."

"Frida said, or thought to me, that I'm the only one who can under stand her."

"Right…"

"Frida…what are you?"

'A raven Miss Yumi.'

"Am I also a raven?"

'Yes.'

"Cool! Wait but don't raven live in Germany?"

'Royalty attracts all with wings.'

"Eh…?"

'You'll understand soon.'

"Okay…"

"Yumi, if you can understand Frida can you ask her where she's taking us?"

"Frida, you heard her."

'We are going to a safe shelter… it will rain soon.'

"She said we're going to get some shelter because it's going to rain."

"But there's no clouds in the sky…" There was a roll of thunder, and then it started raining.

"I think the sky is trying to say 'so…?'" Frida landed in a cave where there were some logs of wood. Yumi lit them up with her fire, and Frida covered Yumi and Kagome from the cold and rain. It got dark, and soon they all fell asleep.

**Yes I did a cliff hanger! What will Happen Yumi and Kagome? Will Yumi ever understand what Frida meant? Will Inuyasha come and look for them? What will happen next!? This will be answered in the next chapter of Kagome's Twin. Dad a DA! Yuri signing off!**


	14. Twins' Day Out

_**Kagome's Twin**_

**I'm back! I went online to read Yuri's story and… wow! I have to say that was the best chapter ever! It's going to be pretty hard for me to top that. When she fixed the last chapter I typed, I thought that it was good, and expected the previous chapter to be more bloody murder (hehe) but I was shocked when she didn't. Even if there was going to be more violence, I thought it was going to be the same style she types, Yumi being in a very bad mood, but the last chapter was more than I expected. It makes me feel like going back to the U.S. and living there to improve my English and creativity. Maybe I should start winging it like she does. No… I'll mess it up even more. Warning: There will be some colorful vocabulary in this chapter, not much, maybe one or two words but that's it. Maybe more, I don't know… See Yuri, that's how you do the warning, it's not that difficult.**

The young priestesses woke up to the sound of Inuyasha's worried voice, along with other familiar voices.

"Thanks Frida, you are not needed any longer." Yumi yawned trying to get Kagome's head off her shoulder. "I know you're awake." She was now in her usual appearance.

"Do we have to get up?" she groaned, taking her head off of Yumi's shoulder.

"No, but I'm pretty sure your boyfriend is looking for you…"

"He is not my boyfriend!" the miko yelled.

"Whatever…" the other miko smirked. Inuyasha heard the voice, and smiled to himself.

'Isn't it too early for you to be arguing with Kagome, Yumi?' He was soaked from running into the river looking for the siblings, and the rain didn't do anything to help dry him up.

"Do you think it was Yumi?" Miroku chuckled lightly.

"Mhm…" Shippo and Sango nodded.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should go rest at Kaede's hut. You've been out all night in the rain.

"That proves it. You do like Yumi!" Shippo smiled.

"Me? Like Yumi? You've got to be kidding…"

"What's wrong with Yumi?" A voice yelled from above. It was Kagome.

"What do you mean what's wrong with Yumi?" Yumi said from inside the cave.

"Inuyasha said: 'Me? Like Yumi?' I heard him say it!"

"We're 80feet and 11 inches up from the ground… how can you hear him. I mean, I know anybody can hear him because of his loud obnoxious voice, but he's down there, and we're up here."

"One: how do you know how high we are? Two: I didn't hear him, but I saw him mouth it."

"Three things. One: I don't know how I know that, but I just do, two: you're weird, and three: you're weird."

"You said I'm weird twice…"

"It means you're twice as weird as that."

"Jerk."

"So?"

"So cut it out…" The two girls turned their head to see Inuyasha, and the other four. (I'm including Kirara…)

"Kagome!?" Three people said.

"You haven't told them?"

"Why do you think I'm wet!? I was looking for you two all night! Did you think I went for a little swim while you were missing!?"

"Yea pretty much…" Yumi replied looking innocent as can be.

"But you were…we saw your body and… your funeral…Yumi said…how?" Sango said hoping that this wasn't just another crazy dream.

"I don't know if I was dead or not, but according to Yumi, I was brought back by her."

"Yumi…?" she turned her head.

"I don't know how, but it happened."

"Kagome, I missed you!" Shippo jumped on Kagome's lap.

"Me too!" Miroku smiled as he hugged her soon reaching her bottom. Sango was about to slap the guy, but was beat to it by Yumi.

"A little too early for that don't ya monk, monk?"

"Right…" Miroku baked away from Kagome.

"Well we have to go to get some supplies from back home and-"

"We? Don't expect me to come back, Kagome's back, and pretty sure that's all you need. I'd rather be at home with my new guitar."

"Sure! You can explain to everyone why I'm not there, and you can also take all those tests to show how smart you are Yumi!"

"But nothing beats the Feudal Era!" Yumi decided. "Wait! Where is my guitar!?" Yumi thought she had it when she was fighting with Kagome in the river… "It was so young! It was new! It was awesome! It was on sale! It-"

"It's at the bottom of the cliff…" Inuyasha finished for her.

"Really?" Yumi brightened up.

"Yeah. I was gonna leave it, but I wanna see you destroy it. It should take about a week before that happens though."

"Funny." Yumi walked out of the cave and looked over the edge of the cliff. "Frida!"

"Frida!?" all said except Kagome.

"Yumi's new crow…"

"It's a raven! There's a difference you know…" after she finished her sentence, Frida came flying from the ground.

"That bird…" Inuyasha whispered and nobody noticed.

'Yes Miss Yumi?'

"Inuyasha left my guitar at the bottom of the cliff can you get it for me? It's in a steel case; you can't really miss it…"

'Of course.' Frida bowed. In a matter of seconds, Frida managed to get the guitar and bring it to Yumi.

"Thanks." Yumi said taking the case and opening it to take out her guitar. "Perfect."

'No problem Miss Yumi…' she bowed again and flew away. When Yumi turned around she saw the faces of her companions.

"What?"

"How'd you do that?" Shippo said in amazement. "Your hair!"

"Amazing…"

"And all of you are just noticing that now?" It was Inuyasha who said it feeling smarter than usual.

"I'm surprised you noticed at all Inuyasha…" The twins said at the exact same time. Inuyasha stayed silent for a while because he, along with the others, was crept out by that.

"How can you not notice? It's… I don't know, it's-"

"Stupid, clownish, freakish, scary, idiotic, or all of the above?" Kagome smiled at that because that was what she asked her.

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? It is!" He defended quite scared.

"You're just jealous I actually have style… look at your hair! It's so… all of the above plus more!" Yumi got closer and grabbed his hair. "I can fix that…" Yumi made a devilish smile and used her fingers to "cut" his hair. Inuyasha was scared to sleep now. "It's only fair… I mean, you messed up my hair after all." Yumi tugged on his hair, and Inuyasha was now terrified be around Yumi at all.

"Y-yeah right!"

"Yeah, right." Yumi smiled.

"Kagome!"

"She has a point, so you're on your own now." She teased

"C'mon Kagome, let's get the stuff we need."

"You think you should? Remember what you did to Suki Akai!?"

"I should have finished beauty salon classes."

"You never started!"

"…so. I've seen it on TV!"

"Last time you said that you broke your arm!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"That was 6 months ago."

"It's only cutting hair! How hard can it be!?"

"True. True." With that, the girls were no long in sight, on their way back home.

"Kagome's scary, Yumi is scarier, put both of them together, and you get a nightmare that never ends." Inuyasha said shivering.

"I would really hate to be you right now." The young kitzune laughed.

"How will you avoid both of them together?" Miroku questioned.

"I have no idea…"

--

"So what do you think everyone will say since we disappeared?" Yumi said pulling Kagome up.

"Thanks. Uh, I don't know, bet mom is worried though."

"Yup, yup, but I'm sure she will know where we went."

"I guess."

"You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough." When the two got to a corner, there were several police cars driving by slowly. "Maybe we should find another way home. Nobody's on the street and the police look like they're looking for someone."

"This is usually the time I disagree and drag you along anyways but, you're right." They turned and went in another direction.

"Yumi…!" A voice from far away yelled.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Someone is looking for you and… it sounded like… Ami…"

"Let's go then."

"I'll wait."

"Yeah and let a psycho maniac sex offender jump out of the bushes and take you away!? And they say I'm the crazy one…"

"Somehow that sounds better than talking to Ami."

"Okay then bye. These are probably the last kind word you'll ever hear."

"You're a riot…" Kagome crossed her hands over her chest and waited. Suddenly she heard a loud hissing sound. "Yumi! Wait for me!"

"Told ya…"

"This never happened…"

"Something big must have happened if the streets are empty…"

"No really!?"

"Don't need your negativity!" after they located Ami, they saw that Souta, Mrs.Higurashi and other close friends were looking for them.

"Yumi…!? Yumi ...!?"

"Ami anything yet?" Mush yelled out to Ami.

"No! You!?"

"Nothing so far… and you're supposed to be looking for Yumi **and **Kagome…"

"So?"

"Right, you and Kagome don't mesh well together… but you guys are so…alike. Any ways… I knew Yumi was good at disappearing and all but, she always comes back…"

"I know…"

"Well, I'll go look close to the school again." He left leaving only Ami on the street.

"Mom will know where we went huh?" Kagome glared at he sister.

"One little mistake… Have I ever made other mistakes like this…? Don't answer that." They walked up to Ami like nothing was wrong.

"Sup…" Yumi stood in front of her best friend, whom was about to cry with relief. Ami hugged Yumi and started crying on her shoulders, and in a few seconds she was mad and was squeezing her shoulders.

"Sup? Sup!? You go missing and all you can say is 'Sup?'"

"Sup…Ami?"

"You idiot!"

"Thanks." She smiled

"Where were you!?"

"Down our family's well that leads to the Feudal Era." Yumi said with a straight face. She received an elbowing from her sister. "What?"

"This isn't the time to joke around!" Ami took out her cell phone and had a three way call with Mush, and Kyrie, whom had B.J. with him. "I found Princess Yumi, who doesn't seem to care about what happened…"

"Maybe cuz nothing happened…" she said from the background.

"Is Kagome with her?" It sounded like Kyrie."

"Unfortunately…" Ami sighed, and Kagome just glared at her.

"I'll pick all you guys up." Mush sighed.

"And we're gonna fit in his car!?" Yumi laughed quietly.

"Oh! Yumi said that we're not going to fit in your car, Mush…"

"Tell her we can always put her in the trunk, or strap her on the top of the roof."

"Why Yumi? Why not Kagome?" she received a darker glare from said girl.

"Oh wait… I think we're going to have to put Yumi and Kagome in the trunk. Hojo just got here…"

"What's Hojo doing with Mush?" Kagome whispered into Yumi's ear.

"They're related…" She whispered back.

"They are!? But Mush…"

"Isn't smart enough?"

"No, that's not what I… It's just that… they don't look anything alike."

"That's because Mush is on Hojo's dad's side of the family, and Hojo looks more like his mom."

"Oh…"

"I have a better idea! Let's put Ami and Kagome in the trunk and see who comes out alive!" Yumi said all of a sudden. The girls pinched Yumi on her sides. "Ow!"

"You should be ashamed Yumi!" Ami pouted.

"I should, but here is what I say to feel less guilty: It was for science!" Yumi and the other people on the phone started laughing.

"Oh god, that's my Yumi…" Mush sighed.

"Your Yumi?" It grew silent. Mush scanned his head for an explanation.

"Yeah… you know… the Yumi I first meant… who… always… made fun of Kagome…"

"Yumi…?" Kagome looked to her twin.

"Thanks, Mush you said enough!" Yumi filled with rage, hung up. She sighed thinking that she could let it go until she saw Kagome still staring at her. "What?"

"Was- was he?"

"Let it go, it was Mush after all."

"I can't just let it go!"

"Why?"

"Cuz you're the one that makes fun of me behind my back, that's why!"

"It's only natural! C'mon! Honestly, Kagome, have you ever made fun of me behind my back?"

"Don't change this conversation!"

"Why not!? You seem to love the attention!"

"And you don't!?"

"That's different and you know it!"

"Tell me how that's different Yumi!"

"Cuz I do it for entertainment, and attention is required, but with you it's just for your selfish desires!"

"Selfish desires!? Look who's talking!"

"Um, as much as I love it when you guys fight because there might be a slight possibility of Kagome being hurt, I think you two should calm down and-"

"Shut up!" She was cut off by the fighting twins. Ami got her phone out and called Mush again. She walked somewhere where the other two's verbal abuse, yells, and other such vulgar activities would be avoided.

"Where are you guys!? It's a code red!"

"We're like at the corner!"

"Hurry!"

"Say please…"

"Mush, you hard headed idiot! Hurry up!"

"If you're actually being mean, then it must be bad…"

Kagome and Yumi were still biting their heads off…

"Grow up Yumi!"

"Why don't you!? Or at least do something about you're big headedness!"

"It's not my fault you're jealous of me!"

"Far from it!"

"Oh yeah!? Seriously Yumi! Your fake story about everybody loving me and hating you is getting old, and it's probably because you want people to feel sorry for you!"

"I don't need anyone's pity! I don't need retarded people who think they're better than other people, I don't need Mom and Souta, and I especially don't need you!"

"Go cut yourself Yumi…"

"Oh you're getting it now you Puppet Princess!" Yumi was about to make an attack when Mush, Kyrie, B.J, and Ami held her back.

"I'm warning you guys! If you don't let me go right now, you'll go down just like her!"

"Yumi! Calm down! Breathe! In with the cool, out with the…scary." Kyrie tried convincing her.

"Kyrie! I love, I respect you, and I also trust you to let me go so I can pound that spoiled brat's face in! That goes double for you Mush and Ami!"

"Extreme violence towards Kagome? I like it! Let her go guys!" Ami smiled.

"Ami, I don't think right now is the best time!" B.J. yelled terrified of Yumi.

"Fine… Oh yeah!" Ami smiled remembering what to do when things got Michel Jackson scary. Ami pinched Yumi's mark on the back of her neck. Usually Yumi would relax just a bit, but this time, Yumi slapped her hand away from her.

"Yumi…"

"Whoa… dude has that ever happened?" B.J. whispered into Kyrie's ear, and Kyrie shook his head. Yumi was winning so far almost getting close from being freed from her friends' arms and suddenly there was a policeman aiming his gun at the punk dressed teenagers.

"Freeze! You are under arrest for not…"

Yumi whispered to her friends while the police was talking. "Run when I say go…"

"You there, with the bad haircut what are you saying!?"

"Excuse me? Look who's talking buzz cut!"

"Miss you will also be charged for disrespecting-"

"Respect this, honesty that, seriously! I have one thing to say though… go!" Yumi gave the cue and all but Kagome ran to the car that was unseen from the police officer.

"Freeze! Listen to the authorities! We need back up!" The teens never looked back and ran into the car.

"I'm driving!" Yumi yelled out.

"We'll be dead before the police gets to us…" Ami sighed.

"I'm getting a permit pretty soon so shut up!"

"Leave it to the pro Yumi." Mush jumped through the car window and unlocked the doors. Soon, they were on the road driving full speed. "Where to?"

"My house."

"Uh…"

"Oh God! The new one!"

"…"

"You know everything about me except where I live!?"

"Yeah pretty much!"

"Just go straight until you see this huge shrine. It even says Higurashi Shrines."

"How do you spell Higurashi?"

"Mush!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm only kidding! Lighten up!"

Kagome was still on the street staring at the police and shocked that Yumi left her there.

"What's your name?"

"Me?"

"Well, you're the only one here besides me, Miss…"

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh! Well that other one must have been Yumi Higurashi."

"Obviously…" She sighed embarrassed about the show her sister put on.

"Nevermind. I repeat, Nevermind, I do not need backup. I have found the missing girls." He talked into the walkie-talkie. After he was done he looked at Kagome. "Where do you think she went?"

"If she's not at my aunt's apartment, then she'll be home, but I'm pretty sure she'll never dare to go back to her old house."

"Then let's go catch up to her."

"Don't arrest her. I know she can be a bit… foolish, actually foolish is an understatement, but she's my sister."

"She nearly beats you up but you stick up for her huh? You're a great sister, she'll owe you…"

"Can you help me with that?"

"Do I sense a little trick?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call your mother to inform her."

"Thanks!"

--

"You idiot! You passed the entrance!"

"I'm not used to driving here!"

"I should have driven."

"Calm down we lost him anyways."

"Let's go then." They all casually walked out of the car and into the shrines. When they got closer to the house they noticed a police car.

"Beautiful…" Ami glared at Yumi.

"Then we climb the side of the wall."

"Lead the way, but if they mistake us for some burglars, we're ditching you,"

"Come on losers." Yumi walked to the side of the house and was thankful that she left the window open just in case Inuyasha came to visit. (Not that she wanted that…) Yumi grabbed a trash can and leaned it against the wall. She managed to hang onto the window sill, and carefully, she climbed up. Down on the ground the other delinquents were waiting until Yumi gave the okay to climb up and break in into her own room.

"…Hey!" Mush yelled out breaking the silence. "So Kagome isn't dead!?"

"Oh God… obviously!" Ami yelled.

"Well, it's not like I go to your school, you need to tell me these little things!"

"It's too complicated to explain it to you."

"Oh… hey!"

"Hey. Wait where do you guys go to school?"

"Stupid B.J. being the nerd he is-"

"You already told me that, but where are you and Mush going to school at?"

"Well… you see about that, me and Mush never told you and Yumi this, but I guess it's time to tell you already."

"We're going to America to join this band. They need some 'International' musicians." Mush admitted like it was nothing.

"Mush, you're not supposed to say it like that." Kyrie glared.

"It's short and simple! Gets right to the point."

"Moron. Hey Ami, are you okay with that?"

"It doesn't bother me much but, Yumi… well; honestly, I think she'll eat you two alive. Hey can I be your funeral planner?"

"Shut up! Don't you think we know that?"

"Lucky bastards."

"What's your problem B.J.?"

"You two go to America! A- freaking -merica!"

"Loser, you know its all about Japan!"

"Yeah! Land of the Sun!"

"Isn't it Land of the _Rising_ Sun?" he corrected Mush.

"Same thing dude!"

"I almost forgot. B.J. is a transfer student!" Ami almost laughed.

"Yeah…"

"That's even dorkier." One of the other guys whispered.

"Well then Mush… they say your name is Maxwell, but seriously, what is your _real_ name?" B.J. looked mad for once in his weird life.

"Why should I tell you?" B.J. looked at the other two to see if they knew.

"Yumi." Was all they said to respond."

"Fine. I will. I think it's weird that not even you two know."

"Well, Yumi has weird… methods."

"What is up with Yumi? I mean, Japanese girls can be pretty weird sometimes, but Yumi is the queen of all things strange." Mush wanted to punch B.J. He didn't like Yumi in the same way as he used to, but he treated her like a sister.

"I heard you! And I'll kill you!" Yumi yelled from the window throwing a long rope through the window.

"You just shortened you life by 20 years." The three band members smirked at B.J.

"Yup…" B.J. nodded.

Once they were all pulled up, Yumi raised an eyebrow at B.J. "So what did you say about me down there? I forgot."

"Uh… you're awesome?" B.J. hoped it would work.

"That's what I thought."

"But Yumi? What is Mush's real name?"

"Well it's-"

"Don't…"

"C'mon Mush! It's not fair that Yumi is the only one who knows!" Ami gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Shuji…" Mush said quietly under his breath.

"What?"

"Shuji." He said it even more unclear than the first time.

"Uh?"

"For the love of God! Shuji!"

"Oh…" Ami smiled.

"What a liar! Mush that's your brother's name!" Yumi yelled.

"He has a brother!?"

"Step brother Yumi, Step brother." Mush corrected.

"Yeah whatever. His real name is Masaru."

"Intelligent and victorious?" B.J. translated.

"What happened there?" Kyrie and Ami asked.

"You know, I don't think anyone knows." Yumi shrugged.

"Okay then, but why don't you call Mush 'Masa' instead?"

"Because its gaytarded!" (Yuri's new word.) "Mush is so much awesomer!"

"Okay… so is Ami's real name Ami?"

"Yeah." Ami glared.

"Why do you call her Amilia?"

"I call you Bastard sometimes… it's the same thing. I like making fun of names."

"Oooh!" Kyrie laughed.

"Shut up Archery!"

"Well… at least I'm not a nerd!" Yumi defended herself.

"Or does your name mean helpful beauty?"

"Yumi? Helpful? Never." Ami smiled.

"You too!" Yumi turned to her beloved friend.

"What is it Yumiko?"

"That's something entirely different my name doesn't-"

"Beautiful and helpful child?"

"So your name isn't Yumi? It's you nickname?"

"No! My name is Yumi, Ami is just being stupid."

"Liar!" B.J. accused.

"Hey Masaru, whether Yumi's name is Yumi or Yumiko, her name still has something to do with beauty. Do you agree with those translations?"

"First of all, her name is Yumi, Second, why are you asking me? And finally, my name is MUSH!" This started an argument between the boys. The room that used to be peaceful, became a madhouse filled with soon to be jailbirds.

After five minutes of endless arguing, Yumi was sick and tired of this stupidity. She finally yelled out: "Guts!"

"What?" They four said.

"I saw it on T.V. once…" She admitted.

"Typical…" All but Ami sighed.

"You know what!? I'm going t-" Yumi was about to start another fight when the door to the door fell down.

"Can't you see we're busy!? You don't have to break my… oh… run!"

"Freeze Higurashi! We were just going to take you home, but since you refused to follow a policeman's orders, we're taking you in!" At that instant, they all made a break for the window. Yumi was about to jump out when she got pulled back from her shirt.

"Crap! Let me go!" The more she struggled the tighter his grip got. Finally, Yumi took off her shirt and jumped out. "Thank God I wear undershirts. Losers, don't leave me here!" Yumi took a wrong step, and the next minute, she was falling down the two story building. One thing was going through her mind at the time: 'All downhill from here… if I survive, maybe I'll get some pizza later.' She finally hit the bottom, but it didn't hurt at all.

"You idiot!" A voice said to her. Inuyasha was holding Yumi in his arms. She looked up and sighed.

"I wish you'd of let me fallen."

"I was going to."

"Jerk. Whoa! It's tonight!?" Yumi noticed that Inuyasha was all human. "Perfect."

"What?"

"Can you throw some scissors down here!" Yumi yelled up. At that instant, Inuyasha let her go and laughed when she landed on her bottom.

"Laugh it up. We'll see who's laughing tomorrow morning."

"What about tomorrow morning!?" Mush yelled overhearing the last statement.

"Jealous Mush?" Ami smirked.

"N-no!" Yumi stood up, elbowed Inuyasha and got up close to Mush. She was only a few centimeters away, and her brown eyes were looking straight into his.

"Liar." She smirked and stood back to see his reaction.

"I though you were going to hurt me."

"Remind me to do that later."

"Might as well do it now." B.J. said paying no attention to Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

"B.J., buddy, pal, you don't want to do that."

"Why? Let him talk Ma-sa-ru!"

"Mush and Kyrie are going to America to join a new band and leave you, me and Ami here in Japan." B.J. nodded after he ratted his band members out.

"Kyrie! Run! Yumi found out!"

"Who told her!?"

"Who do you think!?"

"Kyrie! Get over here now!"

"But!"

"NOW!" Kyrie went over to the small group also not paying attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started getting ticked off by this. "Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want pizza."

"What!?" They all said, even Inuyasha.

"What? I'm not allowed to eat?"

"Did you just hear me!?" B.J. yelled.

"Unfortunately, I still do."

"Oooh!"

"Will you cut that out Kyrie!?"

"Denial?" Mush asked.

"No, Hunger. You want to come Inuyasha?"

"Keh."

"Is that a 'Keh' yes, or a 'Keh' no? Maybe it's a 'Keh' you're annoying?"

"Depends. Do you mean it?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to hurt me in any way?"

"Smart man." Mush whispered.

Yumi glared at him. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Keh you're annoying." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Hey what's up? Have you hurt Mush and Kyrie yet?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"No."

"Are you going to get pizza?"

"Yeah…"

"Guys you screwed up." Ami looked at the guys. Not like the others, she did notice Inuyasha. "Who's that? He's kinda cute. Are you going out with him?"

"Gag, puke, disgusting. This is Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend, and B.J. if you translate any more names I'll be sure to hurt _you_."

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha." Ami looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're going-"

"Going! Now."

"Actually, I was going to say-"

"I'd rather you didn't. Just to be safe…"

"Violent?"

"In a way."

"Freddy Cougar violent?"

"… No comment."

"The police is right up there."

"Ami…"

"It's a joke."

"Give me the damn keys!" Yumi's anger was finally kicking in.

"But-" Kyrie tried to speak.

"Keys! Now!"

"Right!"

"Yumi… breathe… don't get carried away… again."

"What does she mean again? Where's Kagome?"

Yumi's anger subsided. "Oh crap! Kagome! Now I really need the keys.

"There's no use Yumi, I'm already here." Kagome looked furious, and for once in her life, she looked scarier than Yumi.

"Oh, then… give me the keys Kyrie!" Yumi was once again on the floor to see Kagome on top of her. Everybody was shocked.

"Yumi, you, you, you… bitch!"

"Oh shit, I am in trouble."

"What's wrong with you!? You leave me in the middle of the street where it's cold, and with a police officer! What was that for!?"

"Well… we did-" Kagome slapped Yumi across the face. Now everybody was thinking this was a dream, even Yumi who for once had nothing to say. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away. "Do that again. I dare you." Yumi had fire in her eyes, and Inuyasha sensed what was about to happen.

"Maybe you guys should go, this will get ugly."

"Yup." They agreed.

"But Yumi…" Ami looked at the human hanyou.

"Believe me; Yumi won't know who you are right now."

"True…" They all soon left.

"Yumi… relax…" Inuyasha tried calming her down hoping Yumi might listen to him for once.

"Yeah Yumi relax." Kagome almost laughed.

"Sure! I'll relax right after this!" Yumi was now on top of Kagome and she punched her in the stomach. As soon as he saw Yumi prepare to give another attack, he sprang into action, he grabbed Yumi's arms, and held them behind her back. It was unusual that Yumi didn't summon any of her powers; it probably had something to do with the strong connection with Kagome.

"Miss Higurashi, it is obvious that this plan of yours isn't working." The policeman said holding Yumi's shirt.

"What?" Yumi snapped back to her senses and Inuyasha soon let her go.

"Maybe you went a little too far, if you never slapped your sister, you wouldn't be in pain."

"It was worth it and she deserved it."

"You planned this?"

"Huh? Yup! He was supposed to 'arrest' you but you got physical, I should have known…"

"But! And! Wait! I'm confused…"

"C'mon, let's get some pizza."

"Now you're talking!"

"You two have a weird relationship." The police man said almost smiling, almost.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed.

"Oh well!" Kagome smiled brightly. "Deep down, I know Yumi loves me, even if she doesn't admit it."

"You wish." She joked.

"And Miss Yumi, next time don't run away from the police and make rude remarks to them."

"I don't promise you anything."

"In translation Officer, Yumi means that she'll try your best."

"Well have a nice evening." He left in his car sounding the alarm.

"Look Yumi, its Mom!"

"Crap…"

"Yumi Higurashi! Don't you ever disrespect a man in a uniform!"

"This doesn't include Inuyasha does it?"

"Yumi…" he growled.

"Both of you should be grounded."

"Both? Yumi was-"

"But you both left without telling me, I had to make up a story at such a short notice just to cover you two!"

"It was my fault; I took Kagome thinking it was Yumi."

"Well, then I guess its okay." She left after giving them their bag and food.

"Whoa…"

"What now Yumi?"

"You actually said it was your fault!? You're such a loser!"

"Yumi…" Yumi received a warning from her sister.

"Fine… thanks."

"I'm never going to hear that am I?"

"Probably not." The twins answered him.

"I need to get used to that."

"Well, if Mom gave us food, that means no pizza, damn it!"

"Let's get some…"

"Hell yeah! But I need to ask you a little favor…"

"You don't have money?"

"Yeah…"

"I have some in my pocket."

"You're my witness Inuyasha, Kagome has money."

"Whatever."

--

The next morning, the day was peaceful since Kagome was back.

"Have you met Kaede, Yumi? Yumi… Yumi? Yumi!"

"It wasn't me! Oh… what was your question?"

"Have you met Kaede?"

"No…? Was I supposed to?"

She sighed: "Everyone wake up, we're going to Kaede's!"

They packed up all their things and walked further into the village and went into another hut. Inuyasha thought of ways to make fun of Kaede as they walked in.

"Good morning Kaede!" Kagome was so cheerful even Kaede was annoyed for a few seconds.

"You must be Yumi? I've heard stories of you."

"No that will be me. Wait… your old." Inuyasha laughed and Kagome made him sit.

"Yumi, knock it off." She was soon noticed by the still exhausted Kaede.

"Kagome! My dear child, how can it be? Ye was killed by an undead demon!" Yumi almost protested, but felt that it wasn't the best time. Kagome explained everything. As soon as the story was done Kaede told everyone, and the news spread fast. When the travelers walked out, they were greeted with applause and tears of joy.

"Either you were actually loved, or they just want you to do favors." Yumi sighed.

"Thanks Yumi…"

"Shall we go on with our journey?" Miroku asked.

"Yup." Inuyasha, Kagome and Yumi. With that, they all continued their journey happier than before now that they had Kagome back.

--

Like any rumor or news, the fact that Kagome was now among the living once again reached Naraku and Kikyo wanted to kill both of them this time, but she knew that after what happened before, Inuyasha would be around the two siblings even more. This will be a hard task, but she enjoyed challenges. As for Naraku, he wanted to kill Inuyasha for his own enjoyment, and to do that, he needed Yumi; it is a good thing he planned ahead. Yumi was already well on her way to him. For he was the one who predicted Yumi would bring her sister back, as Naraku made her do. Yumi may not have remembered that, but Naraku made sure she didn't so that no one would suspect.

"Let the games begin." Naraku and Kikyo said even though they were nowhere near each other.

--

**It ma not be as good as Yuri's, but I think I did pretty well. It might have stared off topic a bit but oh well. I may not get a lot of reviews, but I do get a lot of visitors and members reading this, I actually check reader's traffic! I want to encourage all those visitors to review, plz! I do accept anonymous reviews. Well, -YumiHigurashi- signing off! Domo Arigato!**


	15. Leaders of the League

_**Kagome's Twin**_

**Wow! This month Mayura and I have been looking at the reader's traffic thing a lot lately, and wow… we went from an average of 30 visitors and 30 hits to about 176 hits and 61 visitors that's about double in just one chapter! I A lot of people are adding this story to their favorites, so I don't really care if you're not reviewing, Mayura probably cares more about reviews, but…wow! Great job and tell more people about this fanfic, or I'll hunt you down! And yes, I mean all of you guys! This includes: USA, UK, Canada, Puerto Rico, Netherlands, New Zealand, Australia, Sweden, and Finland! Yes I named all of the countries that I get the most reads from... I honestly don't know what to type now, but on with the show!**

--

"What does that cloud remind you of?" The teenage, raven haired girl asked. She received a loud chuckle from her sister. "Tell me, Yumi."

"Uh… Souta's deformed head." She laughed once again only to be joined by her sister. Yumi Higurashi, the one that always had the last word in an argument, the one who broke every rule in the book, the one who's school record once looked like a police record, was softening up. Actually, she was never hardcore to begin with. Ever since her sister was brought back to her, she felt the way she always felt before her death: happy, hyper, relaxed, and she was able to trust more people. (Except when she's PO-ed, we all know that…)

"We haven't done this in a long time."

"Eat peanut butter with our fingers or finding a way to make fun of Souta's head?" Yumi looked to her left sticking her finger full of peanut butter in her mouth. She watched her sister do the same and she replied:

"Both." The peace and tranquility was soon broken by a loud mouthed hanyou, very much like Yumi: tough on the outside, soft on the inside.

"Are you two done? We have a long way to go!"

"Do you have to ruin everything?" Yumi stood up licking the remaining peanut butter off of her finger.

"Oh well, sorry for ruining such a precious moment!" He yelled back.

"Whatever…" Yumi's and Inuyasha's shoulders brushed as they watched each other's movements carefully. When Inuyasha turned to Kagome, Yumi gave him a teasing push. Inuyasha growled, and focused on Kagome, unfortunately, her expression wasn't as happy and cheerful as it usually was.

"What?"

"Do you always have to mess around with Yumi?"

"No, but it's awkward if I don't."

"Awkward how?"

"I don't know, but if we met each other not liking one another, then we're going to keep it that way."

"Bet that's what you thought when we first met each other huh?"

"No, that's different." He quickly replied.

"Uhu, whatever." She replied doing the same thing Yumi did before, leaving Inuyasha alone in the plain.

'What the hell?' He thought. Yumi is a bad influence, but a _good_ bad influence… that made no sense to Inuyasha so he shook it off and walked back towards the campsite.

"Nice of you to join us mutt." Yumi greeted Inuyasha, as Sango handed her a cup of tea.

"Yumi, how am I supposed to make everybody think you're not as bad as you seem if you insult everybody you meet?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's not a person, he's a… what are you?" She looked at him as he sat across from her.

"You're hilarious Yumi, Simply hilarious." He glared.

"Uhu…" She took a sip of her tea only to spit it in Inuyasha's face. "What is this? Tea!?"

"Yes…" Sango nodded.

"Gross…" Yumi said wiping her tongue on her sleeve.

"Oh right, you don't like tea… sorry Sango. Here Yumi take this." Kagome almost laughed as she handed Yumi a soda.

"And you couldn't have told us before she spat it in my face?" Inuyasha was wiping the tea off with the sleeve of him kimono.

"Well, you see-"

"She wanted me to spit in your face purposely, so we can make fun of you later on." Yumi finished for her and put an arm around her sister.

"I'll give you something to make fun of!" Inuyasha jumped up, but Yumi ignored him and slurped her soda loudly to irritate him even more.

"Get over here you-"

"Inuyasha…"

"Sit." Yumi finished for her once again.

"Will you two stop doing that!?" The twins gave him a look that told him to shut up before they took action.

"Listen, do we really have to continue today?" Sango asked after Inuyasha's face was out of the ground.

"Of course we do!"

"But we're tired…" Shippo looked like he was about to cry as he leaped into Kagome's lap.

"Yeah, Dog Br- Inuyasha." Yumi backed the young fox demon up.

"Then if you're tired then we really have to go."

"But my feet are sore!"

"So?"

"Here Yumi, take off your shoes and give me your feet." Kagome looked at her sister.

"What!?"

"You know what…"

"But I haven't done that since I was 10!"

"You did it yesterday!"

"No."

"You give me no choice…" She removed her sister's shoes and started to bend her feet, like gymnasts do to stretch.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!"

"Stop fussing, I know you're faking it."

"So what if I am?"

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha gave her an awkward look.

"Yumi does it all the time when her feet get really sore. It's not like it hurts her she used to be a-"

"None of your business." Yumi interrupted to hide her deepest secret ever.

"Okay Yumi, now get up and-"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No, but I have my dignity and my reputation to keep up."

"Fine then." She went to her backpack and got out some scissors (Inuyasha was shocked and horrified that they actually brought scissors) and then got Yumi's steel case, took out her guitar, and held the scissors close to the strings.

"Wh- what are you doing with those!?"

"You have a few choices… you can do it now and spare your guitar, or you don't do it and I will tell them _and_ kill the strings." Yumi got up on her toes and then quickly put her feet flat on the ground.

"Happy?"

"Not yet…"

"I swear I'll get you back for this…" Yumi got on her toes once again and stayed on her for a few seconds, and then she brought her leg up to her head, she then switched legs. Finally she learned forward and lifted her leg up straight out behind her. Her friends looked at her amazed at the show that Yumi put on. "Can I crawl under a rock now?"

"Sure. Oh! And I wasn't going to do it if you chose 'no'"

"You're dead." She teased as she took a book out of Kagome's bag. She cleared her throat and began loudly: "Dear Diary: Today was the best day of my life. As I was walking to homeroom today, I bumped into Hojo and he said 'Sorry Kagome, I wasn't paying attention.' I nearly died." Kagome started chasing Yumi in circles while Yumi read even louder as she turned the page; pretty soon she was yelling the pages out loud. "Page 15! Tomorrow is my birthday and I am very excited. Goodbye age 14, Hello age 15. I hope Gramps doesn't give me one of those fake artificial imp hands. If he wanted to give the cat a toy, then he should wait until it's his birthday!"

"Yumi put it down!"

"Okay, I already memorized most of your diary already anyways. Page 16! I'm back home! It's been three days since I was home. I fell down the family's well and I landed in Feudal Japan. I even met this half demon named Inuyasha who-" Inuyasha's ear perked up, but Kagome put a hand over Yumi's mouth. To Kagome's disgust, Yumi licked her hand and started her sentence all over. She was about to get to the part with Inuyasha when Yumi stopped. "Jewel shard."

"Yeah right I don't feel anything." After a good five minutes Kagome repeated Yumi's statement.

"Told ya." Yumi looked at her and smiled.

"It's probably Kouga." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who got up and pushed the twins behind him.

"This should be interesting." Yumi smirked.

"Yo mutt! Move aside, I heard rumors Kagome is back among the living."

"So what if she is? You're still not getting close to her." Kagome blushed, but blushed even harder when Yumi laughed out:

"Ooh- we!"

"I'm not here for Kagome."

"What are here for then, you mangy wolf?"

"Yumi."

"What?" Yumi and Inuyasha replied at the same time.

"Ooh-we!" Kagome glared at her.

"Shut up will ya?"

"Well, you're not getting to Yumi either."

"Fine…" He looked like he was going to leave, but when Inuyasha let his guard down he took Yumi by the hands. "Yumi, I'm going to make you my woman, so why don't you come with me and my pack?"

"What pack?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Anyways, what do you say Yumi?"

"No!" Inuyasha answered for Yumi.

"You're not Yumi, Mutt!"

"You can't take her either."

"Why? You have Kagome."

"Because Yumi won't want to go with you."

"Shut up…" Yumi warned.

"And why not?"

"Cuz she's already somebody else's woman, as you say it." Yumi made a thorn vine grab Inuyasha by the waist and bring him down and pinned him face down.

"I'm nobody's." Inuyasha managed to bring his face up after her statement.

"Well, not really since the guy is one of Naraku's minions."

"Shut up!"

"Wh-what? Yumi is this true?" Kouga let go of her hands.

"No!"

"So what happened to Dakudoji?"

"Shut up!" Yumi transformed and Kouga backed up, but he didn't back up because he was terrified, he did it because he wanted a better look of Yumi in this uniform.

"Miss me already Yumi?" A voice came from the shadows. Yumi recognized it right away and put her hands to her face.

"You're not doing yourself any favors!" She yelled out.

"Are you sure? Because I want to ask you a favor: Can you let me put my arm around you?" From the shadows, jumped out a tall, handsome teenage boy, with dark hair, purple bright, eyes, and a fit body. (Drool…) Before she could answer he was close to Yumi and already had an arm around her. Yumi bit her lip just to keep herself from smiling.

"Sup guys?" He looked to Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha took out his sword and swung blindly almost getting Yumi, but lucky for her, Dakudoji was there to keep her out of harms way.

"Dude! Watch your aim!" the dark couple yelled at the same time.

"Yumi get over here." Inuyasha demanded.

"Yumi's staying by my side dude!" He pulled her back when she was about to walk over there, and shocked Inuyasha because she actually listened.

"No she's my woman!" Kouga pulled Yumi to his side, and so the fight of tug-o-war started, Yumi being the rope.

"STOP!" Yumi yelled out loud as a screeching sound came out of her bringing every type of bird to her. "What the hell? Go away you stupid buzzards!" The birds flew away right away.

"Yumi, let's go, we don't have to waste our time with these guys." Inuyasha tried to calm her down. She walked in a different direction. Dakudoji was about to follow her, but Inuyasha and Kouga blocked his way.

"One of Naraku's minions huh?" Kouga asked.

"Yup." Inuyasha nodded.

"Hey! It was not my fault! I have nothing to do with him! He just helped me with my powers, and that's why I brought Yumi to him."

"That's easy to believe." Inuyasha growled.

"Frida." He commanded. At that instant Frida came to him and she bowed. "Follow Yumi make sure she stays wherever she's going until I get to her." He whispered so that they wouldn't hear. Inuyasha looked at the bird that he thought was Yumi's.

"Any last words, Dakudoji?" Inuyasha glared.

"I don't have anything to do with Naraku!"

"Why are you here!?" Kouga yelled.

"Because I came to bring Yumi, or you guys, this." He took out the sacred jewel shard out from his pocket. "I took it from Naraku when I found out he was just using us. I thought if I brought this to you, you will accept me into your group.

"No."

"No!? I brought the sacred jewel shard!"

"And how do we know it's not a trap?" Inuyasha snapped back at him.

"It's not a trap." Kagome said. She looked into the eyes of Dakudoji and saw nothing but pure innocence.

"But…"

"He's not lying, I'm sure of it Inuyasha."

"Well he still can't join us."

"Why?"

"Because we can't risk Yumi getting pregnant." Miroku said calmly. Dakudoji flinched and blushed.

"Pervert! You have a one track mind you know that!?" Everybody yelled at him.

"Yumi isn't someone who would give herself up easily! How dare you talk about her that way!" Kagome was up in Miroku's face and he was sorry he even brought it up.

Dakudoji smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Kagome."

"How do you-"

"Yumi talks a lot about you, so does Frida." He left in the same direction Yumi did as he was being watched by the other guys.

"I like him." Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"What!?" Inuyasha said disappointed.

"He's good for Yumi. That's what I meant is all." Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"True, he's not all that bad Inuyasha, he's perfect for Yumi, he's sweet, handsome, and cunning." Sango said as Miroku got closer just to feel less jealous.

"Well I'm out." Kouga sighed and left.

"Maybe he'll stay away this time." Shippo stated.

--

'Miss Yumi.'

"Frida. I don't remember calling you."

'It was the master who told me to stay with you.'

"Dakudoji?"

'Precisely.'

"Aww…how'd it go back there?"

'I don't know, I left soon after you did. He said he'll arrive shortly.'

"Oh." Yumi sneezed 5 times after, "That's all they're doing! Talking about me!"

"Nah, you're getting sick." Dakudoji came from behind.

"D- Dakudoji."

"Who else? You don't want me here?"

"That's not it, I was just surprised." Dakudoji put a hand on her forehead and then put it on his to compare the heat.

"You're going to get a clod if you don't wear something warm pretty soon."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Here." He took off his top kimono and put it on Yumi's shoulders.

"No it's yours."

"What's mine is yours." He said bringing her closer.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I think they like me."

"No seriously."

"Yeah seriously. I might be joining you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Probably because I brought the sacred jewel shard, and gave it to Kagome."

"How'd you get it from Naraku?"

"He may be evil, but he's not that smart."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah." He put his chin on the top of her head and listened to each breath she made.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

"Don't mean to break this cute love fest, but we're leaving Yumi, you too Dakudoji." Kagome smiled.

"Uh… okay." Yumi blushed and got up and handed the kimono to Dakudoji who quickly put it on before Inuyasha got there.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Kagome giggled.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened." Dakudoji smiled and Yumi chuckled a bit.

--

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha huffed.

"I guess." Was all Dakudoji said in response.

"So ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whatever." Yumi said this time.

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up and go already!" Dakudoji and Yumi yelled. Inuyasha growled and everyone else laughed.

"Hey Kags, give me another soda."

"Yumi, you've already drank 3 in one day."

"So?"

"You eat and drink junk, you suck at exercise, you sleep non-stop, yet you just happen to weigh less than me."

"Thank you fast metabolism. Soda, I'm thirsty."

"Okay, but only if you win me in a little race."

"Describe little."

"Run to that huge tree and back."

"Too far."

"It's about half a mile."

"I'm a musician, not an exercise nut."

"What is it with all you musicians and cool people being so skinny, but you can't run or do any physical exercise activity if it depended on your life?"

"We're blessed. If you won't give it to me then I'll have to get it my self!"

"Oh really?" Kagome grabbed the remaining pack of soda and tied it around her waist with one of Yumi's belts.

"Hey those are mine."

"Get the soda before they get all fizzy, if I win, I throw the sodas in a river, if you win, you get them all to yourself."

"You wouldn't…"

"Go!" Kagome ran, leaving Yumi behind in the dust.

"That's not fair! The sodas never did anything wrong!" She stayed standing in the same spot.

"I'll give you ten seconds to catch up!" She stopped and yelled.

"But!"

"Eight!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Five… Four… Three."

"Damn it! Fine!" Yumi ran close to Kagome, but once she reached for the sodas, Kagome started running. Kagome ran faster and Yumi did as well, but was still far behind. "Is it a half mile yet!?"

"Nope! But I can see the tree from right here. Say bye-bye sodas!" As they got closer to the tree, they noticed the forest started getting thicker and thicker, and soon the trees were all broken in half, and had claw marks on them. Kagome stopped and Yumi soon caught up.

"Ha-ha! Beat that son!"

"Shh!"

"I'm celebrating!"

"No look!" Kagome pointed to this strange creature with one eye, dark purple fur, and its sharp fangs sticking out of its mouth. "Let's go back." She whispered.

"I'm with you on that." They took a few steps back, but tripped on a log. The thud of their fall was soon heard by the creature he got up and yawned. At first, it looked like her was tolerant of the two intruders, but suddenly he let out a loud roar. The girls screamed and scrambled to get up. On their way back, Yumi was in the lead, but was already exhausted, she had no doubt that her life was going to end right there on the spot. Kagome yelled after her:

"Yumi wait for me!"

"Survival of the fittest, kiddo!"

"Then that means I'm surviving."

"Yeah right."

"Oh look here they come." Dakudoji said while dangerous eyes were still keeping an eye on him. "C'mon Yumi!" It wasn't until they got closer that he noticed something was wrong. Yumi and Kagome were screaming their heads off and were running away from a 20 foot tall creature. "Yumi! Kill that thing."

"Kind of busy here."

"Just do it."

"Too tired, you do it!" She yelled barely escaping the creature's claws. Dakudoji nodded and got its attention. Once he did, he was now in control of the beast. He told him to get a bit closer, and when he did, he did a fire, lightning combination to end the things life. Yumi saw Kagome standing still, and got the belt with the sodas on it. "Whoo! I win!"

"You almost die and all you think about is soda?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…" She grabbed a soda without opening it and collapsed on the floor. "This has to be the stupidest idea you've ever though of, Kagome."

"Yes it is." She looked down at her and smiled.

"Let's do it again..."

"Oh yeah!"

"You two have to be the most-" Inuyasha started.

"The most what? Talented? Fun- loving HOTEST twins you've ever met?" Yumi smiled.

"Far from it."

"Jerk." They insulted. Finally after a few minutes of insults, Yumi got up, shook the can even more, and opened it; aimed it at Inuyasha and laughed as the sweet fizzy liquid exploded out of the can and on Inuyasha's face. "That's what I call classic comedy."

"You know what I call classic comedy!?"

"I don't really care." She changed back into her normal form: 'That took longer than usual…'

"C'mon you two, no need for a fight…again" Miroku tried to get in the middle to keep the two most hard headed, stubborn people on the face of the planet away from each other. At the same time, Dakudoji went to Yumi's side, and put his arms around her stomach. Inuyasha saw and let out a loud growl, and Dakudoji let go of Yumi, and raised his arms up when her heard said growl. Yumi got what Inuyasha was trying to do, so she hugged Dakudoji while his arms were up, and she gave Inuyasha the: 'Look what I'm doing' look.

"That's it!" He leapt forward, but instead of tackling Yumi, he tackled Dakudoji, and the two began to fight; somehow, Yumi drawn into the fight.

"Hey battle it out yourself, and let me out!" but unfortunately, they paid no mind to her. The three started rolling away downhill, left, right, and basically all over the place. The remainder of the group that wasn't fighting wanted to help separate them, but stayed there and watched, too scared to help in fear that they would be brought into it as well. The fighting group rolled up the edge of a small cliff with a slow current river at the bottom, and fell down into the river. They came up and gasped for air at the same time.

"Yumi, when'd you get here?" He cocked his head.

"Don't remember? You dragged me into the fight." It was silent for a fraction of a second when the two guys were challenging each other to comfort Yumi. Soon, Inuyasha was hugging Yumi as Dakudoji watched with a grossed out look on his face.

"I do remember this being your fault!" Dakudoji smiled when Yumi shouted at Inuyasha, and in that instant, Inuyasha was the one making the face while Dakudoji had Yumi in his arms. "And you! You're an idiot!"

"What'd I do?" He tried getting an answer, put she just got up, shook most of the water out from her hair, and walk back to the group. The two men at the river looked at each other and followed. When the three got back, they saw how wet and soggy they looked and started laughing, only to be silenced by Yumi's glare.

"Let's go." She nearly yelled. Without any complaints, they followed her.

--

They were at a village, and Yumi had calmed down and forgave the guys the night before, sort of…She looked back to the sound of Kagome's growling stomach. Yumi smiled and put her ear on Kagome's stomach. "Shh. I think it's trying to say something!"

"Very funny Yumi."

"Let's hit a headman's home." Dakudoji said. "I'll think of a plan."

"That prince thing again?" Shippo asked.

"No! You can't use the same trick every single time for than once. It makes villages suspicious."

"Told you Inuyasha." She looked at him.

"Yea well- right." Inuyasha didn't want to start another fight with Yumi since he started to get pretty tired of fighting all the time.

"Yea just give me an hour, want to help Yumi?"

"Sure why not."

"This is going to be good. Have you guys ever been involved in one of Yumi's schemes? They always seem to work."

"Yeah, we know." Inuyasha sighed. They watched silently as they saw the two most evil masterminds discuss a plan. An hour later, as promised, they were resting at a headman's home.

"How'd you do it?"

"Use the words free with any purchase, guarantee, and long life, and you can do anything." Dakudoji lied. The whole reason he brought Yumi with him was to practice her powers a bit.

**Flashback:**

"So what's the plan?" she whispered knowing that there could have been eavesdroppers around.

"Mind control."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then this will be a little too easy for me."

"You've practiced before?"

"Sorta…" she gave out a nervous laugh. "So why do you need me now?"

"I want the guy to actually listen. If there's two demons at the front of his door threatening him, do you think he'll listen?"

"Well, yeah."

"Exactly."

"Oooh.! I get it!"

"Let the fun begin." The two walked to the wealthiest looking house and waited a little bit until a man came out.

"What do you want?"

"Shelter, food, the usual." Yumi answered.

"Who do you think I am? I deny your request." At that moment Yumi and Dakudoji transformed.

"Maybe you misunderstood," he said, "We _demand_ that you give us shelter, food, and anything we request or we might end your life right here and now."

"Ha! I have many guards around here and-"

"You mean those guys laying on the floor dead?" Yumi pointed to the men they commanded to commit suicide.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Your answer?" The two asked.

"Yes."

"We're bringing a few friends over." Yumi stated.

"Of course, do as you wish!"

"Oh and, forget the fact that we threatened you." Yumi stared into his eyes, here eyes glowed purple and black, as did the man's"

"Yes."

**-Present-**

"Okay, but what exactly did you say and or do?" Kagome looked at Yumi, expecting some stupid scam. She was not surprised at what her sister said:

"We sold bathhouse water in canteens. We said the water was from a mysterious spring that made you immortal."

"And you used the money to pay the headman?"

"Well, obviously Kags." She sighed. The man came in and shook his head.

"What? Where? Guards! Get them out!"

"What!?" The young travelers yelled out in confusion.

"You two…!" He stared at the ravens.

"Crap." Yumi was scared and feared what will come next, but instead of announcing that she made his guards kill themselves, he just grabbed a full, steaming tea pot and threw it at her. She waited for the hot liquid to burn her, but nothing happened. Yumi the pot levitate in the air. They all stared at her amazed.

"D- Demon!"

"All in favor of leaving… run." She yelled gathering her belongings and jumping out the door. Once they were all outside they glared at Dakudoji and Yumi.

"Funny how he didn't know who you were." Inuyasha finally stated.

"Ever consider the fact that he's stupider than you? I never thought it was possible, but I guess nothing is impossible."

"Can you shut up…? I smell human blood."

"Yumi and Dakudoji gave each other a quick glance and then looked back at Inuyasha, who was looking at Dakudoji.

"What? You think I have something to do with it?"

"If the shoe fits."

"Oh yeah well, my foot's gonna fit right up your-" Kagome's hand slipped over Yumi's mouth.

"I swear Yumi; sometimes you're worse than Inuyasha."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"Well…"

"Oh yeah well at least I don't pretend to be all nice!"

"What!?"

"Sorta like you Yumi, except the other way around!" Dakudoji accidentally said.

"What!? Say that again I dare you!"

"That… again."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"See Yumi? That's you and Kagome when you don't take a joke." Inuyasha turned towards Yumi.

"Excuse me? I'm nothing like Yumi!"

"You make it sound like being me is a bad thing."

"Sometimes it is oh, Daughter of the Devil."

"At least I have a life! I'm just happy I didn't turn out a prissy, spoiled, Puppet Princess like you!"

"Well, obviously." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"I'm still not finished with you, half breed!"

"And you're too cowardly to start with me." Dakudoji tried to get attention.

"Maybe it's because she knows she'll end up making you cry." Kagome tried to defend her sister.

"Who said I need your help to defend myself?"

"You don't need to say anything since you're worthless anyways." Inuyasha tried to start something with Yumi again. (I've noticed they always target Yumi…)

"I may be worthless, but I can still kick your butt."

"You want a bet?"

"SHUT UP!" Sango roared and everyone gave their attention to her. She was now furious, and Yumi and Inuyasha knew what that meant. They both covered both their ears and the other two bickerers gave them an awkward look. "Kagome and Inuyasha fighting end in a minor headache. Yumi and Inuyasha fighting is… I can't even explain it!" Yumi smirked at that exact moment. "All of you fighting is chaos!"

"She started it." Dakudoji, Inuyasha, and Yumi pointed at Kagome.

"I'll end it."

"I doubt that." The three said starting yet another fight.

"Drop on the ground, and give me 1,500 push-ups."

"Funny." Yumi said.

"Now!" Yumi stayed up while the others got started. "Did you hear me?"

"Load and clear."

"NOW!" Sango was so scary even Yumi got scared and did what she was told. Once they were all on the ground, they tried to push each other down, but that just made them fall over. Sango headed back to the village, and thought of a way to ask for shelter.

"Sango? Aren't you going to supervise?" Miroku asked trying to sound calm.

"I'm pretty sure they won't stop until they reach their goal." She tried to say without yelling.

"C'mon Shippo. Let's get some shelter for everyone." Miroku said following Sango.

"Okay." Yumi kept her eye on the direction they were headed, and once they were out of sight, she got up, went to the bag, and opened the last sodas can.

"C'mon ladies, keep it up." Yumi smiled coolly as she took a sip from her drink.

"What makes you so special?" Inuyasha asked, still doing push-ups.

"The fact that I'm me makes me two times as special as all of you put together." She answered. Suddenly, without her command, she transformed. "Huh? I didn't…" Her body fell numb, and she was no long in control of her body. She stood up and dropped her can, letting its entire contents spill out on the dirt. Kagome looked back to see Yumi, headed toward the entrance of the small village.

"Yumi!" Kagome stood up. Nothing. "Let's follow Yumi."

"Why?" Inuyasha looked up, giving up the whole push-up thing.

"Look for yourself." She said pointing at the can.

"She's probably faking it."

"Let's check…" Kagome got her pillow out and threw it at Yumi. It hit Yumi in the back of the head, but she paid no attention to it and headed towards the forest. They stared at Dakudoji.

"What?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. I swear." They ran after Yumi, but once they got close to her, she was overcome by a black light and she fell through the ground.

"Yumi! Inuyasha? Can you smell her scent?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and shook his head. "It's like she never was here."

--

When Yumi fell conscious again, she looked around and took in her surroundings in at once. It was strange, but familiar. It looked like a giant palace, but it also looked like a nest. The walls were a dark purple color, that had a blue hue to it. On the walls, were many portraits of people with one purplish, red eye. What amazed Yumi the most, was that her portrait was there too, on another wall that had strange symbols on it, which for some reason, Yumi was able to read. It read: _The Royal Leaders._

There were four other portraits of girls. One girl, whose name was Almena, had light

Colored hair, skin, and eyes. Next to her portrait hung a silver ornament shaped as a dove. Another was a girl with hair as dark as Yumi's but she had fire in her eyes. Her name was Abi, but under her portrait it said: _to be revived by the daughter of the raven._ Next to her portrait thought, was a glass ball with a flame shaped like a bird in it, a phoenix. The other girl, Hitomi, had big, beautiful, emerald eyes, and she had a small wooden carving of an owl hung under her portrait. The portrait next to Yumi's was of a girl with gray hair and pale skin. She looked beautiful, but she was as pale as death. Over her portrait hung a model of a strange looking bird that was all bone. Yumi's portrait hung over all the rest and engraved in a gold plaque said: _Princess_ _Yumi Higurashi, Daughter of the Raven, heir to the Imperial Throne._ Saw that instead of a miniature, sculpture, model, or carving, there was a huge black marble statue of a raven. Behind the raven was the sun, moon, and the North Star.

"I feel stalked…" She went into another room witch was another shade of purple, but not as dark as the one before, in fact, it was a very light colored purple. Once she walked through the door, the scent of lilac hit her nose. Frida popped out of nowhere, and scared the living daylights out of Yumi. "Oh! God! Frida don't do that again."

'My apologies Princess Yumi.'

"I'm going to ignore the princess, but where am I?"

'Home.'

"What do you mean home?"

'Do you not remember?'

"It's sorta of familiar, but no."

'When you were, "attacked" by the Raven King, you were implanted a direction to your true home, here.'

"The Raven King?"

'Your father.'

"My father died a long time ago."

"Yes, but the Raven King wanted you as his own, so he blessed you with your powers, but your grandfather sealed them away temporarily."

"Frida! You talk!"

"Only when I'm here."

"Wow. So how'd I get here?"

"The Raven King wanted you to know how to control the Royal Leaders as his heir."

"Oh, you mean the chicks in the portraits?"

"Yes. They are the leaders of four elements."

"But there's five of us."

"There always has to be a leader that controls those leaders so they don't do something… inadequate."

"Who's the poor soul who has that job?"

"You."

"What?"

"Leader of the Heavens: Princess Almena also called The Dove Leader. Leader of the Underworld: Princess Isabella also called the Death Bird. Leader of Fire: Princess Abi, Princess of the Fire Birds, now deceased. Leader of Intelligence: Princess Hitomi also called The Owl Teacher. And then there's you, Leader of League: Princess Yumi, heir to the Imperial Throne, also called The Raven Princess."

"Uhu… so there's only five leaders, but there's many other people with these powers?"

"No. It's only you five and the Raven King."

"But Dakudoji-"

"is just another power clone." She interrupted. "They can look at anyone that has any kind of powers, and he imitates them."

"What a jerk! He lied!"

"Now. You must begin your duties now and-"

"I can take over from here Frida." The deep voice came from the next room. Frida vanished, and Yumi followed the voice. When she walked through a door, she saw a giant black bird, with purple eyes and he stood in front of a giant ring of fire. "Welcome home, my daughter."

"Uh… hi. So, you called?"

"You need to bring back the Fire Leader."

"How? The same way I brought back Kagome? I don't know how I did that."

"It is just like using your healing powers, but you must do it on their ashes, which Frida and I have searched desperately for, and finally we have them."

"O…kay" She walked past him and looked down at the bowl of ashes. You put her hand over it and a purple glow came from her hand. The room was filled with the glow and then finally came a voice.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the Palace of the Ravens." The bird said with pride.

"Are you letting me live so I can avenge my death on Naraku, and that idiotic half demon?"

"By idiotic half demon, do you happen to mean Inuyasha?" Yumi asked knowing she knew the answer.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Who do you think Miss Attitude?"

"A girl who happens to be a nuisance!"

"Enough girls. This is my daughter, heir to the throne."

"I see... she looks rather… human."

"Maybe because I am a human!"

"Pathetic."

"You're the one who was defeated by Inuyasha."

"Now THAT'S pathetic."

"Indeed it is." A giant net was now around the giant raven.

"Father!"

"Naraku… you killed my mother and me, you shall pay!" Abi lunged forward and suddenly, the net tightened making the bird inside squawk in pain.

"Freeze or the Raven King will suffer to death. Your choice Yumi, join me, or kill your father."

"Don't be stupid Yumi, same your father."

"I know, but I'm not just going to join the guy!"

"Careful Yumi, if you don't join, not only will your father die, but so will your life be in danger. Don't you forget, I reawakened your powers."

"I doubt it! And if you really want me on your side, then you wouldn't do anything to me."

"Do you really want your father to die?"

"Naraku, if you leave the Raven King be, I too, will join you."

"Good Princess Abi, now it's just you Yumi."

"… Fine!"

"No!"

"Yes… now, remember, she saved your life."

Aren't you going to let him go?" Yumi asked. "You got what you wanted."

"Yes, but I need to keep him captive just incase you betray me."

"You…" Yumi didn't finish her sentence and lunged at Naraku, but he stopped her by activating the crystal heart.

"You will forget you made a pact with me. You will be of great use to me later. One thing you will remember, will be that you know where this place is and… the jewel shard is broken into hundreds of pieces again."

"Again?" Princess Abi asked. She found out what he meant when Naraku filled it up with so much hate, the jewel scattered. Naraku looked behind him and saw that one piece remained. He picked it up, and immediately it turned black, he gave it to Abi and gave her a wicked smile.

"This is for you. Keep your mouth shut when you see Yumi, or I will kill your precious leader. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will do whatever you tell me if you keep our king alive."

"Good. Yumi, you may go back to your group, I have plans for you."

Yumi nodded and then left, soon, Naraku and Abi disappeared as well.

--

"Yumi!" Kagome yelled.

"Have you seen Dakudoji? He disappeared all of a sudden."

"We're not looking for him, Inuyasha, we're looking for Yumi!"

"Okay! You don't have to bite my head off again!" Several pink beams of light shot through the sky and they hoped **it** didn't happen again. "Do you think?"

"I hope it isn't."

"Yo…" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Yumi with her guitar in hand.

"Stop disappearing like that!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay… oh! Did you see the jewel shards, they kinda… broke…again."

"You knew what they were?" Her twin cocked her head.

"What did you do!?"

"Me!?"

"Yeah you!"

"Nothing… I think. I feel like I'm missing something… I can't put my tongue on it though. Oh well."

"Yumi, what happened?"

"Nothing! You are really hard to talk to you know that!?"

"Because you're really hard to get explanations from!"

"Then don't ask me complicated questions!"

"How are they complicated!?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about for one!"

"Then why don't you learn something for once!"

"Shut up and sit." Yumi huffed and went to look for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"You asked for that one Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"I thought so…"

"So, I guess we have to start all over again huh?"

"Yup."

"C'mon! I'm hungry!" Yumi yelled back.

"What's new?" Kagome smiled. When they all got back to the village, they saw Shippo running to them and told them Miroku got a home to stay in for the night.

"I guess some times, the old way is the only way huh Yumi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but they're not as fun."

"I agree with you for once."

"That's new… are you sick?"

"No, but I'm sick of Miroku." Inuyasha sighed and looked at his friend who was hitting on some girl and then being slapped by Sango.

"Who isn't?" Yumi and Kagome laughed.

--

**We're starting to get into the most exciting parts of the story! Hell yeah! There's nothing new but I edited some of the previous chapters. Review and Bye!**


	16. Sleepwalker or Sleepworker?

Kagome's Twin

**Okay, so… I'm blanking out right now so hold on… Okay! It's me Yuri, and I will be typing the next few chapters because Mayura is… I don't know what she's doing, but she said she's busy so that's all I need to know. I think it's because she got in some trouble –ooo- or she lost her internet connection… again. Last time that happened she had to mail me a copy, and I had to translate it, type it, and publish it, wow that was WAY too much work, so I just called her one day and told her I'd type the next few chapters. We're getting so close to this story's anniversary, so in honor of that, Mayura and I wanted you to type one chapter you think will fit in with this…chaotic story. Don't worry about the storyline; we'll just weave it in. Just type your chapter, e-mail it to us and the winner will have their chapter in the story, and don't worry, you'll get ALL the credit of your chapter. Also, I'll be typing a behind the scenes kind of thing, and I'll have that ready on the anniversary! So back on topic… the last chapter was actually pretty good, especially since I couldn't think of anything to type… I'm just amazed that the Hits and Visitors keep on doubling so we have over 400 hits… in just 1 week and a half! So… On with the show!**

**--**

"What a beautiful morning!" Miroku went outside to take in the morning's beauty. He stood there quietly and stretched, then he stared some more and got bored. "Sango…"

"For the last time, no!" Sango yelled from inside the girls' room.

"I'm pretty sure that's a new record, Sango. This is the earliest time he's ever asked." Kagome rubbed her eyes and smiled. She looked over to her left and noticed that she didn't see what she normally saw: Yumi, still sleeping, like always. "Where's Yumi?" Sango directed her attention to the empty sleeping mat. She got dressed and went outside.

"So you do want to-" Miroku started and received a serious look from Sang. "What's wrong?"

"Yumi's gone."

"She's been doing that lately."

"Yes, but she's never left so early, the sun's just came up."

"I wouldn't worry so much about Yumi; she can handle herself on her own." A voice came from inside. Five minutes later, Inuyasha came out and stretched; soon Kagome came out with Shippo in her arms.

"You two haven't been fighting lately, did you do something?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Don't say anything yet. Last time you said they were getting along, Yumi almost killed everyone a few hours later."

"Funny and no! I didn't do anything! Why is it that when Yumi's gone or she has one of her moods, I'm always the one that gets blamed first?"

"Because you're the one the usually causes it." Kagome sighed and the others agreed.

"Let's go!" He huffed. They all were about to get their stuff packed up when Yumi casually walked out from the woods. She yawned loudly and stared at everyone who was giving her weird looks.

"What?"

"Where have you been!?" Kagome yelled.

"I was… I… I don't know. I was zoned out." She walked past her and went under the sheets.

"Oh no you don't! You made us worry so let's go."

"C'mon! I feel like I haven't slept all night!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine…"

"Oh really? If you didn't wake up so early in the morning to do whatever you do, and did, you wouldn't have been so tired, now would you?"

"Kags, you know me. Even if I never left, I still would have been sleeping."

"Yumi, we have a quest we need to start over, in case you've forgotten."

"Does this usually require work?"

"A lot."

"…goodnight." Yumi was no longer visible since she hid her head under the blankets.

"You gave me no choice." Kagome went inside and grabbed Yumi's legs, and dragged her out.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have issues!?"

"I ignore them."

"If you wake up tomorrow with all your hair on the ground, don't cry to me and say I never warned you!" Yumi got up, grabbed her things, and started walking. She turned back with an annoyed expression on her face and yelled, "Well, aren't we going!?" Everyone soon walked forward to start their journey. After a while, Yumi started to lag behind and the more they walked, the slower her pace became. After about an hour of walking Kagome turned around to apologize to Yumi, but she wasn't in sight.

"We need to get a collar for that girl. Let's look for her."

"We probably won't have to go too far, I can smell her scent from right here, but it might be yours, I can't tell yet." Inuyasha reassured her. She gave him an awkward smile and retraced their steps. It was five minutes for them to find Yumi, who was sitting down by a tree, sleeping. "Let's leave her here, if were lucky, she'll get lost when she wakes up." He joked.

"Inuyasha sit."

"I was only kidding!"

"So?"

"And they call you a kind hearted person."

"Sit!"

"He always brings it upon himself." Shippo shook his head.

"You said it Shippo." Sango did the same.

"Sometimes, Yumi's nicer than you!"

"Good for her."

"Can you two shut up!? I'm trying to sleep!" Yumi snapped at them. The two looked at her and watched her fall back to sleep. Inuyasha sighed and walked towards Yumi. As he walked, he noticed that Yumi looked so peaceful compared to how she is when she's wide awake. He picked her up and put her on his back, and found it weird that she didn't wake up to complain.

"Let's go before she wakes up and makes me put her down."

"Right!" Sango nodded and lead the way, soon followed by Kagome and Shippo, Miroku, and then Inuyasha and Yumi. Inuyasha had to stop every few miles to reposition Yumi to keep her from falling. Yumi quietly woke up and looked around to find out what was happening.

"How long was I out?" She whispered quietly.

Inuyasha was first a little startled, but he finally answered her question, "A few hours."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

"Do you want to walk or do you still want me to carry you?"

"Well when you ask it like that what do you think?"

"If you want to get off then let me ask it like this: Are you still tired, or do you want to get off?"

She laughed a little bit and responded, "Whatever's fine with you."

"That's a first."

"Exactly, so pass this opportunity." Inuyasha kept walking and Yumi rested her head on the back of his neck. Inuyasha blushed when Yumi yawned because her warm breath was directed on the back of his neck, and it felt…weird, good weird. "I swear, if we end up killing each other later on, I'm going to laugh."

"Why?"

"Because every time we get along, we always end up having this huge fight and argument over the stupidest thing a few hours later."

"Well if we can get along for a whole day I'm pretty sure the rest will be easy."

"Easier said than done, isn't it?"

"I guess, but even the most impossible thing can be accomplished."

"I don't mean this in any mean or insulting way but, you're talking… Miroku-ish."

"Is that bad?"

"No, but it's weird." Inuyasha shrugged in response. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you really think me and Kagome are alike?"

"Not that much, just sometimes."

"I've heard Kagome and the others say that me and you are pretty much the same… do you agree to that?"  
"I don't know… but I don't get how they think that."

"Good, so I'm not alone."

"So far so good."

"I know. Let's see how long we can keep this up."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Yumi smiled.

"I accept your little challenge."

"Great!" It stayed silent for a while… "I'm bored."

"That makes two." He sighed stretching his arms. Yumi carefully got down from his back and bent down backward. "What was that?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear Kagome. Uh, I used to be in ballet and gymnastics. I think it's weird how I got stuck with the girlie sports and she got martial arts."

"Hey what happened to Dakudoji?"

"Never thought you would ask that but, I don't know, and I don't care."

"So you don't like him anymore?"

"He's a liar and a jerk so… no."

"How was he…? Nevermind."

"I'm thirsty, but there's no more sodas."

"Kagome brings her own drinks."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Yeah, she had some out last night when you were 'sleeping'"

"I see, thanks for the tip." Yumi ran past Miroku and he stared at her strangely, and then turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged acting like he didn't know what was going on. Yumi carefully and quietly unzipped Kagome's bag and got out two sodas she had in her bag, zipped it up carefully and ran back. She handed one to Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha got what she meant so they both opened the sodas at the same time, and at that moment, Kagome turned around quickly.

"How'd you get that!?"

"You know they're mine."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I didn't do anything, she just got them."

"You two are liars."

"So does that make you a thief?"

"No!"

"Cheers." Yumi ignored her and clanked soda cans with Inuyasha. (Never thought this would happen, now did ya?)

"But- and… I liked it better when you two hated each other!"

"Okay… what's your point?"

"I'm pretty sure I've already said my point."

"Oh my God Kagome!" Yumi yelled pointing behind her. Yumi sacred her so bad she jump up and screamed.

"What!?"

"You just dropped your dignity."

"Someone has been acting prissy lately, hasn't she?"

"… I blame you."

"Me?"

"Well yeah. Who else around here is a schoolgirl that is always hanging around me, a.k.a. Raven Rockstar Extreme? … Damn it! I did it again."

"I don't know what's scarier, you being a pris, or that weird name you just came up with. And Ami is a schoolgirl too!"

"I said a schoolgirl around _here_, and I'm pretty sure if it was Ami, I would have stayed the annoying little brat I was before. And if you don't mind, I see some old people I want to disrespect!" Yumi stomped off in another direction.

"No wait! We just found you!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Hey old man!" Yumi yelled

"Yumi wait!" Inuyasha heard a snap and then a loud thud. Yumi had fallen in a trap. Yumi stepped over a grassy area, and once she stepped in the middle of it, she fell. They all walked over to the hole and looked over the edge, but to their great surprise, there was no Yumi!

"She's an expert at this…" Sango sighed and everyone nodded in agreement.

--

"Okay! I'm pretty sure this isn't a hole!"

"Get up Miss Yumi, the maids haven't mopped the floors yet, you'll get your gown all filthy."

"Ahh! Frida!"

"My apologies again, Miss Yumi."

"So… why am I here again?"

"You need to rescue your father."

"My father?"

"Miss Yumi, we've already went over this last time you were here."

"I remember coming here, but I don't know what happened last time."

"That half-demon…"

"What half-demon?"

"The one who captured your father."

"Who the hell are you talking about!?"

"The Raven King, you idiot. You made a pact with Naraku. If-" Princess Abi came out from behind a pillar; but was now on her knees clasping her chest. "I mean, you doomed your father, but I know someone who can help."

"Okay…" Yumi was looking at Frida and she pointed her index finger at her head, and made a circular motion. "Someone woke up on the psycho side of the bed today." She whispered, but Frida put her ebony wings on her shoulders and stared at her.

"Miss Yumi…"

"Fine…"

"I do not approve of what you are doing to keep your father alive. He wanted you to live on in his absence so that chaos will not corrupt our kingdom, but betraying your friends and sister? I am pretty sure you are above that."

"Leave peasant!" Princess Abi ordered.

"As you wish Princess." She bowed and flew away.

"What the hell? Who do you think you are?"

"Follow me." Abi lead her into a room where a man in a baboon pelt stood waiting.

"Yumi. Glad you came again. Last night must have been hard for you."

"What? Who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you Naraku? Are you the one who broke the jewel shard? And-"

"So many questions. Maybe this will answer them…" Naraku put his hand on her forehead and restored her memories.

"How'd I get here? Oh Naraku, and what have I bestowed the honor of you visiting me this time? Let me guess… you want me to restore more of your allies, or former allies."

"Neither. You will be training your powers. You still haven't been able to tap into your greatest power even though I made it possible for you to do so. Maybe you need to train."

"Funny, but I don't take unnecessary actions."

"Unnecessary? I am positive this is necessary, oh Princess." Naraku tightened the net around The Raven King, and he let out a loud screeching sound.

"Stop!"

"Then you will do as I command then?"

"Yes, But before, why is it that Inuyasha can't smell your scent on me?"

"Great. And to answer your question, it is just a little precaution. Now… Dakudoji, Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Abi, train her."

"Why is Dakudoji before me?" Hakudoshi complained still envious, but Naraku ignored him and went on.

"By training, I mean sparing."

"How will that train me if I don't know how to use all my powers?"

"Don't worry Yumi, I do." Dakudoji smiled.

"Shut up you liar."

"What? Don't say you hate me already…"

"I hate you already." Yumi said standing in a fighting position.

"Battle to the death Naraku, my master? I'll be happy to-"

"Silence Kagura." He spat. "Begin." They al stared at the person on their right, but saw the movement of the person on their left from the corner of their eyes. Hakudoshi began by leaping into the air and aimed his naginata at Yumi, but she dodged it with no effort, but Dakudoji had Yumi in some vines already. 'I knew Hakudoshi wasn't trying….' Abi took the opportunity to attack by summoning a few dozen of her birds and watched happily as they lit themselves on fire and dropped in mid-air. The birds were now a few feet close to Yumi, and Kagura waved her fan and called out 'Dance of the Dragon.' Yumi closed her eyes and thought for a bit and disappeared into the marble floor. The other waited for here to emerge, but nothing was happening. When Yumi did come out, she used her lightning to zap Abi and Kagura. "Two down."

"Two to lose to." Hakudoshi finished. He picked her up using his mind control and started to squeeze her. Naraku shook in disappointment. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as her thought. He was soon proven otherwise when she used her mind control. Immediately, Hakudoshi was overcome by a black light and was being drained of his power. Naraku smiled and made himself comfortable. Dakudoji looked at the unconscious bodies of the others and at Yumi. His eyes darted between them and finally he made a run towards her. Yumi smirked and sat on the floor. Dakudoji stopped in confusion and then he understood why she was enjoying herself. He was over an enchantment circle. Yumi clapped and fire, lightning, black magic, thorny vines, and ravens zoomed up in the air, circled around him and struck him. Naraku was now overjoyed since she was now a step closer to her ultimate power. Yumi turned to Naraku, but she was still in her battle mode. She was about to do the same to Naraku, but he had her by the throat with one of his…tentacles? (What are those things?) Since Yumi was still fighting back, he squeezed harder, but he knew it wouldn't stop this strange miko, so he stabbed her in her thigh. At that moment, she stopped fighting and her powers were under control, and she grew unconscious. He let her drop to the floor and swiped her memory of what just happened.

"Great job, Yumi. You will be the ultimate weapon in the war." Yumi, still unconscious, transported back.

--

"How long has it been Inuyasha?" Kagome looked on the verge of tears.

"Too long. We've been looking all night."

"But how? She just fell in a stupid hole." Inuyasha smelled salty water, but almost at the same time, he smelled the scent of human blood. _Female_, human blood. Yumi's blood.

"I smell her, but she's bleeding, badly."

"Hurry!" This information did nothing to calm her down; in fact, it made her worry even more. (Obviously) She was so worried, in a few minutes she would reach hysteria.

"OW!" Yumi yelled from the hole where she fell into.

"Over here." Inuyasha said guiding Kagome. When Kagome saw what she thought was her sister, her feelings changed. She went from a girl scared out of her wits, to one who was the perkiest person in the world.

"Yumi! Where were you!? You idiot! I'm happy you're alright, but don't do that!" Yumi was being annoyed by her bipolar changing moods.

"Shut up." She tried to heal her wound, but her healing powers weren't working. After a few tries she yelled: "Frida!" but nothing happened. Her previous power surge wiped out her powers temporarily, but Yumi didn't know that. "Oh crap. Oh God. Oh Damn. What happened?"

"We should be the ones asking that don't ya think?" Inuyasha retorted pointing at her thigh.

"You see what happened was, was, next question please."

"Seriously what happened?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"You want the truth or-?"

"Yumi…" Kagome sighed.

"… I… don't… remember?"

"How can you not remember? That thing is huge!" Inuyasha complained.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Yumi. Think."

"I'm telling you the truth! I swear."

"Can you stand up?" He asked.

She tried to get up, but fell back on her knees. "That would be 'No' to answer that question."

"Give me your hand." He reached down waiting for her hand. Yumi hesitated a bit, but she did what he requested.

Once they got back to the house they were staying at, Yumi received hugs, and bandages. "How primitive."

"Well, what else can you do? You don't have your powers anymore." Sango said tying the bandage tight.

"You told them Kagome?"

"Sort of…"

"You're lucky I'm crippled." She glared. Kagome giggled and hugged her. "What will I do without you?" Yumi opened her mouth but was cut off. "Don't answer that."

--

**Ta-da! What do you think? Just to let you know, I am now beta-reading so… hint hint. This is Yuri signing off and eating Cheerios! Bye!**


	17. This Strange Illness

**The last chapter has to be my worst, so hopefully I make a better one this time. I know most of you have noticed that the chapters seem to go on forever, and of course you've noticed that is because I type 2 chapters in one, but that's only because I don't like typing about **_**one**_** event at a time, and that's another difference me and Mayura have (She's been having family troubles, in case you were wondering). Nothing new so…**

**---**

_Silence._

Yumi sat frustrated on a rock near the river and stared at her still deep wound. Her wet hair against her back soaked her shirt as she tried to move it away. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers. Nothing. She let out a deep sigh and lied on back. She looked up at the blue sky and white fluffy clouds floating above. For some reason it disgusted her. It can't be natural… how can a sky be so blue, or a cloud so puffy? She rolled over on her stomach and watched a frog, and once it leaped off, she moaned. The past few days have been hell for Yumi; she had no power so she couldn't heal the stupid wound, fight, or just mess around. She was stuck shooting arrows and looking for shards. She found out her powers were what made her so strong with arrows and Jewel detecting; it made things worse. "C'mon Yums, it's not that bad." Yumi looked at the hand on her shoulder, and looked up her sister.

"Says you. You know how long it's been since I killed something?"

"Well…"

"-too long. And shooting arrows doesn't count since it's so… primitive, no offence."

"None taken."

"I'd rather be at school…"

"Like I said before, it's not _that_ bad…"

"It's true though. There, I'm actually good at something."

"Let's get back and have some breakfast."

"I'd rather not. I've been feeling nauseous lately."

"Ok, but don't starve yourself."

"I'll tell you when I'm close." Kagome laughed at the statement and walked back to camp, soon followed by the other twin.

There was this silence on the way back that annoyed Yumi, so to break it she went out of her to say: "Cheese is pink."

"What!?" Kagome laughed as she said that.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I might have ADD…"

"Ok…"

"Well it's not my fault, you're so boring…. You're not as fun anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be such a spaz, well not a spaz, high-strung is probably a better word, I've just never seen you so serious and quiet before, it's kinda creepy…"

"Sure."

"See? This was usually the time you blew up at me and then after we'd laugh our eyes out."

"Is that possible?"

"It used to be."

"Let's go…"

"Fine."

---

Frida soared above the skies from above and looked carefully for her mistress. She let out shrill cries and made spectacles of light in the air to lead her to where she was, but no one arrived. She spotted a girl running in the flower field and so she flew down, thinking it was Yumi. She now stood in front of the young girl who stared at her with a huge smile, amazed. "I apologize little one; I mistook you for my mistress." ( I gave Frida the ability to talk to anyone now…)

"Your mistress?"

"Yes. The though of her being hurt without me to protect her leaves me quite melancholy."

"I see, how does she look like?"

"Well, she has dark hair with colored bits in different sections, she is about this tall, and wears strange clothing."

"Does she acquire dark, strange powers?"

"Yes."

"Lord Sesshomaru probably knows where to find her!"

"Lord Sesshomaru? You mean the eldest son of the Great Dog General?"

"Uh… yes!"

"How do you know such a man?"

"He is my protector."

"I see, and what is your name little one?"

"My name is Rin!"

"Nice to meet you Miss. Rin."

"You can just call me Rin!" She smiled and leaped in joy. Jaken finally caught up to Rin and ran in front of her holding his staff.

"Stay back beast!"

"Beast? I beg to differ, you seem to be no different from myself."

"How dare you compare yourself to me! I am the Lord of the West's most loyal vassal and-"

"And I am the vassal to the future ruler of the Leaders of the Great League!"

"Leaders of the Great League!? You mean those pesky birds!? No one seems to mind them much since there is nothing great about them anymore. Their present ruler refuses to take over new lands, and treats humans and half demons as equals. Their children are mostly half demons and humans they are no longer a threat."

"That is true, for now, but who knows how the young princess will chose to lead them? And, I hope the Lord forgives me for saying this, but his daughter is more of a threat than he is."

"Frida, you stubborn Raven wench, you've failed to change your ways!"

"As the same for you, Jaken, you old coot!"

"Master Jaken, you know her?"

"How can I forget? She is my rival."

"Why so?"

"Family problems." Frida finished and received a creepy glare from Jaken.

"Oh, well… where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you wish to know Rin?"

"I need to ask him something of great importance."

"And what may that be?"

"Well Master Jaken, if it wasn't a secret, I would be happy to tell you."

"Secret? What secret could you possibly have, Rin?"

"They are called secrets for a reason." Rin smiled and held on to Frida's wing, and pulled her along.

"Rin do not trust that old witch! Rin! RIN!"

---

"A-a-a choo!" Yumi sneezed again.

"Somebody's getting sick…" Kagome sang quietly.

"I never get sick. You know that. Someone's just talking about me is all."

"Who's gonna want to talk about you?" Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Well…"

"Forget I said that."

"Hey Kags, what day is it today?"

"I don't know why?"

"Mush called before we left, told me when they're expected to leave."

"What day?"

"November 16th."

"Well… We left on a Thursday, it's been two weeks and… four days so… 3 weeks exactly, which makes today, October the 26th."

"Thanks… Wait the 26th!?"

"Yeah."

"What day is it 5 days from now?"

"October 31st… October 31st!"

"Yeah. I have places to go to…"

"You still trick-or-teat?"

"No, I scare the Bejebus out of little kids with Mush and Kyrie."

"What about Ami and BJ?"

"Ami is against it and BJ, well this is his first year in Japan."

"And what's with the word Bejebus?"

"BJ is… I think he's Christian? So he believes in one God and… Jesus and they 'Do not use the Lord's name in vein…' so he says Bejebus, and it's catchy. You know like: Bejebus Kagome, don't you know you're not supposed to take my soda!?"

"Are you two done with your nonsense?" Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know, it's unpredictable…." Yumi smiled innocently and everyone laughed.

"What's trick-or-treating?" Shippo asked.

"It's when kids go out in costumes and beg for candy door to door on Halloween." Kagome said handing him a lollipop.

"Wow! Can we celebrate Halloween?"

"I doubt it." Yumi shifted her weight.

"Why?" Kagome and Shippo asked.

"Oh Bejebus… because we're the only ones that know about Halloween."

"It doesn't hurt to tell everyone at Kaede's village…." Kagome tried to convince her.

"True, but they're missing one key element…"

"What's that?"

"Candy."

"It's not about the Candy, Yumi."

"It's not about the costumes either…"

"It's about the time you share with all your-"

"And that's Christmas, Kags…"

"…Oh yeah. So what are we doing that day?"

"I'm going to parties… you?"

"You? Going to parties?"

"Yeah… everyone goes to parties."

"Well, I'll probably be at home handy out candy…"

"No you're not!"

"What?"

"You're coming with me!."

"No she's not!" Inuyasha jumped up.

"Why not?"

"Yeah Inuyasha, why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because you shouldn't get involved with Yumi's activities."

"Maybe you didn't hear me when I said, 'Everyone goes to parties…' you can go too if you really want to, just try being someone else…"

"Tempting but no."

"So what are you going to wear Yumi?"

"It's not up to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since me and Ami are the same size in clothing, and Kyrie, Mush, and BJ are the same way, we pick a theme, buy costumes, and draw straws."

"How weird…"

"Yeah but, its fun. I always get the one I want."

"Something that doesn't make you wear a dress or skirt?"

"Precisely!"

"I'm in."

"Wait what size are you?"

"Yumi…"

"I'm kidding. Inuyasha, you can wear what you're wearing; just don't say stuff like 'I live in the Feudal Era.' Or 'I like to kills demons.' Or anything like that. That night, you are a normal or close to normal Tokyo Teen."

"What?"

"We have a lot of work to do…" Yumi and Kagome sighed.

---

"Naraku, why isn't Yumi here? We've called for her several times, but she isn't showing up!" Kagura almost yelled.

"I do believe she's reached the period in which she will either live or die."

"How so?" Kanna asked mysteriously, appearing before Naraku.

"I'll describe the details later, but now, I want you to send Princess Abi to Yumi."

"Wouldn't that kill the secret?"

"No."

"What!?"

"Just do as I say Kagura."

"Yes…" Kagura walked out of the huge room and walked down the black marbled floor. After a few turns, she was in a garden filled with exotic flowers and plants. She reached a maze and walked into it. When she figured her way out, she was in another dimension. It was humid and had rings of fire all over the foyer. She walked past several topiaries and into another castle. She reached the Master Bedroom and stared up at the woman swinging from a giant swing attached to the ceiling. "Naraku wants you to find Yumi."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because he specifically said Princess Abi."

"Why is it that I'm always the one to do the work that has to do with that human? I deserve to be the next ruler; after all, I am the only full demon in the league."

"Well you're not, so do as Naraku says."

"Kind of pushy aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Kagura pulled out a feather and zoomed out of the room and back to the Raven Castle.

"Here we go again."

---

"I've got bag full of anger! Boxes full of highs, and all of my happin-"

"Bored much?"

"Can't blame me now can you?"

"C'mon, Limpy."

"You got it Stubby…" Yumi started limping toward everyone else more dramatically than before. There was a sudden flame that shot from the sky and in front of the group. When the fire ceased, there stood a woman in a red, elegant kimono with gold birds painted on it. She had long wild black hair, and one arm.

"Greetings."

"Princess Abi!?" Kagome nearly yelled.

"Haven't you keeled over yet!? Oh well, more fun for me." Inuyasha brought out Tetsaiga and waited for Abi to bring out her birds, but to his great surprise, she didn't and ignored him and walked to Yumi.

"Get away from her!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence, I only wish to give the young princess a present."

"A present?"

"Young princess?"

"… Wish?" Kagome, Inuyasha, gave you a "are you serious?" look, and Yumi said. "I'm sorry; I wanted to say something too."

"Very funny younger sister." Abi smiled warmly.

"Sister!? She's my sister Abi, not yours!"

"I said silence. Yumi, I see you still have that nasty wound so, I brought you this…" she extended her single hand and there, she held out a vial with which appeared to be water.

"Ugh… thank… you?"

"They are Phoenix Tears. One drop can cure a wound no matter how big. It will sting at first, but then it will subside and you'll be cured!"

"Don't take it Yumi…" Inuyasha said already aiming his sword, but said it a few seconds too late for Yumi already widened one of the several holes she had on her ripped jeans and poured the whole vial onto the wound.

"Damn it Yumi…" He shook his head.

Yumi stood there staring at the wound, nothing happened, but soon it started to burn, badly. "Ow! Ow! It burns! It's gonna kill me! It… it… it's gone… hey it worked!" Yumi jumped up and threw the vial behind and she heard the glass break.

"You weren't supposed to use the entire vial, but whatever works with you is fine Yumi."

"Okay Abi, what was that stuff?" Inuyasha pointed the tip of his sword to Abi's throat.

"I told you before, it is indeed what I said, and no harm will come to her. And I give you my word."

"Liar!" Inuyasha let his sword back and was about to swing, but she vanished in a ring of fire.

"I like her…" Yumi said which made everyone stare at her. "What?"

"Yumi, Abi is one of our enemies. You shouldn't accept things from strangers you know." Sango sighed looking at Yumi for any signs of deformities.

"You guys are strange…:

"That is not my point."

"Let us save the conversation for later, it looks like a rain storm is approaching, so we better get some shelter soon." Miroku interrupted. They went on for hours. Yumi, Kagome, and Shippo were huddled together as they walked. It started to get older and the wind was fierce. Inuyasha took off his red robe and handed it to the twins for them to use. They reached a large town and were greeted with many smiles. The people were friendly and extremely generous; their goods were being sold in the town market for low prices. In result of their kindness and generosity, Miroku didn't need to make up an excuse, he just walked up to the cottage and asked the owner of the household and asked if they could stay until the storm blew over, and they agreed. They were given the extra room which was actually quite big; it had a fire pit in the center and a closet even! They all gathered around the fire, and were dressed warmly, even though they were indoors; it was still freezing, so they wore a lot of clothing. They were all having a very interesting conversation and suddenly, Yumi announced something to everyone: "I'm hot."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She said peeling off her clothes until she had her normal nightwear on: a spaghetti strap shirt and short shorts.

"Funny how you won't wear skirts, but you'll wear short shorts." Kagome looked over to her sister.

"You can actually open your legs with shorts…"

"So that's the whole reason you don't wear skirts!?"

"That and they're too girly."

"So are shorts…"

"Not really, skirts are way more girlier."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"How thick are these walls!?"

"Not that thick, why?"

"It's still hot."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Kagome rested the back of her hand on her sister's forehead and bit her lip.

"Well, you don't have a temperature…"

"Because I'm fine, it's just really hot in here." She explained. Inuyasha looked at her funny, but soon put his attention on the fire.

"It's probably just me. I just need some fresh air or something."

"Okay then. We're all going to sleep now so don't be out that late okay?"

"Sure." Yumi walked out in a hurry and shut the door behind her. She tip-toed through the house and walked outside. It was pouring down hard, and the wind sounded like it was screaming, but it still felt hot. Once she was out, she fell to her knees. She had this sharp pain in her stomach. Once she thought it was better, she walked into the storm. She was in the cold, in the storm, but it felt like she was in an oven. Her breathing got heavier and she ran faster to get away from the pain that started to gather in her stomach again. She ran across mud, puddles, and stepped over roots of the trees. There was a sudden bang of thunder and her head started to spin. The pain in her stomach spread through out her body and her head felt like it was being hit by a truck. For a second, she wanted it to all end. The rain came down harder, and it made her feel a bit better. She fell down and stayed down. Her body was numb and motionless. She closed her eyes; the torture was making her sleepy. As she fell asleep, the last thing she heard was a buzz. She had lost all feeling. It was dark and silent. A figure came out of the darkness; it was a man in a baboon pelt.

"Yumi, are you in pain?'

"Who? Who are you?"

"This might help…" He reached his hand forward and touched her forehead. Yumi had all her erased memories.

"Naraku."

"This time; I won't be erasing your memory. So? How's life?"

"What's happening?"

"You are happening."

"What?"

"Your powers are maturing, it is a long painful process, and a dangerous one too."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first improved your powers, you had a crystal heart. One wicked half, and an angelic half. When Inuyasha crushed it, it went into your neck, and now it is in your system."

"What is it thought?"

"Crystallized raven blood. It can be more lethal than poison at times… If you were truly meant to have these powers, you will live knowing all the secrets, but if you are not, however, you will die."

"What!?"

"Everything has its price."

"But, you tricked me into it!"

"Yes, but I also helped you."

"What do you mean?"

"If I never did it in the first place, the power would have eaten you up, you were to die a week from your spider incident."

"But…"  
"Life is such a cruel fate. Especially when family members are brought into it. If you die, so does Kagome, if you live, she'll probably eventually die, once your true self gets annoyed of her."

"You bastard!"

"She isn't the only one however. You father is involved as well isn't he? If you listened to him, things might have turned out differently. Me and you are alike though. Misunderstood, we are tossed aside in the darkness, but we are powerful. Do you want the world?"

"No?"

"Let me say that again…" Naraku showed an image of her father in the net. He had Hakudoshi in front if him with his weapon. He gave him the signal, and he stabbed the Raven Lord. "Do you want the world?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Great then. We will help each other. I'll hide my scent once again, so it is as if I was never here, but it is up to you to keep this a secret, or you'll lose everyone again. They'll turn against you, and most likely kill you. Until then Princess…"

---

The next morning, everyone woke to a beautiful morning. It was one of those mornings you get after a huge storm. Inuyasha sniffed the air and noticed one scent missing, Yumi's.

"Guess who's not here… again?"

"Yumi?" Kagome sighed, but then remembered the storm and that she left for some air.

"Let's go look for her." Inuyasha seemed to have read her mind. They all ran outside and searched high and low for the girl. It was harder than they thought since the water hid everything's scent. Shippo tripped over this lump on the ground and noticed the lump was Yumi.

"I found her you guys!" Everyone gathered around the "lump" and stared down.

"Morning." She smiled her body soaked.

"What were you thinking!?"

"It's hot, I'm gonna die, Nara… I'm going to explode!"

"What were you about t say just now?" Inuyasha's mind raced at the beginning of the unfinished word.

"Niagara Falls." Yumi covered up remembering the night before. "You know, if I was able to, I would have teleported myself to a lake nearby that place. It was like what? 110 degrees?"

"20 degrees, Yumi!"

"No, if it was I… wouldn't have been feeling… hot right now…oh… What the hell was I thinking!?"

"Glad we're on the same page!"

"It felt so hot though…"

"Yumi, let's go home, maybe you're coming up with the flu or something."

"Probably…"

---

"Mom we're home!" Kagome yelled. "And I think Yumi's sick!" Mrs. H ran into the room with a first-aid kit and different types of medicines. After five temperature checks, she explained to them that she was fine. "I guess it's time for school then…"

"Oh joy…" She rolled her eyes and went to their room. When Kagome went upstairs to get dressed, she saw Yumi snoring loudly on the bed.

"Yumi wake up."

"It's too early…"

"We have thirty minutes to go to school." She went into the closet and noticed she had new clothes and a new uniform. "Clothes."

"Yay for you, now, do you mind giving my jeans back? I kinda want to wear them."

"Yumi, I've had them on for two weeks already! Are you sure you-"

"Do they look dirty, or smell bad?"

"No."

"Then they're fine…"

"Sick…"

"They're jeans." Kagome took off her jeans and threw them a Yumi. "Thanks kiddo."

"Hey, there's a note on the wall." She unpinned it from the wall and put the pin on the desk.

"What does it say?"

"It's a list: Alice in Wonderland, Halloween Theme, villains of History…"

"It's probably the Halloween Costume ideas… Halloween Themes sounds cool. On the back, is there a list of costumes?"

"Uh… yup! Let's see, Halloween Theme costumes are… Candy Corn Witchling or a Zombie Nerd. For the guys… Frankenstein, Dracula, and a Wizard."

"Go Zombie Nerd…Lets go."

"I'm not dressed yet."

"You're not!? How long does it take?"

"When did you get dressed?"

"Five seconds ago, so vamo nos!"

"What?"

"Let's go…"

"Give me five minutes!" She yelled and Yumi walked out to wait. When she finally came out, they ran to school to meet Ami.

"I thought she was gone." Ami sighed pointing to one of the twins unaware of who was who.

"Dork, who are you pointing at?" Yumi huffed.

"Sorry. So what should we do?"

"Halloween Themes."

"Awesome, so I'll call the guys and we'll draw names."

"Okay, but Kagome has to come."

"What!? Why?"

"Because I said she's coming with us."

"Fine…"

---

"Yumi your concert was amazing!"

"I've never seen such an incredible performance!"

"Can you play at my house a few weeks from today!?" Yumi was being crowded by everyone at school on her way to class.

"Uh… yes?" That was the only thing she was able to say. Even in her own classroom she wasn't able to breathe.

"Kagome!" Three familiar voices yelled. Their voices filled with cheer.

"Yes?" She walked over and greeted them.

"How are you feeling? We heard your arthritis pains were getting worse."

"I heard it had something to do with your diabetes…"

"Oh yeah me too!"

"Yeah… you never know. I can collapse any minute…"

"Kagome stop talking like that!" Eri yelled.

"Sorry…"

"So? How are things going with Mr. Obsessive?"

"C'mon, you've already met him and you guys liked him, why is it that now you're back to the 'Mr. Obsessive' thing?"

"Can you blame us Kagome? But at least him being obsessive over _you_ is a good thing." Ayumi crossed her arms over her chest and looked Kagome straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously Kagome? It's obvious isn't it?" She received a blank facial expression. "There's two of you now!"

"You mean Yumi? She wouldn't be with Inuyasha even if it killed her!"

"But can the same thing be said about Inuyasha!?" The other two asked rather loudly.

"What!?"

"Think Kagome, If Inuyasha is even a hint of what you described him as, then wouldn't that make him and Yumi similar, or maybe even compatible!?"

"Yeah they're exactly the same, but that's just it, they're exactly the same! They even think the same way, so he feels the same way."

"Are you sure? Has there ever been a time yet where he actually seemed interested in Yumi?" Ayumi said with a face of disgust.

"No, not that I remember, but they haven't attempted to kill each other in a while."

"See?" Her friends sang in unison.

"They're just getting along! It doesn't mean they _like_ each other… does it?"

"Settle down, and go to your assigned seats…" The teacher walked in, his order seemed to be directed at Kagome. "Thank you Miss Higurashi. Now after we ta-"

"Yumi what are you doing on Halloween?" A student blurted out.

"Settle down, I said."

"Yeah Yumi! What are you doing?" Another said ignoring her teacher's orders. He tried to calm them down, but they all stood up and surrounded Yumi again. "I loved how you all matched on stage."

"How many instruments do you play?"

"When will you be having another concert at school!?"

Finally, after losing his patience, the teacher slammed a giant dictionary on a nearby desk, and all eyes were now on him. "I said sit! I do not want to hear another word about what happened!" A silent hand went up. "Mr. Kurusu."

"What was you favorite part about the concert?"

"You now have a detention, but if you must know, it has to be her vanishing act, when it ended." All eyes switched from the teacher, and Yumi. "I am serious. Your minds shouldn't be filled with loud noise. You also shouldn't be influenced by this girl who does not know her place in society!" Kagome looked over at Yumi and saw her facial expression. She was about to go off. As expected, Yumi stood up and kicked her chair backwards.

"Yumi…"

"You know what!? No, Kagome! So my music is noise?"

"Yes. That is precisely correct."

"Oh, and they call me stupid…"

"Excuse me Miss Higurashi?"

"What I did isn't noise. You want to hear noise? Here it is…"

"Yumi…"

"Ahem… Class sit down while I take role." Everyone laughed, but Kagome gave her 'the look,' but Yumi simply ignored it.

"Miss Higu-"

"How bout this: Today we will learn how to feel sorry for my pitiful life. Please take out paper and a writing utensil, and let us begin. My life is pitiful because I am a loner child molester and every night I go by each and every one of your windows to stare at you and fanaticize. When I pay your home a visit and I say it is to inform your parent how your grades are sinking, my real reason is: I want to do your mother, then you, then eventually your whole family."

"Detention! You can accompany Mr. Kurusu!" He managed to say over the volume of the laughing teens. Kagome, for some reason did a stupid thing she never thought she'd do.

"Sensei, my grandmother says she wants her clothes back!" Yumi looked over her shoulder to see if what she heard was true. Everyone laughed more and Kagome received a detention.

"Go Kags…" She whispered.

"I've never felt so… free! Is this how it feels when you get a detention?"

"Not always. You did good kiddo, I mean, for your first time…"

"See class, this is why you shouldn't be around people like Miss. Yumi, she has already corrupted her own sister."

Ami smiled and yelled, "Sensei, my mother wants to apologize for running over your imaginary friend with her car"

"Miss Otaku! You may be a new student in my class, but this is not tolerable! Detention for you as well. Who would like to join them? Good! The next person who speaks will write a 10 page essay on the history of Japan!" Everyone got to work almost immediately, and then he sent the four out. One their way to the principle's office, Yumi was busy laughing and saying how fun that was, that she ran into Sasuke.

"What's going on now, Yumi?"

"Hi to you too, Sasuke… Let's just say, you don't want to sit at your assigned seat today…"

"Hey S-Sasuke… are you feeling better?" Ami turned a light pink and she started to fidget with her skirt.

"I…guess. Yumi, why can't you be normal? Do you think I want to follow an immature, numb skulled, idiot for the rest of my high school term?"

"Obviously, if you haven't told Mr… what's his face you don't want to be my stalker."

"Look Higurashi! I have no problem with making your life miserable!"

"I have a certain place in my book for you. You have to be the 53rd person who will _try_ to make my life miserable."

"You would be crying already if I was able to beat the hell out of you."

"No one says you can't! C'mon sweetie, I'll give you a free shot! Right here…" Yumi said pointing to right cheek. Sasuke glared at her and walked away. "He digs me. Wait… eeew…" All of a sudden, she was hit on her cheek with a paper back book. "What an ass…." Yumi said looking down at the book. "Sasuke! You forgot your diary!"

"I'll take that Miss Higurashi." Mr. Kamashiro said stealing the book from Yumi's hands.

"What up Mr. K?"

"Strike two…" He said shaking his head.

Yumi sighed, "I know…"

"Mr. Kamashiro! It wasn't Yumi's fault!" Ami, Kagome, and Kurusu said.

"I will get your side of the story later, let me just talk to Miss Yumi." Yumi followed him and she sat on the chair in front of the Principal's Desk. "Do you know what Boot Camp is like?"

"No."

"Do you want to know?"

"No."

"Will you try to behave?"

"… No."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear. Bring in your sister." Yumi walked out to tell Kagome.

"Don't worry Yums, we have a plan."

"Kay."

"Miss Kagome Higurashi… I never expected this…"

"I had to stick up for my sister…"

"What happened?"

"He was verbally abusing Yumi, insulting her and her music."

"Was he doing it as a demonstration for bullies?"

"No."

"Bring in Miss. Otaku." Kagome went outside.

"Your turn freak…"

"Retard… You're lucky we're doing this for Yumi." After the other two were questioned, they were to sit in the front office and wait until their parents or school ended, which ever came first.

---

"I can't believe both of your were sent to the office today!"

"But-" Yumi tried saying

"No. And now you're telling me you lied to the principal!?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome's apologized.

"Promise me, neither of you will do this again."

"Understood." They both said.

"Mom?"

"Yes Yumi?"

"Are we…"

"Grounded? No, just a warning this time." Mrs. Higurashi was never the one who could stay or be mad at someone. She let them do as they wished as long as they stayed out of trouble. Later that day, Ami, BJ, Mush, and Kyrie were sitting on the floor of the twin's room. Ami nearly laughed at how the room was divided. One side was a dark purple, and the other was a blue-ish white. Yumi's side had Guitars and snapshots of her band and other bands on the wall, old CDs and a few pictures hanging from the ceiling where as Kagome's side wasn't all that decorated. She had a few pictures on desks and side tables, and maybe two or three mini-posters on her desktop. "So you know the rules?" Ami managed to say without spitting.

"Yeah… you get what you get and no trading…"

"She's got it, let's start." Yumi said quite confident.

"Aren't you scared you might get the dress costume?"

"She never does." Mush said.

"Oh. Well who goes first?"

"Rookie." Kyrie smiled. "First come, first serve."

"Yeah. Kagome, there's four papers in your pile. Since Ami only chose two costumes, the names were written twice." BJ informed her.

"On three. One… go" Yumi smiled and both groups took a paper from their pile. They all looked at their paper and Yumi's jaw dropped. No one noticed so they went on.

"So Mush? What'd you get?"

"Uh… the Dracula dude."

"BJ?"

"Frankenstein."

"Kyrie?"

"The one that's left… Wizard."

"… Kagome?"

"Candy Corn Witchling."

"Ok, so that means me and Yumi are the Zombie Nerds!" Yumi took Ami's paper and looked at it carefully and then at hers, hoping that it was just an illusion. She switched the papers hoping Ami wouldn't look at it, but luck wasn't on her side today. "Are you serious!?"

"I call a redo!"

"Yumi got the girly one!?" They all nearly laughed.

"Sorry Yums, you know the rules…"

"How do I know you didn't cheat!?"

"Check for yourself…" Yumi got the remaining paper and saw that it was the other Zombie Nerd.

"Ami…"

"No trades! I want your costume but, I had a feeling you were getting the little, cute witchling!"

"This is going to be hysterical! Better than the day you were expelled." Kyrie teased her.

"That was different!"

"She has a point." BJ and Ami sighed.

"Well… she's wearing a skirt! A short skin tight one at that too!"

"Oh yeah? Let us go back in time to our junior high graduation…"

"Yumi, you want a face full of fist?"

"You want a butt full of foot, Kyrie?" No response. "I thought so."

"Let's go get the costumes…" Ami smiled.

---

"Yes! They're sold out!" Yumi jumped up.

"No, no, honey. I bought the last two" Ami patted her back.

"You're being cut out of my will."

"Go and try it on…"

"…Ami, you're my favorite-"

"I'll buy you pizza…"

"… As much as I want?"

"Two's the limit."

"Whenever I want for a whole year?"

"Sure."

"Done." Yumi said grabbing the costume.

"Here Kagome, try to pull it off." She threw it aiming for her face, but Ami was never a good thrower…

"Yumi and I look exactly the same! If she can, so can I!"

"You never know. If she's able to steal your boyfriend then…"

"Yumi!? Steal my boyfriend!?"

"So you do consider Inuyasha as your boyfriend…" Yumi came out in the costume and raised her eyebrow. She handed her stuff to Kagome, who put them on so she wouldn't lose it.

"No! It's just…"

"It's ok. I don't like Inuyasha… I never will, and Ami, knock it off, seriously." The guys came to see Yumi and take pictures of her. "Laugh it up, watch…"

"Aw…" Ami smiled.

"What?" They all asked. Ami grabbed Mush's arm and put him next to Yumi.

"Perfect!"

"Oh yeah?" Yumi said doing the same but with BJ. "Beautiful." They all laughed and Kagome was about to put her costume on when she was knocked over.

"Move out of the way." Inuyasha grabbed Yumi and took her off to the side.

"Seriously, what's wrong with Yumi?" Inuyasha heard a sigh of pain and looked over to "Yumi." She was never knocked down easily. He looked at "Kagome," who was giving him a weird look. Yumi never wore short dresses, especially not poofy ones, but then he noticed Yumi's striped tip on her hair. "Yumi?"

"So? What's wrong with me?"

"Uh… nothing really. It's just, just…"

"Just, just, what?"

"Inuyasha you jerk!' Kagome stomped towards Inuyasha and Yumi. Kagome yelling at him… scary, Yumi yelling at him… scarier, both of them… endless nightmare!

"Sorry I-"

"You didn't answer my question, Inuyasha."

"I-"

"Aren't you going to apologize!?"

"I'm-"

"I'm waiting…"

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Kagome and Yumi looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"Look!" Yumi pointed and her friends did so.

"Sit!" The twins yelled loudly enough for it to hurt, but not loud enough for them to hear. When they turned back, they saw Inuyasha on the floor, Kagome and Yumi looking in the direct opposite from which Inuyasha was facing.

"Poor guy." Mush sighed walking over to offer a hand to Inuyasha, and Ami did the same.

"Nice costume by the way." Ami smiled as she helped Mush pull Inuyasha up. They all stared at the twins.

"Kind of harsh, maybe?" Mush looked at Yumi.

"You can't be serious. He was asking for it."

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed. Inuyasha recognized her tone, and she was _not_ happy. Inuyasha avoided any eye contact with her, but he looked over at Yumi, and she, she was no different.

"It's fine." Inuyasha said.

"You are too." Ami giggled.

"Gross." Yumi stated and walked out the store. "Call me later." Kagome glared at Ami and followed her sister.

"Scary. You're my hero. I couldn't say that to Yumi." Kyrie said.

"Thanks?"

"Well later dude, tell Yumi she looked hot. She'll know what we mean." Mush said and the others laughed.

"O-kay?" Inuyasha walked out and quietly followed the girls who were having a long conversation and every once in a while, they would look back and laugh. It annoyed him. A lot.

---

"Hey I'm sorry." Inuyasha walked in the room to find one twin taking her socks off.

"Who am I?" she stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"Who am I?"

"Yumi."

"Okay then, I don't get how you mixed us up."

"It was the first time I saw you in a dress like that!"

"It's fine."

"Yeah. Good, I didn't want you to hate me, especially after we got along for week."

"…"

"That would've been bad wouldn't it?"

"…"

"Yumi?" Immediately, Yumi leaned against him, her head on his chest. He didn't know how to react, but something was wrong. Kagome walked in and her eyes started to swell up. They were all right. Yumi and Inuyasha did love each other.

"Why!?"

"Kagome, it's not what you think!"

"What!? Then what is it then!?"

"There's something wrong with her." She saw that his face was serious, so she ignored the situation and looked at Yumi. Her forehead was extremely hot. She sat her down and tried to wake her up.

"Yumi, wake up! Yumi!" Her sister's eyes opened a little bit, and suddenly they were wide open, but only because the pain came back, only it was stronger than before. Yumi let out a load groan.

"Inuyasha get my mom!"

"Right!" He got Mrs. Higurashi and brought her in. She didn't need any first-aid kit assistance to tell her something was wrong, so she ran to the phone and called the ambulance. In fifteen minutes, they came and started to put Yumi in the car. Her temperature was rapidly increasing; they had to get to the hospital, fast. Kagome and Inuyasha went with Yumi since Mrs. Higurashi had to wait for Souta to come back from a play date with a friend. This was going to be a long, silent night.

---

**How was this? I'm making one for Halloween, which is in two days!)And of course the anniversary special. I don't get stories from here, but I got a lot from people I sorta know at school. Weird huh? Well bye!**


	18. Raven Queen: Yumi Higurashi

**I KNOW I was late, but my dad was "making my computer space neater" by moving the little wireless adapter thing-a-ma-bob into the living room, and I thought it wasn't a big change, that is until I couldn't go on the Internet whatsoever, but still I typed since stupid Mayura isn't responding. (Maybe she's dead… o_O) Here it is!**

**---**

The night was worse than the hinges of hell. No matter what she did, Yumi was in pain. She saw her mom and sister trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear anything, so she went back to fighting whatever was attacking her. Eventually, her suffering lulled her to sleep. The next morning, she woke up quite energetic. She looked over to her side and saw Kagome sleeping on the chair. She then looked around the strange room she was in. Where was she? Everything was white. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, the bed sheets, and the bed itself. She looked down to see herself wearing a white gown. Too much white… Yumi found a remote and pushed a few buttons, making the bed change its angle. She continued to play with the buttons until she soon grew bored.

"Kagome! Wake up!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. As expected, Kagome jumped up, surprised and exhausted at the same time.

"What!?"

"Nothing. I got bored of listening to you snore."

"I don't snore."

"Ok then, you probably swallowed a pig then."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I never knew I was feeling bad."

"What do you mean? Your temperature was 112 degrees! You were a walking human radiator!"

"Did you happen to eat any food you are allergic to?"

"Yumi, I'm serious. You passed out. You kept moaning about your stomach, and in your sleep you said some pretty weird things, so unless you are on any drugs…"

"What did I say exactly?"

"Something about revenge, a psycho…something, and then something about peanut butter."

"Oh wow…"

"Yup."

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"How long am I supposed to stay here?"

"I don't know the doctors haven't said anything."

"Doctors…"

"Yes, the guys that help you."

"You mean the guys that violate you."

"Call it what you want."

"Well I'm out of here…" She jumped off the bed and searched for her clothes…nothing. She was about to walk out the door when Inuyasha casually walked in.

"Get back in bed."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"What?"

"Wear your hat; we can't have people seeing you like this."

"Feh. What if I don't want to wear that thing?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Well, it's not my fault that thing is itchy!"

"What hat? You mean Souta's hat?" Yumi asked cutting into the little "conversation."

"Uhu."

"Kagome, you are so stupid!"

"What did I do!?"

"Souta had lice!"

"Wait, wasn't that the other hat?"

"He only has one hat!"

"Oh…" They both looked over to Inuyasha who was scratching his head like a dog. Yumi sat him and searched his head for lice.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Princess over there gave you Souta's infected hat." She almost smiled, "See?" Yumi held out her hand to show him the tiny parasite.

"Don't eat it, Yumi." Kagome teased.

"Tempting…" Yumi joked along with her, but then she stared at the thing. She took out her tongue and brought the bug closer, but she stopped when it was almost less than an inch away from her mouth.

"Yumi!" Kagome yelled in disgust.

"I was just messing with you." She squished it in her hand and searched for more. After an hour of flea picking, she walked down to the hospital lobby and into the little gift shop and bought a decent looking hat. (You can already imagine what kind of hat she bought…) She walked back to the room and handed Inuyasha the new hat. "Here."

"Did you spit in it?"

"No."

"Did you drop it in the toilet?" Kagome asked this time.

"If I did, I wouldn't still have it right now."

"Did you-."

"Oh fine… don't trust me, but you can always trust a doctor."

"Whatever… what is that?" Kagome finally realized the hat's form.

"It's a hat, stupid!"

"I know, but is it a beanie or is it a baseball cap?"

"It's both. Isn't it awesome?"

"Sure… but it's just a hat…."

"No, it's a _cool_ hat."

"Ok."

Yumi looked at Inuyasha and stared at him. "You know, if you had black hair that went to the lower part of your neck, and a thick side bang, you would pretty damn hot."

"Yumi…"

"What!? It's true!"

"Ugh…"

"What day is it today?"

"Halloween."

"Two days!? Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Follow me, dork!" We have to get ready for the party!"

"But-"

"I don't hear footsteps!"

"Yumi, maybe it's not healthy to leave just yet."

"Kagome? Who's the eldest?"

"You."

"Who makes the plans?"

"You."

"And who needs to follow?"

She sighed. "Me."

"Good, now let's go."

---

"Yumi, you scared the hell out of us!" Ami yelled when she saw her friend and her enemy at her house.

"Yeah, yeah. Want to trade costumes?"

"You know the rules…"

"Fine."

"Whose party is it anyways?" Kagome added herself into the small conversation.

"We dunno." Yumi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We crash parties. They're supposed to expect us there anyways."

"Who's they?"  
"Anybody that goes to our old school. Oh, except Sae and MoMo."

"Oh wow…."

"Yep."

"So Yums, what are we going to do today?"

"Well Ami, I'm going to get my hair cut."

"Again?"

"It's been two months and a half! My tips are fading so I'm just going to let them go back to the natural color. I'm also going to get short layers. Oh and look!" Yumi took off her hair band and that clip she used to keep her bangs down. "See? I'm blind again!"

"Let's have a celebration… Yumi's bangs grew back. Come in and take that stupid gown off, dork."

"Thanks babe." She joked along with her. They went into her house, nobody was home. "Where are the rents?"

"They said I can move out by myself if I wanted to. So, I did."

"Having trouble unpacking?" She stared at the several boxes still untouched.

"No, I just don't feel like getting them out yet." They went into Ami's room and went into her walk in closet. "Here, try this." She handed her friend her normal attire and waited outside while she changed.

"It's perfect but…"

"What?"

"Can I rip them?"

"Sure, you'll do it anyways, even if I say no."

"Smart move." She went to the kitchen to grab a knife and disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out she had the scraps in one hand and the knife in the other. The jeans had several cuts and holes. "You know, they look better like this. Hey, do you still have my green studded belt?"

"Ugh… yeah hold on." She went into another room and got the belt. "Here."

"Let Kagome borrow some clothes and I'll buy you anything you want."

"Stuffed Animal?"

"Oh God… yeah, sure."

"Done. How much money do you have anyways?"

"Enough for three haircuts, but in this case, it's enough for two haircuts, your stuffed animal, food, and a new belt."

"That's a lot of money. Where'd you get it from?"

"This pocket." She said patting the left front pocket.

"Yumi!"

"I'm kidding! I always have money."

"Oh yeah. Hey where's the hot guy?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sneered.

"Yeah." She gave her some clothes.

"He's not here, and you don't need to know where he is."

"Me-ow!" Yumi laughed

"Shut up Yumi!" Kagome said going into the closet to change.

"I don't understand why you like Inuyasha." She whispered so Kagome wouldn't hear.

"He's cute. Why don't you?"

"I have my reasons. He's the dude that cut my bangs!"

"That's why you don't think he's cute?"

"It's not that, it's just that it's awkward, like, we're friends."

"You just said you think he's cute."

"No I didn't!" Yumi blushed slightly.

"Not directly."

"Can we talk about something not as stupid!?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure…" She smiled.

When Kagome came out, they walked outside, and headed downtown to go shopping. (OMG Let's go shopping! Lol sorry couldn't resist.) Yumi walked into the hair salon and the three girls were greeted with exotic fruit drinks. They sat down and waited as the workers made sure they were happy.

"Is this why you went all the way over here to get your haircut when we were at our other school?"

"Yep!"

"You came all the way over here to get your hair cut?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I also tried visiting, but you were never home because you were sick."

"Oh…" They both knew where she really was.

"Yumi!" A man yelled out from across the room.

"Oh hey. Guys this is Aaron. He does my hair. He's a professional hair stylist who come from America."

"Hey girls."

"Oh well, that explains it." Ami smiled.

"Explains what?" Kagome asked.

"Yumi talks to people in English sometimes."

"No, I learned insults from him in English. I learned English at school; you know that class you guys always fall asleep in?" She sighed and held up two fingers.

"Yumi, is she your twin?" Aaron asked clearing two seats.

"Yeah."

"Who else's is getting a haircut today?"

"Kags." She sat down on her seat.

"What!?" She looked over at her sister as Aaron guided her to the remaining seat. "Yumi, I don't think that's necessary."

"What color highlights today? Or do you want me to redo the ones you already have?"

"No, no highlights today. Just shorter layers."

"And your sister?"

She winked and moved her finger back and forth from her to Kagome. "I'm thinking a platinum blonde color for her hair."

"I get it. A devil-angel kind of thing?" He nodded at Yumi's gesture.

"Exactly."

"Yumi I swear if-" Aaron started to massage her temples and once she closed her eyes and relaxed, he put a blindfold on her. Three hours later, Aaron was done and he took the blindfold off of Kagome.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, you look fabulous!"

"What?" She opened her heavy eye lids. "Wait, what did you do to me!?"

"Look for yourself." He spun the chair and faced Kagome towards the large mirror. Kagome's jaw dropped. At first she thought she was looking at a huge portrait of Yumi, but she touched her hair and felt one short layer sticking out.

"I look like Yumi."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing!" She looked over at her sister who was lying down on the leather sofa switching through channels and sipping her drink.

"To edgy for ya?" Aaron asked plugging in a curling iron.

"Yeah, kinda."

He curled three sections of her hair, "What about this?"

"It's…cute."

"I can do the whole thing if you'd like…"

"Sure." Aaron did as he was told and brushed off all the tiny hairs that were sticking to her neck.

"Voila!"

"Thanks Aaron, I'll probably see you next month. How much with the curling?"

"Curling was free."

"Okay then." She gave him the money and walked out.

"Have fun girls, be nice, Yumi!"

"Yeah right!"

"What do you think Souta will say, Yumi?"

"Where's Kagome you clone!? Or: Who are you and where is Kagome? Hey what time is it Ami?"

"Two-thirty."

"Let's go get your stuffed animal."

"YES!"

---

It was five o'clock when the girls went to Higurashi Shrines to get ready.

"We have one hour to get ready. The guys are coming to pick us up."

"Ooo-la-la." Ami held on to Yumi's shoulders.

"Oh yes…" She rolled her eyes.

The girls were all over the house getting ready and gathering a few accessories to complete the costume.

"Hey Yums, can I borrow your suspenders?"

"Yeah sure, which ones? The Dinos, the red, or the black?"

"Black."

"Look under my bed."

"Your Black tie?"

"Under my bed."

"Your high socks."

"Under my bed."

"A sweater vest?"

"…Kagome's top drawer."

"Liar!" Kagome yelled inside the bathroom where Yumi was in.

"I'm kidding! No one owns those things anymore Ami."

"I know, I was just checking."

"Wait! Check in Souta's room!" Yumi yelled out and the girls started laughing.

"Yumi! Its six-thirty, and the guys just parked the car! Hurry up!" Kagome yelled from the living room.

"Okay! Okay!" She got out and the girls looked at her.

"Are you feeling al right Yumi?" Kagome bit her lip.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your hair is curled, and not straightened!" Ami laughed.

"Yeah, I know, it's like this for a reason. I never knew curling hair was so hard. It wouldn't curl at all! I had to crank it up to three hundred-fifty degrees!"

"Well c'mon Cinderella!" Ami pulled her arm

"Cinderella?" Yumi glared.

"Yeah!" She smiled and they walked out. When the three of them were presented in front of the guys, they all looked confused. "Guess who's who!" Ami told the guys.

'Kags, play along with me for a little bit.' Yumi thought and she looked over to see if Kagome got the message. Kagome looked over and nodded.

"Well…" Mush said and he walked over to Yumi. And looked at her straight in the eyes and he smiled. "Let's see her reaction…" Yumi unexpectedly giggled. "A giggler… that's Yumi." He pointed at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and giggled as well. "I'm confused."

"Mush… aren't you stupid." Kyrie stepped in. "Yumi always wears one purple wrist band… which neither of you are wearing!"

"This is Yumi, and that's Kagome." Ami pointed to the girls.

"No, I'm Kagome." Yumi glared at her.

"I'm pretty sure I know my best friend."

"Obviously not." Kagome looked at her. "Ami, I've known you for the longest time ever, but you can't tell me apart from my sister!?"

"But! I was talking to you like I always do and you responded to Yumi!"

"How do you know me and Yumi didn't plan this?" Yumi asked.

"But! How did? I feel stupid…"

"Both of you say 'peanut butter' in English" BJ said.

"Eew." Yumi said too quickly.

"There you go."

"Yumi!" Kagome shook her head.

"You can't blame me! That stuff is evil!"

"Can we go now?" A different voice yelled from the car. It was:

"Hojo?" Kagome said unsure.

"Oh hey Kagome."

"Aw…" Ami smiled.

"What's he doing here?" Yumi asked Mush.

"I'm pretty sure you know why he's here…"

"Your mom again?"

"Yeah…"

"Well let's go crash a party…" Yumi sighed and they all started to file in the small car.

---

"I never knew two hours were so long!" Yumi jumped of the car and stretched her arms up in the air.

"Are you gonna start doing cartwheels and splits now?" Mush teased.

"Not yet…" She elbowed him in the ribs. "Yo BJ, whose place is this?"

"Koji Akime's."

"Um…"

"The dude that did your homework in math."

"Oh for-eyes Koji." They walked in and everybody stared at them. They were cheering at first, but then they looked at Yumi and Kagome.

Yumi looked at everyone, "What's the point of crashin' this stupid party if you little bastards aren't doing anything!?" The response she got was a huge cheer and more dancing. On the way to the backyard, there were many people asking Yumi what she's been up to and why Kagome was there. They all split up leaving Yumi and Kagome together. The twins walked in the backyard and stared at the beautiful pool decorated with Lilly pads and lotus flowers floating on the surface of the water. They walked to the snack table and Kagome laughed.

"What?"

"Why does that stack have your name on it?" They were looking at pizza boxes. There were about 3 dozen boxes on the table, three of which were Yumi's.

"Why do you think my name is on that stack?"

"…oh."

"I'm hungry…" Yumi said eyeing her stack of pizzas.

"Just eat them…" A pair of black wings soon caught her attention. "Yumi, what kind of bird is that?" She pointed to an ebony feathered bird, with dark eyes

"A crow?"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know! Leave me alone! I'm eating pizza!" She said stuffing her face. The bird had an amulet made of crystal in its beak, and it squeezed it. Right at that moment, Yumi shrieked and was grabbing the back of her neck.

"Yumi!"

"I turned my head to fast…" Was it just a coincidence? A few more birds flew in and sat on the roof. The number of birds kept increasing, and in five minutes, the house's roof was replaced by a flock of crying ravens. Kagome looked over at Yumi. "It wasn't me! Remember I'm hopeless!" A guy threw a pebble at the flock, and immediately, one-third of the amount of birds flew after the guy. Yumi started laughing and a few more birds joined in, she laughed harder and harder until the whole flock was chasing the poor kid. Kagome covered Yumi's mouth, and slowly the birds ceased. "I don't feel good anymore… Is it getting hot? Where's Koji? Koji!"

"Oh hey Yumi."

"Do you have some sort of heater or something, or are you burning anything because it's getting really hot."

"Funny joke, Yumi." He moved out of the way so Yumi could pass. She ran into the bathroom and let the sink run. She filled it up until it almost reached the brim. Her chest felt like it was on fire, and soon she was having a cough attack. After a few violent coughs, she coughed out blood. The blood and the water mixed together and soon it was clear. She looked in the water and she saw her castle, Naraku, and her father.

"So far so good, Princess." Naraku chuckled. "Now, Raven King, you need an heir, and sadly, her time is almost up. If you want her to live, I would-"

"Enough!" The trapped king boomed. "I'll do it. Yumi Higurashi, Daughter and Princess of the Raven King, Leader of the ravens, messengers of hell, future queen of the league, will you fully accept the Gift that was given to you long ago? Will you protect it? Will you do what is good for the League by using it when necessary?" He looked at Yumi. Naraku's eyes glowed red and automatically Yumi responded:

"Yes. I, Princess Higurashi, Daughter of Darkness, future queen and ruler accept."

"They by the power vested in me, you will now officially be called by all, The Raven Princess: Yumi Higurashi until the current ruler's term comes to a stop."

"Which is... today…?" Naraku made a weapon out of his bones and stabbed the King's heart.

"N- Naraku, you bastard! You promised!"

"I promised I would keep him alive if you help. You helped, but now it is time to take action, and we can't have your father get in the way, plus he would have dethroned you once I let him free…"

"I don't want any part in this."

"Unfortunately for you, it's too late. You sealed your fate when you first followed Dakudoji, but you can always give me your power, and you won't have to risk being caught and hated by your friends, but then again it wouldn't matter, you'll die without your power. Your power from here on out is your life source, so be very careful with it…"

The image disappeared and the red water turned, black and purple. The pain in Yumi's neck and stomach came back, and she began to feel faint. An earthquake of beating wings shook the ground and claws were heard everywhere. Yumi heard the screams of terror from everyone else. She kicked the door open and ran our, her vision becoming weaker with every breath she took. Her mind, body and soul was on fire. As painful as it was she ran. She no longer heard the shrieks of everyone else, but the lonely cry of silence. She continued to run, feeling that she would give in any minute. She ran a few blocks before she collapsed. The minutes droned and then…darkness.

---

"I told you we shouldn't have gone!" Kagome yelled when she noticed her sister was awake.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yumi sighed

"Your sister is right!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.

"Can you really blame me?"

"Yes!" Kags and Ms. H yelled again.

"It's been one week since that happened!"

"You're lucky Inuyasha was there!"

"Why was he there?" She looked over at Inuyasha who was silent until now.

"I have to or you two stupids will end up hurting yourselves and other people around you!"

"Well, I've been okay for a week, can I go? I want to say bye to Mush and Kyrie before they leave next week!"

"They're staying a bit longer, dear." Ms. Higurashi sighed, holding back tears that were threatening to fall any second.

"Really?"

"Do you ever pay attention!?" Kagome still didn't calm down.

"Is that a trick question?

"Ugh! They're leaving at the end of December!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that!"

"You're about to remember-"

"Good morning Higurashi's!" A doctor wearing all white came in.

"Stay away from me I know… dangerous gymnastic tricks, ballet, and I know how to kill stuff with a guitar, so unless you want to die don't get any closer!"

"Very funny Miss. Yumi. You are free to go today; just wait so they can bring you clothes and you can go home. If you start feeling uncomfortable at all let me know."

"I'm feeling uncomfortable right now…" She was pinched by Kagome. "Ow!" The doctor laughed and exited the room. "Let's go, we have jewel finding adventure things to go on."

"You have to wait so you can get clothes!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Says who?" She snapped and she was now wearing her Raven uniform instead of the white gown. "Let's go."

"Wait? Weren't your powers-"

"I got really, really strong, now let's go…" She led the way out. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Ms. Higurashi who was making the bed.

She nodded and softly said, "Go ahead."

---

"We're back guys!" Kagome yelled outside the hut

"And I'm not dying anymore!" Yumi yelled once she and Kagome were inside. The atmosphere grew tense. There stood Kikyo smiling brightly at the two girls.

'Kagome is back!?' She thought. "Hello Kagome, Hello Y-Yumi…"

---

**I love the next chapter because it's the anniversary chapter, but I also love the chapter after the anniversary chapter… chapter, chapter, chapter. Nothing new, but I learned my lesson, no more home renovations, I don't know what that word means but it sound cool, bottom line is: I'm not letting my dad clean my stuff, or be in my room at all… Bye, bye boo!**


	19. Reunion And The Day Yumi Gets Silenced

**After a long time away from my story… I am back, and for those that didn't read the anniversary chapter, I am NOT dead! It's going to be pretty hard to type though, I need to stop spending so much time away from computers... sorry I am a computer nerd and I am indeed proud of that. Well with that said; let us go back to the story.**

**---**

**Previously on Kagome's Twin:**

"We're back guys!" Kagome yelled outside the hut

"And I'm not dying anymore!" Yumi yelled once she and Kagome were inside.

The atmosphere grew tense. There stood Kikyo smiling brightly at the two girls. 'Kagome is back!?' She thought. "Hello Kagome, Hello Y-Yumi…"

---

"Okay then… um, who's gonna stop me from strangling and or killing her?" Yumi said as Kagome stared at her not knowing why Yumi was acting like that.

"Me." Inuyasha said standing up and staring at Yumi right in the face.

"Shocker… so who's first? You or… psychopath over there?" She received a growl and immediately, Miroku and Sango stood up to calm Yumi down.

"Yumi, we are running low on medicinal herbs, why don't you and Kagome go pick some? Take Shippo as well, he's been restless lately." Miroku was shooing her out.

"Does it look like I pick herbs? Remember I can heal myself…"

"Your powers are back?"

"Yeah. Want me to prove it? Kikyo get over here…" She smiled at the undead priestess.

"As tempting as that sounds, I shall pass on your offer. So Inuyasha, do we have an agreement?"

Before he could speak, Kagome quickly walked out of the room. "What agreement?" Yumi said glaring at both Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"You don't need to know." Inuyasha snapped.

"Well then!"

"Are you coming Yumi?" Kagome walked in her voice strained. She avoided contact with everyone but Yumi."

Her look told Yumi that she needed comfort. "Uh…yeah." Before she followed her sister out, she gave Kikyo the 'I'm watching you' sign.

---

They were silent most of the time. The only time there was any communication was when Kagome was stopping Yumi from picking some poison ivy.

"Poison…"

"The stupid plants look the same!"

"Sure, I guess…"

"Wanna go spy on them?"

"Yumi…" she sighed, feeling very frustrated….

"I know you want to. Hey, just to make you feel better, I'll even kill that chick, and make sure she doesn't come back this time!"

"Let's change the subject…"

"Give me your hands."

"What? Why?"

"If you don't I will not shut up." Kagome put her hands in Yumi's and soon they were surrounded by a black light. Kagome wanted to scream, but Yumi ordered: "Relax…" They where pulled to the Earth and the next thing they knew, they were in a bush.

"Yumi, he's gonna find our scent." She whispered quietly.

"Taken care of…" They put their attention on the two and listened quietly to what they were saying.

"So yes?" Kikyo smiled and sat on the ground.

"Yeah." He sat down beside her and stared. When Kikyo attempted to make her move…

"So what kind of agreement is this!?" Yumi yelled out, and Kagome hesitated, but followed her.

"Ah Y-Yumi. Kikyo was just-"

"Telling him about the strange demons that have been attacking the villages. They have great powers, and they seem to be girls with wings. Two destroy, and the other two try to stop the other two from causing trouble. Samurai have been capturing women that look suspicious."

"Yumi, what did you do?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Me!? First of all, she said girls _with_ wings. Do you see any wings on my back? And don't think you can get away from explaining why you're getting all lovey dovey with that weirdo you're sitting next to."

"Well you see…"

"Uhu…"

"It's actually… well…"

"I'm waiting…" Yumi entertained herself by making a mini firework show in the air with fire and lightning.

"Yumi, did you just hear us? Samurai are capturing women that seem suspicious…" Inuyasha sighed.

"Why would samurai be here?"

"You never know…"

"Oh yeah?" Yumi lifted her arms up and then she was in the air being held up by black vines with white, purple, and gold flowers.

"Fire!" An unfamiliar voice shouted, followed by a roar of explosions.

Yumi fell to the ground, her heart pounding… "Whoa there… g-g-guns."

"I told you…" Inuyasha said and he unsheathed Tetsaiga. "Go back to the village, and don't get caught."

"No thanks… If someone tries to shoot me down, they're gonna pay for it…"

"Listen to me for once! Leave!"

"But-"

"Now!" Yumi walked slowly for a second and then followed Kagome back to the village. A group of samurai then appeared before Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Have either of you seen a woman? Looked young, wore black, several decorations on her, and acquired demonic powers?"

"Yeah, but we're not telling you where she went."

"Don't worry; we have another group surrounding the village…"

"…"

---

"You know, I thought that once I got my powers back, I wouldn't have to run away from 'danger' but look what I'm doing now!"

"I don't think now's the best time!"

"Yeah, yeah…" She ran more and then started to slow down. "Hey, hey princess, remember I'm not that athletic!"

"C'mon Yumi, it's your life we're talking about!"

Yumi fell to her knees and extended her arms towards Kagome. She opened and closed her hands repeatedly and said, "Carry me…"

"Yumi!"

"Kagome!"

"Yumi I'm serious!"

"Me too! Carry me!"

"Yumi!"

"What!? You can carry me, or you can stay here and argue! We all know who's gonna win!"

"Either you get up and run o we'll get captured."

"Do I look like a wimp…? Don't answer that…"

"You're acting childish!"

"It's me…"

"Lord Taro, I found them!" A samurai shouted and jumped um and down like a maniac.

"Someone didn't take their happy pills today…" Yumi whispered to Kagome as Kagome tried her very best to pull Yumi so they could escape. "Don't worry Kags, I can handle this…"

"No Yumi, you can't!"

"What? What do you mean, all I have to do is use a little lightning and fire here and there and badda bing badda boom! We're done!"

"No! What's wrong with you!? You have a corrupted mind now, you know that? If you were still the same you wouldn't have dared to say something like that? What happened to your fear of blood?"

"That wasn't a fear, it was a phase!"

"I'll show you a phase, get over a here!" What they didn't know was that while they were making a scene, that group of samurai were surrounding them. The two stopped dead in their tracks and look at every single man, watching their movement closely. The men wore blue uniforms witch gold crests on their breast plates. They were divided into three rows. The first line was lined with men with swords, the second, a line of men with guns, and the last, a line of men on horseback. Yumi gritted her teeth as the first row readied their guns and aimed at the girls. A man cut through the neat rows and scrambled them up, but in a matter of seconds, the rows reassembled, looking exactly as they did before. The man, unlike the others, had a helmet on with horns sticking out of it. On the back of his head, he wore a clay mask. Even his horse was decorated with fine gold ornaments. He rode his horse closer to them until he and his horse were right above the twins. He jumped off and reached the height of their shoulders. Kagome stared awestruck at him, whereas Yumi laughed her head off. "Silence wench!"

"We were running from this guy!? He short! Look at him!" She continued to laugh. "Seriously! He's Souta size!" She put her hand over his head and he extended his sword, only one foot away from her neck.

"Yumi shut up!"

Yumi stared at him for a bit and smiled. "What's a little man like you doing with a pointy object?" She moved the sword out of her way.

"How dare you! First battalion!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Yumi no…"

"Why not?"

"I'm just saying…" She lifted her left arm and made it look like she was stretching.

"Yumi…"

"Put your arm down, woman!"

"I'm… just… stretching!" She swatted her arm down and vines took hold of all their weapons.

"It's one of the women we are searching for!" A man shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you picked a fight with the wrong person!" Kagome immediately ran to get help. Yumi made the vines shake, and all the gunpowder fell out of the guns. She dropped the guns and waited for their move. As the men ran to reload their weapons, Yumi took feathers off of her necklace and looked for a weapon that wouldn't kill the men. The last feather turned into a fighting stick and she sighed. "I guess this will have to do." She lunged towards the leader of this group, when a group of men pinned her to the ground. "Ow! No fair…cheaters…" Taro walked to them with a triumphant look in his eye. He kneeled down and put something around her neck. He got up and made the others stand her up.

"What the hell is this?"

"Silence!" A random soldier yelled, with unusual glee in his voice. Immediately, against her will, she was forced on to the floor.

"Oh god no…"

"We get help from skilled priests and priestesses now. When we deal with an opponent with strange powers, we put this on them. Beads of Subjugation."

"I know what they are! I use 'em all the time! Wait what priestess!?"

"There is a priestess in the village close by."

"Kaede!?"

"Correct! How do you know this information?"

"I know her!"

"Such lies! She has devoted herself to the capturing of the strange women, and now we have one out of four. Now walk. Oh, and we want…"

"Silence." The same man yelled and Yumi fell.

"From you." They all laughed.

"Damn you…" She yelled with pain in her voice. She got up and followed the men.

---

"Kaede! Kaede!" Kagome ran into the hut.

"What be your problem, child?"

"Yumi… samurai… help!" She feel to her knees and waited to catch her breath.

"Help with what?"

"Samurai are here!"

"Yes I know. I am working with them. I am to help them capture the wicked women."

"Kaede! No! They are mistaking Yumi for one of those women!"

"Oh dear…"

---

Inuyasha finished knocking out the final samurai. The Lord smirked and waved in more men.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled with frustration.

Taro walked in front of the Lord, paying no attention to Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Lord Koru, the mission was a success."

"Great Taro, we shall take our leave. Half demon, our business is finished. Goodbye." He walked away leading the men. The able soldiers helped the ones injured by Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as they walked away. Once they were out of sight, he lied down and relaxed. He smelled his friends, but someone was missing. A copy of Kagome's scent was missing. Kagome ran up to him and almost immediately he said, "Where's Yumi?"

"Samurai…"

"Damn!"

Kikyo did her very best not to laugh out loud, Kagome looked over at her and asked, "Kikyo, are you okay?"

"Yes… I was… just thinking."

"We have to go…** now**." Inuyasha said.

"Have you guys noticed it's always Yumi that disappears?" Shippo asked and everyone glared at him.

"Right…" He said hiding himself in Kagome's hair. "S-so… can you smell Yumi, Inuyasha?"

"No, those bastards are probably making her hide their scent."

"Kaede, might you know which castle the samurai belong in?" Sango asked putting a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Neigh."

"Wait, they were headed in this direction." Inuyasha pointed towards a path the samurai took the last time he saw them.

---

In the thirty minutes they traveled, Yumi had received five 'silences' and two of which were for no particular reason. "Girl, why do you wear such strange clothing?" Taro asked.

Yumi kept her mouth shut knowing what he was planning, but the next thing she knew, a soldier had his sword at her neck.

"Girl answer the master, Taro!"

"Okay! God. Where I come from this… is what women wear… yeah!"

"Silence!" The mysterious soldier yelled.

"You know what!? You better know it off before I kill the whole lot of ya!"

"Think of it this way, these are the last kind words you are ever going to hear." Koru smirked

"W-what!?"

"Yes, you re to hang, it is a new law. Ever since The Band of Seven were resurrected, samurai are to kill anyone who might follow in their footsteps." He laughed. "What a shame though. Such a beautiful young demoness you are… Say, if you give me a kiss, I might extend your life. What do you say?"

"Hilarious!"

"It was not a question!" He took hold of her chin and brought her face closer, but Yumi resisted and formed her lips in a stiff line. Finally, after she knew she was no match, she used her claws and scratched Koru's face. He pushed her away and she fell to the ground. He kept his face turned away from her, but when he did face her, she wished that he kept it turned. On his cheek were three deep, narrow wounds. He stared at Yumi for a very long time.

Yumi smiled and applauded "Gorgeous, Simply gorgeous! Hey still want that kiss?" She winked and then started laughing. All weapons were aimed at her, by now she was used to it so she yawned. 'Maybe I did go too far. Great… I now know when I've gone too far…but c'mon couldn't I have learned it just a bit earlier…again with the psychotic-ness...I need rehab…'

"Koru, put your weapons, we are not to kill anyone unless we are certain that they are the ones in need of it." A man said. He looked like the head general.

"Well… I am certain."

"Koru!"

"Yes, general… I shall take her to the prison cell once we arrive at the castle."

"Good. Now go." Yumi looked at him and sighed. She was then shoved by Koru, followed by the general, Taro, and the soldiers. When they finally got to the castle, Yumi was taken to the castles dungeon. There were two enormous cells. One was completely full and the other was completely empty. The one that was full was filled with women that looked perfectly ordinary. She was thrown into the empty cell. At least it had a window where Yumi could see the moon. After a whole day of being pushed around, Yumi was exhausted.

---

Everyone sat around the campfire. Kagome was so silent it scared everyone, even Kikyo. Inuyasha came out from the woods and sat on the ground away from both Kikyo and Kagome. "There were blood stains on the ground over there. Maybe a few hours old…"

"W-what?" Kagome said thinking the worst.

"Don't worry… it wasn't Yumi's. Seems like she fought back." He tried his best to muster up a smile.

"Hey Kago- I mean Kags!" Shippo said putting an arm around her. The kitzune transformed into Yumi to cheer Kagome up.

"Shippo… don't." She got up and walked into the woods.

"Scary."

Kikyo was about to get up and sit next to Inuyasha, but he ended up following Kagome. She received a strange look from the others and she smiled.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome…"

"Not right now."

Despite her tone, he continued to follow her, even if it would end with a big old 'sit.' She finally stopped at a clearing. "I know what Shippo did was careless was and-"

"Oh shut up! You don't even care! Go snuggle up with Kikyo; you seem to like her a lot!" Inuyasha stood there speechless. "I'm sorry; I was just taking my anger out on you."

"It's okay. I know how you feel." He took Kagome in his arms and she just buried her face in his chest and started to sob. Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her head and stayed there. He wasn't going to let this ruin his chances with the girl he truly cared about.

---

"New arrival!" A guard yelled and pushed in a new girl into Yumi's cell.

"What!? So late?"

"Oh sorry princess, I'll come back later!" The girl yelled at her.

"Attitude…"

"And what of it!?" Her arm started to glow red.

"Finally some entertainment…" Yumi smirked and made everything glow black.

"Impossible… wait! What's your name!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yumi nearly laughed.

"Does your name happen to be Yumi Higurashi?"

"Yeah… how do you know my name?"

"You are an idiot…"

"Oh gee thanks, wait? What does that make you then?"

"Funny!" She yelled as she slammed Yumi to the wall, "Queen or not, no one talks like that to Isabella!"

"Isabella…?" She said to herself. She looked at the girl who was about to kill her and finally realized who she was. "Isabella!? You're the princess chick from the Underworld!"

"Took ya long enough, you majesty! That's not gonna save you from dying though!" Her hand was holding an orb filled with lighting when suddenly…

"Silence!" The two girls face planted on the ground and the orb rolled away.

"Uh oh…" Isabella sighed.

"Uh oh? Why uh oh?" She looked at the orb as it got bigger; she knew what was going to happen next. Quickly, she put a barrier around her and Isabella, and in less than a second after, it exploded, destroying everything. The cells and the dungeon and half of the castle. "Nice!"

"Stupid beads!" Isabella yelled as she tried to yank them off. Soon the whole army surrounded the two. Yumi stared and pointed at Isabella, who at the time was still trying to take the beads off.

"You are lucky the prisoners from the next cell were set free and that the part of the castle that you two destroyed was uninhabited at the time! Kill them! Both of them!"

"No!" The prince of the castle stepped up. Isabella and Yumi cringed at the sigh of him… human royals…snobs. "I have a great idea for a punishment! Worse than death!"

"What may that be your majesty?" Taro spoke.

"They are to rebuild everything. Just those two!"

"What!?" They both shouted.

"Hey listen you twerp, I don't even do my own work! What makes you think I'll do yours!?" Yumi yelled.

"Haha, nice…"

"Any last words then?" he said and the guns were pointed yet again.

"When do we start building?" She smiled and Isabella smacked her head. She turned and glared at her so called "sister."

"Tomorrow morning. Good night ladies." They all disappeared as they stayed on the ground since their chains were still intact.

"You have to admit though, that explosion was amazing!" Isabella laughed.

"It was. Let's do it again tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me…"

---

"Did you see that!?" Shippo yelled as he pointed at the smoke caused by the explosion. The air filled up with static and everyone's hair started to stick up.

"Yumi is definitely alive…" Miroku smiled.

"And if we don't get there fast, she won't be for so long."

"Lead the way Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with rage. She was not going to lose her sister.

"Right!"

---

"Abi!" Naraku boomed making himself comfortable upon Yumi's throne.

"Yes?" She said trying not to kill Naraku for sitting on the throne.

"I want you to get captured by the warriors that captured Yumi and Isabella."

"You cannot be serious! I am a demon, and the only demon in this family tree! I will not be captured by mere humans!"

"You will, I command it. Do you understand?" He said showing an image of her mother. "I can bring her back, but…"

"I'll do it…"

"Good. Now leave me be."

"Yes, Master Naraku."

---

"What a beautiful morning. Do you agree, Hitomi?"

"Uh, well, y-yes Miss Almena, I do." The young girl said with a blush on her face. "Have you seen Miss Isabella at all?"

Almena quickly flew and stood in front of Hitomi, which startled the shy girl. "Did I offend you Miss Almena; it wasn't my place to-"

"No Hitomi, I didn't mean to startle you. You shouldn't feel so inferior."

"R-right."

"And no, I haven't caught glimpse of that troublesome Isabella or that Abi.

"And Miss Yumi?"

"I haven't met her yet. I hope she isn't anything like Isabella thought. Do you agree?"

"I don't know…I…" Hitomi looked down. Almena smiled and patted Hitomi's head which made her blush. Suddenly they were both trapped in a net and surrounded by men. Hitomi quickly started to panic, but Almena held onto her hand to calm her a bit.

"Drop any weapons you have or we will be forced to get aggressive!"

Almena removed her weaponry and dropped it on the floor with Hitomi's. "If you ask me, you are already being aggressive!"

Taro laughed, "We have all of them. And all along I thought there were only four of you, but there is five!"

"Five?" Almena asked in shock.

"Yes. One with leathery wings, another with fire wings, you with white feathers, and her with brown feathers."

"And the fifth?"

"She has no wings, but wears many black feathers."

"Miss Yumi!" Almena yelled.

"So you do know each other… great. We have completed our collection."

"Collection?"

"Yes. Little dolls, you five are… and after we get bored of you, we discard you." This made Hitomi squeal, but Almena tightened her grip on her hand.

"Take us to them!" Almena demanded.

"Of course…" Taro gave them each beads, but he didn't intend on using them seeing as they were probably the ones stopping the other two girls.

---

"Oh look, its Abi…" Isabella laughed.

"Silence… I don't get why I have to help you two build everything, you destroyed this sorry excuse of a castle!"

"Cause we're family!" Yumi joked and she and Isabella laughed.

"Silence!" The guard yelled and they all fell.

"Well at least we now know who the jerk is!" Yumi said. She stood up and put one hand behind her back and started to form lightning in her palm, but suddenly a gust of wind made it disappear.

"No Miss Yumi. You must not." Yumi turned to see Almena and Hitomi walking towards them.

"Party's over, Almena's here…" Isabella said as she kicked some dirt. Almena swung her arms up and a gust of wind knocked Isabella into a puddle of mud several feet away.

"Gloria…" Almena spoke and a dove flew to her. Yumi glared at the bird. Before Almena spoke to her dove, the dove sat on Yumi's head and started pecking at her head.

"Ow! You know what!? Frankie!" (I added a new bird… it is a smaller, male version of Frida.) A raven appeared as well and soon the dove and raven were fighting. Black and white feathers flew everywhere.

"Miss Yumi I will appreciate it if you do not do that."

"And I'll appreciate it if you control your rat with wings."

"It is a dove and it is far more superior than a raven."

"If it is, then why isn't a dove ruling?"

"Not classified…"

"That's what I thought… who's that?" Yumi looked over at Hitomi who hid behind Almena.

"If you must know, this is Hitomi."

"H-hello M-m-Miss Yumi."

"…Hi."

"I'll show you throwing me in mud!" Isabella threw a mud ball at Almena, but instead of hitting her, it hit Yumi, who bumped into Abi, who pushed Yumi into Almena, who then hit Isabella, followed by Yumi."

"What the hell! I thought you were on my side Yumi!" Isabella yelled.

"Work on your aim idiot!" She said making vines push Isabella.

"Don't push me around Yumi!" She said throwing more mud, but Yumi dodged and it hit Almena. Almena made snow and made a snowball to throw at Isabella, but Isabella used her wings to throw it back but hit Abi. Yumi laughed and Abi threw fire at Yumi. Yumi dodged the fireball, but unfortunately hit the castle.

Nice going Abi!"

"Yeah, Almena, nice going!"

"Me. Abi!? It was obviously Isabella! She started it!" Everyone looked at Isabella.

"… Hitomi why'd you make me do it!?" Hitomi started crying and Yumi threw a snowball at her.

"Great job, genius…" Immediately the fight started. The only one not fighting was Hitomi, she was busy crying. Finally, they had the whole army around them.

"Men! Fire!"

Yumi turned toward them, now furious. "You know what!? Not this time!"

"Yumi no!" Almena yelled. "Isabella help me!"

"Ok… Hey Yumi! Knock yourself out!"

"Isabella!" Almena yelled. Yumi made a wall of fire and it blocked the bullets. As they reloaded, the swordsmen charged at her, but Yumi put up a barrier against them.

"Guys help me! I'm not gonna kill them, I just have a great idea!"

"You swear!?" Almena said.

"Yeah!"

"Then I'm not helping…" Abi and Isabella sighed.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to hurt them."

"We're in!" The four put up a barrier, but that just piled the men up. "Yumi, we can't keep this thing up forever!" Isabella yelled.

Yumi looked over at Hitomi who was still yelling. "That's it! Hitomi! Cry louder!"

"NOOO!" Abi and Isabella pleaded.

"Don't worry! Hitomi? Can you do that?" Hitomi paused to look at Yumi and nodded. Hitomi's loud cry made the soldiers stop. "Great! C'mon Abi and Isabella, we have butt to kick, just don't kill them!"

"You got it, Princess!" Abi, Isabella, and Yumi charged and go every man until they surrendered.

"Please, spare us!" Taro, Koru, the General, and the Prince pleaded. Isabella hit them all in the face.

"Get out of here…" She sighed and Yumi laughed. They did as they were told and fled their destroyed home.

"Nice job! That was awesome! Especially you Hitomi!" Yumi yelled out.

"R-really? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened here!?" A familiar voice yelled. They all looked up to see Inuyasha. When Inuyasha made eye contact with Yumi, the rest of the castle collapsed. She smiled. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"For once it wasn't me… it was all of us this time!"

"Silence!" The soldier yelled and ran to meet his group. They all fell and Hitomi was about to cry again but Yumi covered her mouth.

"I knew I should have killed him, but noooo, Almena stopped me!"

"Oh hush it Miss Yumi."

"Isabella… please?"

"I'm way ahead of you princess…" Isabella followed the soldier and in a matter or minutes, he was in front of the five demons. Isabella dropped him and she hid her wings.

"P-p-p-please spare-"

"Take these beads off of us now!" Her eyes were glowing purplish red as she controlled him. Everyone stared at Yumi in shock.

"Yes Your Majesty." He ripped the beads off their necks and threw them on the ground.

"Leave."

"Yes Your Majesty…" He walked away and Yumi's eyes were back to normal. She turned to her friends and Kikyo.

"What?" There was a crackling sound in the air followed by a loud yelp. When Yumi turned around, she saw Isabella smiling at the dead body. "Oh my god…"

"Just making sure…" Isabella said smiling.

Almena hit Isabella and soon, Isabella had Tetsaiga at her neck.

"Wrong move…"

"Inuyasha put the sword down!"

"She killed a human! An eye for an eye!"

"Then you're gonna have to kill me too!" Yumi sighed, wishing she didn't have to confess.

"What!?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Remember the time I followed Dakudoji?"

"Feh…."

"I'll take that as a yes… he's not the one that killed the other people… that was me… So aim your pathetic little sword over here too." Yumi said.

"Wow Yumi, you're actually gonna die with me? That's something…" Isabella smiled.

"Yeah right kid, you're on your own! Glad I got that off my chest, now who wants to sleep?" Yumi said walking past Inuyasha, but was stopped by him. 'Crap…' she thought.

"I'm not finished with you…"

"Oh yeah well… Nyah!" Yumi's vines flung Tetsaiga somewhere in the woods.

"What the hell is run with you!?

"Run Isabella run! I'll stall just run!"

"You're alright Higurashi…" She said as she disappeared in a whirlwind of bones.

"Eew…"

"Well I think it's time for us to take our leave as well." Almena said tugging on Hitomi's kimono.

"Uh... oh right… um… thank you Miss Yumi…"

Yumi nodded and she and Almena disappeared as well. "What about you Abi?"

"Don't tell me what to do…" Fire swallowed her up and she was gone too.

"Freak…" Inuyasha pushed her and she fell down.

"You helped a villain! Happy!?"

"Very!" She said as she surrounded him with hundreds of raven. "Frankie, try not to kill him…"

"Squawk!"

"Good boy!"

"Y-Yumi! Ow! Stop No!"

"Aren't you going to stop your birds?" Kikyo glared.

"Not really…" She said as she bumped shoulders with her. As she walked deeper into the woods, she found Tetsaiga and was about to pick it up but thought about what happened last time, so she used her telekinesis to pick it up. The others were running towards Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku when they bumped into Yumi.

"Yumi!" Kagome shrieked as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm tired…" She said as she climbed on Kirara's back. "Tell Frankie that I said to stop."

"Who's Frankie?"

"You'll know."

"O…k…?"

---

**I'm sorry Mayura, but the silence guy got annoying! So Isabella killed him ^^ Merry LATE Christmas guys! R&R and all that stuff...**


	20. Betrayal

**Hey guys, its Mayura… I stayed up all night… literally… and I'm not in the best shape right now since I came down with the flu, but it did fine… please try to put up with my insanity.**

**---**

"Well I wasn't gonna let you kill her!"

"Why not!?"

"Cause… cause… because it's Isabella!"

"So? What's your point?"

"Can you guys just shut up?" Kagome said as Yumi leaned against her back.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." A gust of wind hit her and she opened her eyes and stood up. A girl stood in front of her and hit her head. "What the hell was that for, Isabella!?"

"I don't know. I got bored. So what's up?"

"Didn't you disappear a few hours ago?" She said hitting her back.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to do at the stupid castle… wait, why aren't you at yours?"

"…because… I have to help these idiots find jewel shards."

"What are those?"

"Jewel shards? Doesn't everybody around here know what they are?"

"Hey… I'm not even Japanese!"

"Figured that much… so where are you from?"

"Italy!"

"Makes sense… Well a jewel shard is what it sounds like… a jewel shard."

"Ain't any use asking Yumi about this… she doesn't really understand the whole concept…" Inuyasha sighed.

"Hey!"

"Okay… so what is it?" Isabella asked after laughing at Yumi.

"A jewel shard is a jewel shard from the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel is a jewel that can make any demon stronger, and if you have all the pieces, you can use it to your hearts content." He informed her quite proud of himself, but Kagome sighed after his little lecture.

"So… they're just… jewel shards…?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, whatever, let's go to your castle..."

"Castle? Yumi doesn't have a castle…" Inuyasha said finally realizing Isabella was talking about Yumi.

"Yeah she does… all five of us do."

"Five of you? Wait? What are you exactly?"

"Yumi hasn't told you?"

"Tell me what? Yumi…?"

"Well…thanks for visiting Isabella, but I think it's time for you to go…"

"What!? Why? Who am I supposed to talk to?"

"…What're Almena and Hitomi doing?"

"You are such a clown!" She said in a mimicking voice

"What is all this fuss about?" Kikyo finally asked with a face as serious as ever.

"Creepy…" Isabella whispered in Yumi's ear.

"I know… Oh hey!" Yumi said jumping up and dragging Isabella towards Kikyo. "Isabella this is Kikyo! Psycho, this is Isabella, now I'm sure Isabella hates you so-"

"Yumi!" She heard from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It was just a suggestion." Yumi said innocently.

"Well speaking of castles. On my way over here, I happened to pass through this portal which directed me into this strange realm. As I grew closer to the castle I sensed a strange but familiar presence, but unfortunately, I was unfit to enter as souls have been quite hard to come by now a days."

"Well yeah, you ate 'em all!" Yumi sneered. She knew what Kikyo was talking about. It was Yumi's castle, and that presence was Naraku. "Well I'll be right back… C'mon Isabella!"

"What!? Why do I have to go!?"

"Cuz I said you have to go!"

"Yes Your Ma-"

"Finish that phrase and I'll kill you." She glared. She took her by the wrist and a black light swirled around them and then they were gone.

"Where do you think she took her?" Kagome gave an uneasy smile to Inuyasha, but he just shrugged.

"Take us to where you found the portal, Kikyo."

"It will be my honor…" She smiled.

---

The two girls arrived at a castle, in a room with black marbled floors and dark colored wallpaper.

"Nice place, but don't cha think this is a little too dark for your taste?"

"Oh you'll be surprised…" Yumi smiled. "Um… stay here!"

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Pretty much, but just give me five minutes, fifteen minutes tops, I'll be back don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah." Isabella walked over to a leather sofa and slouched.

"Thanks." She said and walked quickly out the door. She locked the door quietly and ran into the throne room.

"Ah, Yumi, I didn't quite expect you today."

"You are such a liar."

"That, I am. So let me guess-"

"Get out, get out, get out!" She shoved him out of her throne. "Take everything with you, and find your own castle."

"They will have to find out sooner or later…" Naraku smiled and slowly stood up.

"Why not wait until AFTER I kill Kikyo?"

"True enough, but I will be back…"

"No, when I do kill Kikyo, chances are I won't be able to show my face around those guys ever again, and I will need a headquarters…"

"So you will work for me then?"

"No, I'm just going to be an ally, I don't work, work is just one of those words I just hate using…"

"I am well aware of that… how many?"

"How many what?"

"Poisonous Insects? How many do you want to keep an eye on their progress of coming over here?"

"None. I'm going back with them just get out!"

"And my scent?"

"That's easy! Just leave!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty…" In an instant, he and everything he added in the room vanished.

"Whew… Frida!"

"Yes?" She was in her human form.

"How do you get rid of a scent?"

"Leave it to me. You and Isabella just go back to your friends… Rest assured I will get rid of every scent in every room, and in the rooms of the other realms."

"Sorry for making you do all this."

"It is not trouble at all, just as long as you are happy and well, I am as well." She patted her mistress' head and immediately transformed into a raven she flew up to the ceiling and started to spin, and created a tornado, the tornado spat out black powder and once the powder touched a non living object, it glowed and it got rid of any scent. "Miss Yumi, You should probably unlock the door to the room Isabella is in, cleaning up her mess will not be that easy of a task to do. Also try not to get the powder on yourself; it is a horrible experience trying to wash it off." She shouted as she stopped spinning and slowly flew into the next room.

"Thanks Frida!" Yumi walked quickly out of the room and down the hallway and unlocked the door Isabella was in. She shut the door behind her and smiled. "I can't really show you the castle today, Frida is… cleaning, expect her at your realm sometime today…"

"What!? She's cleaning the Netherworld!? Shoot! Shell mess up all the graves! Some great person you are!"

"Calm down! She's not cleaning as in cleaning! She's cleaning as in scent cleaning!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you some other time, right now, I have to get back to my friends."

"Yumi!" She heard a soft, yet loud and familiar voice.

"You invited Almena!?"

"No!" They walked where the voice was coming from to see Almena covered in black powder.

"Oh how I enjoy your style, Almena!" Isabella smiled.

"Yumi! Explain why Frida came into my castle and started spinning like a maniac and dropped all this powder there!?"

"I don't know, but you might want to bathe, I heard that stuff is hard to wash out."

"Thank you, but no thank you!"

"Whatever, it's not my clothes…"

"Oh really!?" Almena was about to throw snow at her when Yumi snapped. A cage fell down, trapping Almena and she tried to use her powers to break out, unfortunately for her, the cage sealed all powers. "What is this!?"

"Oh nothing… I have to go now, Isabella, take her out before you leave, and make sure she doesn't damage anything…"

"You got it, Ace!"

---

"Where'd you go this time?" Shippo said as he jumped on Yumi's shoulder.

"Um… nowhere really. So where are we headed to?" She asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Inuyasha or Kikyo."

"…"

"You'd have to ask Inuyasha?"

"That's better…" she smiled and took a lollipop out of her pocket.

"Yay! Cherry!" He hopped off her shoulder and sat on Kagome's instead.

"Okay, seriously… where are we going?"

"You already know so don't act dumb."

There was silence. "You're not gonna say anything else?"

"What else is there to say?"

"I don't know, I'm just still getting used to the fact that we don't hate each other."

"I can trip you if you want…"

"I'm fine. Thanks." She started to slow down.

"You're tired already!?" Inuyasha stopped, causing everyone else to do so as well.

"I was woken up really early to be forced to rebuild a castle, shortly after, I used a lot of my power. Ever done that?"

"Well the sun **is** setting…" Kagome rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You guys are so weak…"

"Si-"

Kagome was about to say, but was stopped by Yumi. "That thing hurts… believe me… it does…"

"I'm glad somebody matured."

"But sometimes you just overdue it Inuyasha…" She sighed and nodded at Kagome.

"Sit." Inuyasha face planted the ground, and after a few seconds of having his face in the ground, he looked up at Yumi.

"Some friend you are…"

"I know right?" She smiled and offered a hand. Inuyasha took it, and since Kikyo wasn't so far away, she grew furious and she casually walked behind Yumi bumped her and as always, she made it seem unnoticeable. In a matter of seconds, Yumi was on the floor as well. When Yumi opened her eyes, she was just about an inch away from Inuyasha's face. "Ugh… hi…" She smiled as she tried hard not to blush. She failed, as did Inuyasha. Kikyo was not happy at all.

"Here Yumi, I'll help you." Kagome felt almost the same as Kikyo.

"Um…wha?" Yumi said, distracted by the gold orbs in front of her. Kagome grabbed her by the shoulders and quickly pulled her up. "God easy on the grip…" She whispered.

"Huh? Oh right…sorry." She looked down and walked away. "I'm uh… going to the hot springs we passed not so long ago…"

"…I'll go with you." Yumi sighed knowing that not going was not an option. Once they were far away from the group, Yumi spoke, "It wasn't my fault… I swear."

"Yumi it's okay… he probably likes you back…"

"You think so? I mean…!" She laughed nervously, "I doubt it! I mean, he's crazy about you."

"Right… me or Kikyo?"

"I can kill her if you want, I know you've already said no, but I'm just bringing it up again… you know, just in case you've changed your mind..."

"No Yums…" She said as she slipped her clothes off and slowly lowered her body into the water. It wasn't very long until Yumi did the same. "Just talk tome when you change your mind."

"If he really did like me…" She said after an hour of silence, "He would be able to tell the difference between us. He can't even do that."

"I can prove you wrong. Do you have any of my clothes?"

"No."

"What!? You didn't bring any for me?"

"We left right when you woke up at the hospital."

"Oh yeah… What about the clothes Ami let you borrow?"

"I gave them back while you were at the hospital! You really do have hearing issues huh?"

"Well then! Wear this…" She said reaching out of the hot spring and started to feel around for her clothes. She gave her Raven uniform to Kagome and smiled. "This will have to do for now."

"That's not really my style…"

"Oh and you think wearing the complete school uniform is mine?"

"True enough, but how do you know it's going to work?"

"Trust me…"

"Okay…"

---

"Hey guys! We're back!" Yumi yelled in a very hyped up tone.

"Kinda overdoing it…" Said through her teeth.

"Right…" She whispered back.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"…" Kagome finally elbowed her in the ribs. "Oh yeah that's me! Kagome! Yeah! I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" He asked a little more concerned.

"Y-yeah!... No, no I'm not…"

"What's wrong?" Shippo jumped up on her shoulder noticing it wasn't Kagome… He looked over at Kagome who just smiled at him and shook her head. He smiled back and sat down with the rest of the group. Inuyasha walked to "Kagome" and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You seem fine to me, Kagome"

"Idiot…" Shippo shook his head and looked at Kagome. Tears were just about to come out.

"What's up with you, Yumi? Are you **crying**?" He taunted, but it made it worse.

"Jerk!" She was about to run away, but was caught by Yumi.

"Maybe, maybe he'll know now…" She said with her eyes shut, knowing she was going to regret it… She turned to Inuyasha who looked down at her. She stood on her toes and kissed Inuyasha. He was shocked that "Kagome" would ever do that in public, but he soon returned the kiss. Yumi immediately lost control and allowed herself to be kissed by him, but it wasn't until she heard footsteps get quieter that she quickly backed out. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to kiss back!"

"Y-Yumi?"

"No really!? Crap… Kagome!" She ran after her sister. She ran to the hot springs, but no one was there, she heard sniffles not too far away and followed them. There was a clearing and sitting on a stump, weeping, was none other than Kagome. "Hey Kags…?" She approached her slowly.

"I don't know who's a bigger jerk, you or Inuyasha…"

"I thought he was gonna realize that it was me…!"

"Well he didn't, did he!?" She got up and tackled Yumi.

"Woah! Kags! Calm down! It wasn't my fault!"

"Who are you going to blame!? Kikyo!?"

"You know, that doesn't sound bad…" She sat up and kept Kagome and arms length away.

"Idiot!" Kagome yelled as she threw her back on the ground. The girls were rolling until they fell into the hot springs.

"Hey Kags!" She was pushed down. She came up, "I think-" Kagome dunked her in and out of the water.. "You should-!" It wasn't very long until Inuyasha sensed this. He took Miroku with him and they both ran for the hot springs.

"Spying on the girls aren't we? Some one's been naughty lately haven't they?" He smiled.

"No idiot! If we don't get there, we might just loose a twin!"

"Oh dear…" He cringed at the nasty scene that he was about to observe. Soon enough, they arrived at the hot springs where they Kagome was attempting to drown her very own sister. Finally, Yumi got the upper hand, and soon she was the one doing the drowning. Kagome lifted herself out of the water and pulled Yumi's hair, with just that move, Yumi was soon in the water again. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in and separated them. Inuyasha holding the real Kagome, and Miroku holding Yumi. Once Kagome realized she was in Inuyasha's arms, she broke free and walked towards camp. Yumi followed behind Inuyasha and Miroku as they too walked back. When they arrived, Yumi saw the small smile on Kikyo's face. They made eye contact and Kikyo smile vanished into a look of concern.

'I saw that…' She thought… Kagome was still not there.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked for her.

"She went to change." Sango replied which almost made Yumi smile. When Kagome came back, her hair was soaked and she had on her sleepwear.

"If you want your clothes, you're gonna have to hunt down a monkey." Kagome had her back to Yumi.

Yumi balled up her fists, but Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and then he sat down. At that instant, Yumi got an idea that would irritate both Kagome and Kikyo. She sat down next to Inuyasha and she laid her head on his shoulder. She yawned really loudly to have both girls look at her and then she smiled. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome ignored it and went to sleep as did Kikyo. Yumi frowned and went in to the woods once again.

"Where are you going now!?" Shippo sighed.

"I'm sleeping on a tree tonight…"

---

It was pitch dark, to dark for even the strongest of eyes, but did that stop her? She swiftly passed all obstacles in her way. When she arrived at her destination she struck her target, using her powers of purification. She smiled, but soon noticed that her target was never there to begin with.

"Trying to go after me too huh?" The raven smiled as she jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Y-Yumi, what brings you here?" Kikyo faced her.

"I knew it… You did kill Kagome." She said in a very low and dangerous tone.

"And what if I did? I truly did what was necessary…"

"Wrong answer." Yumi slammed her into a portal she set up once she felt Kikyo was up to something. Unlike all the other places Yumi's portal took others, this one was normal. The scene was exactly the same, except for the fact that there was daylight. "Here, we won't be disturbed."

"You are no match for me. We've all seen how… great… you control your so called powers…"

"Then I guess you'd have no problem attacking me then, right Kikyo?"

"Precisely." Kikyo reached for her arrows and threw herself behind a tree. She leaned out and searched for her opponent. She shot her arrow once she found her, but was surprised when she missed. The figure melted into the ground and she waited cautiously for her to reform. She took a deep breath and stepped into plain view. Something latched on to her foot and squeezed the more she tried to break loose. She grabbed the root and pulled. Revealing a girl at the end of the plant. "Playing a bit unfairly aren't we Yumi?" She pulled on her string, but the girl in front of her smiled. She let got of the string, and once her arrow hit her, Kikyo was sure she got her, that is, until she was pinned on the floor.

"Some sharp shooter you are…" Kikyo quickly took hold of her arm and used her powers. It didn't take Yumi long to figure out what was going to happen so she started to slide her arm out before the shock, but it still managed to do a some damage to her wrist.

"How about… no long range combat." Kikyo started. "I know there is no difference knowing that I will still end victorious in a matter of seconds, but I have another one of you to bring an end to."

"Sure, sure…" Yumi said as she made the size of the battle field decrease. She didn't know why Kikyo would say that… she was a long rang fighter, maybe she had something up her sleeve, then again, why should she care? It was Kikyo… They got closer, no more than 10 yards away from each other. Although Kikyo knew it was easy for Yumi to be hit, it was also easy for her to dodge, but how else would she be able to stop the raven from wandering? She aimed arrow quickly and Yumi concentrated. She gathered most of her anger and did a combination attack. It nearly hit and while she was concentrating, Kikyo decided where to shoot. Yumi didn't notice until it was a few feet away, she acted fact and shifted to one side, but the arrow skid the side of her face leaving a narrow, yet deep wound that started to bleed immediately. Yumi brought her finger to her cheek and brushed some blood off and stared at the stained finger. She licked it off and laughed. She sat quietly and shut her eyes. Kikyo was confused but she got closer. She shot an arrow near her, yet she did not move. She repeated this until she was positive she was not going to move. She got close enough to grab onto a fistful oh hair. She pulled and pulled and the girls head just went limp.

'Has she fainted?' She swung her arms and let go, Yumi went rolling, her face on the ground, with no expression whatsoever. She was positive it ended right there. She put her two fingers on her neck and thought about how big of an attack she should use. "The more the merrier…" She said as she was about to unleash her strongest attack.

"How very true…" Yumi finally spoke as she brought Kikyo down with a small flame. She walked to where Kikyo lay and smiled. She used a bigger flame and a lightning bolt on her and nearly laughed at how her Kikyo's body shook with pain, and all that lightning being induced into her. Kikyo looked up at the girl she never expected to be defeated by.

"Spare me…" Kikyo mumbled, her voice strained, and body worn down.

"Sound familiar doesn't it? Well Kikyo, one thing you need to learn… Karma's a bitch." She said as she released her final blow. A Whirlpool of energy came from the sky and hit the body of the so called priestess. Soon more came down and the pools danced in a circle tossing the priestess around like a rag doll. Yumi laughed as her goal was completed. A black star hovered under Kikyo's cold body and then swallowed her into the Earth, getting rid of the body.

_Kikyo, once again, was no more…_

---

Yumi found her way out of the portal and soon destroyed it. She hid her scent so that no one would find out what she did. She went back into camp and went though Kagome's stuff and took the first- aid kit out to bandage her wrist, and her check. It wasn't long for her to notice that Inuyasha was not there. She neatly put everything back and was about to go back to her tree when she bumped into a tall figure.

"Yumi?"

"Oh… h-hey Inuyasha…"

"Where's Kikyo?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen her." Her voice trailed off. Why was she feeling guilty? She wanted to kill Kikyo for the longest time, and now that she did it, she wanted that feeling to go away…

"O okay, then I guess it's a good thing she left this note, telling us where that castle was…"

"…oh… goody."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey what's with the bandages?"

"I... well…"

"What?"

"You see…"

"Spit it out!

"I fell out of my tree, okay!? Happy now?" She thought quickly.

"Heh, you idiot…want me to carry you?"

"Why? We're already at camp… I'm waking everyone up now… you know the castle…"

"Ugh… you can't be serious…" She said as she climbed on his back and laid her head on his back. He tried waking up Kagome, but when she did, she had a blank expression and her face was expressionless. At first, they thought she was sick, but then they figured she was probably still miffed about what happened the night before. They all cleaned up the sight and slowly made their way through the forest. They walked into a small cave that was filled with precious looking stones. Most were purple, black, red, white or green, but on the ceilings, there was an enormous mound that had all the colors.

"I doubt that there will be any castles in here… you can't even jump very high in the place without hitting your head.

"Stop complaining… Kikyo said there's a portal at the end of this cave.

"Maybe Kikyo… lied?"

"Yumi!"

"I'm tired… what do you expect me to say?" Every time someone said 'Kikyo' or 'Yumi' Kagome's body trembled, though no one really noticed as they figured she was just cold. True enough, there was a portal, and without any hesitation, they entered it. There was a dark atmosphere, one that made you want to hit someone, sort of like the feeling you get once you first met Yumi. Inuyasha too his Tetsaiga out to be very cautious around this place. As they headed in deeper, the atmosphere changed, it was more relaxing, so to say… They reached countless villages in the realm, but this final village was different. This one had bird villagers. Immediately all eyes went on Yumi.

"What?"

"You've been here before…"

"If I have, I wouldn't have gotten lost three times, and what makes you think they're ravens?"

"She has a point, Inuyasha." Miroku chuckled lightly. They reached the end of the village, and before them, was a huge bridge, and a magnificent castle, with walls made of silver and roofs made of diamonds.

"Classy…that's how it looks like on the outside."

"What?" Inuyasha looked over at Yumi.

"Huh?"

"What'd you say just now?"

"I said, 'huh?'"

"No before!"

"Classy."

"After that…"

"Oh! That's."

"Go in a little farther!"

"…It?"

"Never mind…" He walked on, but ended up following Yumi. She stared at the door for a long time.

"Did you forget how to open a door?"

"No, I just figured they opened by themselves…" She laughed nervously.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're all fidgety…"

"No I'm not…"

"Yeah you are…"

"No!"

"Then open the door!"

"Fine!" She quickly opened the door, walked in a few steps and dropped on the floor. "Don't eat me! It wasn't my fault! I swear!" Everyone stared down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I…was just making sure. She got up and walked deeper and made a turn. Inuyasha and the others saw Yumi turn, but once they took a few steps forward, they saw Yumi being tackled by a blonde fuzz covered in black stuff.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not on your life!' Inuyasha was about to swing at the fuzz ball, but was stopped by Yumi.

"Don't worry! It's only Almena!" She pushed her off and ran behind Sango. "Stay! Stay…" Almena yelled and Yumi jumped up. "Bad kitty! Bad, bad kitty! No fishy for you!" Almena snapped and a pile of snow fell on Yumi. Immediately, a team of SWAT raven officers came to take her back home. Isabella came out of no where holding a sack of snacks, stuffing her face, and mocking Almena. Frida came in and brushed all the snow off her mistress and noticed all the bandages and looked at Yumi. She knew what happened. Once again, all eyes went to Yumi.

"Uh. Heh, heh, welcome…to my…castle?"

"You're dead…" Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah… I know." Frida clapped and many maids came in, wearing black feathered garments.

"For Her Majesty and her friends, a royal banquette!" A soft voice spoke.

"Her Majesty, huh?" Inuyasha shifted his eyes once again.

"Shut up…"

"Miss Yumi…" Frida pointed down the hall into a small room.

"Right…" She said bringing her hand to her cheek. "Guys, ask the maids if you need anything… oh, Frida, any clothes I can wear? You know, what I usually wear? Something I can actually sit in?"

"I will have to look." She said following Yumi down the hall. They entered the room and sat on the bed while Yumi explained what happened between her and Kikyo. Once she said it, the feeling went away and she felt quite proud of her accomplishment. Frida tried to put medicine on her wounds but she quickly got up once the herbal remedy touched her skin.

"Although, I know regret what I had to do. Naraku is just, well, I can't trust him."

"I'm glad we are finally on the same page."

"What!? Now you say something like this?"

"Well, as your humble servant and vassal, I am not allowed to question you."

"Great. Just beautiful! I can't take him on! And I just know he's gonna tell Inuyasha and everyone else, I'll never be able to show my face around them ever again! But I did what was right! Still…. He won't believe me, even if I do speak of the truth. I mean, Kikyo killed Kagome, but I just know he'll say some thing like, 'That's impossible! Kikyo would never do anything like that!' even though he knows she's tried it before!" She chuckled hysterically.

"Miss Yumi, calm down, you know what you must do, don't you?"

"Yeah, now I do…but should I wait a little longer?"

"Do not stay past an hour after the banquette."

"Okay… that should give me enough time."

"Your sister worries you, doesn't she?"

"Well-"

"She is just getting her memories back from when Kikyo killed her, but I'm afraid you will-" she trailed off.

"I will what!?" She tried her.

"Nothing. Now let me put this medicine on your wounds…" She tried grabbing her wrist but Yumi ran out and slammed the door behind her. She was happy Frida had clothes for her. Frida told her she was lucky Frida 'was inspecting her clothes drawer to make sure it was safe.' She smiled and went into the dining hall.

"You know, instead of sleeping in the forest or in some nobleman's household, Yumi, we could have came here." Miroku greeted her as she walked in. Yumi smiled and sat in her seat at the head of the table. She looked at everyone sitting there and she looked at her feet, she wish this wasn't happening… She was tapped on the shoulder by one of the maids and she jumped in her seat. She looked up.

"Yes?"

"The Princess of the Netherworld, the Princess of the Heavens, and the Princess of the Spirit World request to dine with you tonight, Your Majesty."

"Uh… sure, let them in." She nodded and stared at her feet again.

"You're not gonna be like this all night are ya? If you are, I'm leavin!" Isabella yelled wearing a new black kimono.

"Let her be, Isabella, I like her better when she's quiet, she reminds me less of you." Almena hissed. She had a white gown with one shoulder strap and it flowed as she walked. Hitomi walked in with no sound at all.

"When's the food getting here?" Shippo asked loudly and was scolded by Sango.

"Shippo, that's rude."

"Sango, don't act like that, that's the last thing I want, everyone treating me like I'm some pampered princess…" Yumi sighed.

"She's right! Underneath all those jewels and makeup, she's still that annoying, clumsy, thick headed-"

"Sit." Yumi said slowly.

"Yumi, you actually look decent today." Almena teased. "Well, not really, but at least you are wearing hair ornaments." Yumi violently shook her head to shake the hair ornaments off.

"Better?"

"Someone's moody…" Isabella stated loudly.

"Whatever…." She got up and was headed towards the gallery.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not that hungry." She walked out of the dining hall. Everyone stared at each other.

"Perhaps, she is sick?" Almena insisted.

"She's been like this lately…" Shippo sighed and then grinned from ear to ear when the food arrived in front of him. Everyone started eating but then stopped as they heard loud crashes. They all got up, but were stopped by Frida.

"A few maids dropped vases in the gallery, nothing to be worried about." The actual truth was Yumi knocked down several pictures that were in the gallery and a few statues as well. They showed her all smiling and was described as the fair queen, the sweet princess, but Yumi knew they were lies. She went through every room and hall and did the same, and every time Frida made sure no one left the dining hall. After she was sure Yumi stopped she let them explore the castle. The Princesses were all drawn in one direction, Yumi's. They entered a theater and heard music. The music had a weird tone, a scary one sort of. There was someone dancing to the music. When it ended Almena shouted to the girl. "An odd song for a ballet is it not, Yumi?"

"Yeah."

"What is troubling you?"

"Nothing." She said as she waved to small band to play again. It started again and she danced. She immediately stopped when her friends walked in and she sat on the stage. The composer stopped and all eyes were on her. She went behind the stage and there was a strange sound. They were about to follow the sound, but Yumi came out wearing her raven uniform.

"What's with the change in wardrobe?" Isabella asked.

Yumi glared at her, "Am I not at home?" She waved at the composers and singer once more and they hesitated, they played. The cellist, the violinist, and the singer sang with fear. Yumi spun on her toes as a purple vortex appeared. Yumi bit her lip, but acted as nothing was happening. A dark laugh came out and Inuyasha growled. He recognized it.

"Yumi get off!"

"Why?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean why!? Just do it!"

"I won't…" A miasthma came out of the vortex and Yumi stopped. She sat down and looked towards her favorite direction of the day, down. Naraku, Dakudoji, Hakudoshi, Abi, and Kagura emerged from the vortex. Naraku pointed to the door and Dakudoji, Kagura and Hakudoshi guarded it.

"Didn't I kill you?" Yumi whispered at Dakudoji as he passed her.

"I didn't want to miss the show…" He smiled and guarded the door.

"Welcome." Naraku smiled at everyone and Inuyasha growled unsheathing Tetsaiga and tightening his grip on it.

"Abi, what is this about?" Almena shouted at Abi.

"What don't you ask Her Majesty!?" All eyes were directed to her.

"Now, now, before Yumi takes the spotlight, let us focus on this." Naraku took Kanna's mirror from his robe and threw it up in the air. Yumi gulped and prepared herself for what was going to happen. The mirror glowed and mist came out. In the mist was a girl who slammed Kikyo into a portal, the girl's face wasn't visible until she stepped into the light. Yumi noticed she was being held down by her vines, or Dakudoji to be exact. Kikyo shot arrows, and Yumi threw in a few blows as well. Everyone sat in silence as they witnessed Yumi's deed. Yumi killed Kikyo, although Yumi noticed the part where she killed Kikyo was different from what really happened. The mist showed that Yumi repeatedly stabbed Kikyo until Yumi was covered in her blood, but either way Yumi couldn't help the giggle that forced its way out.

"Well Yumi, what do you have to say for yourself?" Naraku laughed.

"Can I have a copy of that?" She mumbled with her fingers in her mouth.

"Of course…"

"What!? This is another one of your tricks, Naraku! Yumi would never do that!" Inuyasha yelled as he laid Kagome down on a seat. Kagome was breathing hard and was even more pale that before.

"Don't be so sure, Yumi isn't an angel after all. Isn't that right, Yumi?" He extended his arm to Yumi. The vines shriveled as she took his hand and stood up besides him.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Damn you! You tricked us! You never cared about us! From the beginning you were just playing us!" Inuyasha shouted, feeling disappointed and angry as the truth was revealed.

"Maybe just a bit." Yumi smiled. And was knocked down dodging Inuyasha's attack.

"Yumi, what kind of queen-" Almena started

"A dark one!" She finished as she stood beside Almena. "And do you have anything against it Princess Almena?"

"I do!"

"Then why don't you tell your QUEEN?" She smiled. Almena froze and sat.

"I apologize."

"What about you Isabella and Hitomi?" Hitomi ran for the door and was stopped by the people guarding it.

"Let her go." Yumi demanded and they did as told.

"How long did you plan on using us like this!?" Inuyasha swung at her again, but she put up a barrier.

"Until I ruled Japan, or until I killed you, whatever came last, but now thanks to Naraku, I have to rearrange my plans." She giggled, she was about to end it all in one blow, but her powers weren't functioning right. She looked over at Naraku, but he shrugged. "Crap…" She ran out the door, followed by Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku prepared to fight Naraku and his minions, but they vanished in thin air. Yumi ran as fast as she could, and it wasn't working. Inuyasha almost got her twice. She crawled into a room that had a huge staircase in it. She slammed the door and quickly locked it. She started running up the staircase, and once she was almost past the first platform, the door broke open. She ran up faster and Inuyasha jumped up the stairs. Finally, after twelve platforms, she was on the diamond roof. She stopped for a second, but her break was cut short when she was pinned once again by Inuyasha. His claws were inches away from her throat, and she felt his rage.

"I'll never forgive you."

"I figured…" She sighed as she kicked him off and ran to the highest point on the roof. She looked down; she couldn't even see the ground, all she was fog. It started raining and Inuyasha perused after her again.

"Nowhere for you to run, traitor!"

"Not run…" she smiled.

"You won't survive…"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." She took in a deep breath and saluted Inuyasha. "You were okay, kid." She said as she dived into the fog. Her mind raced as she continued to fall, her blood pumped with adrenaline. "It was worth it…" A huge crash and then black.

---

"Great! So shall we be on our way? The plane leaves in and hour."

"Who's the band you idiots are working for?"

"Angelo." A male voice replied.

"That creep who made _He Is a Monkey_?"

"Yeah?" The voice said again.

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yeah! Tickets are non-refundable!"

"C'mon Yumi! It's the US!" Ami pushed her into the car.

"Sure…." Yumi smiled as she went inside the car and put her feet up against the driver's seat.

---

**Ahaha! Took me a while to figure out why Mayura had this blank section in there! I got to kill Kikyo! Yes! I am officially the happiest person on Earth! This was better than Velcro and slinkies put together… okay maybe not slinkies, but I got to kill Kikyo! Sorry to all you Kikyo lovers, I don't hate you guys, just Kikyo, don't stop reading this story just because I killed her, you guys might get an awesome surprise later. The song Mayura meant when Yumi was doing her ballet was Still Doll. The ending theme to Vampire Knight… WHICH WE DO NOT OWN! I'm on a sugar high… Oh! Mayura does the opening announcements I just do closing because I'm really good at that… Also, this story now has a Myspace! Go to ****m y s p a c e ****.com/KagomesTwin****! Her name used as the first name my name used as the last name… add us if you want to! Oh and I don't hate Angelo! He kicks butt, Mayura is not a huge fan of his, but I think he's awesome! Okay I'm done! Bye bye!**


	21. Return of the One They Call Traitor

**Last chapter was the half way point… I know…. Isn't it over yet!? We still have the war at the end, and we will try to update faster. We may bring in a lot of characters, not new ones, to make the story more fun. You just have to stay tuned and read. Oh! Happy Birthday Yuri!**

**---**

"Kagome?" Sango ran towards the loud crash she heard outside Kaede's hut. "Kagome! Are you okay!?" She yelled as she tried to figure out what happened.

"K- Kikyo? No. Stop. Help. Yumi?" She mumbled. Her forehead was burning up. It was the second time this has happened in that week.

"Kagome. Make sure Inuyasha doesn't hear you say her name." Sango helped her inside the hut. Just a few minutes after Inuyasha was at the hut.

"Again?" He said as he walked closer. Sango nodded and went to fetch water. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"What? I don't know." She sighed once she gained control over her own words.

"I would let you go back to your time, but as we all know the well has closed."

"Right. It's been peaceful. Have you noticed the Sacred Jewel Shards haven't been causing trouble anymore?"

"I was discussing that with Miroku and Sango yesterday. Naraku is up to something, but he calmed down too. I haven't seen him since…"

"Since Yumi joined them?"

"She betrayed us. That's what it's called. She jumped and she might be…"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"If I never really died, then I think she didn't either."

"She had what was coming to her."

"Are you saying that because she killed Kikyo?"

"No. It's true."

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"What do you mean!? She was a traitor, and a murderer! Kikyo wasn't the first person she killed. She was eventually going to have to pay!"

"Inuyasha, just admit it…"

"There's nothing to admit!" Sango walked in and the room was silent once again. Inuyasha ran out and Sango stared at Kagome. They both managed a smile and Kagome lied down. The little argument made her head hurt even more.

"I hate to say it but… I told you." Sango smiled and she soaked a cloth and put it on Kagome's forehead.

"I guess…"

---

"Good morning Tokyo!" The anchor woman cheered. "I am at the Tokyo airport, awaiting the arrival of the rock princesses of Tokyo. It seems like yesterday that the main singer, Yumi Higurashi, was breaking all the rules to show everyone what she was made of." A clip of the Tokyo High School showed on the screen. "Yes, it has been one year since they departed with Angelo and his new guitarist and drummer Kyrie, and the young man they called Mush, who were ex-members of Miss Yumi and Miss Ami's band. They split up once Yumi grew tired of them and made a duo group. Little did they know that these two girls were going to go big in America and top Angelo on the music charts! Here comes their jet! Now let's see if we can ask them a few questions." The jet landed and then stairs were added to bring the girls down. The first one to exit the aircraft was Ami, who looked pretty much the same. Then Yumi exited, she looked different. Her hair still had many layers, but she had them curled. She had a skirt on, which was her new clothing article of choice; it was black and in a way, resembled a tutu. She wore a tank top under her off-shoulder, pink sweater. She had black and white striped thigh-high socks and black leather boots that went to her knee. She took of her raybans sunglasses and waved to the camera. Once she made that gesture, the two were crowded with paparazzi.

"Nice going Yums."

"Shut up." She said through her hissed through her teeth.

"Miss Higurashi, what caused your new style?"

"I don't know."

"Ami! Is it true you and Yumi are staying in Tokyo now?"

"Most likely…."

"Tokyo! Here are the two princesses!" The anchorwoman smiled at the camera and put an arm around the girls. "Now what are your plans? Are you still going to play or was that pretty much it?" She waved the microphone to both girls. Yumi cocked her head and stared at the woman.

"Hey you're the chick that said I was least likely to succeed in life!"

"Oh yeah! The lady at THS!" Ami agreed.

"And that's it for today! I am pretty sure these two want to go home and rest!"

"That's what I thought lady!" Yumi yelled. She may have a wider variety of clothing, but her personality was still the same. The anchorwoman left, but the rest of the reporters got closer.

"Yumi what did you think of Angelo!?"

"No comment…" She replied as she struggled to walk. The man turned to Ami.

"What did Yumi think of Angelo?"

"She thought he was a freak, and a poser, and a really bad singer."

"Ami… what part of 'no comment' don't you understand?"

"Sorry." The airport security guards finally got the paparazzi to back away. They were escorted outside where they were greeted with fans. They managed to sign a few autographs as they made their way into their limo.

"Finally!" Yumi shouted inside the vehicle. I'm starting to hate this…"

"Why? Because you can't go out to buy your pizza without being mauled?"

"Yes! That's why. Do you know how long it's been since I went to buy some by myself in peace?"

"A long time."

"Yes! That, my friend, is torture. Hey hand me my jeans and some shoes I can actually walk in."

"Some style huh?"

"Hey you won the bet, I wasn't gonna back out! Plus, I'm starting to like the skirt things."

"I can see through your act…"

"This is torture!"

"Dork. Your hair looks good though."

"You really think so? I was going to put it up into a pony tail but-" Ami smiled at her friend, "You're one cruel person. I hang around you too much."

"Oh Yumi… I can't give your clothes back yet though…" She said stuffing all of Yumi's regular clothing in her suitcases and making sure she only had the girly clothing.

"Yums? Where'd you get this?" She said pointing at the necklace around Yumi's neck. It was just a silver chain with half of a pink jewel on the end.

"I, uh… it was gift."

"But it's broken."

"It has a story..." She said once she had her jeans on, she took it. She held it in her hand… half of the Sacred Jewel Shard she took from Naraku. She looked up, and Ami had a blank expression. "Ami?" No response. She tried talking to the chauffer but he didn't respond either. She looked out the window and they weren't moving, it was like time froze. The first thing she noticed when she looked out was the top of the Scared Tree from Higurashi Shrines. She blinked hard and everything was back to normal.

"Yums? You okay? You looked out of it."

"Uh… well it's been a year. Yeah. You think Ayumi still hates you?"

"Her and many people besides her." She smiled.

"Well, here's your time to find out." She pointed out the window once the limo stopped in front of Higurashi Shrines. Many students of TPHS skipped school to greet the now well-known stars. She spotted Ayumi from the crowd.

"I'll take your luggage into the house, Miss Yumi, and Miss Ami, you might want to escort her to her house, you go right ahead." The chauffer smiled brightly.

"No arguing with you there." Yumi slid out of the car and tried shoving her way through the crowd. Ayumi grabbed her and took her off to the sides.

"Where's Kagome!?"

"I… don't know?"

"She hasn't been to school since you two last left."

'I guess you can only pass if you have a Jewel Shard…' She thought. "Well, that's not my problem." She brushed past her and headed towards her home. The chauffer, once he was done unloading Yumi's luggage, shooed everyone off. Ami walked inside with Yumi and smiled. Nothing changed.

"I guess I'll go home now…" Ami hugged Yumi.

"Stay… c'mon."

"I would, but my parents are visiting today."

"Ah, okay then. I'll talk to you later then."

"It might be a while though, the rents want to stay for quite a while and 'spend time with me'"

"Eesh…"

"I know. So… bye Yumi."

"Bye." Ami exited and Yumi made her way into the living room. "Hey booger, where's mom?"

"Yumi! I never thought I'd say this but, I missed you!"

"So what's with Kagome not coming back?"

"We don't know, she just never did…"

"Mom?"

"Oh right… she's in her room reading."

"Oh okay." As Yumi walked into the room, she couldn't help but notice all the pictures she had of her and Yumi as they were babies, toddlers, little kids, tweens, and one from the year before Yumi left, which she didn't remember her taking, but from the looks of the picture, Yumi and Kagome were arguing so, that might have been why. Her mom turned towards Yumi.

"Welcome back…"

"Yeah… thanks. Ugh-"

"Don't worry, I did as you said, I never told Kagome, which was easy to do because she never returned."

**Flashback**

Yumi's cheeks were wet from crying as she approached her home. She ran in and held her mom tightly.

"It's over…"

"What is?" She hugged back.

"Mom? Promise me…" She looked up. Their eyes met and she was being hypnotized my Yumi. "Promise that when Kagome comes back, that you don't say anything about me, don't tell her where I left, nothing."

"Yes."

"Tell Souta to do the same."

"Yes." She nodded. Yumi blink hard and cried louder.

**End**

"Thanks. And I know she didn't come back."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, but one thing I do know is that I have to give this thing back." She held the jewel out.

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

---

"She's back."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm alive now aren't I?"

"Do what you wish with her, she stole what was mine, so I have no use for her, I do have you. Get it back."

"Yes Naraku."

"Yumi?"

"What?"

"Don't overdue yourself."

"I can't promise you that. It's been a year since I last used my powers."

"Great. Why don't you take Hakudoshi and Dakudoji?"

"Whatever…" She walked out of Naraku's castle and into the fields where the two made sure Naraku's demons stayed at the castle.

"Look who's back Dakudoji." Hakudoshi sneered.

"Look who's not jealous anymore."

"What do you want?" His face was serious again.

"Naraku wants you guys to come with me."

"Where?" Dakudoji asked.

"Jewel time."

"What about the demons?" They both sighed.

"Kagura will do it."

"Should we tell her?" Dakudoji started following Yumi.

"No."

"How will she know that she needs to do this."

"She won't."

"I get it!"

"Oh, Mush, so slow…"

"Who's Mush?"

"What?"

"You called me Mush."

"No I called you Dakudoji."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!

"Yes!"

"Both of you silence!" Hakudoshi pinched both of them.

"Well then! Oh and before I forget… I have a friend for you, Hakudoshi…"

"What now?" He rolled his eyes. Yumi whistled and the sound of clomping came from the sky. There was a whinny and a sudden heat wave. "Entei?"

"Yup! Skin and all! Well… you know what? You get it." Hakudoshi smiled. "Aww… you look so cute when you smile!" He aimed his weapon at Yumi's throat.

"This doesn't mean I won't kill you…" He sat on Entei's back and helped the other two up.

"So was the Afterlife?" Dakudoji asked after silence in the air.

"It wasn't bad. It was boring, but it wasn't that bad. I sat on a leather sofa, got yelled at by Isabella, threw bones everywhere, dug a few graves…the usual."

"You hated it…"

"Yes! Finally she came back!"

---

Kagome sat up in her mat. For a second, she thought she felt the presence of a Sacred Jewel Shard.

"What wrong, Kagome?" Shippo leaned on her.  
"Nothing… just… thought I was going to sneeze.

On the other side of the well was Yumi. She was walking back and forth thinking about what to do if she ran into Inuyasha. If they saw each other, she knew it would be worse than the first time they met. She sighed, stomped, and finally jumped in the well. 'Life was fun…' She thought as she warped through time.

Kagome walked outside and looked around… nothing. She was headed inside once again, but someone's hands went over her mouth and she was blindfolded. She tried screaming, but the sound wouldn't come out. "What do we do now?" Dakudoji whispered.

"We wait for the princess… Is Hakudoshi in place?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Okay. So what if I tell them I'm sorry, tell them what happened, and give them the jewel? No… wait… that doesn't sound too bad… well, here's hoping."

"Kagome! Oh Kagome, did you change?" Miroku asked as Yumi looked for Inuyasha in the village. An idea was created in her head…

"Uh yes! I got tired of my school uniform!" She played along, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Probably still sitting in a tree close to the river or something like that."

"Great help…"

"What was that?"

"Thanks for the help."

"Any time!" She walked to the river and inspected every tree she could find… nothing. She went to the Forest of Inuyasha and started looking. The sun started setting, and still there was no sign of the hanyou. Maybe she's forgotten how he looked? Impossible, it was, after all, Inuyasha. She heard a shuffling noise and then she was being crushed by something or someone.

"Hey girlie, why don't you come with us, and we'll show you what being a woman's all about." Perverted bandits, and once again it was Yumi they were after. It wasn't much of a shock since she was used to it, especially since she spent most of her time in the feudal era…

"I… I'd have to say no to your offer."

"It wasn't a question!" He yelled and he and his buddies pointed some sort of weapon at her… another thing she was used to, and also very annoyed of.

"That's another mistake!" A voice came from nowhere. Finally, her worst nightmare arrived. Inuyasha landed and smiled as he was already enjoying what he was going to do.

"And who the hell are you!?" One of them yelled. Without answering, Inuyasha punched them, and destroyed their weapons. They all stared at him for a second before running off.

"Cowards… are you okay, Kagome?"

"Uh? Yeah, Sure, of course! Why do you ask? Doesn't it look like I'm okay? What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing…what's this?" He held the jewel on Yumi's necklace and stared at her. "How'd you get it?"

"I found it! Cause, you know, that's what I do, find jewels and stuff. Yeah, cause I'm good at that, and I can do the finding of Sacred Jewel Shards."

"You shouldn't be out here alone… especially in your condition.

"Condition? What condition? I'm fine!"

"Uh… let's go back to the hut."

"Um, I actually wanted to go home."

"The well's closed."

"I doubt it, I mean the jewel is back so…"

"Do whatever you want to do." He smiled and walked towards the village. He heard a squeal and looked back. Yumi had her hand on her neck and was looking up. He smelled the scent of bird and took Tetsaiga out. "So you're not dead huh, Yumi?"

"Well I was, but now I'm back, and alive as ever! Hey, Yumi!" She smiled. And the real Yumi slapped her forehead.

"Yumi?" Inuyasha asked. Raven Yumi snapped and Hakudoshi and Dakudoji came out with Kagome.

"Kagome?" Yumi asked.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Yumi…" He turned towards the raven.

"Inuyasha."

"…Oprah!" Yumi yelled feeling left out. Everyone stared at Yumi. "Eek!" Inuyasha had his sword at Yumi.

"You know, that shouldn't have scared me… I thought I was used to it by now…"

"What do you want?"

"Me?"

"No the sky… why is there two of you?"

"Funny story you see…"

"Kill her." Raven Yumi smiled, and Hakudoshi was about to slit her throat. "Stop!" the raven ordered. She looked at Inuyasha who chased Yumi. "Dakudoji, make sure she doesn't get killed."

"Sure…."

"C'mon! That's not fair! You have a giant sword and I don't even have powers that's unfair!"

"We've been through this before…"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Killing Kikyo wasn't your fault?"

"Okay that was… but other than that it wasn't!"

"You sealed your fate…" He made a swing, but Yumi moved out of the way, but Tetsaiga still made a deep gash on her arm. She ran further.

"Truce!"

"Not this time."

"I… I thought we were friends! C'mon!"

"Funny, that's what I thought…" He made another swing but she fell so he missed. Once he said that, tears automatically started falling. "Wrong time to be crying…"

"You really don't care… if I die or get killed?"

"No. not really…" That made Yumi angry, she tried giving him the Jewel Shard! She wiped her tears away; her mind was made up, for real this time… He used the Wind Scar, but Yumi finally used her powers to make a barrier. Once she used her powers, the raven Yumi turned into a whirlpool of dust and disappeared. Hakudoshi and Dakudoji stared at Kagome and figured the best thing to do was let her go. They climbed upon Entei and searched for Yumi.

"Well then, if that's your choice!"

"It is!" He yelled back at her and swung harder.

"You should have seen the look on Kikyo's face when I killed her. She's never looked so pathetic… well, I can't really say that, it's more of an understatement, but you get the idea…" She dodged the rest on Inuyasha's attacks and she was about to advance on her attack when Entei flew up over the cliff.

"Time to go." Dakudoji sighed.

"Maybe next time, Inuyasha. Tell Kagome… that I'll be back…" She grinned smugly, but it was just an act, she didn't want to worry her sister, and she hoped Inuyasha understood what she really meant.

"We'll be waiting… to kill you!" He retorted. All hope was lost. Yumi shook her heard and trapped Inuyasha in a cage of vines.

"Might as well make a leash, Yumi." Dakudoji smirked. She smiled, but it quickly faded away. Inuyasha struggled to get out, but when he did, the three were already out of sight. He sighed and ran towards Kagome's direction. He saw her on the ground and hurried over to her.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you okay? Did those bastards hurt you?"

"No, they ran off when Yumi turned into dust."

"Dust?"

"Yeah. At the same time, I heard loud crackling noises. Was Yumi-?"

"Yeah."

"What's happening?"

"That's what I want to know. Let's get back to the others, I have a feeling Naraku is up to his dirty tricks again."

"Right." She frowned and followed Inuyasha, she didn't know what to do… should she tell him why Yumi killed Kikyo or-

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I'm just really tired."

---

The black velvet sky was clear and peaceful, but for how long will this be? How long will it be until it is stained red from destruction, or struck with despair? Yumi thought of this as she stared at Hakudoshi guide Entei. She will fight, fight, fight, and then what? There may be a battle between her and her former friends, but that was nothing in comparison with the war raging inside her heart. Suddenly her attention snapped to a white figure in the distance. Entei landed near a giant mound of rocks, decay, and stained ground.

"Kanna. Why have you told us to meet us here?" Hakudoshi sighed.

"The girl." She pointed.

"Can we kill her yet?"

"Naraku's orders." She pointed to the giant hill of…rubbish.

"What is she talking about?" Dakudoji whispered. Yumi hopped off of the horse's back and examined the hill.

"I all mistakes can't be fixed with talk…" she thought out loud.

"What?"

"Uh… I mean, there are bones in between the boulders, there's blood on the ground, and graveyard soil everywhere."

"…Okay?"

"Stupid. Naraku wants me to bring someone back from the dead, but I need to get more bones and I need more soil to do it."

"Who do you think he wants us to bring back?"

"Us? No, me, and I don't know… what do you think, Hakudoshi?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the one that's been 'involved' the longest."

"Well, this seems to be some of what used to be Mt. Hakurei, but I don't know who **that** is…"

"Oh well, we have work to do…" Yumi whistled and they all stared. She whistled again, but nothing happened. Not a single feather filled the sky.

"Looks like someone got exiled…" Hakudoshi smirked. Yumi glared but soon started looking for the remaining bones.

---

**Happy Birthday to me! My nickname's Yumi! This is the second time I sing this song, but I must say so long! I improved my rhyming! Another year… wow how the year passed… honestly, Mayura hasn't told me ANYTHING about the story so I don't know what Yumi's up to… it's kinda scaring me… Well R&R! Mucho lovo guys! Yuri out 333**


	22. The Kidnapping

**Ahaha! It's my birthday today! The 21****st****, but this is probably gonna be published a few weeks after today, or later… So... cheese… it's so… cheesy. Lol, I'm on a sugar high right now so this chapter is gonna be pretty hard to type without me typing something retarded. On with the story.**

**---**

"You know what!? I quit! Does it loom like I want to dig for more bones!? No! It doesn't!" She dropped on the floor with her arms and legs crossed. From far away, someone might have mistaken her for a stubborn child. Hakudoshi pointed his spear at her and she just huffed. There was no way a little kid was going to boss her around! She was royalty for gods' sake! She rethought it and shook her head vigorously. Kanna muffled something to Hakudoshi and immediately he tried to stab her, but she just rolled away. "What's your problem!?"

"Naraku said if you give me complications, I can kill you."

"He can't kill me! He needs me!"

""He needs your powers and since there are now two of you, if I kill you the powers will go to the clone you made, and she's willing to do anything Naraku tells her."

'So either way I'm screwed…' She thought and started looking for bones as the other watched her. After many hours of hard labor, she finished and she assembled them in the correct order, and she kneeled next to the bones and put her hand on them. She concentrated and waited for her light to glow. Once the light settled they looked at the man that was now there. He looked lifeless, that is until he got a good grip around Yumi's neck. She struggled to breath and she started kicking and to calm the man down, Kanna put a hand on his head and he did. The man had long black hair which was stuck to his face from all the blood from before. His eyes were a hazel color, but they were filled with hatred, maybe more hatred than Naraku, and on his forehead was a purple crest. (Crest not crescent! Fluffy owns that, so don't take it or he'll eat you… just saying.)

"Kanna?" He finally spoke. "He needs me again? Well, tell that bastard that I'd rather be teamed with Inuyasha."

"Then go." Yumi blurted out coldly.

"You. Who are you?" He asked Yumi then he looked at Hakudoshi, and finally Dakudoji. "And you two."

"I don't have time for this…" Yumi started walking in a random direction but Entei blocked her, and when she headed in the opposite direction, the flaming horse did it again. She glared at it as Dakudoji smirked at her. 'Stupid horse. Stupid people. Stupid… everything!'

"Are you going to try to fix the Inuyasha problem, Yumi? If you ask me, I think you shouldn't even bother. Inuyasha only cares about Kikyo and only her."

"First of all," She mumbled, but soon she was yelling, "I didn't ask you! And what makes you think I'm gonna go back to that, that, that idiot!? Hell, I'm glad I'm on this side so I can kill him like I did Kikyo! So then next time I see Kagome she'll be all 'Yo Yums, I heard you killed Inuyasha!' and I'll be all, 'Oh yeah! It was so cool with all the blood and guts and violence!' then I'll be able to kill any bozo that gets in my freaking way, for being a freaking retard, because that dude was probably born in, in freaking Cambodia!"

Everyone was staring at her, and all but Kanna felt like laughing at her new found insanity. "Um… Cambodia?" Dakudoji finally responded.

"Shut up!" Yumi she screamed.

"Blood, guts, and violence, huh?" The man chuckled and Yumi shot a dangerous look his way, "I guess I can use some of that."

"So, you're willing to work for Naraku then?" Dakudoji asked.

"No. I am willing to work for her, and be an ally." He said pointing to Yumi.

"Ha! Funny." Yumi she yelled and gave them her back.

"Kanna, can he do that?" Dakudoji asked.

"I will ask Naraku. For now, search for the others."

"Others? There's others!? No on said anything about others!" Yumi whined. Kanna disappeared, not paying attention to the raven.

"You better get to work, Yumi." Hakudoshi smirked.

"You're working for me right?" Yumi turned to the man.

"Yes."

"Get to work…um…"

"Bankotsu… and I don't do slave labor." He walked past her.

"Well at least put some clothes on and tell me who the others are!"

---

"Why did we have to leave Kaede's hut so early, Inuyasha?" Shippo yawned with his eyes half open. It was early in the morning, so early that the sun hadn't came out yet.

"I want to catch up to Yumi ad her group before her scent disappears!" He growled.

"But aren't Kagome's and Yumi's scent the same?"

"Not when Yumi uses her powers!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!" He continued on running.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know!?"

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Shippo by the tail. "Anymore questions?" He hit his knuckles against his forehead.

"N-No!"

"Good, then let's go. Wait, Kagome why are you riding on Kirara's back today?"

"I… haven't been spending enough time with Sango lately."

"Whatever, let's just go before the stupid scent fades away." He was started running once again only to bump into a raccoon dog.

"Why if it isn't Hatchi." Miroku chimed.

"Master Miroku! There's a small group of demons reeking havoc on villages. They need help!"

"Hatchi, you can't expect us to help every demon infested village, if we did do that, we wouldn't have time to sit."

"But Master, They destroyed nearly five villages in just one hour!"

"Inuyasha, could it be-?"

"Yumi." Inuyasha finished. "Where did you last see them?"

"A village surrounding Hijiri Island."

"Wait! That's Shintaro's village!" Kagome blurted out.

"Hatchi, can you fly us over there? Quickly?" Miroku's question was more of a demand than a question to Hatchi's ears.

"There is no need to ask. Transform!" Everyone quickly climbed aboard him and tried making him go faster. Inuyasha noticed something weird… there was no scent…

---

"Band of Seven huh?" Yumi thought about the name. "You know it sounds cool, but we've only revived you and uh… him over there… he is a 'he' right?" She pointed to someone who looked quite rather feminine. He had his hair up in a pin, wore a woman's kimono, and had blue eyes, and under each of them was a line that went down to his chin, sort of like a mime. (Only not creepy!) But, he had a man's body, and a man's armor. He was talking to Dakudoji, which made him quite uncomfortable, but when Yumi was pointing to him, he walked over to her and Bankotsu,

"I have a name."

"Well it would help if I knew it."

"Yumi, this is Jakotsu, Jakotsu, this is Yumi, the one who killed Kikyo."

"Kikyo, the scary priestess? It was about time!"

"I'm gonna like Jakotsu very much!"

"He's a good guy, strange, but a good guy."

"So when do I get to kill Inuyasha?" Jakotsu smiled brightly. "Last time, those damn demons interfered and I was defeated."

"We first have to find the rest of the guys." Yumi yawned. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in an hour, or maybe a few days. This digging is really hard stuff."

"You can't stay, we have more villages to destroy."

"Why are we destroying villages, I thought we were looking for the other five guys." Yumi scratched her head.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu smiled at each other and said together, "Retracing our steps."

"Oh I get it!" Yumi clapped. "Genius, now where's Hakudoshi and Entei?" There was a neigh and two large objects fell from the sky. They were both sharp and bigger than Hakudoshi himself.

"Is that… Banryu!" Bankotsu yelled out in joy.

Yumi looked back and her jaw dropped. "That's a big sword… or Halberd."

"I would move if I were you two." Jakotsu sighed almost giggling.

"Why?" Yumi asked. The other sword extended to a large length and struck the ground. Once Yumi was out of the way, she looked over to what almost killed her. It was a sword that increased it's length with other blades. The two mercenaries rushed over to their weapons and Jakotsu sheathed his, but Bankotsu just held it around.

"Guys and their swords…" Jakotsu almost laughed.

"You said it." Yumi turned to Hakudoshi. "Where'd you find all this stuff?"

"Why does it matter? It's theirs isn't it?"

"True enough. Are the weapons of the remaining member's in that sack?"

"Most. Let's move on. We have to destroy Hijiri Island before that accursed island gets in our way."

"Right." Yumi smiled. "C'mon guys we got work to do."

"Will we see Inuyasha?" Jakotsu's ears perked.

"If we're lucky… but we still have other-"

"We get it." Dakudoji bumped shoulders with her.

"Naraku wants you to stop by…" Hakudoshi stated and climbed upon Entei.

"Fine…" She said and went to visit the dark half demon.

---

"Could it be Inuyasha and his friends!?" A boyish voice yelled out.

"Shintaro!" Kagome shouted worried.

"What's wrong?"

"You're village is burning and it's being destroyed!"

"No it is not and it never will be." He said giving Kagome a strange look.

"Hatchi…" Miroku glared.

"I did say near the island right?"

"True enough…"

"You guys are welcome to stay at our home if you want."

"Only if I get the room with all your sisters in it." Miroku casually suggested.

"Monk…" Sango gave him a glare and started beating his body with her weapon.

"Ugh… I doubt you want that." Shintaro laughed nervously.

"Well, well… it seems you got here earlier than expected."

"You told them our plans? Are you stupid, Yumi!?" Dakudoji yelled.

"Well, Hakudoshi did always say the more the merrier, didn't he?"

"She has a point." Bankotsu came out of the shadows.

"Bankotsu!?" Kagome shrieked.

"Don't forget about me!" Jakotsu laughed as he came up behind Yumi.

"I didn't expect to run into you until I revived all of the Band of Seven, but I guess it's a dog thing."

"You brought them back!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"You'll be sorry for betraying us." Inuyasha ran for Yumi as she stood there, not even bothering to defend herself.

"Freeze or the raccoon dog gets it." She said pointing to Hatchi.

"Are you trying to trick us with that stupid trick? I know it's just one of your ravens, Yumi."

"More like my only raven… Frankie the gig is up." Yumi sighed. Frankie reverted back into her raven form and disappeared.

"Any last words?"

"Um… I don't think Hatchi would want you to do that, you know, unless he wants to die."

"Yumi, stop with this crap!"

"So you're saying I can kill Hatchi?"

"Sure go for it."

"You heard him. Hakudoshi, if you please." She smirked as he dropped a plump demon from the sky. He was tied up and his eyes were filled with terror. "Drop your weapon."

"Nice try."

"Okay then… Let's see… Jakotsu, should I use a power or a weapon?"

"Doesn't matter to me…"

"Claws it is then! How unfortunate. Now Hatchi, I am going to do this slowly so this will definitely hurt a lot."

"I'm not buying it..."

"Good, so I guess you're gonna stand there, do nothing, and not buy it, while I kill the not a raven. I'll give you till the count of five. One."

"Inuyasha drop Tetsaiga!" Kagome urged him.

"Two."

"It's a trick! I'm not going to give in!"

"Three."

"Inuyasha! Stop this nonsense and do what Yumi says!" Miroku yelled after his beating.

"Four."

"You too Miroku, I though you were smarter than that!"

"Five! Bye, bye Hatchi, my regards to Isabella." She was about to plunge her claws into his chest when she heard a loud clang and a ringing sound that echoed. It appeared that Inuyasha tried getting Yumi and Bankotsu countered his attack, causing Tetsaiga to be knocked out of his hand and far away from where they were. Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's swords were at his throat.

"I guess that counts." Yumi sighed and let Hatchi go.

"What!? Just like that?" Dakudoji complained.

"Yup!" She turned and skimmed the village as if looking for something. "Nothing here. Let's go."

"What about the village?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Do whatever want with it."

"And Inuyasha?" Jakotsu licked his lips and Inuyasha shivered with disgust.

"Make sure the miko stays alive." She sighed and waited to be helped onto Entei.

"Miko?" Kagome hissed through her teeth.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I 'm gonna start calling you that, after all, it's not like your name is important or anything."

"Yumi: grace and beauty, is it not? I guess they're all lies."

"I guess so… well most of it is anyways."

"And you call Kikyo the psychopath!?"

"Hey miko, just remember what I did for you. It's been a year, so I'm pretty sure you remember now. Tell me, have you had any nightmares with me, you, and psycho? Any memories? Have you realized why I did all this?"

"No." she mumbled out.

"I think you do. You want all this to end right? This will all end once you want it to, so if you have anything to say, you might want to say it now, before I change my mind."

"Ho, ho! Killing your own sibling? Aren't you a dark one?" Jakotsu laughed.

"Yes. We are. So what do you say miko?"

"I- I."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her, with both swords still pointed to him.

"I… I know why Yu-" She was interrupted by a loud zoom. Yumi looked over to see a whirlwind, and a figure jumping out of it. The figure knocked both Bankotsu and Jakotsu down and they flew through the air and into so sharp bushes, several feet away. Yumi cringed once they were pricked with the thorns.

"Hey mutt! I can't believe you got trapped by those two idiots."

"Get off my case, you mangy wolf!"

"Yumi! Get them, you're right there!" Koga gave out orders.

"News travels slow around here…" She sighed and pinned Koga down with vines.

"What!?"

"You wasted an open shot! I-di-ot!" Inuyasha mocked as they were tossed aside.

"Well, you could have told me she was angry, du-fus!"

"She's not angry, stu-pid! She works for Naraku now!"

"What? Sweet Yumi?"

"I never knew I was sweet…" Yumi thought out loud. "Wah!" She fell from Entei and onto the ground when someone started shooting at her. She stood up and noticed it was Shintaro and some men from the village. "No fair… Let's see… two four, six, ten men, and a half… or fourth." She smiled looking at the poor unfortunate souls who dared stand up to her.

"Demon! Revert to disgusting self!" A man yelled out and tried firing at her again.

"I'm not wearing makeup!" She yelled back as she used lightning to scare them back into their homes. Shintaro and his sister stood alone. A flock of strange birds flew in front of her and handed her a note. "Oh look, speaking of the devil! It says: 'Yumi, I am sure these will come in handy… Naraku.' I do believe they will." She smiled at the birds. "Let's see how'd Abi control you guys? Um what about… go?" She shrugged and the birds lit them selves on fire and purposely crashed against the houses. Ouch… poor things." She was tackled to the ground and she screamed with surprise. "Oh… it's just you. Wait, I pinned you down..."

"I have a little thing you call claws." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh em gee, me too! How bout… I scratch your back, you scratch mine." She cheered.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Aw, just do it, I lost." Yumi said gloomily. "Oh wait, you forgot something!"

"And what's that!?"

"You sword, here, let me get it for you!" She laughed as she used her telekinesis to grab Tetsaiga, and stab him through the shoulder. As he moaned with pain, she slid out under him and walked over to the rest of the group. "Let' see if I can remember you names, guys! Shimpo, Sega, Mic, and… Miko." She then looked at Shintaro and his group. "Who are you guys?"

"We're the headman's family in the village!" One of the sisters yelled. Inuyasha got up and charged, but Bankotsu and Jakotsu came back and kept him far away from them. Yumi put up a barrier and continued on with her conversation.

"Oh… why do I care? Anyways… eight of you guys, plus Kimba the demon cat. I don't need… four of you." She grabbed a feather and grasped the black marble sword that she received from it."

"Yumi, stop!" Kagome yelled as she used a thorn from the vine to stab Yumi's thigh.

"Ow! What is it with everyone getting me in the freaking thigh!? You know what!? I was going to let you guys see an old friend of mine, but I guess not! Hakudoshi! Bring her to me!"  
"Already?" He said walking with a rather large sack that appeared from nowhere.

"Isn't that why I'm calling you?" She mouthed and smirked at what came from the sack. A girl, almost identical to herself, except the girl had a blank expression and wore regular clothing instead of that of a raven.

"Yumi!?" Sango yelled out in confusion.

"Oh yeah! Before I jumped, she split us into two. Herself, with no powers, and a clone with all raven powers, me! Naraku drained all her memories, poor girl, and now, she's my little pet. So, instead of being killed by a clone, you will be killed by the real one! Oh joy! Here darling, you'll need this." She smiled, giving Yumi the marble sword. Yumi looked at it questionably and then at her master.

"Go ahead. Kill them." She smiled. Yumi gave her a small nod and then looked at the others. She held the sword up in the air and slashed blindly. The raven went out of the barrier and disappeared. Once Hakudoshi noticed that they were no longer graced with the presence of her royal pain in the butt, he ordered everyone to retreat.

"Till next time, Inuyasha." He laughed. Inuyasha and Koga quickly ran to where he last saw Yumi and stopped her from swinging. Kouga lead the others and the remainder of the village out of the way and left Yumi to Inuyasha.

"Why are you doing this?"

"…"

"Answer me, damn it!"

"I don't know."

"Are you trying to prove something!?"

"Maybe." Her voice was soft but strained.

"How can you not know what you're doing!?"

"…"

"I had enough of this!" He struck her in the face and Yumi fell to the floor. She looked up with no expression and tears fell, but she just touched her cheek, brushed a tear off, and stared at it.

'Is this pain?'

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes as he was about to pound into her face again.

"Kagome, you know what she's done!"

"I know, but-!"

"But what!? Kagome?" His mood changed once she fainted. "What have you done!?" He yelled at Yumi again. She gave no response and as he swung his arm again, she caught it, leaving a silent gasp to be heard. Yumi examined the hand. She lifter her palm to his and compared them. He slid his hand out and told Koga to let his friends go. He led the group away from Yumi, never looking back. Yumi stared at them as they got farther and farther away and she stared at her hand. She looked at both of them and held one in another. The raven Yumi shortly came back and knelt by her. The raven touched Yumi's cheek and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to be like this for a while now. Does it hurt?"

"I don't know."

The raven Yumi hugged the girl tightly and started to sob quietly. Why did it have to be this way? The clouds above grew dark quickly, and in a matter of seconds, there was a storm. A flash of lightning struck the ground and once the flash disappeared there was a letter in gold writing:

"_Dear former Queen Higurashi,"_

Right away she knew the writer purposely wrote "former" to make her feel disgruntled. She started over…

"_Dear former Queen Higurashi,_

_By now you should have noticed that your strongest powers are dormant, and unfortunately this is temporary… It is not yet official, but pretty soon, you will be stripped of your powers, both political and physical. You will be punished for all the wrong doings you've done. Your trial will be held on Hijiri Island on the night before the night of the new moon, and will be judged by former League candidates, and the three current princesses who have done none or lesser atrocities. Failure to attend may result in harsh punishment and/or death. I apologize, but something must be done for all the unjust decisions you have acted upon._

_Sincerely,_

_Second daughter and third princess of the League,_

_Almena"_

"Looks like you have been accused of some big crime…" a familiar voice cooed from nowhere. The storm was gone and Yumi's Bangs sagged, covering her face.

"Shut up… I blame you." She swayed her head and the bangs were no longer in her way.

"My birds…"

"They're either sucking blood or lighting the rest of the village on fire."

"Good. Don't you worry I'll give you something to say tomorrow night."

"Abi, I doubt that will work. Wait, you're worse than me! How come I'm the one who's getting in trouble!?"

"You are, or were, the leader. You have to be a saint, unless you have a good reason for it."

"I did have a good reason for it!"

"Well, a lot of the former candidates think you were the one responsible for the King's death…"

"It sorta was, but he chose to give me the throne! He could have said no and it wouldn't be my fault… entirely, but either way, he is the one at fault."

"Oh so naive…"

"Shut up…hey are you one of the judges? Well, actually a better word might be juror… wait why do I care?"

"No. They couldn't find me I have been out of reach, since you left, trying to collect blood…"

"Again?"

"Yes. If I show up though, they will have to add me to the group."

"Great, so you're on my side…"

"I didn't say that."

"Screw you." Yumi sighed and pointed at her other half, who still held the marble sword. "Take her, don't kill her, keep her safe and-"

"What's in it for me?" She cut in.

"Just do it!"

"Fine… I will write what you need to say, so that you remain the queen…"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I know you couldn't care less about what we do… and if we had Almena as queen, she won't allow us to kill, and I do have a reason!"

"Uhu… well I'll make sure to notify you. Wait aren't you the second princess though?"

"Yes, but the Raven King's orders were that I can only rule if you four are dead, and if I kill you four, then the throne will be given to other demons of high stature instead of me…"

"My head hurts." Yumi shook her head and hid behind a screen of violet smoke, and when it subsided, she was no longer standing there.

---

"But we need our village!" Shintaro protested after Inuyasha didn't allow him to go back.

"If you want Yumi and the rest of her buzzards to devour you and your village, then you be my guest!"

"We can deal with them! Just let us go."

"What you saw back there was nothing compared to way she is really capable of, and she won't spare your life either!"

"But you can destroy her! You've defeated the Band of Seven! She can't possibly be stronger than them!"

"Destroying her is easier said than done." He looked away

"But-!"

"Let them go, mutt, if they want an early death, then let them, we have bigger problems." Koga sighed, still in shock after finding out what Yumi has done.

"I swear Koga… I think we're going to have to give you your own set of Beads of Subjugation." Kagome sat quietly by the two canines. Her voice still sounded weak.

"I second that!" Inuyasha shot his hand up enthusiastically. (That was a big word O_o ) Kagome gave a small smile to both of them.

"Shintaro, we'll find a way to get your village back, but for now, you might want to find shelter somewhere where **she** won't find you." She had such a sincere look in her eyes that Shintaro couldn't disagree to. "And Inuyasha, don't get any ideas on trying to got after her just yet. The night of the new moon is tomorrow night."

"Don't need to remind me."

"There's one problem though…"

"What is it, Koga?" Kagome looked at him.

"Doesn't Yumi know mutt face loses his powers on that night?"

"…Inuyasha, don't do anything at all." Kagome corrected.

"What!? I can take them on in any state, and Yumi can't possibly be smart enough to remember."

"Try remembering that this is her we're talking about…"

"Why can't you just say 'Yumi' already?" Inuyasha asked half irritated. Kagome gave him a death glare and left the two alone.

"Nice going, mutt…"

"What was that you mangy wolf!?" He jumped up.

"You heard me!" The two were growling loudly at each other, but soon ceased when Kagome came back and shouted at the both of them for being so immature.

"Both of you are idiots…" Shippo shook his head and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Kagome, there were some hot springs I found on our way up here, maybe me, you, and Sango should go!"

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"Don't even think about it, Monk…" Sango sighed, already knowing Miroku was going to ask Kagome if he could join.

"I haven't said anything, and I was going to say that!" He lied.

"Sure, sure, liar." She gave him a doubtful look. "Kagome, why don't you and Shippo go, I'll make sure this lecher doesn't follow you."

"Thanks Sango."

"I'm appalled Sango! I would never-!"

"Don't even bother. You think I'm going to believe all that?" Sango stood in front of Kagome holding Hiraikots in her arms to block Miroku. Kagome gave them a smile and walked towards the springs. Shippo noticed that once they were out of sigh, her emotion changed drastically. She went from a cheerful, carefree mood to a gloomy one.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm pretty sure it's just a phase." He jumped off immediately after she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I mean, maybe she is trying to say something!" He tried covering up. She stood there, on the verge of tears. "Kagome, I didn't mean any thing wrong by- hey where are you going!?" Kagome decided to go somewhere else, somewhere where she wouldn't be found, a place so secret that she didn't even know where she was going. Shippo tried to keep up but he decided to get the others once he knew she would never stop.

She was lost in her emotions, so lost her body acted on its own. She's been acting weird since Yumi left, and now that she was back, she remembered something she thought she'd forgotten. The truth was killing her, but if she told anyone, especially Inuyasha, they'd think she was making it up. Anything just to protect Yumi, but if she didn't tell, Yumi would suffer. Kagome fell a few times, only to stand up and run more. Her lungs we working hard, her heart pounding so hard it was able to be heard from several feet away. There was a clearing, but there was an enormous rock wall blocking her way to her sanctuary. She sighed and was about to go back, but there was an unexpected visitor with her.

"You just made my job easier."

Koga was the first to arrive, and once he caught sight of Yumi, he slammed her against the rock wall and shook his head in disappointment.

"C'mon, it was pretty obvious." She smirked, but she was an illusion. She turned into a pile of ash, but once Koga turned to look for Yumi, she had already shot some sort of dagger.

"Yumi, like always, you're lousy on your aim." He pulled it out of his armor and chuckled, but ceased once Yumi was doing the same.

"Who said I was trying to stab you?" The dagger turned into a gas. It filled the entire area and made him cough and wheeze. "Bankotsu! Gimme a gun!"

Bankotsu was on the top of the rock wall with a cart filled with explosives, guns, swords, and any weapon you could name. When she asked, one though came to mind: 'Teenagers scare me…' he looked through the cart as fast as he could. "Sorry kid, the guns aren't loaded!"

"Oh now you say that!" She yelled right before Koga pulled her into the gas.

"Too slow." He picked her up and was about to slam her on the ground, but she stopped him.

"Don't move. I will kill her." She had two fingers pointed at Kagome, and there was a dark cloud covering the sky.

"She's your sister."

"Yeah, and I have the power to do blow her up, you seriously think I give a damn? No mercy."

"Weren't you scared of blood?"

"That was before I entered a contact. Now, I could care less as long as someone bleeds…a lot."

"You're despicable. You entered a contract with that bastard, the one who's also killing you!" Inuyasha arrived not moving once he saw Yumi's position.

"Not with Naraku! I'm talking about the raven thing! I was supposed to die one the day of that spider…'incident.'" She stood silent for a few seconds and decided to pull a surprise attack on Koga. She immediately pointed her fingers at him instead and shot bolts of lightning at him, but made sure not to kill him.

"You were better off." He paid not attention to Koga.

"Pi-Shaw! It made me live longer! Now I have… half a day… wait. That's not fun!" She randomly sat on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest and she thought. "I got it!" She jumped up after a minute or so.

"What!?" Inuyasha growled, irritated and confused.

"My 'dying' wish! Give me Kagome."

"That's funny." Inuyasha he nearly laughed and positioned his Tetsaiga.

"It wasn't a request, it was a demand, I guess I have to do it the hard way… well, not really, but I want to test something out." She kept a barrier up and walked towards Kagome. Her sister backed away, but the barrier kept her in. Yumi placed her hand on Kagome's forehead and she smiled.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha growled and he tried to use the Red Tetsaiga.

"You think bat blood is going to work?" She concentrated on Kagome and smiled. There was a flash of white where the two were, and it made everyone look away. Kagome started shrieking in terror, and it made Inuyasha fight harder. Yumi started feeding shock images to her. "Relax dog breath! I'm not hurting her… physically" She shrieked as well, and the barrier collapsed. Her new trick backfired, and she couldn't stop it. The two were yelling and begging for it to stop. Inuyasha took this chance to take Kagome back, but once he got close, Yumi grabbed onto Kagome and disappeared.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out. He took his anger out on Kouga by kicking him. Koga jumped up and punched his gut. The two were once again trying to beat the pulp out of each other. Sango swung her weapon and almost hit them. They stopped and had their attention her.

"We're not getting Kagome back like this! Let's go." The way she said that scared everyone around her.

"You sound like you want to kill Y-Yumi now." Miroku stuttered.

"Well, it's like she said, no mercy." She led the way. Everyone hesitated for a moment before following her.


	23. The League

**Mayura here… I know, I know, she took a very long time to publish it, I don't know why, but please try to bear with us. Those who are a bit confused… Yumi made herself a clone before she left, so the one who doesn't know what pain is, is the real Yumi. The clone doesn't want her to die because she doesn't want to stop killing because well, I can't tell you that just yet **

"Yumi! Let go!"

"Yes Yumi, let her go, the extra weight is a burden for Entei." Hakudoshi snapped.

"I need her, after I'm done with her, I'll leave her to you. Oh, has Dakudoji found the rest of the remains?"

"All but Renkotsu's."

"Well we can talk to Bankotsu about him." She sighed and looked around. She saw red and white and immediately she told Hakudoshi to land.

"Inu-!" Yumi covered her mouth and tried to hide their scent.

"Damn. Stupid birds!" She struggled to keep Kagome from making any noise, but she failed when Kagome bit her, making Yumi yell out.

"Over here!" Sango shouted out to the others.

"You take Entei to Naraku's; I'll deal with these meddlesome fools." Hakudoshi suggested as he hopped off of his companion.

"Will do." Yumi said scooting forward. The horse galloped away as fast as he could. Once they were far away, Hakudoshi brought his attention to his opponents.

"It's been long, Inuyasha."

"Hakudoshi. I hope you're ready to die."

"Are you?"

"Yo! Delivery! I got a… miko." Yumi yelled once she entered Naraku's castle.

"Put her in with the other one." Naraku ordered.

"Say please." She rolled her eyes and Naraku smirked. Yumi was on the floor gasping for air. "O-kay!" Naraku stopped and Yumi gave him a glare as she did what she was told. She dragged Kagome along, trying to get her to move. "C'mon. It's not that bad, I just hope you're not hungry because you're not scheduled to eat for another… 2 years. Good luck with that!" She fiddled with the lock but it wouldn't unlock. She continued to play around with it until finally she grew so frustrated that she blasted it with a small lightning strike. She tried pushing Kagome in, but she fought back. The two pushed against each other, but Kagome was the one that ended up victorious. She slammed the door behind her and tried to find her way. "Open this door, or I swear Kagome, I will blast you into pieces!" She pounded on the door until her fists were soar. She looked back to see the real Yumi. She sighed and sat next to her. "Hey."

"…"

"Yeah… so… I guess you would like to know why I'm doing this?" The other nodded. "Well, it's hard to explain, but, I have to. There's no other choice. I have to and it's because you split us apart. I'm proud though. Never knew you had it in you. Most humans don't but, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to go back, killing has become second nature. Do I wish to stop? Yes, I do. Can I? No. Do you get this?" Yumi shook her head. "I don't know who I am anymore, and Naraku said that the longer we spend separated, the more I forget, but, I don't want to forget. You have most of the good memories, but I know that you're starting to forget too. I'm talking to an empty soul… I'll end up like you and Kanna pretty soon, I'm sure." There was a warping sound and a ball of fire that appeared in front of them. Abi smiled, feeling quite proud of herself. She handed the clone a scroll. She unfolded it and watched as it rolled across the floor. "God Abi, is that it?" She retorted as she looked at the mound of paper.

"It is my best work ever."

"Try mentioning only the important things."

"Those are the important ideas."

"Well make it shorter!"

"So picky!" She rolled it up and was about to leave when she was stopped. "What?"

"Get me out of here." She pointed at the locked door.

"Do it yourself."

"Oh thanks!"

"You are so very welcome." She burst into flames and was no longer there.

"Stupid birds!" The door fell with a loud boom. "Could you be any more careless!"

"You got locked in by the prisoner." Dakudoji almost laughed.

"Shut up..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Go get her."

"Why the hell am I the one that's always doing the work?" She sighed and exited the room.

"I win." Hakudoshi smirked. He had Inuyasha against a tree, and his spear at his chest. Tetsaiga flew threw the air and landed in the fresh soil seconds earlier and the others were busy with Jakotsu, who joined in for fun not long after the twins fled.

"You bastard! Where'd you take Kagome?"

"That is at a need to know basis, and you, do not need to know."

"Let him free Hakudoshi." They looked towards the shadows where Kagome was standing with and arrow pointed at Hakudoshi.

"Shoot, if you dare." He started laughing but his laugh soon turned into a screech when the arrow disintegrated him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha smiled.

"Go."

"What?"

"I think Miroku and Sango need help."

"I doubt it. Looks like Jakotsu already ran off."

"Then we need to go to Hijiri Island."

"Why?" He had a look of great confusion pasted on his face.

"We might get a few answers. I heard Abi talk about it when she left Yumi."

"Where's Yumi?" Sango asked wrapping a small wound in some cloth from her tattered suit.

"I locked her in the prison cell, but we have to hurry."

"Right but, how much time to we have exactly?" Inuyasha asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Actually Inuyasha, I think you're better off hiding." She stuttered.

"I don't think so! Who cares about my human state, I can take on Yumi." He yelled in defense.

"Inuyasha, doesn't Yumi know when you turn into a human?" Miroku started. "For all we know, this could be trap to kill you."

"You too? I'm not as weak as you humans!"

"Yumi has the power of demons, Inuyasha!" Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes.

"Not exactly." Shippo almost smiled. "I've noticed that Yumi hasn't fought like she normally does."

"So…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…! There's only two explanations for this. A, Yumi doesn't want to kill us, or B, she can't kill us. Her powers aren't sufficient enough!"

"I am quite impressed Shippo. You really are growing up." Miroku chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, but we must be on our way."

"Where's Yumi? If she's not here by the time the sun sets, then she will have to suffer the punishment of death."

"Oh Isabella, it's as if you want her alive." Almena couldn't help but smile.

"Well yeah! Do you know what it's like to have her turning your world into chaos? Yeah I roughed her up a little, but it was no use, she ended up turning the strong demon zombies against me. The only reason why I'm still alive is because she didn't have enough power to manipulate them long enough to kill me!"

"So I guess we're in agreement. We will all say guilty?"

"Not really…"

"Why so?"

"Hitomi doesn't wanna say guilty. She says it's not fair."

"Oh dear… well either way, two against one… fortunately, Abi disappeared…"

"Amen." Isabella sighed in relief.

"We are in agreement for once. Though if you don't mind me asking, why are you voting against Yumi? Don't you like acting like a barbarian, killing anyone just for fun?"

"Funny, dove, but I'm the violent one, and she did kill the King..."

"Oh sister, dear, you are maturing."

"Shut up."

"Well looks like the former candidates are here, let us greet them."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Hitomi." She called out to a mound of rocks. On the top was Hitomi, who was using her gown to shield her nose and mouth from the thick, foul-smelling miasthma. "Come Hitomi, we must present ourselves to the elders." She shyly slid down and followed her sisters. Hitomi looked around with caution, which earned a weird look from her elder sisters.

"Hitomi, don't worry. I am sure Yumi will not be able to do us any harm… even if she was able, the elders are on our side."

"Yes but… why such drastic punishments? Its not-"

"Fair? Fairness has nothing to do with it, fruit cup… Do you really want Yumi to take the throne? If you think this isn't fair, imagine all the unfair things Yumi will do!" Isabella explained quite irritated.

"And to think I thought both of you were no different from another…" Almena smiled.

"I play rough, not dirty…"

"There are only three of you…" An old raspy voice echoed. It came from a carving of an Owl.

"Yes elder… Abi disappeared not too long after Yumi did. We tried finding her but it was no use." Almena bowed.

"I can't say you didn't try hard enough seeing as you whelps didn't try at all to retrieve her…" Another voice echoed this one sound more cruel. It came from the skeleton of what seemed to be a bird.

"Well if you want Abi so bad, why don't you look for her!" Isabella yelled at voice of her adoptive father.

"Isabella! He may be your father but he is the elder! Now that I think of it, you shouldn't respond to your father in that tone anyways."

"Silence. All of you." This smooth sounding voice came from a white feather perched on a wreath.

"Father? I- uh mean Elder Dove… Do we really need Abi to start?"

"No but it would help even it out. Now where is this girl, called Yumi?"

"She is not yet here, but I am pretty sure she values her life most of all so she should be here before time has run out." Almena responded. Not so long after, there was a dark cloud formation over the crowd. A flash of lightning struck the ground shaking the very earth it touched. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they were able to see Yumi herself looking quite proud of herself. However, once she was in plain sight of the "elders," vines wrapped around her tightly, almost like a live constrictor.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Silence. Be grateful that we didn't decide to just kill you!" The skeleton spoke.

"Oh this is precious… you guys are the elders? I thought you would be a bit more… threatening. C'mon… A pile of bones, a wooden sculpture carving, and a crown thingy." The vines got tighter and a loud squeal of pain came from the vine's victim.

"A bit full of yourself aren't you? Like father like daughter. We don't have bodies anymore. Your father was paranoid that we would turn against him this is called a coupe de tat by the way, so his first act as king was to add a rule after a candidate has been chosen, that is, the candidates after him. The rule stated that once the ruler had an official coronation, the bodies of the other candidates would disintegrate, their souls would then place themselves in an item that best represented them until the soul itself died." The owl carving's voice lectured.

"Fun… Say the new ruler didn't want the others' body to disintegrate, would I, she, **they** be able to prevent that?" Yumi asked, for some odd reason, this subject interested her.

"Why would you care? You're gonna be dismissed of your throne…" Almena sighed.

"No question should go unanswered. The more you ask, the more you learn I always say…" the owl chided, "To answer your question, the ruler **would** be able to prevent it actually."

"I see… Let's say I wanted to do that, how would I make that happen?"

"Well first of all, youngling, you would have to-"

"Enough! We have a trial to start!" The wreath shouted. "I mean, we need to begin."

"Right…" Yumi sighed wishing the owl talked a bit faster.

"Now as we all gather here on the remains of what used to be Hijiri Island, we ask that the deceased King have mercy on this corrupted soul."

"Thanks?"

"No interruptions! Do you know why you are here?"

"Setting a bad example to our viewers in TV land…" She joked. The vine got tighter and it became more difficult to breathe.

"You have been accused of killing the King."

"What! I didn't! He killed himself to save me."

"The Raven King wasn't the type to sacrifice his life for others, not even his daughters. You do know you are the 5th girl he's chosen for a daughter right?"

"I… no. But I didn't kill him!"

"You also killed humans for no reason…"

"Oh come on! Isabella does that as a sport or just because she's bored. It's like, what she was raised to do!"

"That's my girl!" The skeleton yelled.

"Shut up!" Isabella yelled in embarrassment.

"But you, miss, are the leader!" The craving snapped.

"So…?"

"So if the leader gives others the wrong impression, then everyone in the League gets looked down upon. We do not want to be known as the crazy birds that kill humans for no apparent reason!" Almena blurted out.

"Almena…"

"Sorry father."

"So you care about what others say about you? I thought you were a confident type of person… I guess not."

"It's wrong to be killing at all, Yumi!" Almena ignored the warning she was given and fought back.

"If it wasn't for the killing, we wouldn't be here right now. We wouldn't be the League. We would be a group of petty half demons, with the exception of Abi! Sometimes you have to fight in order to get what you want." Yumi tried to explain. The elders thought she made a great point, but for causing a disturbance, the vines around her got tighter.

"Yumi," The wreath spoke, "let me tell you about these vines. When a vine wraps itself around something or someone, its victim, it drains any spiritual or demonic powers. When it takes your power, it kills you. Even if your power isn't your life support. It uses the power against you as it gets tighter. Now, unless you want an earlier death, I would recommend that you don't speak unless you are given permission to do so. Are we clear?"

"Yes." She muffled.

"Well then. Candidates, how do you plead?"

"Guilty!" The dove and the hell bird shouted.

"Owl?"

"I um, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Fear gathered in Hitomi's throat as she tried not to pass out from all the pressure that was on her. "I-I kn-kn- know that killing the Great King was bad, but what if she **didn't** kill him, and I don't think it is fair killing someone without knowing what actually happened." She received strange looks from the elders which only made her more nervous. "She is guilty for killing with no reason, b-but I think she is innocent as well. I don't think she killed the King!"

"Well…" The carving's voice was now soothing as she spoke, "You have good judgment, but do you plead **innocent**, or **guilty**?"

"Innocent?" She spoke, tears falling in rapid streams down her cheeks.

"You should be grateful that **someone** spoke in your behalf…" The bones shook as the voice boomed.

"But still… two people against one. Before we make our final decision," The wreath sighed with regret, "do you have anything to say?"  
"Well you see… I may be guilty for a few deeds, and innocent for a few… and oh the weather… the birds…" She started stalling since Abi was still not there.

"Stop your nonsense or we will get right to the execution!"

"Abi… was **supposed **to be… here… but… she… might… have… forgotten… and... if… she… doesn't… get… here… I-"

"Innocent!" A flame came from the sky, and loud siren- sounding screeches boomed out of nowhere, getting louder as the flame died down. When the flame was no longer alive, Abi stood standing there, with a scroll in her hand."

"Objection!" Almena yelled in anger.

"Unfortunately, your objection is denied. Two against two… Yumi! Now you have to say something, if not we can't reach a final decision, and if this doesn't end by the time the ravens fill the sky, then I'm afraid you will be executed on the spot." The Dove's voice was beginning to fade.

"Right! Abi the speech." Abi stood next to the vines and opened her masterpiece. Yumi glared at her. "I said to shorten it so that it would get right to the point!"

"I did! I took out the three yeses and the two I dids…"

"Wow…" Yumi started skimming the scroll carefully and made sure she understood it before she put it into her own words. "I don't think I should be executed for my deeds. Yes, most of them we bad, and I did kill countless humans, use my powers to my own and other people's advantage, and even betrayed my sisters and my followers, but I didn't kill my father. My father was killed by a demon. Not because he was weak, but because he was strong. The demon of whom I speak of, was able to help me control my powers. Once he knew why I had these powers, he tracked down His Majesty. Once he was informed of the demon, he knew that the demon betrayed me. The demon's plan was to use my father as hostage so that I would accept the throne. At first, I refused, but finally, he threatened to kill him If I didn't accept. Feeling that I did not have any other choice, I accepted. However, when I did, he killed my father. The demon wanted me to accept so that he could use me to use the League as his own army. I played along, and now, I ask that you give me **all **of my powers so that I can defeat him. Not so that I can break pact that I was forced into, but so that we can all be free. To do that, more blood must be shed, and when I defeat him more blood must be shed so that the League can once again live up to its reputation, we will claim lands, create alliances, and once again be powerful."

"Not bad…" Abi whispered impressed with Yumi for putting a three hour speech into her own words and saying everything she needed to say in a matter of minutes.

"Hey uh… can I change my vote to innocent?" Isabella raised her hand.

"Isabella! What if she is lying!"

"She isn't." The three elders spoke sounding as if they were in a trance.

"She isn't lying about her plans, or she isn't lying about killing the King?"

"Well about the plans, she is being perfectly honest, but I can't be sure about the King part…" The skeleton admitted.

"But I can." Giant wings sliced the vines and came to a stop.

"Frida!" Yumi's arms we wrapped around her guardian, her tears on the verge of being shed. "You're alive!"

"Yes, but we must hurry this along, the ravens are on their way to make their regular routine, delivering messages from hell."

"Right."

"Frida." The skeleton whispered.

"Lord Ark…" Frida bowed.

"Oh wow… not right here please…" Isabella sighed.

"What?" Yumi turned around.

"Frida and my father had a **thing** going on between them…"

"Had?"

"His body turned to dust and his soul was put into bones."

"Oh… Eewie." Yumi cringed.

"Watch your tongue, punk, this trial still isn't over." Ark growled. "Frida, please, explain…" His voice went from one of threat, to one of tenderness.

"Look at this…" Frida took out Kanna's mirror, which was hidden in her feathers. The mirror shook and glowed until finally it showed the image of Yumi in a bathroom with the image of the King and Naraku in the sink. Everyone watched quietly, and in grief as they watched their King be slaughtered. The mirror shattered and for a few moments, it was as if someone took all the sound in the world, and hid it somewhere where no one would ever find it.

Yumi, being herself broke the silence with her cockiness, "I **told** you! I didn't kill him, but noooo! I say you guys owe me an apology…"

"Well then…" The wreath cleared his "throat" and chuckled in embarrassment. "as you can see, this young girl is innocent."

"But the killing!" Almena once again yelled, feeling very unsatisfied.

"She has been excused from those deeds, Almena. Do you want her dead?"

"No. Her powers limited? Yes."

"No. And that is my final decision. Elders, if you agree, say Aye."

"Aye." The carving chimed.

"Aye." Ark's raspy voice cooed.

"Then. With the power bestowed on us, we agree that Yumi, the new Queen, shall be able to use her powers, in any way that she would like. Let the coronation ceremony begin. Frida, do you have the crown?" The wreath asked.

"Yes." She shook her feathers and out popped the League Crown. She caught it with her wings and bowed before her Queen. "Do you, Yumi Higurashi, Raven Candidate, Daughter of the Raven King, and Chosen one for the League Throne, accept this crown and all the responsibilities that come with it?"

"Yes, I do." She smirked. Frida placed the crown on her head and everyone except a certain dove cheered. When the cheering seized, the four candidates' bodies turned yellow, their souls about to be separated from their bodies.

"Wait! I wish to save them from that." Yumi yelled almost forgetting that their bodies were about to disappear.

"Majesty, all you have to do is hold hands with all of them and use your powers to prevent it…" Frida cooed.

"Well how the hell do I do that!" She said sounding worried.

"It's like bringing a person back from the dead, it is much easier though since you don't have to look for their remains in order to do it…" Frida guided her to the girls and made them all hold hands. Yumi thought hard, trying to ignore the groans from the others. A black light engulfed them all and feathers flew everywhere. The black light turned purple, the purple turned yellow, the yellow light turned white, and when the white light faded, they were all in their normal states. The girls bowed having no choice but to do so.

"I want to get rid of this rule. There is no use for it…" Yumi said signaling Abi to gather her birds for what was about to happen. The Elders' host "bodies" turned to dust and their souls went up into the sky.

"Fare well Lord Ark. May you and the others rest in peace." She smiled and then gave Yumi her feather necklace.

"Your necklace? I don't think you'll need to turn them into weapons any time soon…" Almena sighed almost smiling.

"That's what you think…" She laughed. Almena's almost- smile turned into clench. "Hitomi, Almena, put up a barrier…"

"Why?" Isabella asked for them.

"Fine, but if you guys get hurt, it won't be my fault…"

"Wind Tunnel!" a familiar voice shouted and the barriers went up just in time. Inuyasha's group stood closer only to see the crown upon Yumi's head.

"Damn it! We're too late!" Inuyasha yelled but he was not visible.

"Funny how my trial was on the night of the new moon, isn't it? Unfortunately for you, I have **all** my powers, and there really is no need for a fight. Maybe next time."

"What's with the clone, Yumi!" Kagome asked.

"Clone? What clone?"

"You know what I mean! You aren't Yumi are you?"

"Actually yes I am. The other kid was the clone… but we had to switch places cause it wouldn't work out if the clone had the powers so Naraku gave me my soul and now I'm here. Look, I don't want to fight, I leave the fighting to the clone. So if you'll excuse me…"

"Hiraikots!" The weapon missed and flew above her head and back. Yumi turned around.

"I was being serious but now… I take it back. The clouds above them shot lightening, but this time, they were more powerful and they shook the ground a lot more than usual. "God I missed this…" She looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"Yumi, these are your friends…" Almena stated.

"Remember the speech…" Yumi turned scolded.

"What?"

'Yumi has to play along with Naraku's plan so that she can get close enough to kill him…' Isabella thought and the thought was heard in Almena's head, as well as in Abi's, Hitomi's and Yumi's head. "Imagine how hard it is on her…" She explained.

"Right…"

"Shut up…" Yumi tried to hide the sadness in her throat. Yumi lost her concentration for a few seconds, and because of that, Kirara, who was in the sky with Inuyasha, was hit on her leg with a small strike.

"Kirara!" Sango screamed.

'Crap! Holy Pac-Man! Did I kill her! CRAP!' Yumi thought with fear.

"Yumi…" Abi tried calming her down.

"Talk about catching two birds with one stone…" Yumi managed to fake a smile.

"Need a hand?" Isabella asked facing her palms together and focusing her powers to her hands. A ball of lighting appeared and she held it acting like she was charging it up.

'Remember that-' Yumi thought

"I know." Isabella assured her. Yumi nodded and she did the same as Isabella.

"Yumi don't make me shoot!" Kagome yelled. Her arrow pointing at Yumi.

"Go. I dare you." She smiled. Kagome did so and it gave Yumi such a shock she almost didn't put up a barrier in time. Ravens filled the sky and Yumi hid a smile.

"The birds are in the way. Let's go." She used it as an excuse and the two spread their hands making the balls of lighting disappear, a loud thunder-like clap came from their hands as they spread their arms farther away. Sango, Miroku and Shippo attacked as fast as they could before they left as the birds opened their portals to disappear. They were all gone except for Hitomi and Almena. The attacks seized but the two kept their barriers up anyways. They slowly walked towards where Kirara lied and Inuyasha was about to throw a fist at Hitomi when suddenly-

"Sit." Kagome commanded and Inuyasha was forced head first into the ground. The group watched cautiously as Hitomi let down her barrier and placed a hand over Kirara's wound. The wound slowly started healing and she stood up. The two holy birds bowed and apologized for their sisters' actions.

"Feh. It still won't change anything. Yumi is public enemy number one." Inuyasha growled. Tears swelled up in Hitomi's and Kagome's eyes.

"It's not fair…" Hitomi cried out one last time before she and Almena disappeared into their portals.

"Let's follow them…" Inuyasha said with danger in his voice.

"How?" Shippo asked.

"I think I know where they're headed. If we go there. Yumi will be there. If we find Yumi, we can get to Naraku."

"Well then Inuyasha, where do you think they are going?" Miroku asked.

"The castle."

"But the portal to that place is in a cave close to where Kaede lives. Do you know how far that is?" Sango complained for Kirara's sake.

"Then we better start moving."

"No way!" Kagome looked down at Kirara. Next to her paw were three sacred jewel shards.

"Wait, don't touch them yet, it may be a trap." Inuyasha stopped her hand from grabbing the shards.

"Did you see them? Do you seriously think a girl like **that** would have anything to do with Naraku?" Kagome argued.

"Well like Yumi said before, looks are deceiving. By looking at Yumi you wouldn't expect that she would betray… Nevermind." Inuyasha stopped himself since Yumi did look like the type of person that would betray them. It was his first impression of her after all… Kagome gave him a weird look but he ignored it, he was right. "Are we going or not?"

"Not right now." Kagome shook her head and picked the shards up.

"What!"

"Inuyasha, I think Kirara should rest…" Sango pleaded.

Inuyasha gave in, "Fine but tomorrow morning, we're leaving."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled and received a grunt, which in Inuyasha's case meant you're welcome.

"Took you long enough…" Isabella joked as Hitomi and Almena finally appeared in Yumi's room inside the dark palace.

"I wanted to help them." Hitomi replied, sounding like a whisper.

"Hey, Beautiful." A male voice came from the other side of the door.

"We have the remains of every one of your brethren except Renkotsu's. Do you really want him back?" Yumi yawned.

"It's not that, but I'll think about it. Naraku wants to see you." Resentment came from his voice when he spoke of Naraku.

"Right…" Yumi sighed and opened the door to walk out.

"Woah…" Isabella almost sighed when she saw Bankotsu. Bankotsu smiled and tried to enter the door, but Yumi blocked him.

"No, no, no. Oh, get Jakotsu. Tell him to come here, he wanted to meet them." Yumi said as she walked down the hall.

"What! Why does Jakotsu get to go in there and not me!" He shouted in outrage.

"Jakotsu is… Jakotsu." She simply replied before disappearing behind another door. She walked down a flight of stairs and jumped on stage, the place where her greatest friends became her greatest enemies.

"Well, since you are alive, I take it that you have the League under your control, right?"

"Yes, Naraku." Yumi bowed. Now that she thought she was able to defeat him, she wanted to make him cower and bow down to her, but at that moment, she remembered what she said at the trial, and how she didn't check if she was being watched.

"Did you have to use threats?"

"No. They believed everything I said."

"I can already imagine the lies you fed to them. How I wish I was watching…"

"Right. So what did you want?"

"Kagome. You failed to keep her away from the others."

"I apologize. I'll go after her tomorrow morning with the Band and the League."

"I'm pretty sure even **you** don't need that much backup."

"No, but I'm in a good mood. I want to destroy things."

"And when you say 'things' what do you mean?"

"Lives." She smiled.

"Now… I'm afraid that I am going to have to seal your soul in a clone again."

"What! But when I don't have a soul I'm a little… slow."

"Intense training will fix that." He stood up and waited for Kanna to seal her soul again.

"But… but I won't be able to enjoy others' misery!"

"And for that, you have my sympathy."

"At least let me kill Inuyasha first!" Yumi yelled as a last attempt, but sighed with shock, regretting what she pleaded.

"Well… it does sound very interesting, but if you weren't able to do that before, what makes you think you can do that now?"

"I... know what side I want to be on."

"And you didn't before?" He almost growled.

"Sir, you didn't really give me a chance to decide what side I wanted to fight for, you kinda just drafted me onto your side."

"True." He chuckled. "Fine. But if you fail, Inuyasha won't be the only one to die by my hand."

"Thank you?" Yumi replied as we walked out. Once she was out of the room, she slammed her head into the wall repeatedly. "Why did I have to be the impulsive one? And the one who talks to herself?" She gathered herself up and walked towards her room to check up on everyone, but to her greatest fear, nobody was there. There was a loud boom and shouts coming from the courtyard. She ran in the direction of the boom hoping the worst wasn't happening. In just a matter of seconds, she was out of breath and started gasping for air. "I'm not cut out for this." She said to herself as she dropped on the floor and started dragging herself. When she finally got to the courtyard, she saw 2 of the Band of Seven facing Isabella. She sighed, not surprised and stood up. She got to the crowd and yelled, "What the hell is going on here!"

"Sparing." Isabella chided as her kimono's sleeve fell off. She stared at it for a few seconds and smiled at Jakotsu. "Do that again!"

"How about you guys all go home?" She said facing Isabella.

"You invited us here, and now you want us to leave?" Abi raised an eyebrow at her. "Not a good host are you?"

"Nope. So leave. We have a mission tomorrow and I'm gonna need a lot of sleep to prepare for it."

"We?" Almena asked.

Yumi sensed someone's eyes piercing through her, so she said something Naraku wanted to hear. "We have been honored with the task of killing Inuyasha! Isn't that delightful?"

"Finally!" Jakotsu squealed.

"Yumi, we aren't part of Naraku's alliance!" Almena almost screamed.

"No, but you're part of mine, and what's mine, doesn't really belong to me, it belongs to Naraku."

"I won't do it."

"You dare question me? Your Queen?" Yumi crossed her arms.

"I- no Your Majesty." She bowed knowing she wouldn't win, plus they all had a huge debt to pay her for saving their bodies.

"I'm going to love this." Yumi smiled. She no longer felt Naraku's eyes on her and she dropped to the ground. "No! Crap! Crap! Crap! What the hell am I supposed to do now!" Yumi was laying face down on the grass and started sniffling.

"Oh don't worry, it will be fun!" Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Abi replied in unison.

"No. It won't. And if I don't I'm dead. If I do, which I doubt, I will lose my soul, then I'm dead."

"Psh! Killing is fun. Killing Inuyasha would be twice as fun!" Jakotsu laughed.

Yumi turned over to lay on her back and glared at Jakotsu. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it Naraku who caused all of your deaths?"

"Technically yes, but Inuyasha killed a few of us himself." Bankotsu replied.

"Let's see, Renkotsu killed Jakotsu, I'm pretty sure Naraku killed you, the psycho priestess Kikyo killed Suikotsu, Sesshomaru killed Mukotsu,-" Yumi started to count them off but was interrupted.

"I get it." Bankotsu grunted.

"And Abi… who betrayed you?"

"Naraku."

"So therefore, who killed you?"

"Naraku…" Abi sighed.

"My point exactly."

"So are you gonna kill him or not?" Isabella asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Sheesh… anger issues."

"Well you have a few hours to think about that… good night, and good luck solving your problem." Abi smiled and she walked into one of the corners of the courtyard and touched the fire stone. She was immediately transported into her own realm. The other birds soon did the same and touched their own stones. The Band members looked at Yumi and smiled.

"Bye, Beautiful." Bankotsu said as they left Yumi in the courtyard.

"Thanks for the help guys!" She shouted.

**I'm sorry is I caused any confusion. Please read on. **** Mayura out!**


	24. Keep Your Mouth Shut!

**Oh boy, I am SORRY! So my cousin moved in with us and she went on my computer ALL the time, turned out, she downloaded a lot of virus infested programs so my computer has a virus now, and since we have Roadrunner, it blocked the Internet from entering my computer! I came up with a solution though, library. I know, I know, why the library? Well, it's the closest place I know of with free computers and Internet, It might take a little longer than usual since they limit the usage of the computers to one hour per person and because every time I stick a flash drive in the USB port, I feel like everyone is staring at me thinking "why the hell does she have a flash drive!" I don't blame them though, what would you think if you saw an Asian kid in a far off corner with all her stuff on the table, sticking a USB in a computer, and typing like crazy? Well I'm done… on with the story!**

* * *

"Good morning, Majesty!" Frida cooed as she picked Yumi up from the ground. She stayed up all night thinking about what to do for her task of the day at the courtyard where she was left the night, or morning before.

"I am screwed…" She stated rubbing her eyes. "Do you think I can get away with killing myself?"

"No. Don't do that. You will be missed greatly and then suicide is looked down upon in the League and then there's the whole thing with your sister…"

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah… so what should I do?"

"Well, I'll assist you later, for now, why don't you sit yourself at the table and wait for me to make you something to eat?"

"Aren't there people hired to do that?"

"You mean birds? Yes. But, they haven't had news of the trial yet, so they still think you were the one who killed His Majesty, the Raven."

"Joyful!" Yumi clapped and wore a fake smile.

"Maybe, while you wait for me to make breakfast, why don't you gather everyone? We need everyone to hear the plan for today."

"What plan!" Yumi laughed with hysteria as she walked to one of the fountains and sat there staring at her reflection. The fountain had a diamond statue in the center of it. It resembled her father and it shined with a monopoly of colors. She dipped her hand into the cool water and instantly, a raven flew out. "Frankie! Sorry I woke you up…"

"No problem, Boss."

"I need you to do me a big favor."

"Shoot."

"Go to all the realms and tell the others to meet me in the dining hall in five minutes."

"But those princesses hate me!" Frankie cried out. Yumi gave him a serious look and he flew away to do what he was told.

"Time to get the band…" She sighed and walked back inside the castle. She walked into a dark room not so far from hers and peered in. A thick cloud of poison flew at her at a great speed luckily the poison did no harm to her.

"That's my ex-fiancé who betrayed me! How is it that my poison didn't effect you! It shot at your face!" A short man hissed, most of his face was covered, but Yumi was able to see his tears, even in the dim light they were in.

"Mukotsu, that's not Kagome." Bankotsu walked out of the darkness and put an arm around Yumi. "Mukotsu, this evil, young girl is Yumi. Yumi, Mukotsu."

"Charmed…" Yumi snapped giving Mukotsu a disgusted look.

"What can I do for you?" Bankotsu asked her and her attention came back to him.

"Mission time. Do you want Renkotsu or not. I need an answer…"

"Sure… we wouldn't be the Band of Seven if there was only six of us."

"Yeah but you know, now-a-days, people are using misleading titles for everything…"

"Good point but still, I have a bone to pick with him." His grip became painful.

"Suit yourself and can you ease up on your grip? I'm not a stress dummy…" Yumi said as she walked out of the room.

"Maybe not one of stress but…" Bankotsu joked.

"You're lucky I think you're charming…"

"So you like me, eh?"

"No, I said you were charming… c'mon, Frida wants us to 'eat…'"

"What's that about?"

"I don't know!" Yumi whined. She walked to the dining hall followed by a long line of four armor-wearing men. Two of the Band members were still at Mt. Hakurei since there was now way to transport them to the castle, that and they were just too big to fit, even in the castle. Everyone sat at the large table and they all stared at Yumi. "What?"

"Isn't this the time where you explain your plan?" Abi said when she and the other League girls arrived and took a seat.

"Right… So… who wants to kill Inuyasha while I sleep in a hole?" She sighed. Immediately everyone's hand except for Hitomi's and Almena's hand went up. "Shocker there."

"How bout you do it yourself like you're supposed to?" Dakudoji walked in and plopped himself on a chair, shortly followed by Hakudoshi.

"I thought about it, but after staying up three days straight, I can't even inhale without yawning. Plus, who says Naraku has to know about me not killing the mutt?" Her reply only gave her a tight pain around her heart. She leaned over the table as she tried to talk. "I give!"

"You act as if Naraku can't hear you…" Dakudoji smirked.

"I will hurt you, and I know for a fact Naraku won't give a damn." Yumi smiled. The fake smile weirded everyone out, and made a few others leave the room. As Hitomi and Almena left the room, Frida followed to talk to them privately. "Here's the plan. Hunt Inuyasha's group down, separate them, rough them up a little, and bring Inuyasha to me, alive."

"But we want to see him dead." Suikotsu stood up, irritated.

"Then when you bring him to me, sit in a cute little circle and watch me kill him!" She laughed. Suikotsu was about to swing at her but instead, his skin started to turn into dust. When he stopped, his flesh was back to normal. "Looks like you failed to explain the whole thing to them Bankotsu."

"What?" Bankotsu lifted his head from the table and squinted his eyes. "Look, I need sleep why don't you make Jakotsu do it?"

"Me!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Fine!' Yumi yelled, "I'll explain. You see, I brought you guys back…again. Easy task, but it's even easier to end it all…permanently. Now, since Frida hasn't said anything, why don't we just go after him so I can get some sleep?"

"You mean so Naraku and take care of your soul?" Dakudoji smirked again.

"What is this guy babbling on about?" Bankotsu asked Yumi.

"Naraku wants to hold on to my soul again so that I won't act against him."

"Again?" It was Jakotsu this time.

"Right… There's this clone you see-"

"We know about that, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Damn it, Bankotsu let me finish! Naraku keeps my soul locked up somewhere while the clone does whatever the hell she wants, and since she's my demonic side she'll gladly listen to Naraku since his plan is to kill anything that has life."

"So when the clone is around, you're all human?" Bankotsu cocked his head.

"Yup."

"And you've been the human while we got stuck with the clone?" Jakotsu asked again.

"Not exactly. I brought you guys back, but you follow the clone's orders, well, technically Naraku's orders."

"That's stupid." The two said at the same time.

"Can we go now?" Suikotsu asked, his head in pain from confusion.

"Lead the way, Beautiful."

"Didn't you hear me? We're splitting up."

"Yeah, and I was sleeping. Remember that?"

Yumi took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You people, I swear. Well I say you and the rest of your band go back to Mt. Hakurei and get the other two. We'll keep Renkotsu into consideration a bit longer. So there's six of you. Bankotsu will take two and Jakotsu will take the other two and split up. One will take the north, and the other the south. That leaves seven of us. I'll take three people and… Hakudoshi will take two. Hakudoshi, you take the east, and I'll take west. Any comments or questions?"

"Naraku wants you to take Kohaku since he's the demon slayer's weakness." Kagura said walking in casually.

"What about you Kagura? No fun trips for you?" Yumi smirked and everyone laughed.

"Naraku doesn't trust me much…"

"No way..." Her sarcasm added more humor to the situation.

"Hold your tongue, girl. Naraku doesn't think of you as his most trusted ally either." Kagura glared.

"True, but he still trust me more than he trusts you." She turned her back on Kagura and looked at everyone. "Let's see… Isabella, Hitomi, and Dakudoji… I guess you guys are with me."

"Why do you pick the groups?" Hakudoshi asked feeling cheated.

"It's my plan. I don't suggest anything when you're in charge so you're going to do the same. Plus, you have Entei."

"I don't care about your little rules, so I'm going to appoint myself to your group." Bankotsu said feeling a bit jealous that Dakudoji ended up in Yumi's group.

"No." Yumi and Dakudoji replied.

"Why!"

"Because I doubt your group will want to listen to Dakudoji. Look at him, he's so… pathetic."

"Might I remind you that as long as I keep my focus on you, I'm able to kill you? And I will if you keep irritating me!"

"You'll keep your focus on me even when there's not battle in the near future, so really, there's nothing new." Frida and the two girls finally walked back into the dining room. "Took you long enough! Hitomi you're coming with us, and Almena, you're going with Hakudoshi."

"Hakudoshi?" Almena didn't know who he was.

"The midget with the pike." Dakudoji helped her out and immediately, Almena found her group and was disappointed when she found out she'd be with Abi the whole day. As for Hitomi, she almost started to cry when she looked at the others in her group, she was the only one with no sins, or the desire to do anything violent, or "bad." Hakudoshi went away for a few minutes, only to return with Kohaku. Yumi stared at him, and noticed that he wasn't anything like Naraku and Kagura described him as, and as she thought back, he actually seemed to have a brain the first time she met him. There was one explanation for that, he wasn't under Naraku's control. Kohaku stared back knowing what Yumi was thinking, and prayed that she wouldn't say anything. She smiled at him and started heading out the door. Yumi almost felt sorry for Hakudoshi since he got stuck with a group that did not intend to hurt Inuyasha or his group, with the exception of Abi.

"Let's get a move on! We have a lot of work to do, people!" In a matter of seconds, the dining room was empty.

* * *

The day started out cool, and calm. The clouds were in the air and the sun was as bright as ever. Unfortunately, nobody noticed since Inuyasha and Kagome had a loud argument as everyone was starting to wake up.

"But I'm hungry!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you want me to do about it! I haven't been home in a little over a year!"

"You should've gone back last night like I said! That way, you could've gotten something for us to eat!"

"We told you, Kirara need time to rest!" Kagome yelled even louder.

"Come, come, you two." Miroku stood up after failing to go back to sleep due to the loud shouts coming from his friends. "Inuyasha, why don't you eat some of the food Shintaro and his sisters gave us before we departed?"

"Because he ate it all yesterday!" Kagome replied calming down just a smidge.

"All of it!"

"Yup." Kagome nodded.

"What!" Shippo jumped up from where he was sleeping and landed on Inuyasha's arm. He dug his little fangs into his arm and Inuyasha tried desperately to get the kitzune off with threats, punches, and shakes.

"Well so much for a great morning meal…" Sango sighed looking down at Kirara whose wound was no longer visible.

"I wonder why that girl helped…" Kagome said out of the blue and everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, Yumi told her to." Miroku tried to prevent another river of tears.

"I highly doubt that one!" Inuyasha almost laughed.

"Well why else would she do it?" Sango asked. All eyes went to Inuyasha this time.

"'Cause… 'cause those two are probably forced to listen to Yumi, I mean her, so they have to do stuff behind her back so that shedoesn't kill them."

"You know it is just a name…" Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's an enemy, so her name doesn't deserve to be said."

"Are you trying to say Naraku isn't an enemy? I'm just saying because you never have any problems saying his name." Shippo asked.

"He's the bigger enemy, but the thing is… that… um…"

"The thing is that Inuyasha is just bitter because he hates to admit that he and Yumi had a bond." Miroku answered for him.

"Me! A bond with her! You have to be joking!"

"Well, you two were pretty inseparable once you got over the whole fighting phase…" Sango added.

"No we weren't! Stop acting like you guys care about Yumi! Last night Sango, you wanted to kill her! We all did! Yumi never cared! She was just playing us! Yumi was following Naraku's orders, and in case you forgot, he's the one that wants to get his hands on all the Jewel shards, and we all know he's using Yumi to do that!"

"You said Yumi four times." Shippo told Inuyasha.

"Can we just get to her stupid castle to kill Naraku once and for all? If we bring Naraku down, he'll take all of his precious little followers down with him." No one was able to respond to that. However, after a long silence, Miroku started thinking about Yumi's behaviors and how they changed while she was with them.

"There must be a reason why Yumi's following Naraku's orders…" Miroku mumbled.

"Yeah, there is, she just wants blood shed." Inuyasha sighed.

"But she hates blood, or hated."

"It must've been an act…"

"No." Kagome spoke. "It wasn't. She always freaked out when I got a paper cut, even if there was no blood coming out, if she saw a bit of red, she would always start screaming."

"Stop sticking up for her, Kagome! In case you've forgotten, she tried killing you before!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not sticking up for her. I'm just explaining that it wasn't an act! Every time my mom got us markers, crayons, paint, or colored pencils, Yumi would open the box, take the red out and throw it away. Of course I'm to blame since one time I dipped my hand in red paint and told her I was bleeding…" Kagome giggled.

"Well anyways… isn't it a bit suspicious that once she was in complete control of her powers, she didn't mind the blood at all? Well, at least that's what she claimed…" Miroku asked again.

"Not really."

"How about the first time she attacked us? She was pretty normal until she attempted to kill us. Naraku was there wasn't he?"

"She was showing him that she chose sides, and made us believe she was being controlled afterwards…"

"Maybe she was being controlled."

"She didn't have a Jewel shard in vetted in her though." Inuyasha started to grow even more irritated.

"Maybe she didn't need a Jewel shard. It may have something to do with her powers. If I remember correctly, Naraku kept close watch on her to see how her powers worked and where they came from. He probably did a little research as well…"

"You're making it more complicated than what it really is! Yumi wanted to cause destruction and so she asked Naraku for help. Once she thought she got a hang of her powers, she killed Kikyo!"

"Maybe Kikyo has something to with it…"

"Why would Kikyo have anything to do with Naraku!" Inuyasha got all defensive, and Kagome started acting depressed. Sango gave the young miko a look of sympathy, and then she shot daggers at the hanyou with her eyes.

"Kikyo did work for Naraku for a short time…" Miroku reminded everyone.

"And she also tried killing Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"I got it! There's a connection between Naraku, Kikyo, Yumi, and Kagome!" Miroku smiled. Everyone looked at Kagome, but they soon noticed there was something wrong. Her face was pale, and she looked like she just woke up from a nightmare. Kagome looked at everyone before her eyes shut.

* * *

For a few moments, all she was able to see was black, but then the black turned into a blinding white and a girl stood in front of her. Kagome put a hand on the girl's shoulder, and when the girl turned, she saw the reflection of her face.

"Yumi?"

"Wh- what happened?"

"I was kinda hoping you would tell me that."

"Well… one moment I was fighting with Dakudoji, the next I saw the whole vision when that stupid priestess killed you, and the next, I'm standing here. You?"

"Miroku was talking about some connection between me, you, Naraku, and Kikyo, and then I passed out."

"It's been a year. Frida told me you would get your memory back by now…"

"About what?"

"Kikyo! She killed you and blamed it on an undead demon or somethin' like that!"

"Um…?"

"Think Kags! Before you woke up in the closet that one day, where were you!"

"I was at the sacred tree and then Kikyo talked about her future with Inuyasha and then…" Kagome fell to her knees.

"Whoo! Ten points for you! You find out what happened and I still get hunted down. Oh what a lovely world we live in! No, wait. At that tiny village by Hijiri Island, you were about to say something about this."

"I did? Oh yeah. I- I have to tell them!"

"Seriously Kags, baby, do you really think Inuyasha will believe you?"

"He has to."

"He has to, but will he want to?"

"I…"

"Exactly. Look, just put it off to the side for a bit until I get this whole mess straightened out."

"But Yumi, you said this all will end when I decide to tell everyone. I want to- I need to."

"No, and don't worry. I'll be okay."

"At least tell me one thing."

"Go."

"Why are you working for Naraku?"

"I kinda have to. It's the price I have to pay for asking him to help me kill Kikyo. He helped me with my powers, he, he extended my life, and because of that, you're here. If I knew he was Naraku at the time, I would've never done that. I have a plan though."

"Yumi?"

"What, kiddo?"

"Don't do anything stupid…"

"No promises. And remember, keep your mouth shut."

"Only if you promise me that you won't get yourself killed."

"Done. Same goes for you."

"Right." Kagome held on to her sister and Yumi couldn't help but to hug her back.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Kagome was on a mat with a wet towel on her forehead.

"Where are we?"

"Kaede's." Inuyasha replied with relief. He sat at her side for nearly three hours. Kagome tried to sit up, but was stopped by Inuyasha. "Slow down. Rest a little more."

"No. We need to find Miyoga."

"Why?"

"He probably knows something about the League. If he does, we can use that information to find out what the whole deal is on Yumi." Inuyasha sighed knowing that convincing Kagome out of this had no point.

"Okay, but rest."

"No! We have to go now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Child, ye be here for only a few hours. Stay." Kaede walked in taking the towel off Kagome's head.

"Maybe some other time Kaede. I don't think we have much time." Kagome jumped to her feet and ran out.

"Kagome! What's going on!"

"You'll find out when we find Miyoga, now hurry up!"

* * *

"Wow…" Yumi blinked her eyes as she sat up after collapsing. Hitomi's eyes were red and swollen from crying, thinking Yumi was dead.

"Hey she really is alive! Dakudoji you can stop digging her grave!" Isabella called out to Dakudoji who was sitting down.

"I was supposed to dig a grave?" Dakudoji asked dusting himself off as he walked toward Yumi to help her up. "Oh, I almost forgot. Naraku is being kind enough to wait until you kill Inuyasha before he takes your soul again. So if you don't kill Inuyasha, don't bother going back to the castle, and then Naraku will probably kill you when he finds out you're not coming back."

"Thanks for the good news." Yumi nodded.

"Any time." He walked away.

Yumi looked over at Hitomi. The owl didn't believe that Yumi was okay, and it was written all over her face. "I'll be okay. I promise." She smiled at her and Hitomi's face turned red from nervousness. She never saw Yumi's real smile before, and thought she had a pretty one too. Yumi stood up and lead the way.

'M-m- Miss Yumi?' Hitomi though.

Yumi knew who it was immediately, the stuttering said it all. 'Yeah?'

'Miss Frida told me and Almena that you're under Naraku's control because he used the Heart of Hasegawa on you.'

'No way!' Isabella joined the mind conversation.

'Um… right.' Yumi's pace slowed down for a few seconds.

'You have no idea what the Heart of Hasegawa is, do you, princess?' Isabella shook her head.

'Not at all…'

'Ravens…' Isabella shook her head again.

'Master Miyoga will explain it to you. He might know how to break the bond.' Hitomi started feeling less nervous around Yumi the more she talked to her.

'Miyoga? The flea, Miyoga? Please tell me the Miyoga you're talking about is a bunny with a plate of cookies…'

"What?" Isabella stopped in her tracks and Dakudoji stared at the girls.

"I didn't say anything…"

"Right…" Isabella replied.

"Bird flu…" Dakudoji muttered.

"That was corny." Yumi said.

"Shut up."

'Anyways… OF COURSE MIYOGA THE FLEA! Where'd you get the bunny thing!' Isabella gave Yumi a weird look.

"We need to find him then!" Yumi stopped for a few seconds and started running.

"Where the hell are you going!" Dakudoji yelled out to her.

"It's part of the plan!"

'Why do you need Miyoga?'

'Because, Isabella! If Kagome thinks there is a connection, she'll go looking for Miyoga, and if she does, Miyoga will tell her everything, and then she'll ignore what I told her and ruin my plans!' Yumi started slowing down. "Damn it!" She sat down and thought about what to do.

"That was pathetic…" Isabella said as she passed by her.

"I'm a performer, not an athlete."

"Well obviously." Dakudoji teased.

"Again, Naraku won't care if I kill you." She closed her eyes for a bit and then in a matter of seconds she was being lifted. "What the hell! What are you doing!"

"I'm carrying you! Where are we going?' Dakudoji asked.

"I have no idea…"

"Well, what or who are you looking for?"

"Miyoga."

"The bug? Why?"

"I think he knows stuff he's not supposed to know. He'll probably end up telling Inuyasha, and then we'll be screwed. So that's why we have to look for him."

"Well what do you know about him besides the fact that he'll drink your blood when you're not looking?"

"He's always hanging around some dude named Totosai…"

"Ok that's a start. Where can we find Totosai?"

"I don't know!"

"Off…" He pushed her off and she fell to the hard ground. Hitomi was the only one who helped her up.

"Glad someone cares…"

"Miss Yumi, what if we follow your sister? If she is indeed headed to see Master Miyoga, then she might lead us to him."

"Right, and if they haven't attacked any of the groups yet, then they must be at Kaede's."

"Which is…?" Isabella asked.

Yumi concentrated for a few minutes before choosing a direction. "This way."

* * *

"Koga! Koga! Koga! Please. We can't keep up with you!" Ginta yelled out, but even he knew it was hopeless, Koga was to far ahead.

"Koga is a great leader, but shouldn't he take care of his pack?" Hakaku asked his skunk haired friend.

"Are you saying he doesn't take care of us?"

"No. He takes great care of us, but if he leaves us behind all the time, we can be caught by a demon stronger than us and then we're goners…"

"You know what? I just had a brilliant idea!"

"What is it, Ginta?"

"What if we use the shards we found?"

"Because, Koga told us to hold on to them for Kagome, plus, when it's time to give the shards to her, it will be painful to get them out." Hakaku explained and shivered thinking of the pain the little jewels would cause.

Ginta sighed. "True, but what's a little pain? It's painful running around to catch up to Koga, but we do that anyways."

"You're right!" He took four shards out of a little pouch he had and gave two to Ginta. They both sat down and hesitated, but to their dismay, Koga zoomed back in time to snatch the shards away.

"What the hell were you two thinking! I said to hold onto them, not use them!"

"Sorry Koga! We wanted to be able to catch up to you!" They both begged for forgiveness.

"Let's go see Kagome and give these to her to take away any temptation these have on you two."

"I don't think so." A male voice came from the cliff above.

"Haven't seen you in about a year…Bankotsu." Koga let out a growl.

"Naraku had other plans for us."

"What? Did he just get over the death of his pet? So I see you have brought your brethren back to life."

"Yeah. Courtesy of the so called dead pet." He jumped down followed by Kyokotsu. The cliff was nothing to him, and as he stepped down, the ground shook. In a matter of seconds, Ginkotsu rolled to the edge of the cliff.

"Find Kagome. Take these, and don't stop or look back." Koga whispered to Ginta and Hakaku. Bankotsu smirked.

"How charming." The two wolf ran and Bankotsu was about to attack, but he was blocked by Koga. Ginkotsu fired canons and Kyokotsu swung his mace, but the wolves dodged them.

"It looks like running around pays off." Hakaku huffed.

Bankotsu lunged at Koga, unaware that there was another cliff behind. Koga dodged him and Bankotsu slid over the edge and quickly hung onto a rock. "Note to self: don't lunge when battling on cliffs…" Bankotsu said to himself and looked up. He swung from side to side trying to climb up. Up on top, Kyokotsu was spinning his mace, and aimed for the wolf, once again missing. Ginkotsu finished reloading and shot another one of his cannons, missing as well. Koga ran between Kyokotsu's legs and distanced himself from him when he saw him tipping over. Ginkotsu shot wires at him, but Kyokotsu swung his mace at the same time and the weapons became entangled. When Ginkotsu tried reeling the wires back, he made everything worse. The mace and Kyokotsu himself came, flying at him. Koga took the opportunity to run. When Bankotsu finally reached the top, he grew furious. "Can you two do anything right!'

"He's fast." Kyokotsu yelled and Ginkotsu grunted in agreement. Bankotsu jumped onto where Ginkotsu was and started untangling the weapons.

* * *

"It's not fair! First, I don't get to enjoy killing Inuyasha, and now, I miss out on the chance to run into Koga. He's no Inuyasha, but it's better than nothing." Jakotsu pouted and got a little shove from Suikotsu. "Well it's true. The only person we get to run into is Ayame."

"We're on an Inuyasha hunt, he can be anywhere. Even here."

"Great!" Jakotsu laughed out loud.

"I want revenge. I want Kagome to feel the pain I felt when she left me." Mukotsu hissed.

"As long as there's blood, I'm there."

"That's what all of us say…" Mukotsu grinned.

"Actually Mukotsu, all you do is poison them, you never make them bleed." Jakotsu pointed out.

"Well sorry for wanting to play it safe."

"Safe?" Suikotsu almost laughed.

"It doesn't matter if we play it safe or not. If we do happen to get caught, all we have to do is kill the guards." Jakotsu stopped. He had an evil smile on his face and soon, his companions did too. "After we capture Inuyasha, what do you say we take a quick detour down south and take Koga as well? Why Yumi should have all the fun?"

"That's idea doesn't sound half bad, Jakotsu." Suikotsu chuckled. The leaves rustled and immediately, Jakotsu swung his sword. The blade grew and in half the time it took the blades to reach out, it came back and became one again.

"Probably monkeys." Jakotsu shrugged and lead his group on. In the bushes, Ayame was crouched trying to get her heartbeat at a normal pulse. If it wasn't for her stumbling over to the side, Jakotsu would have killed her. She stayed in the bushes until she knew the three men were out of the area she was in.

"I need to find Koga." She said to herself. She ran and ran until she reached a river where she saw none other than Koga and his pack. "Koga!"

"Ayame? What are you doing over here? The elders should be worried about you."

"I know, but I was walking alone when I smelled the scent of three strange men. They smelled like that thing that attacked us when The Band of Seven were revived. I hid in the bushes and I overheard them talking about the hunt they're on."

"And the hunt… might have they mentioned anything about Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. That's who they're hunting…"

"Then Bankotsu wasn't kidding. Yumi is back…" Koga sighed.

"Oh no! What should we do Koga! What if Yumi has something planned?" Ginta shouted.

"She does. I can feel it."

"Yumi?" Ayame cocked her head to the side.

"Kagome has a twin. An evil one…" Hakaku explained.

"So that's her name… I knew Kagome had a twin, but I heard both of them died. Well first I heard Kagome died, but then I heard she was brought back…"

"Heard, heard, heard, huh?" Koga smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes…" She looked away to hide how red her face was turning.

"Well, let's go." Koga walked ahead for a bit.

"To find Kagome?" Ginta asked.

"Well we still have her jewel shards…"

* * *

Almena was in the sky, shaking her head in disapproval of the trouble Hakudoshi and Abi caused. Kohaku stood cautiously, however, he failed to notice the demon who was about to attack him. The feline-looking demon sat on a branch of a nearby tree and shot her arm towards him. A blast of heat shot from her palm and the strike of fire grew nearer and nearer to Kohaku. Almena pushed him out of the way shot water from her palm to put out the strike coming from other's palms.

"Kauron!" A feminine voice shot from another direction. The woman had Abi stuck in ice and waited for another one of her siblings to finish her off.

"Tauron, I can take her!" The red headed demon shouted with a hint of anger in her voice.

"She's League." Two others said as they fought hard to break Hakudoshi's barrier.

"Shuron. Shonron. You guys, too?"

"Do you seriously want the wrath of the League upon you?" Tauron asked.

"What about you? Isn't she League as well?" Kauron pointed to Abi, whose whole body from the shoulders down was frozen in ice.

"Yes, but she is one of the birds of destruction. We must not harm the peacekeepers and the leader, it is considered a taboo."

"But if she's a peacekeeper, why is she letting these guys attack us?" Kauron yelled.

"Well it seems you do come in handy." Hakudoshi looked over at Almena who stood in front of Kohaku with her arms spread to protect him, but the instant he let down his guard, Shonron used lightning to break the barrier, and when it did, Tauron used ice to immobilize him as she did Abi. Almena and Kohaku were the only ones left, and she knew if she let the Panther Demons defeat the group, she would get a scolding from her queen. She took a deep breath and used all the air she had in her lungs to let out a high pitched scream. In a matter of seconds, their feline opponents laid on the ground unconscious. The spell broke, and Hakudoshi and Abi were able to move.

"That was pretty good for a person of your nature." Abi smirked and Almena glared at her.

"Let's continue on with the hunt now." Hakudoshi stated and they all did so.

* * *

"Change of plans." Yumi said. Her voice had a strange tone as she spoke.

"What now?" Dakudoji almost yelled.

"We're no longer hunting Inuyasha. We're hunting Miyoga." She whispered. She felt her sister, Kagome, nearby, and soon Hitomi and Isabella knew she felt it. "Tell all the groups."

"No." Dakudoji raised an eyebrow.

"Naraku made me in charge of this mission so unless you want me to tell him you don't want to follow orders, I'd do whatever I say. Dakudoji, tell Hakudoshi's group, Isabella, you tell Bankotsu, and Hitomi. Could you please inform Jakotsu about the change of plans?" They all nodded except for Dakudoji who didn't have much of a response. He stepped forward and stared at her right in the face. He stood there for a few seconds and soon headed in an opposite direction. They all smiled and Isabella and Hitomi spread their wings and flew away.

'So I guess you found your little sister?' Isabella thought to Yumi.

'Shut up…' Yumi smiled and hid her scent. She struggled her way to the top of a tree and waited. She looked at the blue sky that was just starting to change colors as the sun spent its last few moments in the sky before it set, and she couldn't look away from the beauty. There was a load roar and Yumi fell over in shock. She quickly grabbed onto the branch and held on to it tightly.

'Crap! If I fall, I'll ruin everything!' She thought quietly to herself.

"Miyoga!" Kagome called out as a black bird flew to where they were at. Yumi eyed the bird suspiciously and tried her best to hold onto the tree branch as if it were her only hope for survival.

"Master Inuyasha, it's been a while."

"Feh. Is it because the Band of Seven has been re-resurrected? Scared they'll go after you?"

"N-no. I just haven't had much time to visit. With Totosai being busy and all, I've been helping."

"Helping with what?"

"Certain things. So do you have any questions?

"Kagome does." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, Kagome, my services aren't free…" He jumped off the bird and onto Kagome's neck where he began to suck her blood only to be crushed by her hand. "Right… so what do you wish to know?"

"What do you know about the League?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Well. They're a strange bunch of demons, yet they're one of the best along with Master Inuyasha's Father. I do believe that your father, Master Inuyasha, and the former King were the greatest friends," He started. When Yumi heard this she squealed with laughter, but quickly shut up. Inuyasha looked around, and when he couldn't sense anyone but his group, he directed his attention on Miyoga once again. "But since The Great Lords' death, we haven't heard much about the League, although, I heard that the King passed away not that long ago. He was killed, and the suspect of his death was-"

"Yumi." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Correct. There was a trial just yesterday, but she was found innocent, and her life was spared, again."

"Again?" Miroku asked.

"Well, yes. I am not sure how, but somehow she survived. You see, the King was looking for an heir for many years and he didn't think demons would do, so he chose humans. He would send a raven to the human and it would transfer some of his power to them, but they never survived once they found out they had powers, except for this one."

"The demon that attacked Yumi when we were younger…" Kagome realized.

"Yes."

"How is it that she was able to survive?" Miroku asked the flea, feeling pretty interested.

"Like I said, no one is sure of that, but I can only come up with one theory…"

"Which is…?" Inuyasha grew irritated of Miyoga taking breaks to explain.

"The Heart of Hasegawa."

"And what is it, exactly?" Kagome asked feeling like this would be the answer.

"It's an old legend passed on to every generation of the League. Long ago, the leader of the League, who at the time, I believe, was the Death Bird, met a woman who was believed to be a goddess. The two fell in love and were soon engaged. While at her home, two demons wearing the crest of the Death Bird attacked the goddess, and the imposter birds claimed that the King ordered it. With the last bit of her life, she dug out her heart and cursed it and her heart turned into a glass necklace. The demons took the necklace and tried to run away with it before being killed by real guards of the King. They sent the necklace to the King and told him how the demons killed his beloved, but to cheer him up, they made something up a story saying that the necklace was for him to wear in memory of her. They were about to hand it to him, but then they dropped it and it shattered and then suddenly turned to dust. The dust flew into his special bird mark of the League, you know, the mark they all have on the back of their neck, and he collapsed. When he woke however, he grew strong, but what he didn't know, was that the necklace was slowly killing him. Once the necklace kills its victim, it becomes whole again. It is the League's greatest weakness, however, once every thousands of years, there is a chosen one, and the necklace does kill the chosen one, but it kills them slower than usual. The chosen one is the one that takes longer to develop wings, and their wings resemble the Heart of Hasegawa."

"How did the necklace look like again?" Inuyasha had a bad feeling in his gut as he asked this.

"It has two sides to it. One side is white, and it has the feathers of a dove, the League's symbol of heaven and peace. It's the energy source for her powers. And the other side is a strange color. It is black with a violet hue. The feathers on this side are that of a raven, the League's symbol of hell, destruction, abut strangely, loyalty… like I said, they're strange demons, but ravens are loyal in a strange way, since they are messengers of hell, and but cause destruction if they have to in order to deliver said message to lost souls in hell. But anyways, that side, is the poison."

"And what else happens to the person with the Heart of Hasegawa?" He asked again. At that moment, Yumi's arms gave way and soon she was falling to the ground. She stood up with a smirk to make it look like her fall was planned, "They kill little half demons and their friends."

"Yumi! Stop! I know you told me to stay quiet, but know I can help!" Kagome tried to talk sense into her sister.

"What?" Yumi gave her a strange look as she called in some ravens. 'I guess news of the trial has spread to the birds.' Yumi smiled, happy that the ravens followed her orders once again.

"When we both passed out. The thing we talked about, Yumi!"

"I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about. Miyoga. Enough with your silly stories. Everyone in the League knows it's not true. So run along." Yumi had a weird look on her face. She knew that they started to understand, but she didn't want her plans to be ruined. No, it wasn't because of her plans, she didn't have any, she cared about her life. She was worried they would let something slip, and then Yumi would be the one to pay with her own life.

"Why are you acting like this! This can help you!" Kagome yelled louder.

"I do not know what you are rambling on about, so why don't you keep your mouth shut?" She hissed. 'Kagome. Please.' She thought hoping Kagome heard. Yumi's eyes shot back to Miyoga, who was jumping back on the crow. The crow started flying away and Yumi looked at her own birds. "Get him. Don't let him escape; I need to have… a little talk with him." The ravens flew after him, but the crow, for some reason, was faster than them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed Tetsaiga, but wasn't able to move. Yumi's look was set on him, and everyone around them knew Yumi was holding him back. She stepped towards him and they all tried to stop her, but they were soon under Yumi's spell as well. She walked up to Inuyasha and smiled as he let out a deep growl. She knew if she didn't do this right, he would tear her up into shreds, it was too dangerous, but taking risks was something Yumi loved to do. She placed a hand over his head and his heart and concentrated on him. She peered into his thoughts and his heart and smiled. As soon as she let go, he fell unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"He'll be up in a few hours. Stay away from us. You guys will be killed. Trust me." Yumi looked into everyone's eyes. "Oh, and one more thing, don't tell him anything. I'm trying to save your guys' lives." She dug her hand into her arm and drew blood. Everyone saw the look of disgust and fear as she did so, and wiped most of the blood on Inuyasha's chest. "Don't ask…" She looked away from the sight of blood, her body trembling with terror.

"Yumi…" Kagome sighed.

"I haven't changed… much." She felt a pair of dark eyes watch over her all of a sudden, and her expression changed dramatically. She looked proud, scary, and angry. "Naraku hasn't forgotten about you yet… I'll be back soon to do the same to you guys." She disappeared, and so did Naraku's watchful eyes.

* * *

She knew her time was running out so she placed her hand on a rock, and transformed it into an exact clone of Inuyasha. She left out the thoughts and feelings in the dummy, and took away its ability to move. She wiped the rest of the blood on the dummy's chest to finish off her new "art project" and smiled, even though she felt ashamed. Pretty soon, all the groups caught up with Yumi and then saw the rock dummy.

"You already killed him!" Jakotsu wailed.

"Sorry Jakotsu, but you guys didn't get here on time." She said as she gave the dummy to Dakudoji for him to carry to Naraku. Hitomi started crying, even though she knew it wasn't really Inuyasha.

"Why do I need this?" Dakudoji asked. "Naraku already knows he's dead."

"Great." She put her hands on the fake and turned it into dust.

"Oh well that's healthy…" Dakudoji cringed.

"I'm not the same person anymore. I've already tasted the most desirable sweetness of murder."

"I love this kid!" Bankotsu shouted and rested his arm around her neck, putting her in a headlock.

"Right…" Yumi said looking depressed.

"Why so glum, beautiful?"

"Her last day with her soul." Dakudoji stated. He walked over the other side of Yumi and put his arm around her waist to anger Bankotsu. It definitely worked. He leaned over until his mouth was only about an inch from her ear: "Stay away from the castle. I'll tell Naraku I sent you to bring back Renkotsu. I'll send you on weird quests or something- just stay away."

Yumi gave him a small, quick nod before she smiled. "What! You think Bankotsu doesn't know what he's doing! That's not very nice." Yumi spoke loudly. The two men holding onto Yumi let go and glared at each other.

"Don't know what I'm doing, huh?" Bankotsu yelled to Dakudoji.

"Well, my group did get closer to getting Miyoga, and because of me, Yumi got to kill Inuyasha, you? You slept through the whole plan and didn't even get close to Miyoga or Inuyasha!"

"Well how was I supposed to if I was busy trying to deal with Koga! It's okay though… he ran away."

"Didn't he have several jewel shards with him?" Kyokotsu asked.

"Yeah and- damn it!" Bankotsu slapped his forehead. "As if they didn't have enough. I think they're getting close to finishing the jewel."

"What! I never knew that!" Yumi yelled. "God you're an idiot!"

"Told you." Dakudoji smiled. "And Yumi, you're the one who gave them the jewel, idiot... Remember? When your human self and demon self were split up and you came back after a year? It's a good thing Naraku thinks Inuyasha had it the whole time, so Bankotsu is STILL the bigger idiot."

"Oh... right. What the hell was I thinking? But... I was talking to you. You're the one who's supposed to remind me of things; you're the idiot!" She hugged Bankotsu. "Trying to make poor Bankotsu look bad… what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with you?" Bankotsu smirked at the other.

"Well maybe…!" He started but calmed down, "I don't know."

"Well… whatever!" Yumi let go to yell at Dakudoji some more.

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Sure!"

"Fine then!" She screamed and disappeared.

"I'm confused." Jakotsu scratched his head.

"Who isn't…?" Suikotsu shook his head.

* * *

"This is strange, huh?" Kagome smiled warmly as Inuyasha finally woke up as Yumi promised. "Usually I'm the one unconscious while you sit here worried."

"I wasn't worried…"

"Oh." She stood up to walk out of Kaede's hut.

"Wait, Kagome." Inuyasha thought of what to say but the only thing he was able to say was: "Where's my Kimono?" Kagome laughed, and then he didn't feel like a complete fool.

"Sango's washing it."

"Why?"

"Blood." She knew she couldn't hide that part.

"Blood?"

"Y-Yumi's blood."

"How'd that…?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Kagome sighed. She continued to walk but suddenly froze, and Inuyasha growled.

"Koga." They both said, and walked out. They were walking, they could tell since Ginta and Hakaku weren't out of breath… but Ayame was there too.

"Yo." Koga smiled.

"Hey!" Ayame smiled as well.

"What brings you guys here?" Kagome greeted her wold friends.

"Yeah you scrawny little wolf. Why are you here?"

"To give these to you, Kagome." Koga took the little pouch from Hakaku and handed them to Kagome.

"How'd you get these?" She asked taking all twelve jewel shards from the bag.

"Puny demons have been using them a lot." He tried his best not to grab onto Kagome while Ayame was around.

"What about you Ayame?" Kagome questioned.

"Huh? Oh. I ran. Three guys from the Band of Seven were in the area, so I had to leave."

"Oh. Well explain what happened." Ayame and Koga both explained what happened and Kagome nodded. "They were probably following Yumi's orders."

"So it's true then? Yumi's back?" Koga sighed.

"She was never dead. She made a clone in order to save her worthless life." Inuyasha huffed.

"Sit." The miko commanded.

"What the hell! Well it's true!"

"Sit!"

"Well we better go. I have to take Ayame back so that the elders don't worry about her." Koga laughed.

"Shut! Up! You stupid wolf!" Inuyasha jumped up and they both started fighting like the little kids they always acted like.

"Well I'm going home…" Kagome turned her back from the two canines and started walking.

"See, Inuyasha! Look what you did!" Shippo yelled.

"No. I just want to say hi to Mom and Souta. It's been a year, and plus, I'm pretty sure you guys deserve Ninja Food." Kagome smiled as she headed towards the well.

"Well like I said. We have to go." Koga said after throwing Inuyasha off of himself and disappeared followed by the other wolves.

* * *

"I got most of it, but where's the rest!" Yumi shouted.

"Hush Miss Yumi."

"I give up!" She flopped on the ground by the bones of Renkotsu.

"It has been a long day. Why don't you go home? I'll look for the rest."

"Really, Frida? You'll do that?" She started standing up.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay well- Ow! Ow! OW!" Yumi yelled and fell back down.

"What? What is it?" She yelled back, feeling terrified.

"I have a sharp pain on my back! Make it stop, Frida! Make it stop!" She squirmed. Frida turned her over on her stomach examined her back.

"Well it's about time." She laughed gently.

"What? Am I dying?" Yumi sqealed.

"No, no. Why would I be happy about that?"

"Do you secretly hate me?"

"No and… never. I am your guardian! I can't believe you would think that of me, Miss Yumi!"

"I'm sorry. It was just a thought. So what's wrong?"

"Your wings are growing out."

"Beg pardon?" Yumi blinked.

"Your wings. They're growing."

"…"

* * *

**Haha big spoiler but… there's only four more chapters! The day the last chapter gets published will be one of the most bittersweet days of my life. I don't know what other stories we should do… The whole reason I didn't start a fanfic on my own is because I can't do two stories at a time. I've tried before, and failed… badly. I think that's why Mayura didn't want to make another one, but if I do make my own fanfic, It's probably gonna be a Vampire Knight fanfic… or maybe a sequel to this? Haha no, but possibly a one-shot about the remainder of their lives. Who knows? Honestly, I had lots of fun typing this chapter. I mean, I had fun typing the other chapters, but believe it or not, I actually PLANNED this one out. I even planned the rest of the story out and I mailed the ideas to Mayura. Or maybe two endings, and you guys pick your favorite? Haha I'm full of ideas… but I'm sugar high again so… yup yup yup. Oh! If you did enjoy MY writing style (haha Mayura, I don't mean that in a bad way…) just send me some ideas of what you want me to write for you. I'll do Anime/Manga, and Cartoons.**


	25. Attempt at Redemption

**So, some of you noticed that I made a few revisions to the previous chapter after like, 3 years? Anyways. I'm finally back from the long break, and as I was reading the story, I couldn't help but laugh at how horrible my writing was. I might just delete the whole thing and re-do and revise everything. However, I am determined to finish the story up. And ladies and gents, after a long wait, the new chapter(:**

**Previously on _Kagome's Dark Half_**

**"Okay well- Ow! Ow! OW!" Yumi yelled and fell back down.**

**"What? What is it?" She yelled back, feeling terrified.**

**"I have a sharp pain on my back! Make it stop, Frida! Make it stop!" She squirmed. Frida turned her over on her stomach and examined her back.**

**"Well it's about time." She laughed gently.**

**"What? Am I dying?" Yumi squealed.**

**"No, no. Why would I be happy about that?"**

**"Do you secretly hate me?"**

**"No and… never. I am your guardian! I can't believe you would think that of me, Miss Yumi!"**

**"I'm sorry. It was just a thought. So what's wrong?"**

**"Your wings are growing out."**

**"Beg pardon?" Yumi blinked.**

**"Your wings. They're growing."**

**"…"**

* * *

"M- my what?"  
"Oh, Miss Yumi... haven't you noticed that you're the only one without wings? What's a bird without wings?" Frida chucked lightly.

"A rat with feathers."  
"Miss Yumi..." Frida sighed, but couldn't help but smile.  
"Right, right. Wings. I guess I'm still not used to the fact that I'm a demon. Well until Naraku seals up my soul again..." Yumi sighed helplessly.  
"That damned half demon! Miss Yumi, I will free you. Or so help me I'll-"  
"Frida." Yumi cut her off.  
"I apologize, miss."  
"Apologize for what, protecting me? If anything, I should thank you, Frida." Yumi smiled at her weakly.  
"You need your rest. Go home. I'll find the remainder of this... mess and call you over when I'm done. Relax, everything will be fine. Your soul will not be contained again, I promise."  
"Frida, you're making me feel all sentimental again." Yumi turned away and smiled to hide the tears that were starting to form in her large brown eyes. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Yumi snapped and in a matter of seconds, she was being carried by a large, ebony- feathered bird.

* * *

"You cursed, crow! Why can't you fly any faster?" Miyoga yelled as the crow he was hitching a ride from started slowing down and headed towards yet another tree branch to rest on. "I really need to find new means of transportation. Crow, if you don't shape up soon, we'll both get caught one day, and then we'll be goners for sure!" Immediately, the crow cocked his head to the side. "Oh don't give me that look, you know it's true! You damned bird!" Miyoga jumped up in anger. The crow then pecked at Miyoga viciously.  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Miyoga lost his balance and tumbled down the branches of the giant tree. Fortunately for the flea, his clothes snagged onto a twig sticking out of a branch a few feet off the ground. He looked up to see yet another black bird fluffing its feathers in the sun.  
"Hey you, bird! Help me here." The little flea yelled out swinging back and forth from the twig he was hanging from. The bird swooped down on the lower branch and started pecking. It stood back a while and stared.  
"Oh, why did I even bother? All birds are useless." He sighed. The black bird then charged at Miyoga. "No, no, no! I was just kidding!" The bird soon had him in its beak. He flew a few feet up to the tree and landed on a sturdy trunk. He lowered his head down and let Miyoga off.  
"You are a strange bird, but I guess you'll have to do." He jumped on its back and grabbed a handful of feathers. "Onward! To the west!" The bird gracefully spread his wings in the cool air and cooed loudly as his violet-hued eyes shimmered in the sun.

* * *

The unusual ruckus startled him, but like most curious, young boys do, he went upstairs to investigate.

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" He walked into his eldest sisters' room as his heartbeat got louder and louder. "Man, I picked a perfect day to offer to take care of the house. Please, if anyone is here, you can just go back home! No one's here and there's not much to steal!" He heard yet another strange noise and creeped up to the closet door, opening it slowly. He walked all the way in and didn't notice anything unusual. However, when he turned around, he saw three purple orbs light the closet and grew larger and larger and morphed together into an unrecognizable creature. The young boy squealed as tears started forming and the creature growled.

"Yo, Souta!" Yumi shouted, jumping out from under a pile of clothes making her younger brother yell like a young girl.

"Y-Yumi! Why would you, how'd you... I hate you." He mumbled as his fear quickly turned into anger.

"Whoa there, Booger." Yumi struggled to say in between laughs. "I just wanted to test your manly abilities. 'No one's here,' really? What kind of thieves would change their mind and turn back?"

"Well if the thieves were as dumb as you, it would have worked."

"Hardy har-har. You slay me, Souta Higurashi. Where's mom anyways?"

"She went to go get groceries."  
"No instant ramen?" Yumi sighed.

"Are you kidding? There's more instant ramen and fatty snacks than there is actual food, yet mom doesn't let me touch that stuff at all." Souta groaned and gave Yumi an accusing glare.

"How's that my fault, kiddo?"

"Because she saves all that for you and Kagome to take with you while you're with Inuyasha. By the way, how is Kagome?"

Yumi was caught off guard and just stood there staring blankly like a confused puppy. "Hmm? Oh! Kagome? She's... she's good."

"Is she coming?"

"I'm not sure, she just told me to get supplies and go back. We, uh, have our hands full. We're knee deep in sh- a predicament." Yumi hated cursing in front of kids. She always had. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of Mini Yumis dropping the f-bomb after every other word.  
"Maybe you _are_ maturing. You stopped yourself from cursing." Souta couldn't help but laugh.

"Indeed I did, young one. Maybe one day you'll be as mature as I am."

"What? I am mature!"

"Souta, my left foot is more mature than you are."

Feeling himself getting angrier and angrier he puffed up and murmured, "Shouldn't you be leaving now, Yumi?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, are you? What, don't you miss your older sister?" She smirked, but soon after stopped when she realized she was acting like the heartless baboon her inner self is when encountering Inuyasha and the others.

"Are you okay?" The young boy couldn't help but feel creeped out. Her demonic smirk sent chills down his spine and back up again.

"Peachy. Do you have a trash bag?"

"For what? Gonna go take the trash out?"

"No, Souta, we need food. Lots of it."  
"Why that much? Don't you get fed?"

"Occasionally, if we're lucky." She murmured under her breath. "Anyways. The bag?"

"Oh, right. Okay." He disappeared, leaving Yumi alone in the room her and her sister shared when they were younger; when they thought they were cousins. She looked on Kagome's desk and noticed a little picture frame with a collage of bright photos. She even saw one from when they were 5 or 6 and pretended to be movie stars. She couldn't help the smile that creeped up on her face as she saw 2 children in long tunics made of sheets, feather boas, pearls and beads dangling around their necks, and sunhats that were so big the girls had to lift their head just to make their eyes visible. She closed her eyes and could still hear Young Kagome arguing with her about who should play the main role.

"Hey, is this big enough?" She heard a shout coming from up the stairs. Moments later, Souta came holding a giant black bag that even when he held it up, the bottom crumpled on the floor.

"Perfect. Thanks."  
"Are you going to school?"

"Isn't it too late?" She hoped she could talk her way out of going to school.

"Yumi, school starts in an hour..."

"What? Then it's too early! What time is it?"

"There's the Yumi we all know and... tolerate."

"Ha, Ha, HA! You're such a comedian. I guess I better go then."

"No groaning? No ditching? Maybe you should stay, I think you're sick, Yumi."

"I'm perfectly fine, Souta. I was just doing some thinking the other day and thought, 'What will I do when all this is over with? Am I still going to slack off causing trouble at school? How will that bring me any success in life?' But then again I could just go back to my music career in the Americas, but it wan't all that great. It's time to buckle down."

"Demon! Be gone and bring-eth back my sister!" Souta shrieked. Yumi finally had it and grabbed the biggest pillow on Kagome's bed and threw it at the boy, causing him to fall on his back.

"Bye Souta." She stomped out.

"Glad you're back Yumi!" She heard as she made her way downstairs.

Souta wasn't kidding, there was definitely more "ninja food," as Shippo would say, than there was actual fresh food. She grabbed the bag Souta had given her and began stuffing it with all different varieties of snacks to introduce to her group. To her, it was like culture day at school where people brought in different types of food to share with the class, only she'd be the only one supplying food. She left a few snacks for Kagome and Inuyasha and closed the door to the snack closet. She stood there deep in thought.

"The Jewel." Yumi whispered, opened the door once again, and threw in the rest of the food into her bag. If Inuyasha and Kagome were desperate enough, Kagome would be foolish enough to trade in the Shikon Jewel for food. But Yumi didn't stop there. If that didn't work, she could always go with her second plan. She quickly ran outside and found the biggest boulder she could find and placed her hand over it. In a matter of seconds, she made another clone of Inuyasha, this time, including all his thoughts and the ability to feel. Her eyes turned blood red as she spoke to the clone.

"Do whatever it takes to get the Jewel and bring it to me." She commanded.

"You're an idiot if you think I'll do that." It retorted.

"Feisty little thing. I guess I forgot to leave out the little part of you that still hates me! Just do as I say!"

"Yes, Queen Yumi." Her hypnosis was finally affective. She smiled at her creation and was off to the room once again to get ready for another excruciating day at school. However, getting ready didn't take as long as it usually did, seeing as she no longer cared of her appearance. She was no longer a self-absorbed rockstar-delinquent who acted like she had an image to live up to. She threw the enormous bag of food over her shoulders and was well on her way. She passed by the Bone-Eater's well and couldn't help but smile. She opened the door and quickly skipped out.

* * *

A quarter of an hour passed and another voice rang out into the Higurashi house.

"Mom? Souta?" Kagome removed her shoes and continued into her house.

"Oh, you're back, too?" Souta sighed.

"Thanks! I've been gone for a whole year and not even a hug or a smile or a 'Gee, Kagome I missed you so much!' Well, you're definitely the best." She shook her head and then shot her head back up. "What do you mean by 'too,' Souta?"

"Yumi was here this morning and left not too long ago for school. I thought you were coming together."

"Oh." Kagome realized that Yumi didn't want anyone to know that they weren't really fighting together. "Yeah we just got into an argument last night so I didn't know if she was still coming."

"That's typical of both of you. Always fighting." The boy shook his head.

"Hey, Squirt, stop acting like you're so much more mature. You're not."

"Did you guys switch identities to try to trick me? Yumi was totally a lot nicer than you..."

"No! I bet you were happy to see her, huh?"Kagome shouted.

"Ugh, can we not start this right now? We're both going to be late. And how bad would you feel if Yumi got to class before you did? Especially Yumi." Souta chuckled.

"Oh shoot! You're right! I still need to brush my hair!" She shot up the stairs and washed her face and left, but not before she ran the brush through her thick, dark locks.

"Yo. Are you going to stay here long?"  
Kagome turned and her face brightened, "Inuyasha! Hey can you do me a really big favor and take me to school? I'm going to be extremely late!"

"Sure just hop on."

He dashed to and fro from car tops and buildings at impeccable speed, but Kagome couldn't help but feel that there was something off about him. They arrived in a matter of minutes and Kagome could see Yumi from the corner of her eye. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's face and smiled.

"Yes?" His face turned a light pink.

"Hm? Oh! I just want to say thanks." Then, she noticed it.

"Well as a favor, and for you to not carry around such a burden, why don't you let me hold onto the Jewel? Wouldn't want that getting stolen."

"You're not Inuyasha." She turned and heard a screech. When she faced the imposter again, all she saw was a giant boulder. "So we're playing this game, eh, Yumi?"

She raced up to the third floor and swung open the door. The first thing she noticed was a huge crowd gathered at the center of the classroom.

"Wow! No way!" One girl shrieked.

"You're kidding! That sounds so fascinating!" Another boy yelled.

"You're the coolest!" A group of fan girls swooned.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and if sensing it, Yumi's head poked out from the crowd. Kagome narrowed her eyes and then glared. Yumi quickly turned what seemed to be a smile into a glare that matched her sister's. Kagome averted her eyes and shut them as she walked past the mob and Yumi followed her every move as a predator would when stalking its prey.

"It's hard to breathe with all this tension in the atmosphere." A boy whispered and everyone else nervously laughed.

"Your necklace is broken, Kagome." Yumi loudly stated, and automatically all eyes were on Kagome.

"I'm aware of that, thanks. You still can't have it though." Kagome sassed back at her.

Yumi's face stiffened and everyone shot back to their seats to avoid a chaotic clash of egos, nails, and witty name-calling.

Kagome sat by here friends who huddled uninterested in the swarm of kids kissing up to Yumi.

"Oh hey! How have you been?" Eri beamed.

"I'm just fine. What about you guys?"

"All is the same. How are you feeling? We heard both you and Yumi were sent to a hospital Okinawa. Must have been pretty serious." Ayumi spoke trying to hide the worry in her voice, but unmistakably failing.

"It really wasn't all that bad. I'm just happy we made it back before the entrance exams started. It's time to get serious and study my butt off!"

"Such determination! It's too bad Yumi can't be like you..." Yuka looked up and saw Yumi using her hair as a mustache.

"I think she just crams everything all in one night." Kagome nervously chuckled.

"Wow, that's terribly irresponsible!" Ayumi shouted, and Yumi looked in their direction, causing them to look out the window to hide the fact they were talking about her.

"Ayumi!" The girls seethed.

"You still hate her?" Yuka gave her a fox-like smile.

"I never hated her. I just get a weird feeling from her. Every time she talks, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

"Yet you were totally calm when Kagome described her jealously violent boyfriend and supported her, and encouraged her to stay with him?" Eri laughed.

"I don't know! But still, how is she going to cram three years worth of learning all in one night?" She replied.

"Class, lets begin!" Everyone was silent as the teacher finished roll. "So does anyone know what happened to Miss Ami?" Everyone's eyes were on Yumi.

"What?" She sat up. "I haven't seen her in a long time. Maybe she ditched? I would; the day's beautiful, who'd want to spend it in a stuffy class room?"

"Miss Yumi, please. And by the way, welcome back to _both_ the Higurashi twins."

"Ami moved." A quiet girl in the back finally called out.

"What!" Yumi turned to face the girl from her chair and noticed she startled her. She reminded her a lot of Hitomi, she she warmly smiled at her and lowered her voice. "She moved, you said?"

"Y-Yes. About a three weeks ago. My parents and I, myself, helped her get her things in the moving van. She said she was accepted as an intern for a record studio in New York."

"Well, than-you Miss Yukimura for the helpful information. We have a new seating chart. So everyone, gather your belongings and line up around the room" Everyone was unhappy with their new seat, especially Yumi, who sat behind Kagome, and was surrounded by her sister's friends. All day she had to deal with their useless rambling. What aggravated her the most, was how they didn't understand anything the teacher tried to explain, which made them talk more and also made the day seem longer.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Can you please tell me the answer to the problem on the board?"

Yumi glared at Kagome who stood staring at the chalkboard clueless for five whole minutes, not making any progress whatsoever. Yumi finally walked up behind Kagome, took the chalk, and answered the problem with ease. The whole class, including Kagome stared at Yumi in awe.

"Splendid, Miss Yumi!" The teacher nearly laughed.

"Guess I don't have to be as determined as Kagome. Right, Yuka?" She started and Yuka looked down at her desk in embarrassment. The bell rang and everyone raced towards the door.

"Class! Don't forget entrance exams are tomorrow morning! Pick up your examination tickets at the door. Each person has their own ticket with their photo identification and information."

Yumi slowly walked in the streets of Tokyo when she heard someone shout, "Higurashi! We're walking you home today." Yumi looked up to see Kagome and her friends smiling at her.

"Trying to get a hold of my notes?" Yumi asked bitterly.

"There'd be no use, we all know you don't take any." Eri sighed.

"Look, you can stay with us or be mobbed by crazy, kiss-up fans." Kagome warned.

"Lead the way, guys!" Yumi cheered.

"Your fake smiles are as creepy as Kagome's." Yuka laughed.

"Thanks." Yumi and Kagome snapped.

"So Yumi, if you understand everything, why don't you apply yourself more? I'm sure you'd be at the top of the class if you did." Kagome's curly haired companion asked.

"It's just a title. Plus, it never really proves anything. Wow, you do your work and participate all the time. You're cool. You never know, they could just be copying." The girl explained.

"That's what everyone thinks you do." Her sister shook her head.

"Yeah, but when something like today happens, it's just a slap in the face to people who doubt me. It's always fun looking at their expressions when they find out I'm not a complete screw up. I'm lazy, not unintelligent." Yumi smirked. The girls walking with her all felt guilty of her statement, especially Yuka, who was a tomato- red color at the moment.

Yuka broke away from her embarrassment to ask, "What's you secret?"

"My secret? Don't have one. It's all pretty straight forward. The only thing I kind of struggle in is word problems, but then I substitute words and add in my own terms. It's kinda like a whole puzzle."

"Makes sense." The other girls said in unison.

"Hey Kagome, isn't that your boyfriend?" Ayumi said and pointed to a figure in red sitting with at the steps to the shrine.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome said and quickly shot around to look at Yumi. "Where'd Yumi go?"

"I don't know, she was here just a second ago." A girl answered.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Kagome ran upstairs to join Inuyasha, hoping that he was the real one. "Sit!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha screamed while he was on the ground.

"Oh good it's you." She sighed. "You haven't seen anyone you didn't want to, have you?"  
"What the heck do you mean?" He got up, and dusted himself off and narrowed his eyes on her. "Is Yumi here?" He spat her name in hate.

"Kagome! Dinner!" Answering his question, Yumi waved enthusiastically without a care in the world, calling in her sister. Inuyasha shot up and landed in front of Yumi, staring her down. She smiled sweetly at him and disappeared into the ground.

"Inuyasha. What are you trying to do?" Kagome yelled bu trying to keep her voice down low.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're trying to beat Naraku, and she's the one standing in our way. She's basically asking for it!" He lead the way inside the house and sat down immediately and alert when he saw Yumi was still around.

"Hey dog boy! Hop a squat over here. Dinner is to die for, tonight."She winked at him he stared in disgust.

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet. The only sounds heard were of the soft chewing of everyone in the room. Yumi reached towards Kagome's head and hesitated when she heard a deep, dangerous growl. She looked over at him and then at Kagome, She picked something out of her hair and then looked down at her bowl. "You had a grain of rice in your hair."

"Oh... thanks."

"Mom, may I be excused?" Yumi looked over at her mom who answered with a loving smile.

_'Tell him he doesn't have to worry, I'm not sleeping in the room tonight.'_ Yumi thought before she left the room completely.

* * *

She knew she should be sleeping, seeing as it was almost morning, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to test out her new wings that deprived her of the enriched slumber she should have been in. She felt frightened, but in a matter of seconds, they felt one with her body. They were like an extra set of arms. As the sun threatened to rise and blind the girl in the sky, she decided to head on home. She entered through the window which was lit by a little desk light. She looked over at the desk to see none other than Kagome who slept hunched over several notes. She smiled sympathetically at Kagome and gently picked her up and set her on her bed. Yumi lifted the covers and fit them under her chin and let her hands drop to Kagome's shoulders while Yumi stared at the jewel hung around her neck.

"If you try anything, I swear, I'll rip you apart. I don't care what Kagome says."

Yumi turned to a very familiar face. "Even if she hates you after she see what you've done? Are you willing to risk that?"

"She won't hate me. At least, not nearly as much as I hate you after seeing what _you've_ done."

"Avenged my sisters death? Yes, dear, that's _very_ loathsome." Both demons retracted their claws but were distracted by a soft yawn.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome looked at both of them.

"Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey. Examination Day is today. I'll see you there when you're ready." She jumped off the balcony and exposed her wings to the two in the room and to the shining sun.

"Hasegawa's Heart. See, Inuyasha. I told you." Kagome gasped as she saw the wings Miyoga mentioned.

"It still doesn't justify what she's done." Inuyasha walked out the room before Kagome could protest. "Hurry up. I'll take you to the examination center when you're ready."

* * *

Everyone sat quietly. The atmosphere was serious and the fact that the only noises heard were the dabs from the pencils on the exam made Kagome feel uncomfortable. As for Yumi, she was already more than halfway through.

"_Having trouble, Kagome?"_ She thought and smiled when Kagome's head bobbed up and down in response without turning her head. _"Well, I'm practically done. What page are you on?"_

"_The first..."_

"_I can help you."_ Yumi couldn't help but chuckle. Kagome responded again, this time shaking her head. However, Yumi didn't find the need to let her own sister fail and ruin her chance at having a successful future so she sent a huge load of information flying to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but write, it was like she was being controlled.

"_Yumi, stop. Stop... Stop!"_ Kagome heard a giant thud and tuned around, but she could still feel Yumi trying to control her. As for Yumi, her face slammed against the desk, and she laid there, her body writhing in pain. Kagome, without meaning to, sent a surge spiritual power to stop her. She stared until she saw Yumi's face look up at her, obviously upset.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Please turn around." A man scolded and Kagome did as she was told.

Yumi drew in a deep breath and blew out a sweet, calming vapor which instantly made Kagome feel drowsy, and in a matter of seconds, the young priestess was out cold, hunched over her desk. She finished scribbling down the answers to the remaining questions and strolled slowly towards the Exam Deposit Box. As she passed her sister's desk, she dropped her exam and casually picked it up, but not before swiftly and discreetly swiping the jewel from Kagome's neck. As Yumi walked out the door, she snapped and Kagome awoke, completely oblivious.

* * *

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know how well I did on the exam. I honestly don't remember finishing it."

"Well it's not like it matters. The important thing is that you're here to help complete the Jewel."

"You don't understand." She sighed as her hand trailed up to her neck. Her head shot up in alarm when she noticed the vacant spot on her neck where the Jewel should have been. "Maybe you should go to the village. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Yumi should be passing through the well anytime soon. I don't think it'd be a good idea if both of you mt here." She tried to hid her panic with a nervous laugh.

"Hah! Yeah, right! I don't want you being alone with her. Ever." He put his hand on Tetsusaiga implying what he'd do to Yumi.

"Inuyasha, stop being ridiculous." Kagome looked at him pleading with her doe eyes.

"No, Kagome, what's ridiculous is that Yumi keeps doing bad deed after bad deed and you still stick up for her!"

"You won't understand!"

"Understand what? That sooner or later she might end up killing one of us? I think it's you that doesn't understand!"

Kagome tried to keep a level head, "Just go to the village." She tried using the calmest tone she had at the moment, despite her aggravation. "I know she took a lot of food with her, I'm just going to try to snag some for us from her. If I take too long come back. Please."

"Keh. Whatever. But if I **do** have to come back, I'm not showing any mercy." With that, he left before Kagome could say anything else.

Almost immediately afterwards, Yumi's head popped up from the well, clearly in her demonic state, with her wild appearance.

"Hello, again." She chimed.

"Give it back, Yumi."

"What on earth are you talking about, little sister? Oh this?" She help up the giant bag of food. "I can't give you all of it, but I'll leave you enough for the week." She threw out a small portion of the food.

"You know what I'm talking about, Yumi! Give it back or I won't be able to call off Inuyasha if he finds out!"

"Bring the mutt. I can take him with both hands tied behind my back. Well, nice running into you , sis, but I really have to get going." Instead of spreading her own wings, she was helped by the giant black feather she preferred riding on.

"Yumi!" Kagome shrieked, but with no luck, she just kept going. Although, some odds e in her favor since Inuyasha leapt and picked up Kagome in a matter of seconds and they were in pursuit of Yumi.

Yumi called upon another one of her birds and placed the Jewel into its beak. "Take this to Naraku and do not stop under any circumstances!" It chirped and did as its master ordered.

She was well ahead of Inuyasha an Kagome, that is, up until she was caught in a giant net made of reptile skin.

"This is beyond disgusting..."

A giant mob of demons dragged her into the forest and she sighed, sitting calmly, getting too used to being captured.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's a-"  
"Yeah, yeah yeah. 'Oh look, it's a little girl. This isn't a place for you to be. Too bad we have to eat such a pretty face.' Can we just skip to the part where I beat you guys up? I'm in a hurry and I've been in this situation so many times, I already know what's going to happen."

"Cocky aren't you? Well, good luck trying to shred these nets. They're made of the strongest reptile skin ever. They're stronger than any metal!" The mob just laughed.

In one swift movement, Yumi sliced the nets with a claw and they just gawked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm League. That's all you need to know."

"W-we weren't going to eat you! We were just going to invite you for a, a dinner! Yeah that's it!"

"If I didn't have somewhere to be, you'd be dead. Keep that in mind. I'll spare you guys... for now."

She started sprinting as soon as she felt Inuyasha's presence getting closer. She had only ran a few meters ahead when she dove onto the ground, dodging a spray of heat. It was Jakken.

"They're back! Oh, if Lord Sesshomaru sees that I've lost Rin, hell definitely kill me for sure this time!"

She looked up and sniffed the air. She was nearby. Yumi wasn't terribly afraid of Sesshomaru, but when it came down to him and his half-brother, he'd bet on Sesshomaru for being more intimidating. She also knew he was strong; incredibly strong, so if Naraku finally turned o her, like he would eventually, maybe he might help her if she saved Rin. That, and she really did care for Rin. She reminded her a lot of Kagome, but Rin was also as outspoken as Yumi. She jumped, this time exposing her wings, and scanned for any signs of Rin or her kidnapper.

She was bout to fly down when fiery breath blasted towards her, almost burning her. Yumi prepared a massive ball of energy, but soon restrained herself when she saw Rin was in the hands a strange looking man who seemed to have been the one attacking her. She lit a circle of fire around him to make sure there was no escape and flew into it, facing the man.

"You must be Renkotsu." Yumi sighed, recognizing him for a description Bankotsu and Jakotsu left for her.

"And who the hell might you be?" He scolded her and dropped Rin, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Show a little respect. I'm the one that brought you back."

"You? You are clearly mistaken. Naraku brought me back again." He nearly hissed.

"With my power."

"Oh. Then you must be his pet everyone has been talking about. Yumi, am I correct?"

"Pet? I am no one's pet." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Face it, you're just a caged bird. A canary for Naraku's own entertainment. But anyways, you must want the girl. Let me inform you that you can't have her. Naraku gave me strict orders to kill her."

"He still wishes to absorb Sesshomaru, eh? He wants to lure him in by flaunting this girl's death. Well, I can't let you do that." A devilish looking vine grew around Renkotsu's feet and he could feel his artificial life escaping his body.

"What? What is this?" He stood shocked, unable to move.

"Unhand the girl or I will take back the life my powers have given you!" She shouted, but he raised his hand in defeat, ending his torture. "You are free to go." She let the flames around them die down,and he was on his way to Naraku's.

Once he was long gone, she walked over to Rin and kneeled down, checking her for any injuries. The little girl had a giant burn that ran up her entire arm. The pain was probably what caused the girl to black out. Yumi placed her hands over Rin's arm as a cooling, purple light laced her arm. The light didn't get rid of the burn, but soothed the pain just enough for Rin to come to.

"K-Kagome?" She managed to mumble. Yumi shook her head, but smiled sweetly at her. "Yumi. What happened to-"

"Don't worry about it, cupcake. Can you walk, or do you need me to carry you back?"

"I don't know, I'm sorta dizzy."

Without hesitation, Yumi perched her on her back walked as slowly as she could in the direction where she spotted Jakken.

Only a matter of minutes passed when she found him, with no Sesshomaru in sight.

"You! Why are you here? If Lord Sesshomaru saw you he'd-"

"Rip me to shreds. I know. But, not before I dropped this off." She brushed past Jakken to lay a sleeping Rin on top of Ah-Un. "Next time, I'll wait for Sesshomaru to get here so I can watch him rip _you_ into tiny, unrecognizable pieces."

"Just leave before he gets here, you damn bird!" Jakken tried to shoo her off but it was too late.

Yumi's head shot in Sesshomaru's direction and she immediately bowed. When her head bobbed back up, Sesshomaru had his strong powerful hands around her neck. Rin woke up at that instant and she ran and placed herself in the tiny space between the two demons, begging him to stop.

"Rin! If Lord Sesshomaru is trying to get rid on an enemy, you let him!" The little demon screeched, but Sesshomaru let go and glared at Jakken.

Yumi brushed herself off and slowly and carefully kneeled down to face Rin. She cupped her hand together as a bouquet of small, unrecognizable flowers grew out of them. She then handed them to Rin and smiled.

"Smash a flower's petals, add a little water, and spread them on your burn every night for the next few days. It should heal fast and prevent a scar." She said it feeling very doctor like.

"Yumi saved me, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked up and smiled and took the flowers and placed them in the sleeve of her kimono.

Sesshomaru turned and called back, "Jakken. Next time, I'll kill you."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken squealed and started following, but everyone froze when a a small yelp filled the air.

"No crow, wrong way! Turn around, this is what I was avoiding!" Miyoga pulled furiously on the bird's feathers to try to turn him away, but it was no use. Yumi held out a finger and smiled brightly, but the smile quickly faded when the bird was shot down by an arrow. She turned to see a furious Kagome and Inuyasha.

"That, that was my bird. You just, _pew_, shot it." Yumi said still in shock. To her it was like seeing a happy puppy run to you and then, as it nears you, it gets hit by a car. "I'm kind of in shock, to tell you the truth."

"Yumi, where is it?" Kagome yelled, sounding more worried than angry now.

"I- I don't know. Wait, what?" She turned, her eyes glossy.

"Yumi! If you don't give it back now, you'll be sorry!" His distinct voice made it clear that it was Inuyasha.

"I can help jog her memory!" Miyoga shouted and was flying in the air to attach himself onto Yumi when she caught on.

"Well I've go to go." Yumi sighed, but was grabbed by both her wrists and was forced onto her knees by Sesshomaru. Her head shot up in surprise and he simply glared when her eyes met his.

"Now Miyoga!" Kagome shouted.

Miyoga jumped up onto her neck and searched for her mark. When she felt the his bite she tried desperately to escape, squirming under Sesshomaru's strong hands.

"Stop! It hurts! Please! Don't!" Her voice was shrill and so high pitched, everyone cringed and looked away in discomfort, especially Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Her body writhed in pain as Miyoga sucked more and more of her poison-filled blood. By the time he finished, a good ten minutes later, the flea was about the size of a palm and Yumi was crumpled onto the grass, tear running down her face, and her body twitching from the pain that still existed. Sesshomaru had already been long gone and Yumi was clearly incapable of any attack, but Inuyasha still held tightly onto his sword.

"Why, Kagome? I told you. I had a plan. Naraku's going to know." Yumi's shaky, strained voice gasped.

"You were at the peak. If you waited any longer, things would have been turning for the worst and in a matter of weeks, you would be dead, if you were that lucky."

"So what? My powers are gone?" she whispered, still not looking at anyone.  
"If you get the Heart of Hasegawa out, you keep your powers, they just stop developing. But since your powers were already fully developed, you keep all your full powers. No restraints."

"Fun..." She rolled over on her stomach and wiped her tears away.

"Yumi, you don't have to stay with Naraku. Just give me the Jewel back and help us defeat him." Kagome cooed soothingly.

"She took the Jewel?" Inuyasha shouted. "Where is it?"

"Naraku probably has it by now." She said bracing herself.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? You're trying to convince me, yet you steal the jewel and give it to Naraku, bring back the Band of Seven, team up with Naraku, and even kill Kikyo!" He screamed, getting ready to swing his sword.

"You're the idiot! The only reason why I killed her was because your little girlfriend killed my sister first! My _sister_, Inuyasha! I got help to kill her, I didn't know it was Naraku! Why are you so thick headed? It's so obvious!" Her plans might have been ruined, but at least now, she was able to speak out without worrying about Naraku killing her. "I'll get it back. Me taking it was just part of my plan. Although now I have to make changes. You just have to trust me."

"Hah! That's funny!" Inuyasha was about to lunge when Kagome stopped everything.  
"Sit."

"Kagome!"

"Trust her." Before he could try to protest she gave him another deadly look.

"I'll give you guys updates. Bye for now, I guess. Try to avoid Naraku for a few days so I can investigate the damage." With that, Yumi was in the sky and soon, out of sight.

* * *

**Yup, long time. Not much to say except, stay tuned! I will finish this. Bye for now!**


	26. The Brides to Be

**So I'm sure you are all annoyed by this announcement, but I'll be re-writing most of the previous chapters "to make them better," if you will. Other than that, nothing new. Your story continues!**

* * *

"How is this edible? It looks like pieces of petrified wood and dirt." Jakotsu sighed holding up the Instant Ramen cup to Yumi. Yumi brought all different types of food for everyone, but everyone was too afraid to try it because it was so different. The foods all looked the same and were wrapped in weird foil sacs. For them, this food was all too complex.

"You have to add hot water before you eat it, Jakotsu. When it's done cooking, it turns into noodles." Yumi felt like she was trying to teach a giant group of overage kindergarteners. She laughed and added in the hot water she was boiling over the camp fire.

"Just set it down for a few minutes and it'll be ready for you to eat." She smiled at him. Besides Bankotsu, it didn't take long for Jakotsu to be one of Yumi's favorites of the Band, and one of her best friends.

Jakotsu put his warm cup of semi-cooked noodles aside and rummaged through the bag of 'foreign foods.'

"Hey, beautiful, got any more of that bubbly stuff?" Bankotsu shouted as he came back from the forest, holding a chest filled with loot.

"Yeah, but ease up on the soda, will you? You chug that stuff down as if it was water!" She laughed but her face stiffened as her eyes trailed down to the chest. "Who'd you have to kill for that?"

"I didn't kill anyone. I found it." He smiled at Yumi reassuringly when he could see that she didn't believe him. "Honest, I did."

"Hey, Bankotsu, what's in it?" It was hard understanding Jakotsu when his cheeks were puffed up from stuffing his mouth with the noodles.

"Dunno. Let's open it up. What do you say, Yumi?" He threw the chest and it landed in front of Yumi's feet. She eyed it for a while until curiosity got the best of her and she used her claws to break the lock and force it open.

It was stuffed with kimonos of numerous types of fabric, satin ribbons, and jewelry. Jakotsu's eyes sparkled in admiration for all the new clothes he'd be receiving.

"I was kind of hoping for money..." Yumi sighed. She felt a tug on her hair and she looked up to see Bankotsu over her, fidgeting with strands of her hair. He looked down at her and smiled, holding up a pin that had a Tiger Lilly on the end.

"Thought I'd give you this, you know, to make you look less manly." He teased.  
"Thanks, I think." She sighed letting him put the pin in correctly. She couldn't help but smile at Jakotsu, who squeezed himself in the chest and held up the different garments and tried choosing which to wear. He looked over at her and cocked his head to the side.

"I like the one on the right more than the other, it's different." Replied Yumi. Since Yumi was the first girl he got along with, he constantly asked her for tips and advice.

Jakotsu tossed the kimono over to her and nodded. "Then you wear it. I think it'd suit you perfectly."

"Oh, I'm not a big fan of kimonos, really. Plus, what's the point? Once I transform, I'm stuck wearing feathers, leather, talons and whatnot." Yumi held it up and looked back at Jakotsu in protest, still not convinced.

"It complements the pin perfectly." Yumi watched Bankotsu who was now looking through the bag of food. "At least try it on. You can also use it to cover up. I don't know what your time is like, but girls over there sure expose a lot of skin. Also, your clothes are starting to become tattered."

"Since when did you become so protective over what I wear, Bankotsu? Does my exposed skin bother you?" Yumi chuckled when she saw a light shade of pink creep up on his face.

"I'm not saying that I mind your wardrobe, it's just that you stick out like a sore thumb wearing that around here. If we had to blend into a village for who knows what reason, it wouldn't be hard to find us, now would it?"

"Try it on, try it on!" Jakotsu interrupted before Yumi could come up with another witty remark. "Please. We can match! I've always wanted to match with someone, but I was never able to befriend anyone like me; I always ended up killing them. Of course, you're an exception."

"If I try this on, will you guys stop pestering me about it?" She sighed. They both nodded and sat quietly while Yumi got dressed into the kimono behind a nearby shrub.

When she finally came out, she covered her face to hide the embarrassment and sat down before them. "Ta da! Happy now?" She mumbled behind her hands.

"What is going on here?" A voice from above cooed. They all looked up to see Frida, followed by the other League girls, with the exception of Abi.

"Whoa, Queeny, is that you?" Isabella gawked. Yumi then placed her hands over her face again and groaned.

"Miss Yumi, you look divine!" Frida complimented to try to make Yumi feel better. As for Yumi, she was already starting to walk back into the shrub to change back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No time for that, kid. Naraku has orders." Isabella grabbed Yumi before she was out of reach. "And since when did you care about what you wore? Stop being such a sissy, you look fine." Yumi smiled at her sweetly with her face still a little red, which made Isabella blush.

"Thanks, Isabella."

"Yeah, whatever." She turned away and stared up at the sky.

"No, I mean it. I swear, ever since I got my wings, I've been an emotional wreck. I don't get how pregnant ladies do it."

"Your wings?" Almena now decided to speak. She was on her tiptoes to try to see if Yumi already had them out.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I got them about a few nights ago. Was the growing out of your guys' wings painful too? I think I almost passed out; I couldn't take it."

"No, unlike you, we were born with wings since we actually are children of the Elders. Since the late King decided to make a human his child, you didn't get the benefit of already being winged, but of course, I didn't expect you to know that. You _are_ part human after all. I mean, it _is_ complicated for _your_ kind to completely understand these matters." Almena said, sounding a bit too snobby for Yumi and Isabella's likes.

"And you think because of that you're better than me? Human or not, Dovey Dearest, _I_ received the throne and _I_ kept you all from having your souls stuck in little trinkets. Since _I _received it, it must mean that _I_ have something you don't have, right? I mean you don't see us going, 'of course, Queen Almena,' or 'your wish is our command, Your Majesty,' now do you? So, before you start prancing around thinking that you're better than me, just because I was a human before, let me just remind you that because I am the head of the League, I am wiser than you all in some way, but of course, you already knew that, right? You know, it _is_ complicated for _my_ kind to completely understand someone else's intelligence just by looking at them."

Almena, now offended, rose up into the air and lifted her slender arms up into the sky. She manipulated the wind to her advantage and sent it with a magnificent force. Yumi simply lifted her palm towards the direction of the wind and she let her hand absorb the gust of power.

"How did you-?"

"Courtesy of Hasegawa's Heart, Dovey Dearest. Now, are you done, or do you wish to continue playing these childish games?" Yumi glared at her.

For the first time in her life, Almena felt terrified. She slowly hovered back to the ground with her head bowed down in shame.

Yumi turned around to see the shocked faces of everyone around her, even Frida. Isabella then smiled, gave her the thumbs up sign and mouthed, 'you go, Queeny.'

"Note to self: never, under any circumstances, get on Yumi's bad side." Jakotsu smiled as Bankotsu laughed.

"Anyways, Frida? Naraku's statement?"

"Of course, Miss Yumi. Naraku has a series of quests open to anyone, since you have not returned to the castle yet, I believe. He's been trying to make alliances with demons that might have the same interests as he does. He wants everyone who is able-bodied to convince the evil demons and spirits to confide in Naraku. He also wants large amounts of blood transported to him." At this, Yumi, Almena, and Hitomi cringed. "He'll take any kind, but prefers the human kind, above all. It seems to me that he is working on something that he won't even let his most trusted reincarnations see. He also wants those who can easily manipulate human souls, to possess a village and to lure them to his blood bath."

"That seems more like an open invitation to me, now doesn't it?" Yumi sighed. "Well, might as well get a head start. Either way, the end result is inevitable."

"So you're just going to kill all those innocent people?" Almena spoke out again. Yumi gave her a strange look that made her understand Yumi's true intentions. "Shall I be accompanying you or Isabella?" She then sighed.

"I'll be taking Hitomi, so you can accompany Isabella."

"Whoa! You cannot be serious, Queeny. Almena and I don't exactly get along."

"My mind has already been made up, Isabella." Yumi stared.

"Fine. So Almena, Bankotsu and I will be controlling one village and the rest of you another, am I correct?" Isabella winked over at Bankotsu who just smiled back in pleasure. Yumi just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the look, Yumi? Do I detect a bit of jealousy?" Isabella called out.

"Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? What is there to be jealous about, anyways?" Yumi spat, trying to hide her irritation.

"Oh, I don't know. You and Bankotsu have been getting pretty close. Oh, well, but I guess since you're not jealous, you don't mind if I have him help me control my village, right?"

"Of course not, Isabella, dear. In fact, I was going to recommend it!" Yumi hissed through her teeth. "Jakotsu! Bankotsu! I need you and the rest of the Band to get Isabella and me a village. Make sure you pick out a corrupted kingdom with thieving peasants. That way, we're all satisfied. You'll just have to pick up Renkotsu. He's at the castle, I believe."

"Yumi? Cleansing a sin-filled kingdom? Playing the role of a god, I see." Bankotsu chuckled but quickly stopped when Yumi, already upset by Isabella, glared at him.

With that, he and Jakotsu left, arguing over who had to have Renkotsu in their squad.

"S-so, is the Heart making you feel ill at all, M-Miss Yumi?" Hitomi asked quietly.

Yumi smiled brightly at her and grabbed onto her hand.

"I'm fine, Hitomi. The Heart is no longer part of me."

"Oh, I'm glad! I was so worried about you!"

"No need." She looked at Almena and Isabella and smiled. "Keep an eye open for the ravens, they'll be sending you information and details, got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

"Inuyasha, ease up on the ramen, will you?" Shippo shrieked as he saw Inuyasha getting ready to prepare yet another bag.

"Get off my case, will you? I'm bigger, so I need more food." He said, paying the kitzune little attention.

"Inuyasha, Shippo is right. Yumi barely gave us enough of these snacks to last us the week." Kagome said joining the two while brushing her hair.

"See, this is what I don't get. Everyone wants me to trust Yumi, yet she didn't have the common courtesy to at least give us half of her load? It all seems kind of sketchy to me." Inuyasha huffed.

"Yumi has more mouths to feed. Plus, eating too much of these is unhealthy." Kagome smiled, trying to convince him.

"By extra mouths, do you mean the Band of Seven, all of Naraku's reincarnations, and Naraku himself? If anything, she should be starving them if she wants to help us out."

"I don't think Naraku would eat Instant Ramen." Kagome giggled as she finished brushing.

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Kagome."

"I do know what I'm doing, I just hate that you can't be as supportive of me and Yumi as the others are." Kagome admitted.

"It's not that I don't want to support you, it's just that this whole situation makes me uneasy. Yumi is too damn unpredictable; I don't trust her. It'd help to know what her motives are."

"Inuyasha, none of us know what her motives are, but if Yumi was truly evil, why would she have brought me back by using her powers?"

"Powers that Naraku helped her unlock!" Inuyasha protested.  
"And she is still keeping me alive! Listen, I'm sure if she wanted to, she could end my life again." Kagome tried to hide how uncomfortable talking about her own death was, but she knew she could never fool Inuyasha. "If she were truly evil, she would have killed all of us, and the people she befriended before having control of her powers. And you know that."

Miyoga then rolled between them, still swollen and bloated from sucking out Yumi's poison.

"Master Inuyasha, it seems that Kagome has a point. It seems that the young Queen is indeed up to something. But she's quite a mystery, so it's going to be hard figuring out what."

"You talk like you're going to help us uncover her plan, Miyoga. Isn't that a little too dangerous for you? I figured you'd just be hiding until this whole mess is over with." He rolled the overgrown flea over with his feet back and forth, ignorant to the flea's begging for a stop. "Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"Master Inuyasha, you are too cruel! I merely wish to make sure you're safe!"

Miroku joined the small group and used his staff to poke the old flea. "Really, Miyoga? You being here has nothing to do with the rumors of the disappearance of the two noblemen from the north and west due to demons disguised as attractive women?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Miyoga shouted back, his voice filled with shame.

"Demon women, eh?" Inuyasha sighed, looking at Kagome, who just smiled back at him nervously.

"Hey! That could be anyone!" Shippo yelled, defending Yumi.

"We should probably investigate. What do you say, Inuyasha?" Miroku preached.

It all seemed too suspicious to Sango who then pointed out, "Miroku, you're getting a bit too excited aren't you?"

"Me? Of course not. It could be Yumi after all."

"Of course. I'm sure the chance of it just being attractive women had nothing to influence your decision, right?"

Kagome quickly stepped in and said, "Guys we should probably get started. The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better."

* * *

Frustrated, Yumi tried to calm herself by doing breathing exercises as the former nobleman yelled vulgar things at her. It had already been five days since the band acquired a village, but the barbarianism in the men's characters had made her wish everything was ready for the blood draining. Slowly but surely, more men that were captured joined him and soon, a whole mob had been assembled and were threatening what they'd do to her when they got out. Yumi just rolled her eyes and tried to think of a happier time, however, while off guard, the leader of the bunch reached through the bars where the prisoners were held in, and slammed her against the cold iron and grabbed hold of her delicate neck. As she was gasping for air, he got close to her ear, his breath heavy with anger, and said, "it seems that your words weren't reflecting your leadership capabilities, isn't that right, wench? A woman cannot be in charge of anything; it is blasphemy. Despite your wretchedness, I must admit you are quite attractive. If you give me a kiss, I won't do all those things I said I'd do... or at least not all of them." At that, the men cackled at the dirty joke he spoke. "What do you say girl?" Yumi stopped struggling, looked him in the eyes and gave a slight nod. "There you go; I knew you weren't completely foolish and idiotic." He loosened his grip a bit to allow her to breathe easier and cupped her face with his other hand. They were only inches away from contact when Yumi exhaled a sweet-smelling powder. Almost immediately, the man dropped her and she stoop up, dusted herself off and observed him patiently.

"What in damnation was that? What did you do to me? I demand an answer!" He reached through the bars again in attempt to strike her, but Yumi caught his fist with ease.

"Nothing lethal. Your strength is weakening at rapid pace, and your health is also quickly deteriorating. Breathing will soon become an extraneous task and you'll fall into violent coughing fits." She explained very matter-of-factly with a coy smile plastered on her visage. Her smile grew wider when the man started breathing even heavier and then cough uncontrollably. "You won't die from this immediately, but you will live with this condition for the rest of your pathetic existence. Farewell and thank you for riding Higurashi airlines. Have a magnificent day!" Yumi turned on her heels as the room erupted into chaos and shrieks of men calling her a demon. As she opened the door, she saw Jakotsu waiting patiently at the door.

"How's the crowd?"

"Well, they were being quite rude to me, but now, they are warmed up for the main event. Knock them dead, Jakotsu."

"I plan to." He gave her a quick smile before walking in, closing the door behind him.

Yumi walked quickly away from the area to avoid listening to the screams of the men as they were about to meet their untimely death. She peered at the nearly-filled pool of blood the group built and collected from the previous thieves and was sickened by the fact that she enjoyed he scent.

"I knew it." A familiar voice spoke, clearly amused.

"Oh, darn. What are you going to do? Tell on me?" She smiled, still keeping her back to her hidden friend.

"You know, I think I might have to. No one liked a cheater, Yumi." He chuckled. Bankotsu walked out from the shadows readjusting his armor. Yumi hugged him but quickly backed away after smelling him.

"Are you intoxicated at all?"  
"Who, me? No, of course not, that last place we drained happened to have barrels filled with potent sake, and they tried fighting back and a barrel exploded and drenched us. You should have seen the girls' faces. It was quite hysterical. Why does the scent irritate you in anyway?"

"No, it just threw me off a bit since it didn't smell like your usual scent." The truth was that the alcohol's scent did make her a bit woozy. She nonchalantly leaned on the high wall of the pool and she smiled sweetly at Bankotsu, trying to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"You know, you can just tell me," Bankotsu explained while de-robing his upper body. "I can read you like an open book." Yumi immediately looked up to avoid gawking at his perfectly sculpted chest after she felt her cheeks warm up. "What happened there on your neck?" He walked over to Yumi until there was only a small amount of space between them staring the red hand print on Yumi's neck.

With Bankotsu's naked torso mere inches away from her and his warm breath barely grazing her neck, she waited a while to gain some composure and respond. Yumi looked into his eyes to try to keep her mind off the rest of his physical body and explained, "Oh! Just the idiot who controlled this place. He tried to get rough with me, but that's all taken care of." She laughed nervously but stopped as soon as she saw the concerned look in Bankotsu's eyes at the same time as he reached to gently rub the man's marks on her skin. It wasn't too long before Yumi's face turned a darker shade of pink. She broke eye contact with Bankotsu and let her eyes migrate to his lips as she tried desperately to keep her breathing from getting too hard.

"Well I hope he already got what was coming to him. From what your ravens have been telling us, this should be your last group before filling up completely, right?" Yumi, still staring at his lips slowly nodded, amusing Bankotsu. "Well the in that case, after they deliver all that blood, we'll start transporting this batch." Yumi responded with the same nod as before, this time only slower. "Yumi." Bankotsu whispered as if trying to hide his voice from anyone nearby. At this indication, Yumi's eyes shot right back up to his. "What's going on with you? Why are you avoiding all the killing?"

She hesitated, but then remembered that she can't be watched anymore, and that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were the only ones she trusted besides her league. "I've never liked killing anyone. At least not the real me. I don't even like thinking about it, or even watching people do it. Hell, I don't even like blood!"

"But I've seen you- we've all seen you do so. Not only were you willing, but you enjoyed it." He smiled.

Seeing that Bankotsu didn't turn on her in any way relieved her and she smiled back before continuing. "That was Naraku's fault. Before I even knew who he was, he offered me a way of controlling my powers. Hasegawa's Heart. Yeah, it helped me control my powers, but it made me lose control of myself and who I was- am. Finally, Miyoga sucked out the poison the heart was pumping through my body and I gained control again, and now Naraku can't make me do anything."

"That bastard. I don't trust him. Not one bit. His manipulating you doesn't let me do otherwise, either." Bankotsu laced his fingers in Yumi's hair, and used his hand to push her head into his chest for a tight embrace. After finally realizing what was happening, Yumi gave in and nuzzled into the nape of his neck, only causing him to squeeze her tighter.

Bankotsu laughed to himself and finally broke the embrace, only to blush after seeing a sweet smile on Yumi's face. "You know it's funny, I never would have thought that someone would cause me to change so drastically seeing how... unusual my past is," he smiled, letting his hair loose.

"Your past?" Yumi cocked her head to the side and immediately started twirling a strand around her finger.

"Yeah, that whole mercenary thing. Well, I guess for now, I'm still a mercenary, but only if it's for protecting you." Yumi stopped paying attention to his hair for a moment to look at the seriousness of Bankotsu's face. "The truth is, Yumi, I'm kind of over this killing. There's just something about you, kid, that has made me see the wrongness of it all. Maybe it was the knowledge of you hating to kill and how you've been struggling with it lately, and comparing it to how I'd just kill without any hesitation. Regardless of gender, age, and background. Yes, I've known you hated to kill for a while now, it's very obvious. You might want to invest your time in studying with actors, although, I must admit, you put on quite a show when you're putting Inuyasha in his place" he explained, producing a laugh from Yumi. "As I was saying, though, I reflected upon that and realized this whole mess was just not as fun as I first perceived it to be. Plus, it could have been your influence on Jakotsu and me and how you'd scold us whenever we killed travelers for their belongings. To conclude all this, you changed me, and I don't regret that you did. I just never though that a girl- a woman, of all things, would be able to do that, considering the band's past."

Bankotsu nervously laughed but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his. He stood there unresponsive as he wondered if it was real, but quickly returned the kiss and held her tightly once more. The moment between the two started to escalate when Yumi bit his lower lip and pulled, tightening her jaw the farther she pulled. Driven insane by that small action, Bankotsu gently kissed the curve of her neck, picked her up, sat her on his hips and pushed her even more into the pool's wall. Yumi stopped for a few seconds before wrapping her legs around his waist. Bankotsu deepened the kiss on more time before stopping completely after realizing what he had done.

He cleared his throat and asked, "so what now, beautiful? What do Jakotsu and I do?"

"I need you guys to only follow my orders."

"Well besides the obvious, of course. We only followed your orders in the first place."

"I don't know what Naraku is planning right now, but I'm sure he'll be planning a way to get rid of me, you and everyone else so I'm begging you, Bankotsu, listen to me and follow my orders no matter what. No matter how insane they might sound. I want to keep you safe so that we can be together. Always." Bankotsu just stared back at Yumi not knowing what to say. Realizing how childish she might have sounded, she started to babble. "Oh, I, uh, mean you _and_ Jakotsu. Not just you and me being together forever, how weird would that be without Jakotsu, ri-"  
Bankotsu cut her off with a quick peck on her lips. "It's a deal. I'll forever be at your side, beautiful. Oh, and Jakotsu too," he laughed mocking Yumi.  
"Hey handsome, we're done transporting all the- whoa, whoa whoa!" Isabella yelled in shock after returning.

Jakotsu who finished what he was supposed to do was grinning from ear to ear. "Are we interrupting anything important, because we can come back in an hour or two?"

"No, we really can't." Isabella retorted with her arms crossed over her chest. Bankotsu gently let Yumi back on the ground and winked at her, which made her even redder than she'd ever been in her life.

"Hey, Isabella, I'm sorry darling, but we're just too different." Bankotsu scratched his head as he nervously explained himself. Isabella, when she's mad, was almost as bad as Yumi being mad.

"Whatever, I'm over you. Let's just get all this blood transported back so we can get to bed." She still sounded completely irritated, but didn't react as badly as most would have thought. She whistled, and immediately, two gigantic skeletal birds pushed over nearby trees and worked together to carry the manmade pool.

"Well... I just hope she doesn't come after us with those any time soon" Bankotsu joked before grabbing onto Yumi's hand and following the giants.

* * *

"It smells like blood here too, but there's no sign of a village or anything! What the hell does this all mean?" Inuyasha leaned on what appeared to be a mossy boulder, but fell into what actually was a disguised cellar.

"This has Naraku written all over it" he growled staring at a slump of dead bodies.

"Inuyasha," yelled Miroku from outside, "look over here!" He walked outside, joining the rest of the gang and his eyes widened with astonishment. What once used to be a lush and thick forest of greenery was now a damaged pie of toppled trees. Each tree was either completely snapped in half or leaning over to one side, exposing the roots that were being pulled up. Finally he caught a whiff of something.

"Something big was here. A demon, or maybe two, and they have something to do with the cellar of dead villagers back there. They probably passed by not too long ago."

"How do you know all this?" Shippo asked wearily. Inuyasha's uneasiness with Yumi had kept not only him, but everyone else up all night.

"Look over there, there's drops of blood on the trees, and the blood is as fresh as those bodies back there. This isn't Naraku's doing though."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed, already knowing who he was going to blame.

"I'm serious, Kagome. Besides the smell of the blood, I smell those bird girls that follow Yumi around. On top of that, I smell the Band. Unless you could think of another group of bird demons who walk around with revived mercenaries, everything points to Yumi."

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but there has to be some other explanation for this. Yumi's not bad. I can feel it! Right guys?" She looked over to Miroku and the Sango when he quickly averted her gaze.

"Uh, Kagome, I know you want Inuyasha to believe that Yumi's not bad, but he does have a point. There's no one else in mind that would do this."

"Sango, not you too..."

Inuyasha was about to calm Kagome down when he saw a fast moving figure in one of the almost toppled tree top.

"If you're here, this must mean that Yumi did do this right?" Inuyasha yelled loudly and took his sword out in case Yumi planned to attack. The figure in response tried to run off but was quickly tackled down by Inuyasha. There was a loud, high-pitched squeal that made Inuyasha cringe for a few seconds, but he still managed to keep the girl down, even when she squirmed around trying to escape. He forced himself up and lifted the girl up by her collar.

"Where is she? Did she do this? What is she plotting?" Inuyasha interrogated. The girl, shaking in fear, started to cry.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

"Oh, what now?" He looked back at the girls and sighed when he saw the angry looks on their faces. He let go and let the girl plop down on the ground and continue her crying. Sango slowly kneeled down in front of her and put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"You're the one that helped us out when Kirara was injured, right?"

The other girl immediately looked up and sniffled before nodding. Sango reached inside her kimono's sleeve and offered her a piece of cloth to wipe her tears, however she was denied with a timid shake of a head. "No, please take it. I insist." She sent a warm smile to her and the girl accepted it with shaking hands, and wiped her tears. "If I may ask, what is your name? I don't seem to recall any memory of knowing it."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was soon cut off by another voice. "Hitomi," spoke the other voice in a powerful yet caring voice. "I should have known you'd have a few complications trying to help them out. You are dismissed and may go back to your realm."

Hitomi quickly got up bowed, "Y-yes, Miss Yumi. Th-thank you." She then turned around and walked up to Sango, "And thank you, demon slayer," and handed her the cloth. "Your act of kindness has touched my heart." She bowed to Sango before turning into a ball of light and disappeared into the bark of a tree. Yumi was about to leave when she was called.

"Yumi! What makes you think I'm going to let you go this easy?" Inuyasha brushed past Kagome and Sango and tightened his grip on his weapon. "And what did you mean by her helping us?"

"Really, dog boy. I'm not in the mood to be bickering with you, so if you don't mind, I am going to take my leave now." She turned once more but was blocked by Inuyasha who leaped from his place to face her.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled loudly, crouched slightly in anticipation and studied her closely.

"You shouldn't stand so close to me right now. My powers haven't completely settled, so I have random surges of power that escape from me- I can't control them. Now, I'm going to say this nicely one more time, I am going to take my leave now." She tried once more but this time, was blocked by the point of Inuyasha's sword. Her eyebrows furrowed as she squinted her eyes. "Move."

"Like hell, that'll happen!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha! Get over here!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Kagome, we do not have time for this right now!"

"I said move!" Yumi yelled and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. He was going to roll over onto her, but was confused when Yumi wasn't on him trying to fight. He looked up and saw the remains of some creature fall at the feet by Miroku.

Yumi lifted up the sleeve of her new kimono and revealed a fresh wound from something that had grazed her skin. "Crap..."  
"Yumi, what is it?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Spirit leeches. They suck the power right out of you and mock it to use it against you. It was just a small one though. Isabella got covered by them a while ago and now her powers are all out of whack. Hitomi and Almena had to use their powers to properly purify it so it wouldn't cause any more harm. These things don't try to feed on them, but that's probably because they know they'll be instantly purified if they try. That's why I had Hitomi keep a close eye on you guys."

"You knew we were coming, eh? So that whole massacre back there- that was you wasn't it?" Inuyasha jumped up but stayed perfectly still when there were strange chirps surrounding them.

"You know, right now is clearly not the time." Yumi sighed and looked everywhere, waiting for more leeches. "Almena says that they're not too common, but when you see one, there's bound to be a colony nearby. They also never stray too far away from their mother."

"That didn't exactly answer my question, Yumi. So did you do it, or not?"

Instantly, a sea of leaches exploded from the damaged forestry and tried to fling themselves on everyone. Inuyasha swung at them, but they just attached themselves on the blade. "What?"

"Put that thing away or they'll suck the power out of Tetsuaiga!" Before they bared their teeth, he clawed them off and tucked it into its sheath.

Yumi tried to clear out her side by poisoning them but froze when the poison didn't even show any sign of escaping her palms. "Oh. No. Oh, no. Oh, no, oh no, oh no!"  
"What are you babbling about, Yumi?" Inuyasha demanded as he sliced through even more parasites.

"Get over here. Miroku, put up a barrier around you guys, and don't you _dare_ use your Wind Tunnel! Quickly!" Miroku did as he was told, but she growled at Inuyasha who made not even the slightest attempt to move an inch towards her. "This isn't the time to be throwing a fit, Inuyasha, now get over here!" Inuyasha growled back at her but still didn't budge.  
"Inuyasha, do it! Now!" Kagome ordered.

Before he could protest, Yumi tackled him down and put up a barrier, and just in time. The leeches all froze and let out a thick, brown mist from their bodies and waited for either one to let their barrier down. Soon afterwards, the mother leech came climbing over her colony, killing a few and baring her teeth to suck on Yumi's barrier. Fortunately for them, there was a loud buzz of electricity that rang through the air, followed by a deadly growl from the leech.

"Well I'm glad that worked." Yumi sighed nervously, clearly afraid of their current situation.

"You weren't sure the barrier was going to work?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Can you not, right now? If you haven't noticed, I just saved your ass from being poisoned and having your skin eat you own body!"

"Well I would have been fine without your help, you damn traitor!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oh, how great it is to have them paired up again..." Miroku sighed in irritation.

"Awe, man! Now we'll never get out of her if those two are fighting!" Shippo whined. "It was bad enough when Inuyasha would complain about Yumi, but now that they're together and arguing, I'm starting to miss just him being a pain!"

"Oh, shut it you little twerp!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I'd hate to interrupt," Miroku spoke up before another argument started, "but I do not think I will be able to keep this barrier up longer."

"That's fine. These things can only use up the power the sucked for a short amount of time. And since they only grazed my skin, they should be about done. Let's just hope they only mimic the poison. As for the queen leech, though, she can store any power the leeches offer to her for about a day. She's the one we need to worry about." Yumi watched closely and smiled when the leeches sopped and shriveled up after taking in the poison they were trying to use to kill them with. However, her smile quickly faded away when the irritated queen roared once more and deliberately killed her offspring. Beams shot from the dead parasites to the queen and she glowed as she absorbed the powers they stole. "Well that's not good."

"What? Why isn't that good?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well, kid. Some of those leeches absorbed a portion of Isabella's powers, and she can break any barrier. Demonic or Spiritual. If she breaks our barriers before this poison clears out completely, we'll all be dead in a matter of seconds. Just a small sniff if that stuff is enough to kill a whole village or two."

"A village or two, huh?" Inuyasha growled. "Is that you trying to admit to something, idiot?"

"Shut your mouth." Yumi looked over to Kagome. "You. If the barriers break, you need to shoot an arrow. I don't care where for the first shot, but that should purify the air enough for us to breath and fight from this distance. Got it?"

"Uh, well you see..."

"It has to be right when they fall. Do it too early and your arrow will prematurely break your barrier and you're all goners. Do it too late, and we're all goners. But no pressure, okay?"

"Yumi! You can't do that to me! It's like you're trying to get me to fail!"

"Damn it, Kagome; just shoot the stupid arrow the same moment they break! Simple!" Yumi took a deep breath in to regain her composure and waited once again.

As expected, the queen leech killed every one of her children to take all the power they had. It let out an ominous sounding chirping and a black light that formed into a skeletal hand emerged from under it. Yumi braced herself and held her breath as the hand slashed at both barriers and broke. Luckily, Kagome was concentrating hard- she let go of the string and an arrow zipped past Yumi and laded by the leech. It screeched and backed away in fear of being purified.

"Just one more, Kagome, you're doing fine!" The leech started charging at them at a quick speed; so quick that when Kagome shot her arrow, it quickly dodged it. "Yumi, this is my last arrow and that thing is moving way too fast!"

"Leave that to me! I'll slow it down, just shoot!" Yumi took a few steps forward and lifted her arms forward and apart. The leech gained momentum and was getting nearer and nearer.

"Yumi, don't get yourself killed!" Shippo yelled out. The leech was now less than fifty feet away and showed no sign of stopping.

"Yumi!" Everyone yelled.

At that instant, Yumi let out a blast of electricity that made the monster cry out in agony. Strikes wrapped themselves around the creature's body as it shook from being stunned. When it threatened to get up, Yumi tensed her arms and the strikes intensified. Kagome shot her last arrow and pierced the monster. The power from the arrow and the lighting collided and fought each other until they fused together and caused a huge explosion. The remainder of the trees toppled down from the sonic boom and everyone was blown back into a shrub, covered with leech blood and guts.

"Oh, fantastic! This was a new kimono, too!" Yumi complained. She wiped the sludge out of her eyes and spat out whatever was in her mouth. She got up and turned to help everyone else out. When she reached out for Inuyasha's hand, he slapped it away and jumped up onto his feet. He glared at her and baled up his fists and then got up in her face. "Oh, well if you'll look at the time, I have to go!" Inuyasha grabbed her by her sleeve and threw her down.

"Kagome, don't even waste your breath." He demanded already knowing Kagome was going to interrupt.

Yumi smirked and her expression changed dramatically. "Now, now pup. I know you want me to stay and play, but I've got things to do and many places to go." Her expression changed again as she turned her head to smile at everyone else. "It was good seeing you guys! Anyways, don't worry about that village. They were all murderous scoundrels. Bye!"

Before Inuyasha could pick her up, she disappeared into the ground as if she never were there in the first place.

* * *

"Well, well, well" snickered a menacing voice, "if it isn't my favorite toy."

"Naraku." Yumi knelt down onto her knees and bowed.

"You've impressed me, Yumi. I never thought you had it in you." Naraku, who was in the process of building up his body, used one of his extra limbs to wrap around Yumi's neck. "You may stand up now."

"Yes, thank you. I've decided that maybe you aren't as useless as I first thought you were. Why don't you gather us up a few demons? Do whatever it takes to ensure their loyalty to me. And _only_ me. Got that?" He lowered his limb from her neck to her waist and brought her closer to him. "Do not think that because I'm letting you live that you are safe." More and more limbs started to wrap themselves around her, squeezing her as if they were starving and waiting for her to feed them. "Of course, I will need you to prove your gratefulness to me, right now." a tender mass of flesh took hold of her face and brought her even closer to Naraku. Millions of possibilities to what might have happened next ran through her mind, yet all she could muster up to say was:

"You enjoyed the blood we sent?"

"Oh, yes, quite." Naraku let her go and she fell down with a loud thud. "Blood of the wicked. You really did understand what I wanted. Now leave. You scent is sickening me." With a quick bow, Yumi exited, leaving Naraku in darkness. "So it appears that I was right. The heart is no longer within her

"Are you really that dense that you had to call her in to make sure?" A woman's voice came from under his body.

Naraku lifted a few of his limbs and exposed her to the darkness. "Well, it was a good decision to bring you back earlier than I first anticipated, isn't that right? Now go along and don't disappoint me like all the other times I have brought you back, Kikyo."

* * *

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing, Yumi?" Bankotsu yawned while stretching his arms. Always frustrated with Yumi over the fact that she had acted like nothing had happened in the first place. He placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder and made her jump. "Yumi, are you okay?"

"Me? Yes, I'm fine, I'm just zoning out. I did hear you though- we're looking for allies for Naraku now."

"If we're looking for allies, why the hell are we all the way over here?" Isabella, still weak and more irritated than ever groaned and rubbed her temples. "We'd be lucky to get one of those weak demons that think they're hot stuff, but really the only harm they cause is to them."

"That's the whole point, idiot. Why would we make things harder for ourselves?" She heard a snap of twigs and looked around.  
"Hey Queeny, I don't care if I'm indebted to you for the rest of your life, but if you call me an idiot again, I will destroy you!"  
"Yeah, yeah that's nice, kid." Yumi walked behind a curtain of forestry, ignoring Isabella. "Everyone stay here, I'll be right back."

"Yumi, you can't go alone." Bankotsu protested.

"I can handle myself on my own, stay here." She shot back coldly.

"Ouch. Come on lover boy, she'll be fine." Isabella raised he voice in attempt to annoy Yumi, "It'll give us a nice time to bond."

"Isabella, shush!" Almena demanded.

Yumi pushed through the thick greens, pulling back branches and trying hard not to trip over tangled vines. She finally reached a clearing and heard a snort. She smiled to herself and relaxed.

"Hello, I allow me to introduce myself." Yumi began. A golden ring came zooming through the air and towards Yumi, luckily she was expecting it and lifted her hand and used a claw to slice through it. An angered pig demon jumped into the clearing with Yumi and grunted I disapproval.

"I know who you are girl, don't play dumb with me."

"You don't know who I am, but I do know who you think I am. You think I'm my little sister Kagome, I've already been told the story. Lord Chokyukai, I am Yumi Higurashi, and I'd like to say that although Kagome and I look alike, we are far from being the same. I came to... bargain, if you may."

"Bargain? I'm not interested in whatever junk you have." He turned, clearly irritated and followed his two followers that were beckoning to him.

"Not even if I offer you my sister?" She smiled slyly. As expected, the pig turned around and smiled.

"What's the catch, you lovely girl?"

"Oh no, sir. No catch. Just your loyalty to my clan."

"That's it? You have yourself a deal, you beautiful soul." He grabbed her hand with his two hooves and kissed it before shaking it. "How are you getting her to me?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

The loud boom of explosions finally lured them to a prairie with a decent sized home. Everyone looked around in confusion. No explosion, no fire, no danger at all. Nothing but a home and a quiet prairie.

"Hey guys!" Yumi jumped from the ground, behind them and scared them all. "Whoa, easy, now."

"What the hell are you doing here, Yumi?" Inuyasha growled.

"The question is what the hell are_ you _guys doing here?" Bankotsu walked out from the house with his halberd in hand, dripping with a red liquid. Jakotsu walked out with him, his sword looking the same as Bankotsu's.

"What the hell? Yumi!" Inuyasha yelled before attempting to swing at Bankotsu. Jakotsu stopped Inuyasha short with the extensions of his sword.

"Why can't we all be friends, huh?" Yumi sighed and snapped. Inuyasha's group, with the exception of Yumi was lifted up into the air and trapped in a dome barrier. "I wouldn't try anything funny, Inuyasha, if you go even near the surface of that dome, you'll be zapped."

Inuyasha disobeyed and tried to use his sword to slice the barrier, but as he was told, he was zapped with lightning and he fell to his knees.

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Kagome questioned as Yumi walked up to her.

"Just preventing a fight is all. I just… wanted a hug." Yumi got closer but was pushed away by Kagome's hands.

"Okay, now tell me the truth. What are you doing?" She laughed. While she laughed, Yumi reached into her sleeves and pulled out a gold headband that Chokyukai had given to her and placed it on Kagome's head. Kagome fell to her knees and stared expressionless towards the house.

"Kagome! Yumi, what in hell did you just do to her?" Inuyasha growled loudly.

Yumi turned to face Inuyasha and raised her eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chokyukai exited the house and threw a headband at Yumi. She turned to face him and Kagome stood to joining Yumi as they walked towards him, beaming. The got down on their knees at his feet and bowed to him.

"Why keep one twin when you can have both, right?" He snorted and winked at Bankotsu.

"You, damn pervert!" Bankotsu yelled and charged towards Chokyukai.

"Yumi, my dear wife." Chokyukai yawned. Yumi walked towards him and swung her arm. She manipulated the wind and blew him away into a tree. "I am going to enjoy this!" He laughed. "Now darling, please get them out of that bubble. I don't want their dead bodies ruining our home."

"Yes, master." Yumi smiled and snapped. Their bodies fell to the ground with a loud crash. Jakotsu tried to swing at the pig, but missed when Yumi put up a barrier. The sprites that followed Chokyukai around laughed and then held the door open for their masters.

"Come in, my beautiful brides. Let us enjoy a magnificent feast. Of course, you two will be the one preparing it!"  
"We will be delighted, master." The girls cooed in unison.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu ran to the door and slammed on it when it shut, trying to break it down. No matter how hard they tried, they just bounced back.

"The door is enchanted, gentlemen." Miroku cleared his throat. The two men stared at the door but then turned and glared at each other.

"I know how to handle this." Inuyasha sighed. He unsheathed his sword and smiled as the blade turned from its normal state into a blood red blade. He was about to swing when he was interrupted by a punch to the head.

"No, you idiot. If you use that, you risk killing Yumi and Kagome." Bankotsu scolded. Inuyasha growled at him, but Bankotsu stood there, clearly unintimidated.

"That barrier will only let beautiful women pass by, you know that, Inuyasha." Miroku interrupted. "Let's see, who can we use?" He looked over at Shippo but he hid behind Kirara, shaking his head.

"No way! I did it last time and look how that turned out! He'll definitely recognize me!"

"I suppose you're right. Sango, my dear?"

"No! And how dare you ask me something like that, monk!" She yelled.

"Oh boy." Jakotsu sighed. "I guess it's up to me then." Jakotsu cracked his neck and walked to the door.

"Actually, Jakotsu, I don't think that will work." Bankotsu laughed nervously, trying to not to offend his most loyal comrade.

"What are you trying to imply Bankotsu? Huh?"

"N-nothing!" He froze as he raked his brain for an explanation. "I mean, he already knows your face, so why would he think you want to marry him?"

"Now that you think about it, I guess you're right." Jakotsu smiled.

"You two are pathetic." Inuyasha sighed.

"We're pathetic?" Bankotsu yelled.

"Hey, we're not the only ones who just got someone kidnaped from their group! And it is our understanding that Kagome has been under his control twice!" Jakotsu defended.

"They have a point Inuyasha." Sango laughed.

"You're not helping. You're part of this group too, Sango."

"Oh, I know what! Jakotsu, go call the girls over." Bankotsu smiled.

* * *

"She was kidnapped by that guy?" Isabella cackled, "This is just so priceless!"

"Isabella, right now is clearly not them time." Almena scolded. "We'll bargain with him." She nodded.

The three walked through the door, and as they guessed, they had no troubled walking in. It was only a matter of minutes until they all came running out, slamming the door behind them.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked, looking over them to see if they had Yumi.

"Well, before he tried to take us as his prisoners he said there's no chance he's letting go of them. They're too powerful for him to let go of." Isabella panted.

"However, he did mention something about bartering." Almena continued.

Hitomi caught her breath and straightened herself out. No hint of coyness in her body or voice. "If we can find him a bride even more beautiful than the twins and more powerful, who is also willing to be his bride without him having to use the ring, he'll… consider it."

"Oh great, they might as well be there forever." Jakotsu groaned.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Almena smiled.

For about an hour, the birds sat in a circle and constructed a woman out of clouds and dirt to use as a bargaining tool. Jakotsu, Sango and Shippo gave them some suggestions and the girls added them and altered until finally, they were done. Hitomi blew into the woman's face and she fluttered her beautiful storm gray doe-yes and stood up. Miroku tried his best to not react to the attractiveness of the fake woman and turned his back. The woman had long strawberry blonde hair and wore a white kimono. Her dark eyes were complimented with fair colored plump lips. She had an hourglass figure- a round upper and lower body, but a tiny waist. She greeted them with the silkiest voice anyone had ever heard.

"Hubba, hubba!" Isabella said and whistled. "Okay let's test this girl out. But first, her name will be…"

"Chihiro!" Sango chimed in.

"Yes, yes! Chihiro Takenade!" Jakotsu giggled.

"Oh boy…" Inuyasha and Bankotsu sighed, already irritated.

"Chihiro Takenade, the bird princess of the sun!" Shippo suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Almena laughed.

"Not you too, Shippo!" Inuyasha shot a strange look at him. "Will she be able to fend up against Yumi or Kagome's powers?"

"She's made of cloud and dirt. She can withstand anything."

"Whatever, let's just give her to the pig and let's go!" Bankotsu complained.

The girls knocked on the door and Chokyukai came out with a twin in each arm. Immediately, he let the giggling girls go and they feel face first onto the floor.

"Master Chokyukai, I have been searching for you for many years searching for you, my handsome prince!" Chihiro too his hood and kissed it repeatedly.

"Deal!" Chokyukai yelled, but his sprites yelled in disagreement. "I mean, yes, she is more attractive, but how do I know that she's more powerful? Yumi, dear." Yumi shook herself off and nodded before lifting her arms and sending a hundred lighting strikes at the girl. No matter how hard Yumi tried. The woman just stood there, not fazed by anything that had just happened. "Magnificent, magnificent, Kagome, here are the bows I made you. It is your turn!" Kagome now stepped up and reached for the arrows she was handed and shot at the woman. The arrows just pierced through her painlessly as she yawned. "Incredible! Now, can she do anything though?" He was immediately answered when the girl lifted her arms up and a strange light engulfed the house. When it disappeared, nothing was left but a plot of dead grass.

"I'll take her! What is your name, miss?"

"I am Chihiro Takenade, bird princess of the sun!" She smiled and went into his arms.

Chokukai snapped and the rings around Yumi and Kagome's heads flew off.

"What?"

"What just happened?"

"You two have been replaced by that major babe." Jakotsu laughed.

"Pfft! Her?" Kagome laughed.

"She looks like a cheap floozy."

"I agree." Kagome nodded.

"Are you two jealous?" Sango questioned.

"No, but if we were replaced, I'd at least want her to be somewhat attractive." The girls both said in unison and walked towards their group. Yumi eyed the woman and then looked at Almena and raised one eyebrow. Almena smiled back as he realized Yumi knew Chihiro was a fake. Yumi walked up to the pig and rested her hand on him as a light escaped from him and into her hand.

"What did you just do, girl?" The pig squealed.

"I look your power. I wanted you to be loyal to our side, but seeing as you are powerless, you are of no use to us. She walked back and picked a feather from her necklace, and in a matter of seconds, her group was lifted up by a feather and were going in a different direction. They all heard Yumi snap one more time and Chihiro changed into a pile of sludge.

"What?" The pig yelled again. The sludge screeched at him and then turned into dust. Chokyukai was in so much fear he ran off with his followers in a matter of seconds and was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I guess we'll just let them go." Inuyasha sighed and smiled over at Kagome. She tossed him a bag filled with goodies hugged him tightly.

"Good boy."

* * *

"What is this madness? They're attacking again?" Karan yelled as she let out a ball of flame at Hakkudoshi.  
"I thought you have learned from before that you cannot defeat us!" The boy yelled.

Dakudoji jumped down from a tree and froze all the Devas in a shadow.

"Glad we got you to settle down." He smiled and nodded to Hakkudoshi.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I thought I'd give you guys an extra-long chapter for two reasons. One, for not updating or revising and two, for bringing back Kikyo even though most of you all hated her. Anyways, I've been revising and writing little by little so that's why it takes a while for me to update, and school doesn't exactly make it go by faster. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and stay tuned for the final chapters!**


End file.
